The Secret of the Ninja Flower
by unluckybabe13
Summary: Sequel to: Meddling! Iruka unknowingly asks Sakura to do something for him. How was he supposed to know she'd actually do it or that it was even possible? Kakashi, is stunned and dare I say it? Ecstatic! Of course Iruka doesn't know if he can believe Kakashi's enthusiasm on the...topic. A few hints: Mpreg, yaoi, chaos! Other pairings, etc. inside!
1. Summary

***Don't own Naruto!**

**PLEASE READ! **

**This story is an ****MPREG****! It is a sequel to: Meddling (by: Unluckybabe13 [aka- me]). I am giving the same warnings I did in the other story (called Meddling) which are:**

**Have you ever read a story that has every genre in it? Well know you will I can guarantee it! With some yaoi of course! There are going to be four pairing! The main one of course is Kakashi x Iruka. There will be just mentions of Sasuke x Naruto, Sakura x Shikamaru (there aren't that many stories of this couple so I wanted to make another), and a side story about Kotetsu and Izumo too. There are also other mentions of different pairings. Anyway shounen ai and YAOI (malexmale), and 'colorful' language will be involved so you have been warned! Probably rated R. Ages are: Kakashi-29, Iruka-28, Naruto- 19, Sasuke-19, Sakura-19.**

**Haruno Sakura is my favorite character so you'll see her a lot. She will be doing some happy meddling so enjoy!**

**The actual first chapter is going to start out with a yaoi scene (a few pages in) so I am starting ****the major WARNING**** here as well as the first chapter. I don't feel like putting warning labels everywhere so this story is going to start out as a yaoi and end a yaoi. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned, comment freely, and let me know what you think!**


	2. Be Careful With What You Ask For

**Alright so I mentioned before that this story is an MPREG and that there is yaoi involved. The major WARNING starts here and goes for the rest of the story. Don't like, don't read. All others may enjoy the story.**

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka could now call themselves newlyweds. They had been married for almost six months and their friends were so happy to see their friends like this. They could no longer imagine what their lives would have been like without the other and truthfully, they didn't want to. There had only been a few scares during their lives together, nothing really life threatening anyway. Although Kakashi did have to beat Tenzou a couple of times for making Iruka worry about him when he sustained an injury from battle; somehow Tenzou always made it sound life threatening.

Today though, Kakashi was out on a two week mission and Iruka had invited Sakura over for some tea. Shikamaru and Sakura were very happy together and Iruka couldn't help but tease them considering how much teasing he got in return. Iruka had been having strange dreams though, and he wanted an opinion of what they could mean. Or at least have an idea of what they mean.

"So how are things going with you and Kakashi? I see that your flowers are blossoming well" Sakura smiled gently at the man who had a slight blush growing.

"Things are well and I always miss him when he leaves" Iruka said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura smiled happily at him and was secretly ecstatic that her female intuition was correct about them entirely.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Sakura asked curiously, sipping on her tea along with Iruka.

"Well I've been having these weird dreams a few months after I married Kakashi, and I'm not sure what they mean. I'm wondering about this because my mother used to tell me when someone dreamed a similar dream all the time, it was our unconscious trying to tell us something, but I can't make anything from it" Iruka said softly, rethinking his dream.

"What was it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well I would always dream of a little boy that looked just like Kakashi, except I couldn't really see his face. I would follow the little boy through a forest or the village and then I would see Kakashi lifting him up happily as if he led me to Kakashi in the first place. Then Kakashi would look at me and smile. I would wake up after that. Sometimes the little boy would change in my dream to where he looked like a 'little me' sometimes, but I've kept dreaming similar scenarios like this up until now. What do you think it means?" Iruka asked curiously, hoping it was something good.

"Well I'm not exactly a fortune teller or anything but I have an idea" Sakura said with a slight blush.

"And!" Iruka asked impatiently.

"I think you want to have a family with Kakashi. A child or children of your own with him. But that's just my guess" Sakura said thinking about his dream.

"But I'm not bored of our relationship at all and I'm glad to have Kakashi in my life. I don't really _need_ more…" Iruka said softly, thinking of what Sakura said.

"I know that, but you're like Naruto almost. You know, losing your family at a young age. It's not out of the normal to _want_ a family when someone never really had one before" Sakura said gently.

"I suppose. But it's impossible for me to have children, especially a child from both me and Kakashi, huh?" Iruka said sadly. "If I wanted a child, I'd want it to be from both of us, but it won't ever happen."

"You know, if you want something badly enough, sometimes there is a way to get it" Sakura said smiling mischievously at him.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked curiously.

"If you want a child all you must do is ask it of me" Sakura smirked.

"I want a child with Kakashi! But…I don't want to change to get it. Like I don't want to grow anything extra (Iruka blushed at this part). Plus I don't even know if Kakashi would want to have children…with me or something" Iruka whispered the last part, embarrassed. Sakura looked down into her almost empty tea cup contemplating what Iruka said before smiling softly, which slowly turned maniacal.

"Uh…should I be concerned as to why you're smiling like that?" Iruka sweat dropped.

"No, no. Just leave it to me. You'll get a child in no time" Sakura smirked making Iruka lift up his eyebrow in question.

"Don't know how yet" Sakura smiled, her eyes going crescent shaped. Iruka looked away with worry wondering if he should make her tell him what she was thinking about, but she already left his kitchen.

Sakura secretly took a petal from the single golden brown flower in Iruka's plant pot, and a petal from the single silver petal from Kakashi's flower in his plant pot. Sakura quickly walked to the door putting on her shoes having Iruka catch up to her and stand by the door politely. Sakura held out her hand to shake Iruka's, which confused him greatly, but Iruka shook her hand nonetheless.

"Ouch!" Iruka said quickly, having his finger pricked not seeing any blood though (Sakura already took the single drop she needed).

"See you later Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said quickly, waving goodbye as Iruka looked strangely at his hand wondering what had caused him pain before shrugging. Iruka sat back down at his table, drinking his tea wondering if it was a good idea that he told Sakura about his dreams.

Iruka sighed, relaxing for about an hour in the kitchen, before feeling a presence standing directly behind him. He immediately threw his cup of tea behind him before a shadowed figure ended up standing to the side instead, putting their hands up in defense.

"Tenzou!" Iruka said almost angrily.

"Hey I was going to tap your shoulder but you didn't give me the chance!" Tenzou said defensively. Iruka rolled his eyes at him but wondered what he was doing there anyway.

"Kakashi is back from his mission but he's hurt" Tenzou said quietly. Iruka's heart sped up as he clutched his chest.

"What?" Iruka breathed out heavily. Tenzou had said this many times to him before, but he didn't care how many times the man told him something. Iruka would always run to the hospital to see Kakashi; critical or not. Iruka 'poof-ed' immediately to the hospital running into Kakashi's room. Iruka saw Sakura bandaging Kakashi's arm who was looking at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Kakashi" Iruka whispered, clutching his heart, letting out a sigh of relief. Kakashi looked up quickly, smiling gently at the man. He held out his arms like a little kid before Iruka nearly ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to punch Tenzou in the face if he keeps doing that to you" Kakashi said, mock angry making Iruka smile who only snuggled into Kakashi's hair more. Kakashi noticed the panicked look in Iruka's eyes and knew it should have been more than suspicious that Tenzou offered to get Iruka, again.

"I'm okay with that" Iruka smirked at Kakashi who smiled up at him. Kakashi leaned up, gently kissing Iruka who kissed him gently back. Kakashi sighed sadly after that though, making Iruka worry.

"What is it?" Iruka shuffled some of Kakashi's hair.

"The Hokage is sending me on a mission again after today considering our team was able to finish in a shorter amount of time than she anticipated" Kakashi said quietly, "the old bag."

Iruka looked sadly at him, making his forehead crease. Kakashi looked sadly back up at him kissing his forehead.

"I know it's not fair, and it's kind of a longer mission. But she said I was going to be given a break after this one" Kakashi said gently.

"How long?" Iruka asked with worry.

"A month" Kakashi whispered.

"A month!" Iruka said angrily, "I just got to see you today and then you have to leave again!?"

Iruka was not happy but neither was Kakashi who only sighed, standing up.

"I know it's not fair to either of us, but we'll spend as much time together today, so it won't be so bad when I leave. Okay?" Kakashi tilted his head in question knowing Iruka was forced to agree.

"Okay" Iruka whispered.

"Then let's go!" Kakashi said loudly, dragging Iruka to who knew where. Kakashi gave one last glance to Sakura, wondering where the pinch he felt earlier came from.

_I will have to be more than careful this time_ Sakura thought. She hid the samples she took from both men into a tag before discretely walking out of the room. She was contemplating on whether it was a good idea or not to use the favor Kakashi still owed her. After all, she would need every piece of knowledge she gained over the years to do _this _precisely.

"What are you planning Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru walked up behind her with a questioning glance making Sakura sweat drop.

"N-Nothing!" Sakura said quickly, kissing him on the cheek, before running off.

"Oh she is so up to something again" Shikamaru said smirking. He loved figuring out what she was planning because it was a challenge most of the time and really fun (if it didn't concern him of course). Shikamaru walked lazily in her direction, wondering what it could be this time.

"Kakashi" Iruka said softly while Kakashi was looking around wondering if it would be better to go to a restaurant or bar at this time.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked curiously, still looking around as he squeezed Iruka's hand gently.

"I was kind of wondering something actually" Iruka rubbed the back of his neck in worry.

"What?" Kakashi asked softly smiling at how cute Iruka was when he was shy.

"Well I was talking to Naruto today and he was talking about families again, and I was kind of wondering what you think about it. I keep telling him the same thing, but I'm not so sure he listens" Iruka said laughing softly even though it was a bit of a white lie.

"Families, huh?" Kakashi looked at the man curiously.

_Oh I hope that sound in his voice is a good thing _Iruka thought nervously.

"I really wouldn't know what to tell him considering I really never had a family of my own. But I bet they're nice" Kakashi said softly. Iruka looked up at him, smiling encouragingly, silently asking for him to continue. Kakashi sighed before smiling at the man.

"I didn't really know my father, but I suppose he was a good man. That's probably as close as I got to having a family" Kakashi said softly.

"So if you could have your own family would you be happy?" Iruka whispered.

"I'd love a family" Kakashi said happily before freezing in his tracks.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered gently.

_Did I say something? _Kakashi thought looking at Iruka's frustrated face.

Iruka grabbed his hand, before Kakashi's train of thought could continue, leading him into a restaurant. They chatted playfully, walking through the park, having a make out session which they were almost seen doing. Iruka had a heart attack while Kakashi tried not to laugh. Iruka was currently jogging to get to his apartment, trying to get away from the embarrassing scene of almost getting caught, before something (someone) stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello Iruka-sensei" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hi?" Iruka said curiously wondering what the slightly creepy grin on her face was about.

"Yo," Kakashi said loudly standing slightly ahead of Iruka protectively which he did with _everyone._

"Kakashi remember a long time ago, a year and six months to be more precise, we agreed that you owed me two promises. One of them was already used but I would like to take this chance to use the other" Sakura said mischievously. Kakashi looked at her suspiciously knowing deep down he owed a lot to her, but she was definitely up to something.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru came up behind her along with Naruto and Sasuke who happened to spot him.

"I'm just asking Kakashi-sensei to repay a favor he owes me" Sakura said happily. Everyone looked at each other knowing Sakura was definitely going to meddle in her own "special" way again. Kakashi cleared his throat not really wanting to ask what the girl was up to, but curiosity won over him; and he usually kept most of his favors anyway.

"And what would you like from me exactly?" Kakashi asked curiously as Iruka looked up at Kakashi with a questioning eyebrow. Kakashi shrugged as their group sweat dropped at the smile growing on Sakura's face; it looked…devious.

"I would like to borrow Pakkun for the rest of the day. He will be returned to you by the time you leave for your mission tomorrow so don't worry" Sakura said as everyone wasn't sure what she just asked of Kakashi.

"You want to borrow Pakkun?" Kakashi asked curiously, "why?"

"There is _something_ I need him to do for me" Sakura said maintaining an aloof tone.

"Okay…" Kakashi said nervously, summoning Pakkun who 'poof-ed' into his hands.

"What's up boss? I didn't think the mission was until tomorrow" Pakkun asked with a bored tone.

"As a favor I owe Sakura, she needs your assistance I guess" Kakashi said dully but curiosity was really over whelming him.

"Sure boss" Pakkun said leaping towards Sakura.

"Yup! You are perfect for the job!" Sakura said excitedly only having the smile on her face turn conniving.

"Boss?" Pakkun squeaked out only to have Kakashi have anime tears run down his face as he gave a half wave to his pug.

"I'm not sure I want to know" Naruto said suspiciously. Everyone nodded as they parted ways for the evening. Iruka patted Kakashi's arm who looked worried about what Sakura was going to do to Pakkun; of course Kakashi looked just as bored as ever to anyone else looking their way. They finally reached the apartment as Iruka tried to get Kakashi into a playful mood again which was working out quite well.

"I really had fun today Kakashi-kun" Iruka breathed breathlessly sitting next to Kakashi on the edge of the bed after their continued make out session from the park. Iruka obviously forgave him after he laughed at Iruka's face which was red with embarrassment for almost being caught in the park.

"I'm glad" Kakashi said happily looking deeply into Iruka's eyes who looked just as happily back at him. Both leaned forward gently kissing each other, before it became more aggressive. The need to be with each other grew alarmingly fast as clothes were shed from each person desperately. The need just to be close fueled their lust.

"Kashi" Iruka gasped out as the man bit and nipped at the man's skin.

"Your skin is always so beautiful Ruka" Kakashi smirked.

"Imbecile" Iruka muttered making Kakashi laugh.

"And here I was trying to give a compliment" Kakashi smirked biting on the man's collar bone making him yelp.

"I missed you Ruka" Kakashi whispered diving his mouth towards Iruka's again who just as aggressively wanted to win their battle. Kakashi's wandering hands roamed Iruka's body, massaging the man here and there squeezing the man's ass making Iruka moan. Kakashi smirked at Iruka whose blush only darkened when their gazes met. Kakashi nuzzled his face down to Iruka's exposed manhood licking up and down the man's obvious hard on.

Iruka bucked at the man loving and hating how he felt it all.

"Always sensitive aren't you?" Kakashi practically purred making Iruka gasp loudly when he bit Iruka's inner thigh.

"N-No!" Iruka's hands nestled their way into Kakashi's hair as the man took Iruka's head into his mouth sucking gently. Iruka could feel sparks running down his back as his gasps turned high pitched.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not finished yet" Kakashi said smirking as Iruka's member popped out of his mouth. Iruka groaned wanting nothing more than to be filled by the man. Kakashi, practically reading Iruka's mind, flipped Iruka onto his stomach as Iruka looked deeply back at him.

"I'm not sure what I should do" Kakashi put his finger on his chin taking a 'thinking pose.'

"Kashi" Iruka moaned out, his hard on digging into the bed.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked playfully grabbing Iruka's ass firmly biting on the one sensitive place on his butt making Iruka buck hard, tears of pleasure falling from his eyes.

"Please" Iruka begged lifting his hips higher for Kakashi.

"Please what Ruka?" Kakashi practically moaned licking the bruised spot he just bit.

"Pound into me" Iruka begged looking over his shoulder at the man, his breathing already ragged.

"With what Ruka?" Kakashi smirked deviously at the man. Iruka pushed his hips hard against Kakashi's evident hard on making Kakashi moan. Iruka smirked at him making Kakashi even more turned on.

"Why whatever do you mean baby?" Kakashi said playfully making Iruka's eyes widen. Now Kakashi knew that he could play as much as he wanted to with Iruka. He also knew that Iruka was short tempered and feisty; which he loved by the way. Too much playing though and Iruka would attack him faster than a dog at an all you can eat steak soiree.

"Why you perverted old man!" Iruka yelled out jumping backward in attempts to hit Kakashi's chest only to be pushed down aggressively by the man who entered him hard and deep. Iruka gave a chocked sob at the feeling of being filled coursed through his body. Not being touched by the man for over a week made his body all the more sensitive to Kakashi.

"So feisty" Kakashi growled. He slammed into the man making Iruka gasp holding onto the sheets in a death grip.

"It always feels so good inside you" Kakashi said ramming into the man quickly, leaning over Iruka's tensing muscled back to whisper dirty things into his ear. Iruka's blush was becoming deeper and deeper by the second along with Kakashi's thrusts.

"Feel good?" Kakashi moaned out loving how tight and warm it was around his member.

"Yeah!" Iruka sobbed out. Kakashi's thrusts were sporadic. He would slow down, speed up, change his angle ever so slightly causing Iruka's member to have friction against the sheets below him.

"You want to come?" Kakashi teased as he licked the Iruka's ear lobe, sucking on it before biting on the man's shoulder aggressively.

"Yes!" Iruka could hardly contain himself and he was so close. His breathing was shallow along with Kakashi's as Kakashi maintained one speed; hard and fast. Iruka couldn't help the sobs that left him as his butt felt like it was on cloud nine along with his heart and head.

"Kashi!" Iruka yelled out, the coil in his stomach on the verge of unwinding itself.

"Ruka! Cum!" Kakashi yelled out only causing Iruka's back to bow as Iruka gasped, jolted, and silently screamed his way through his orgasm while Kakashi just moaned his way through his own, loving how Iruka's walls tightened aggressively around his member. Kakashi fell to Iruka's side slightly, so as to not crush the man below him, while remaining inside him. Iruka was already having a hard time regaining his breathing but wanted to go at it again.

Once it became quieter Kakashi thought it was a good time to bring up what he had been thinking about earlier.

"Iruka, I didn't mean I don't want you around. When you asked me earlier about families I mean. I just was saying they sounded nice and all" Kakashi said quietly, kissing Iruka's shoulder gently.

"I understand Kakashi" Iruka smiled gently over to his side, kissing the man softly. Kakashi smiled back loving how Iruka just understood him so much.

"Round two?" Kakashi asked playfully as Iruka protested slightly only causing them to fall off the bed in a heap. It was going to be a long night for them.

* * *

Now Pakkun should have been suspicious the moment Sakura gave him a nice, big, juicy steak. He should have been even more suspicious when she asked if he wanted another one. Being full on steak, Pakkun just had to ask.

"Now if your task for me was to eat steak, I would have been more than happy to comply, but you seem to have an ulterior motive, Sakura-chan" Pakkun said suspiciously, hiccupping.

"I'm going to run something by you and I want to see what you think" Sakura said seriously as she picked up Pakkun knowing Shikamaru and her friends were probably close by. She began to whisper in his ear covering her mouth with her hand.

"What would you say if Iruka was able to have a child with Kakashi?" Sakura asked curiously. Pakkun looked surprised and then smiled widely at the girl showing all his canines.

"I think Kakashi would love it if his mate did that. When he was a child himself and his father gave him us as a pack of puppies, the look of surprise and happiness was obvious on his face. I'm sure a pup of his own would be good for him. Plus if he can take care of a pack of dogs from when he was a child, he would make a good father" Pakkun said, endearment in his voice. Sakura looked at him surprised before smiling softly at the pug.

Of course Pakkun would never say this to Kakashi, ever; he was prideful after all.

"Glad you agree" Sakura said happily.

"But why do you need me for? And how is a male mate of Kakashi's able to get pregnant?" Pakkun asked curiously.

"Leave the pregnancy part to me. But from you, I need you to collect a semen sample from Kakashi and Iruka. Whatever amount you get is fine and place them into separate vials" Sakura said holding out a green vial for Iruka and a blue vial for Kakashi.

"And how do you want me to get them?" Pakkun asked, afraid of the answer. Sakura's smile only grew.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Pakkun said trying to get out of Sakura's hold.

"I walked in on them once and almost got neutered, I have you know!" Pakkun said desperately trying to run away but couldn't even get out of Sakura's grip.

"Come on Pakkun! You said Kakashi would be happy to have a kid and I need your help to do it!" Sakura said, trying to convince the dog.

"Then why don't _you _do it!?" Pakkun said angrily not liking this plan.

"Because if Kakashi senses me while I'm in there, I won't be able to get the sample I need! You know how protective he is of Iruka!" Sakura said desperately, "Besides I need you to smell out whose semen is whose so they go into the correct vials!"

Sakura gave Pakkun a puppy dog look that Pakkun tried to ignore. Sakura began to sniffle making Pakkun want look away and not give in. Sakura whispered his name sadly making Pakkun yell out.

"BAH! Fine! But only because I know both of them want a family! I trust you will keep Iruka safe though?" Pakkun ground out sternly also protective of Iruka.

"Always" Sakura said gently.

"Fine" Pakkun said holding the vials in his mouth.

"Find me at the hospital when you're done…collecting… and then good luck on your mission okay!?" Sakura said happily, "oh and get the best samples you can find okay?"

Pakkun rolled his eyes at her before nodding, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Pakkun decided to wait until three in the morning to get the samples not knowing when Kakashi and Iruka were going to be…done.

Both were fast asleep though when he found them. Pakkun gulped before slowly waddling into the room peaking over the bed at the two. Kakashi snuggled further into Iruka's back making Iruka sigh.

_This is it. I can do this. Just need to grab it fast and then leave. Yeah. Kami this sucks _Pakkun thought as he heaved in a giant breathe.

Pakkun pushed the green vial towards Iruka's member with his hind paw scooping up some semen. Iruka twitched slightly considering the vial touched his member, but Kakashi just snuggled in comfort into the man's back making Iruka relax again (Pakkun almost had a panic attack) before bringing the vial back with his hind paw. That was probably the best sample he would get since it was direct and it smelled exactly like Iruka.

_I'm so going to bathe in a hot spring for the next year after this _Pakkun sweat dropped _and Sakura-chan is so going to pay for all of the expenses including steak!_

Now Kakashi was going to be harder. The best sample would be inside Iruka and the problem was that Kakashi was still inside him under the blanket (the blanket covered Kakashi's lower half and one of Iruka's legs).

Pakkun gulped. He tucked Iruka's sample away observing the situation. He poked Kakashi with a sharp nail in the back only to make the man fidget slightly. Pakkun inwardly groaned thinking it might be safer on Iruka's side. So he sat in front of Iruka poking the brunet with his paw only making the man rub the spots the pug poked at. This was getting Pakkun nowhere so he decided to tickle the man with his wet nose.

Iruka sleepily chuckled grabbing Pakkun by surprise turning to face Kakashi with Pakkun in tow. Both groaned in the change of position but Kakashi was out of Iruka now. Pakkun however, was trapped in between their bodies and was starting to suffocate. He couldn't wrestle his way out knowing he'd wake them up, but if he didn't move he was going to die from oxygen deprivation. He wiggled and squirmed his way from out between them until he popped out landing on the floor with a thump.

Kakashi lifted his head up sleepily, observing the room, before slumping back onto his pillow snuggling into Iruka's hair. Pakkun was under the bed hyperventilating because Kakashi had a rule. Once Iruka and him entered the apartment, no one was a loud to bother them unless said people informed Kakashi and or Iruka that they were coming over. That also went for his pack and everyone in the village. It was especially dangerous for the Anbu when they had to inform a sleepy and protective Kakashi that he was needed on a mission. Three had already been cut by his blade, four had been punched (two were from Iruka), and seven had to dodge weapons that were thrown at them.

Both just snuggled closer to each other sighing since they were able to squish closer to each other once Pakkun popped out from between them. Pakkun was gasping in air trying to quietly breathe knowing his paw had been twisted while trying to escape. He stealthily hopped onto the bed, now that Iruka's back was toward him, and he pushed the blue vial with his hind leg to get a sample from Iruka's behind. He quickly scooted the vial back to him, which smelled entirely of Kakashi, placing it into his pouch.

_This is by far worst mission I've ever been on _Pakkun thought before quickly leaving the apartment as fast as he could. He was sure that his life past before his eyes at least three times that night. He dropped off the vials yelling at Sakura the entire time who just shooed him out of her office. He was mostly barking at her angrily but a few words could be heard like: crazy, insane, psycho, mad, neutered. Things like that.

"Pakkun, you must tell no one what you did, is that clear? That includes your pack" Sakura said giving the pug a glare. Pakkun glared right back at her, nodding, before sticking his nose up in the air. If Sakura had to guess, he was going to bathe for the night. Not that she blamed him.

Sakura set to work on making the…substance that was about to change Iruka and Kakashi's world forever. And Naruto, Sasuke, Kotetsu, Izumo, Raidou, and Genma's (and other same sex couples) that asked it of her.

Let the chaos begin.

* * *

-**There you have it! The first chapter. Chaos. Mwahahaha! Review and on to the next chapter!**


	3. It Came True

Kakashi was holding Iruka tightly in his grip dreaming of something interesting.

Kakashi couldn't see himself in the dream, but he heard someone laughing. It was a child's laughter and after a moment, a little Iruka popped into his dream.

Kakashi tilted his head in question before the child beckoned Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi did so without question, strangely enough, before seeing Iruka's back to him.

_Iruka _Kakashi called out to him. Iruka turned around smiling at him, before kneeling down to pick up the child that ran towards him. The little boy was almost identical to Iruka except his face was more like Kakashi's. Kakashi's heart melted at the scene.

Iruka held out his hand for Kakashi to take but before Kakashi could reach him, he felt a strange presence near him.

Kakashi bolted up about to activate his lightning blade for a second which was weird since he normally just used a weapon of some sort. It was stranger still considering he just felt insanely protective of Iruka at the moment and the child he saw in his dream. He wondered momentarily who it was.

"God damn it Hatake!" An anbu whispered to him.

"Who the hell uses a lightning blade in their home!"

"You are too protective!"

"Are you trying to purposely kill us?"

"Just because you don't want to go on a mission doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it!"

Kakashi sighed, rolling his eyes at them.

"Get dressed. A meeting in thirty and then we are leaving right after that"

"I don't wanna!" Kakashi whined quietly so as to not wake up Iruka but made all of them growl at him.

"Now Hatake"

"Fine, fine" Kakashi mumbled before all the Anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was roughly three in the morning so the sun wasn't even up yet. Kakashi got up from the bed, slowly, taking a quick shower before dressing in his uniform and packing up his supplies; enough for a month.

"I'm going to miss you" a kiss from Kakashi, "so much" another gentle kiss from Kakashi.

"Love you" Iruka mumbled out kissing the man back by instinct. Kakashi smiled softly at him, caressing his cheek, before kissing him deeply and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_Okay I've got one shot at this! _Sakura thought, hiding in the shadow of the tree near Iruka's apartment. She felt Kakashi's chakra signature getting farther and farther away from the building before deciding it was time to break in. She moved silently and efficiently through the traps of the apartment before she was able to stand over the man.

The substance she had now made was a black paste. From the petals and blood she collected (boiling it under a blue flame) would create a temporary womb for Iruka along with a make shift egg. The egg already contained Iruka and Kakashi's semen so the child only had their genes. It was still a 50:50 shot the child was going to be a boy or girl considering the chromosomes were still XY, XY. She left the rest to chance for what the child would be like but she was going to make sure the child stayed healthy.

Sakura put on thick gloves before applying the substance to Iruka's exposed abdomen. The first place her hand touched would be where the temporary womb would be. She already contemplated and calculated where the best place on a man's body the child would be safest and also not harm the actual man. She would explain in detail all about how this worked to Iruka, once she knew for a fact that her pregnancy plan worked.

Iruka shifted uncomfortably on the bed because of the weird substance she placed on his abdomen, but the substance was slowly absorbed through his skin until nothing was left either on his abdomen or in Sakura's container.

_Congratulations on bearing a child, Hatake Iruka. You can now have the family you've always dreamed of _Sakura thought happily. Sakura suddenly felt Kakashi's presence coming towards the apartment before she hid in the apartment, disguising her chakra and scent well.

Kakashi leapt in through the window, looking around the apartment, before standing over Iruka deciding to crouch down.

"I'll try to make it back as fast as I can for you. Stay safe love" Kakashi said quietly. He briefly noticed Iruka's discomfort before kissing the man gently on the lips. That seemed to calm Iruka down, back into comfort making Kakashi's heart soften. He loved the fact that he could affect Iruka so much; without the man's knowledge of course.

Kakashi looked back at Iruka, thinking that there might have been something slightly off with the man before shrugging and leaping out the window.

Sakura stepped out of the shadows before placing her hand on Iruka's abdomen already sensing that the temporary womb was being formed and the egg was placed on the inside of the wall. A very small chakra spark could be sensed from Iruka, that was different from his own, but someone would have to get very, very close. If they did get close, the person probably wouldn't understand what they were sensing. It was all really going to happen. Her meddling worked.

* * *

When Iruka woke up the next morning, he felt sort of strange but let it go thinking it was just because Kakashi was gone. He went through his normal routines for about two weeks before throwing up at about two in the morning. Iruka passed it off as nothing before throwing up again right after his class had left.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Iruka spoke softly to himself, seeing his reflection in the bathroom mirror at the school. He didn't look particularly pale and after he threw up he felt better. It just happened without warning but Iruka passed it off again as nothing. When it happened twice a day for the next five days he was seriously worried but he didn't have any other problems going on with him so he wasn't sure what to tell the nurses at the hospital.

Iruka just got back from the academy drinking a hot cup of ginger tea trying to think of what could be causing him to throw up all the time and almost on a schedule.

"I don't think it's stress" Iruka started, counting on his fingers.

"It's not a virus or anything else I don't think"

"I don't know anyone else who is sick"

"I'm always cleanly"

"Why is this so hard!? It's not like I'm a pregnant woman!" Iruka yelled frustrated before freezing.

_If you want a child all you must do is ask it of me_

Sakura's words echoed in his head before he glanced down to his abdomen. He placed his hand gently onto his stomach, feeling his heart flutter in happiness. He slowly turned angrier and angrier mostly from fear and anxiety. He ran out of his apartment like a bat out of hell, an angry sneer on his lips. Everyone immediately moved out of his way gasping and turning fearsome. Iruka was going to have a… little chat… with Sakura.

Sakura was currently walking down the street with Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Naruto currently looking at her questionably. Shikamaru told them that she had meddled again and now all four of them were trying to figure out what she was planning (along with Tsunade, Shizune, and most of Anbu that wasn't on the month long mission with Kakashi).

Now Sakura saw Iruka headed towards her madder than a bat out of hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK HARUNO!" Iruka yelled out like a demon. Everyone scattered the area fast.

"What did you-" Shikamaru began before realizing Sakura ran for it and was halfway up the street, Iruka hot on her trail.

"N-Now Iruka you were excited for it!" Sakura yelled behind her.

"You promised me you'd tell me what you were ever planning before you did it!" Iruka yelled at her aggressively.

"You really shouldn't be running Iruka-sensei!" Sakura yelled worriedly at him only to have the man tackle her to the ground.

Sakura had transported them in that instance to Iruka's apartment who was breathing heavily above her. Iruka slowly stood up walking into his kitchen, scowling. Sakura was currently rubbing her arm which was bruised.

"How?" Iruka asked quietly, sitting roughly in his seat and looking into his new cup of tea.

"Your and Kakashi's plants" Sakura whispered back.

(Entire conversation is in whispers)

"Why?"

"You deserve a family"

"When?"

"The day Kakashi-sensei left for his mission"

"So I'm almost a month along?"

"Yes"

Iruka breathed out a sigh, rubbing his temple.

"What do I do?" Iruka was so unsure of how to feel. He gently placed his hand on his stomach wondering if this was some kind of joke.

"Well you eat the same things as most pregnant…people. Fruits, vegetables, vitamins, and this tea I've made you" Sakura said gently. Iruka didn't know what to say so he said nothing.

"The tea I'm giving you has the hormone estrogen in it which will only effect the child to help its growth but it won't change the way your emotions already are. I'm trying to do as you asked by not changing you too much if you were to get pregnant. Drink the special tea I made you and eat healthy foods and your child will be healthy. Your abdomen will also extend out to fit the child inside you and you will get cravings. But your chest will not become any more sensitive than it already is and your hormone level may increase just a little bit because of estrogen. Just be sure to drink the tea I'm giving you at least once a day for the rest of your pregnancy" Sakura said, explaining mostly everything to him.

_Rest of my pregnancy…pregnancy…pregnant…baby…_

Iruka was about to drink his tea slowly before Sakura stopped him. She pulled out a glass canister from a tag that had about 300 tea bags in it placing it on his kitchen counter next to the tea kettle. She boiled him the tea, pouring him a cup, handing it to him. Iruka drank it slowly kind of tasting green tea and something else. It was bitter but it wasn't that bad.

"Sakura-san" Iruka whispered out after a few sips of tea.

"Yes? Iruka-sensei" Sakura said quietly.

"I don't know if I want this baby" Iruka clutched his cup of tea to him, his eyes shut tightly. Sakura gaped at him worriedly thinking he was going to ask her to do something she really didn't want him to do.

"People will think I'm a freak. I'll be shunned by the village. Kakashi won't want me anymore" Iruka had a tear escape him, wiping it away bitterly.

"Iruka… I promised to protect you and I mean that. I'll tell people it was my meddling, I will not have anyone be cruel to you, and Kakashi loves you with all his heart" Sakura said gently, trying to sound convincing.

"I don't even know if Kakashi wants children! He'll probably leave me and I'd probably let him not wanting to be a burden to him!" Iruka said angrily.

"HEY! You said that Kakashi said he'd love to have a family did you not!?" Sakura said just as aggressively. Iruka looked at her shocked, before looking away from her angrily unsure about this entire thing.

"Please think about this entirely before you ask me to take your child's life" Sakura said angrily leaving his apartment quickly. Iruka touched his stomach again feeling something warm fill his heart.

"What would your father say" Iruka said gently before gasping and blushing at the fact that he just talked to his child.

_A child that is both mine and Kakashi's _Iruka thought unbelievably.

_I wonder what you'll look like _Iruka started thinking of all the combinations before shaking his head roughly.

_Should I even keep you? Is this even right? _Iruka sighed tiredly, flopping down onto his bed dreading the moment Kakashi came back from his mission.

_Should I tell him? Maybe I shouldn't. He'd stay with me longer if I didn't tell him right? _Iruka fell asleep, having a dream that made his heart ache.

_Daddy, Daddy! _Iruka looked around before seeing a little Kakashi running towards him. He lifted up the beyond adorable child noticing he was looking into his own eyes.

_Iruka-koi! _Iruka turned suddenly seeing Kakashi walking towards him, a giant smile on his face. Iruka was hugged by his dream Kakashi, who shuffled their son's hair, kissing him on the forehead.

_You two are my everything _Kakashi said gently. Iruka woke up startled seeing that it was about fifteen minutes before his alarm went off. Iruka's heart throbbed sporadically before trying to calm his breathing. Iruka put the tea Sakura made him in a thermos, drinking it on his way to the school. He went through his normal routines, still throwing up, but was ten times more careful about who or what was near his stomach. The rest of his week was like this, Tsunade informing him at the mission desk that Kakashi would be home in a few days.

Iruka was slightly worried considering Kakashi was a little late in returning from the mission. Tsunade didn't say if he was injured or anything but Iruka tried relaxing anyway. His hand would always wander to his abdomen unconsciously and he was already starting to grow attached to the child growing inside him. Every time he threw up he would silently ask his baby if it was okay.

Today though, Iruka was working the last few minutes of his mission desk duty before Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu, and Izumo tugged him to the bar to have a few drinks; it was Friday after all.

Genma ordered them a round, but Iruka just looked into the alcoholic beverage knowing it would hurt his baby. He inwardly flinched wondering if he could play something to his advantage.

"Hey Iruka, why haven't you touched your drink yet?" Izumo asked curiously. Iruka looked startled before trying to convey ill.

"My stomach doesn't feel too well actually…" Iruka said softly hoping that would convince them. Each of them looked at the brunet curiously before shrugging.

"Bartender! A ginger ale over here!" Kotetsu waved over to get the drink for their friend.

_Wooh, that was close _Iruka could still feel the adrenaline shooting down his back. Iruka sipped on his ginger ale enjoying the conversation amongst his friends.

"So is Kakashi-san coming back today?" Raidou asked curiously. Iruka nodded his head happily.

"That is what Hokage-sama said" Iruka said quietly. He was trying to maintain his sick demeanor around his friends.

"How's that ginger ale holding you up?" Genma asked curiously since Iruka had been through about two glasses.

"It's fine I guess" Iruka said, slightly blushing, "sorry to be a bother although it is quiet fun to watch you guys get drunk!"

All of them laughed at what he said before feeling an evil presence standing directly to their side.

(They are in a circular booth so from left to right- Iruka [on the outside], Raidou, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo).

They all snapped their heads in the direction of the presence only to see Kakashi glaring at them, making them sweat drop.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said happily leaping up to hug the man. Kakashi's death glare stopped immediately once Iruka hugged him tightly turning the atmosphere into a happy one.

"So glad Iruka-san is here"

"Seriously!"

"I thought we were going to die for a second"

"That's what I thought"

The four men whispered together. Kakashi took off one glove, placing the back of his hand on Iruka's forehead.

"W-What are you doing" Iruka whispered out surprised.

"You looked kind of pale so I was checking" Kakashi smirked although was slightly worried.

"I-I'm okay" Iruka mumbled.

"He so isn't! He's drinking ginger ale because he said he didn't feel well!" Genma spouted out loudly.

_I've been betrayed! _Iruka had little anime tears at this point.

"Iruka!" Kakashi said seriously, "Are you sick? Is it stress? What have you been doing lately?" Kakashi fired questions at the still frozen man still shocked that his friends ratted him out. Mostly because it was fun seeing Kakashi in protective mode (when they weren't at the other end of it of course).

_I've been throwing up because of morning sickness, I'm stressed about this entire situation, and I've been taking care of the child we made together thanks to a certain kunoichi! _Iruka thought in his head, answering all of Kakahsi's questions in one go but still wasn't brave enough to actually tell him.

"I'm fine" Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, his blush growing since Kakashi hadn't let go of his body yet from their hug.

"How was the mission?" Iruka tried changing the subject but to no avail.

"Don't even try to change the subject!" Kotetsu yelled out, smirking along with his group. Iruka gave them a hard glare making them look at the table, yet were still smiling. Kakashi looked down at the man wondering if this 'sickness' or whatever was making him seem a little stranger to Kakashi.

_Something is off about him _Kakashi thought suddenly. He remembered on his mission when he summoned Pakkun asking what Sakura did. Pakkun said absolutely nothing and ignored his boss's questions that were about the pink headed girl.

_He sort of smells like me but then he doesn't…maybe I'm concentrating too much into this? _Kakashi wasn't sure what to do except take care of Iruka the best he could.

Sakura was up the street from the bar seeing Kakashi walking in. Of course right behind her were Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and Sasuke who were trying everything to get her to tell them about what she did to Iruka. Shikamaru almost voiced how angry he was when he saw Sakura's arm was bruised, but she told him it was an accident.

Sakura walked into the bar, her mouth shut entirely, before seeing Iruka held tightly by Kakashi.

_What is Iruka-sensei doing here? Don't tell me he was drinking in order to get rid of the baby! _Sakura was livid. She never thought Iruka would do such a thing but what else did someone do in a bar besides drink.

"Umino, Iruka!" Sakura yelled angrily at the man making Iruka stiffen along with everyone in the bar. In fact, Kakashi stood in front of Iruka protectively wondering why the girl was so angry, along with her friends and boyfriend behind her.

Iruka didn't know why Sakura was so angry before realizing it probably looked bad that he was at a bar…and pregnant.

"W-Wait Sakura-san! It isn't what it looks like!" Iruka said suddenly, willing his voice not to shake. Everyone was looking between Iruka and Sakura wondering what was going on.

"I can't believe that you would do this!" Sakura bellowed venomously at him. Everyone's mouths were dropped wide open wondering what was going on.

"Please let me explain!" Iruka said, sounding hurt. Kakashi didn't know what to do at the moment so he remained at guard in front of Iruka.

"I'm pretty sure this whole scene explains everything!" Sakura was beyond angry. She even sounded hurt. Iruka had to talk to her privately considering he wasn't ready to tell anyone about his 'condition.'

Iruka patted Kakashi's arm making his way in front of Kakashi's body. Kakashi held Iruka's hand for a moment before Iruka slipped his hand out of the man's grip. He held out his hand for Sakura to take who looked less than interested at it, a scowl remaining on her face. The only reason she took his hand after a few long and awkward minutes was because of the evident hurt and honesty he was showing in his eyes. Sakura sighed before Iruka led her to the men's bathroom knowing they would still be followed if they 'poof-ed' back to either of their apartments.

(Entire conversation is in whisper form both of their hands covered their mouths)

Sakura checked each of the stalls making sure the bathroom was empty before having this talk with Iruka.

"I can't believe-" Sakura began.

"Ginger ale!" Iruka burst out quietly.

"What?"

"I told them I wasn't feeling well so they ordered me ginger ale"

"What if it was spiked!"

Iruka's eyes widened dramatically, placing his hand protectively on his stomach. Sakura, noticing his worry, placed a glowing green hand onto his stomach seeing if there were any strange substances in his system.

"You and _it_ are okay"

Iruka breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Iruka-sensei, you are too stressed, too over worked, still having _that _sickness –probably not drinking enough water, not eating right considering you don't know how to cook, haven't told Kakashi or anyone, and told me the last time we met that you weren't sure if you wanted _it!_" Sakura said in one breath, in a whisper. Iruka's mouth was dropped open in shock before blushing, realizing she was right.

"I'm so sorry. But I think I want to keep _it _even if Kakashi doesn't. I don't want him to hate me but at his point I think it's inevitable. I don't want to tell him and be able to still live with him, than to tell him and have him gone from my life forever!" Iruka tried to hold back tears not wanting to ever lose Kakashi.

Sakura gave him a worried look before sighing.

"The morning sickness should be gone in about twelve to fourteen weeks and you are currently at four, almost five weeks. I will have Tsunade take you off of mission room duty and only have the shift at the academy. When _it _starts to show, I will have you moved to a half shift at the academy or no shift at the academy at all…depending on how people react of course. Lastly, Kakashi loves you and I'm sure he'd want _it _too" Sakura knew they were being eavesdropped on but was glad to say that they probably weren't heard considering _someone _would have burst in through the door by now.

Iruka sighed, rubbing his eyes from needing some sleep; he was exhausted.

"I'll check on you twice a week. You must remember a male _thing _has never been fully recorded before (although it has been heard of) so I must check you often to make sure you and _it _are okay at all times. Please also considering telling Kakashi soon… all fathers want to know. The sooner the better, okay? Oh and sex is fine until the last weeks of your pregnancy or until I say so otherwise" Sakura said gently. Iruka nodded his head glumly wondering how Kakashi would react.

Sakura left the men's restroom quickly only running into a mob outside the bathroom door; Kakashi in the front with his arms crossed.

Sakura gave an awkward cough before getting through the crowd, Shikamaru following closely. None of them heard the conversation and were starting to worry excessively. Especially when Iruka walked out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said gently, holding the sides of the man's face. Kakashi saw so much worry in Iruka's eyes and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I want to go home" Iruka whispered quietly. Kakashi nodded, holding Iruka tightly in a hug, looking back at his friends at the bar who looked just as worriedly back at him. Iruka opened his eyes seeing he was back at the apartment before walking to his bedroom, ready to sleep.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked, standing by the doorway, "What was all that about?"

Iruka peeked a glance at Kakashi seeing many conflicting emotions run over his face (considering he took his mask and hiate-ate off the moment they were in the apartment). Iruka hated keeping secrets from Kakashi, more than anything, believing it could ruin a relationship. But he couldn't tell Kakashi he was…well…pregnant. He didn't have the courage at all for one thing and probably wouldn't have been believed anyway.

"Iruka, love, please tell me" Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Iruka's back to him.

"Kakashi, I-I-I" But Iruka couldn't hold in the shaky sob that almost burst from his mouth. Kakashi immediately pulled Iruka so he was on his back so Kakashi could see his face.

"Iruka!?" Kakashi was terrified for a moment wondering what the hell was going on.

"I just want to sleep!" Iruka tried sounding happy but it sounded more like strained crying.

"Okay, okay. Calm down sweetheart. Sleep. I'll make dinner okay?" Kakashi said softly feeling his heart jolt in pain at seeing Iruka sniffle up at him with so much hurt in his eyes.

Kakashi kissed him passionately having Iruka return the kiss. They broke apart after a few long minutes looking at each other with worry. Iruka rubbed his eyes again before kissing Kakashi on the cheek, turning onto his side again.

Kakashi was pissed. There was something wrong with _his _Iruka and it seemed he was too frightened to tell him what was wrong and the only person that knew _what_ was wrong with him was Sakura.

Kakashi made soup for the man, which was easy on the stomach (just in case considering he didn't know what was wrong with Iruka) before disappearing from the apartment.

"Haruno, Sakura" Kakashi growled out, slamming open her apartment door before seeing most of Anbu and his friends already in the apartment. Sakura gulped laughing awkwardly.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, how are you? How was the mission? Would you like any-" Sakura began hospitably.

"What did you do? What's wrong with Iruka? Tell me now or so help me" Kakashi ground out seriously giving Sakura a death glare.

"She hasn't said anything to us!"

"Sakura-san refuses to!"

"We told her why it was important for us to know what was wrong!"

"But she hasn't said anything yet in response!"

"You didn't give me a chance to!" Sakura yelled over them, "you kept firing questions at me!"

"Then talk" Kakashi said darkly. Everyone remained silent in the room. Sakura coughed for a moment scratching the back of her head.

"Well you see, it's kind of complicated. And it would be better if Iruka told you what was going on himself. I think it would be…better…that way" Sakura said softly.

Kakashi looked at her darkly before becoming slightly saddened.

"Is it fatal?" Kakashi asked quietly seeing everyone in the room stiffen.

"…no? Although it depends on what you mean by fatal" Sakura gave an awkward laugh making Kakashi growl.

"Well I can't say that it's not a chance, considering there always is one, but I did promise to protect him I guess" Sakura said rubbing her neck. All of them looked at her strangely wondering what the hell was going on and whatever it was, Kakashi didn't like it. Kakashi left her apartment deciding to walk back to Iruka and his apartment considering he needed to think about what Sakura told him; considering she wasn't going to give them anymore answers probably.

Kakashi returned to the apartment to see that the soup was untouched before going back to the bedroom.

"Ruka?" Kakashi whispered out. Iruka sat up hearing his name being called giving a quiet 'hm' in question. Kakashi sighed, walking over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. He caressed Iruka's face seeing worry in Iruka's eyes.

"Did you have any soup?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"I had a bowl but I wasn't very hungry" Iruka said tiredly laying down on his pillow again, Kakashi looking down at him. Kakashi's face was filled with concern and Iruka wasn't sure what to do to make the man feel better. Iruka patted the bed, the spot right in front of him, silently asking Kakashi to sleep next to him. Kakashi gave a half lifted smile before taking off his uniform lying face to face with Iruka. Both just looked at each other as though they had a million questions to ask the other but were too nervous to ask them.

"Were you hurt on the mission?" Iruka asked worriedly. Kakashi shook his head 'no' kissing Iruka on the forehead. Iruka sighed out giving the man a soft smile before snuggling into Kakashi's neck like a cat. Kakashi sighed out in comfort but was still so apprehensive about his lover.

"Tsunade-sama said I had two months off before I'm assigned any kind of mission again" Kakashi said softly, wondering what kind of reaction Iruka would give him. Iruka stiffened slightly before returning back to normal.

"That's nice of her" Iruka said softly. Deep down he really didn't know how to feel about it. The longer Kakashi was around him, the more likely Kakashi was going to figure out his secret. But Iruka worried insanely whenever Kakashi was gone and didn't want his child to not have a father. Kakashi noticeably frowned (although Iruka couldn't see him considering he was snuggled into the man's neck) wondering what was wrong. His heart ached in fear not wanting to lose the man in his arms, ever.

"Kakashi?" Iruka said quietly, on the verge of tears making Kakashi stiffen.

"Yeah?" Kakashi whispered out gently not wanting to sound like anything other than worried or caring.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, I just-" Iruka stopped mid-sentence shakily breathing only to have Kakashi hold him tightly against his body.

"Shhh, you can tell me whenever you feel like okay?" Kakashi said gently although he didn't exactly like what he fully stated.

"Although I'd like you to tell me soon considering I'm worried to death over here" Kakashi said playfully making Iruka chuckle softly but it was a very sad laugh and Kakashi didn't like how it sounded.

Iruka slowly fell asleep still loving the feeling of Kakashi's arms trapping him. Kakashi wasn't able to sleep for the next few hours considering his brain was calculating its way through the night wanting to figure out so badly what was wrong with his husband. Kakashi became extremely startled when Iruka leaped out of bed unexpectedly at two in the morning to throw up. Kakashi bound out of bed at the door way of the bathroom, grimacing at the sound. Iruka brushed his teeth, used mouth wash and sighed afterwards, passing Kakashi in the doorway.

Both gave each other a worried glance before Kakashi quickly followed him back to bed in a very light sleep. When they woke up about three hours later Kakashi noticed that Iruka was drinking some kind of tea about to leave for school. He had never seen the tea bags before and decided to ask Sakura about them later. Iruka kissed him twice before saying goodbye to the still worried man who secretly followed Iruka to the academy. Before that though he saw Sakura and quickly decided to ask her a few more questions.

"Sakura" Kakashi ground out sternly stopping the girl before she walked into the hospital. Sakura awkwardly smiled at him hoping he wasn't going to punch her in the face. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, popped out of nowhere and right behind Kakashi.

"I have a few questions" Kakashi said quietly. Sakura gave him an inquisitive look before nodding.

"Iruka threw up last night and I was wondering if that has something to do with his 'sickness'" Kakashi said quietly. But before Sakura could answer he continued.

"Also what is he drinking?"

"He also seems to have nightmares now too"

"He only had one bowl of soup last night and is that bad or good?"

"He was also very tired"

"There is something off about his scent and I can't place it"

Kakashi seemed to be finished after that so Sakura decided she might as well answer all of his questions in order considering Kakashi knew she wouldn't answer anything about _what _was wrong with him.

"Yes"

"He is drinking a special tea I made for him. Please don't drink any because there is only a certain amount of tea bags"

"Nightmares are common but they shouldn't last too much longer"

"Make sure he eats more and drinks water whenever he can. I swear to Kami he better eat more" (insert angry vein throbbing)

"If you get him to eat more and stay relatively active, and I mean like go for a walk or a nice non exercising swim, he should be less tired"

"I can't answer the scent one without giving something away"

Sakura said nodding when she was done. Kakashi listened to what she said carefully slowly becoming fatigued.

"Please make sure you watch him for me and let me know of anything else that seems…strange…to you" Sakura said gently. Kakashi nodded once before disappearing off to the school to watch Iruka teach his class. Kakashi mostly sat reading his book while multitasking-ly watched Iruka.

The moment his class left the classroom, Kakashi was about to leap into the window to walk Iruka to the mission desk. Iruka however ran from the classroom and to the bathroom. Kakashi immediately ran after him before hearing the sickening sound of Iruka throwing up again making Kakashi pale. Iruka walked out of the stall slowly, filling his mouth with water and swishing it around before spitting it out again. Iruka turned to leave before stiffening when he saw Kakashi staring at him worriedly.

"Hi" Iruka said softly, blushing slightly.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said depressed. Iruka looked taken aback looking apologetically at the man, hugging him gently before leaving the men's room. Kakashi walked with him, after standing in the bathroom for a few minutes longer.

"How long do you have mission room duty for?" Kakashi asked quietly after the awkward walk out of the building.

"I don't have mission room duty actually," Iruka said softly, "Sakura-san said it was better if I didn't work there right now."

Kakashi lifted his eyebrow in question before adding that to the small list of information he had in his head about the man next to him.

"Are you hungry then?" Kakashi asked quietly. Iruka shook his head 'no' considering he didn't think he'd keep anything down for long if he ate what he wanted to. Kakashi scowled under his mask not liking that but Sakura said he needed to eat and that's exactly what he was going to have the man do.

"Well I'm taking you out to an early dinner since I just got to see you yesterday, okay?" Kakashi said suddenly surprising Iruka. It was true that Kakashi was more than upset that there was something wrong with his Iruka, but he was going to make the man as happy as possible and not keep having these awkward moments. He would try his best to keep the man happy even though deep down he was hurt.

It remained like this for the next month with Iruka regularly throwing up, but Kakashi was able to get him to eat more and drink lots of water at least. Kakashi also made sure they had a lot of fun together to keep the awkward moments from occurring and had some nice coitus (sex). Both seemed to be a little more relaxed but every time Iruka was about to tell him something, he held back, and changed the subject. All of which never went unnoticed by Kakashi who became very curious as to what the man was about to say. Kakashi was trying so hard to make the worry leave Iruka's eyes while Iruka was trying to do the same for Kakashi.

It was now a little over two months and Iruka still seemed to throw up, on schedule, as weird as that was for Kakashi. Iruka looked frail from time to time, but once Kakashi got him to eat well for about a week the man looked stronger but it didn't last long. It seemed the stress of whatever Iruka's situation was, was hurting him a lot and Kakashi didn't know what to do. He was starting to get frustrated and worried every time Sakura came over since she came over at least twice a week.

Currently, everyone was trying to eavesdrop on Sakura and Iruka's conversation since Iruka was in her office at the hospital today.

"You (*cough* she means _them_) are doing fine" Sakura said softly having Iruka nod at her.

"It could be better though and I think it's because of the stress of the situation that you don't seem to be in the place I need you to be at" Sakura said gently making Iruka frown.

"You are relatively (has her mouth covered) ten weeks along, (regular conversation) getting better, but I'm still worried" Sakura sighed out.

"Have you told Kakahsi-sensei yet?" Sakura asked curiously. Iruka looked frightened before shaking his head. Sakura did the same but in disapproval.

"I think you should tell him. For _both _of your sakes" Sakura said worriedly. Iruka looked away from her before covering his mouth.

"I'm not showing yet. Is that bad?" Iruka asked curiously with worry. Sakura lifted her brow at him sighing.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to check you. But if you don't start (*whispering, in your fourth month), then we should probably start to worry" Sakura said seriously. Iruka looked gravely at her before sighing again.

"How's the tea?"

"Fine"

"You and Kakashi's relationship?"

"It's awkward at times but I think we both try to make it so it's not"

"Throwing up still?"

"Yup"

"Hopefully it'll stop soon"

"Me too, it's awful and sucks"

"How's not working at the mission desk?"

"Making my life a little less stressful I guess"

"That's good. Take these vitamins at least once a day too okay?" Sakura said, handing him a bottle. Iruka nodded getting up to leave, waving goodbye to Sakura. Iruka breathed heavily once her office door closed. He had been thinking heavily on the subject of telling Kakashi. He was very, very afraid of what would happen. But it would be unfair if Kakashi never knew. Iruka knew that if he didn't want Kakashi to ever know about it then he'd have to leave Kakashi (which he could never do since he would probably go into a depressing spiral).

Kakashi had to know. That was it. No if's, and's, or but's about it even if Iruka didn't know how Kakashi would react at all (or anyone else as a matter of fact). When Iruka opened his eyes again he saw Kakashi standing in front of him, stricken.

"How'd it go?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Weren't you eavesdropping?" Iruka tried sounding playful.

"I was" Kakashi said giving an awkward laugh, "but I didn't catch much."

"Kakashi…" Iruka said gently. It was now or never. In about one week Iruka would already be three months along and he'd need help from there on in. Or it would start being blatantly obvious once his tummy started showing under some of his shirts.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you eat more and stuff" Kakashi said gently trying to brush off the awkwardness.

"I think we should talk" Iruka said softly, looking down at the floor. Kakashi visibly stiffened, his breathe getting caught in his throat.

* * *

**Things are getting more and more interesting I tell you! So many questions! Why isn't Iruka showing? How is Iruka's stress going to affect him this time? And most importantly, how is Kakashi going to react? On to the next chapter :D REVIEW please!**


	4. Let Me Explain

"Sure, Iruka" Kakashi whispered softly. Iruka grabbed his hand gently leading him out of the building. Iruka would have talked to Kakashi back at his original apartment, but he didn't have one anymore so he decided on just talking to the man in a secluded area in a park.

Kakashi. Was. Dying. He was about to blow up in anxiety. He never felt his heart quicken so much for such a long period of time. Kakashi tried to breathe evenly but it was a difficult task in of itself. When they got to the park they walked for a bit, hand in hand tightly, before Iruka had Kakashi sitting on a bench.

Iruka closed his eyes with a mixture of frustration, worry, and anxiety. Kakashi was looking up at him knowing he had the same emotions portrayed on his face as well, under his mask.

"I know that it has been a difficult several weeks for you and I'm sorry for causing you such trouble" Iruka said as sincerely as possible. Kakashi just wanted to hug him.

"And I know that you must be anxious to hear what I have to say about all of this, but please believe me, it was for a good reason" Iruka choked out the last part, about to cry. Kakashi stood suddenly wanting to comfort the man but Iruka motioned for him to stop and sit back down.

"I love you so much" Iruka said through a watery smile but it only caused Kakashi's heart to jolt.

"Ruka-koi" Kakashi whispered standing up again _needing _to hug Iruka. To tell him it was okay. But Kakashi fitfully obeyed when Iruka motioned for him to sit back down again.

"Please, I-I don't know if I'll be able to do this again" Iruka said hoarsely, tears leaving him.

"I'd never want to burden you so you can leave me if you want after I tell you" Iruka said about to sob at what he just said. Kakashi shook his head roughly 'no' being close to tears himself. He'd never, ever, want to leave Iruka.

Kakashi kept his mouth shut tightly needing to hear what was wrong with _his _Iruka.

"I…I…I'm…" Iruka wasn't doing well at all seeing as how he couldn't control his tears at this point. Kakashi was slowly becoming insane halfway off the bench not sure at all what to do and was past the point of being worried when seeing Iruka crying like this.

"Pregnant" Iruka choked up but was loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

Kakashi full on sat on the bench at this point.

His male lover was…what? What?

Kakashi swore he misheard but Iruka did not try correcting himself. In fact Kakashi was just frozen at this point as he just looked at Iruka blankly, mouth slightly agape. Iruka waited for a few minutes for Kakashi to get it through his head that he was serious, hiccupping all the while.

When Kakashi said nothing, Iruka's fears were starting to become realized.

"You don't have the responsibility if you don't want it. I'm somewhat unsure if I even want this child still. I don't think I can kill a child, but I don't know if I could handle this pregnancy alone. I guess I have Sakura-san but please know Kakashi, I will always love you" Iruka was still able to sound bold with his ending sentence, but his heart was already cracking.

He quickly left the park, leaving Kakashi to himself. Iruka was able to quickly walk back to his apartment but the instant his door closed, he began sobbing uncontrollably.

_I did ask for this so I need to deal with the consequences myself _Iruka thought morbidly.

Was there really no hope for it?

* * *

The only thing Iruka had consumed for the last three days was the tea Sakura had given him. Iruka's lips would quiver every now and then along with a sniffle or two. He tried with all his power not to cry; tried.

In a few days he'd be three months along and he had no one that'd be happy for him, except Sakura of course; but he'd rather have Kakashi truth be told.

No matter what Iruka thought of, he couldn't be bitter at Kakashi. He logically concluded that he was the one that thought of and brought up families, he was the one who immediately burst out a 'yes' when Sakura asked if he wanted a child, and he knew that the blame could solely rest on him.

Iruka was already feeling woozy and had cramps in his stomach but blamed it on his morning sickness. He was able to snack on a carrot but it was quickly tossed up later so he didn't see the point in eating right now, especially when depressed.

A few tears would escape him but he brushed them away shamefully. He sat in front of their plants, Kakashi's the golden brown orchids with a single silver one at the bottom and his own with the silver orchids and the single golden brown one at the bottom. He was shakily breathing all the time, trying to remain the strong and dutiful teacher for his students but they knew something was deeply wrong with their sensei. They even told him it was okay if he went on vacation or something but teaching was the only thing keeping Iruka sane right now.

Before Iruka knew it, two more days had passed and he'd wake up with a shiver, sneezing. Iruka had been eating little snacks here and there during the five days he had been alone but they weren't much and he'd always throw it up.

_In two more days, you'll be three months old _Iruka rubbed his still somewhat flat stomach, standing up to drink some of Sakura's tea before wobbling slightly seeing black spots in front of his eyes.

_That was weird…but you'd let me know if something was wrong right Akachan*? _Iruka looked worriedly at his abdomen which was still relatively flat and didn't look much different. Iruka crossed his arms over his stomach protectively not sure how much more heart ache he could take.

* * *

"I'm serious! I just found him on the park bench!"

Kakashi left the park a few times unsure of what to do before returning to the park once more. It was all too real for him and his heart and his head didn't know what to do. Was he angry? Was he happy?

Kakashi was thinking and he had been thinking long and hard for at least five days straight.

"Is he injured or something?"

"Does it have to do with Iruka-san?"

"Do you think he told Kakashi-senpai?"

"Did they have a divorce?"

"Is Iruka-san sicker than we thought?"

"Is there nothing we can do?"

All of his friends were talking amongst themselves trying with all their might to figure out how to comfort their friend. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru were actually discussing what Sakura did that was affecting both of their sensei's this way. With the information they gathered from Sakura, she didn't leave much room for guessing (at least guessing that made any sense).

Kakashi suddenly had a thought hit him (thanks to his inner actually) that woke him up from this stupor he was having.

_**Come on! I should have stopped giving you hints about what you should do half an hour ago!**_Kakashi's inner yelled at him.

_I love Iruka more than my own life. I've never thought about families because I've never had one before; I didn't think it could happen. When I fell in love with Iruka and we got married, I knew it was impossible at that point to have children so I gave up on the idea and I was okay with that. But then this entire situation ends up in my lap and I practically threw it away. What the hell is wrong with me then? Iruka is everything to me, he is having my child which I want too, and my heart will just grow to fit two. _Kakashi smiled under his mask before realizing that he had better get to Iruka pretty damn quick considering he hadn't seen his lover in almost a week.

Sakura, on the other hand, should have taken the day off. Why? Because as of right when she walked through the door, Kakashi was livid. He wasn't entirely sure _why _he was livid, but he would have been a hell of a lot happier if Iruka and him had planned on having this baby and _then _having Sakura do whatever she did.

"You" The one word out of Kakashi mouth was dark and sent shivers down everyone's spines. Sakura froze in her tracks immediately, eyes growing wide.

"You" This time the word was laced with poisonous intent making Sakura take a step back when he pointed at her this time.

"N-Now Kakashi-sensei I'm sure you are very angry at me right now –although I'm not sure why entirely- but you should really just, you know, think about if what I did was really all that bad" Sakura gave an awkward chuckle while everyone in the room was starting to get really curious guessing Kakashi knew what was wrong with Iruka.

"YOU MADE IT POSSIBLE FOR MY IRUKA TO GET PREGNANT YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Kakashi burst out loudly making the room shake. At this point, everyone's mouths were dropped down in shock. The thing going through everyone's minds at the same was: wait…what? Could you repeat that? Is he serious? What…start over.

Sakura had two choices as of right then. Either talk to an infuriated and unreasonable Kakashi probably bent on murdering her in cold blood OR hide someplace nice and cozy until this all blew over. The second choice sounded superb so Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi growled before sprinting out of the room, bent on finding the girl.

Sakura quickly 'poof-ed' to Iruka's apartment considering if Iruka told him, and Kakashi wasn't with Iruka, then Iruka was probably having the worst week of his life. Sakura broke into his apartment not wanting to stay on an open street at the moment, wandering around their apartment.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura said gently before stopping in her tracks, her hand covering her mouth at the scene in front of her. Iruka's head was lying on top of his arms which were placed on top of the kitchen table, Iruka sobbing into them.

"Iruka!?" Sakura said loudly causing Iruka's head to slowly come up, tear stains evidently running down his cheeks. Sakura gasped audibly. Iruka looked awful! He looked too skinny to be healthy and his skin was a horribly pale color. The only color he had was the red in his cheeks and eyes from crying so much. Other than that he looked sickly and it made Sakura tear up as she covered both of her hands over her mouth shaking her head disbelievingly.

"I-I told K-Kakashi a-about Akachan a-and it's been five d-days a-and he hates me!" Iruka wailed, "I-I told him he d-didn't have the responsibility if h-he d-didn't w-want it and he o-obviously took i-it!"

"N-No, Iruka-sensei. Kakashi was just shocked. He didn't expect anything like this to happen to him so he's probably been thinking really hard about all of this and I think he'll come back to you post haste!" Sakura tried sounding encouraging but Iruka shook his head, tears flying off from the force.

"I-I've b-burdened him and n-now he'll never l-love me again or our b-baby!" Iruka wept before making a high pitched gasp. He clutched onto his side, right below his rib cage, before ending up on his knees. Sakura gasped putting one of Iruka's arms around her shoulders, fear coursing through her. Sakura placed her glowing green hand onto the spot Iruka was clutching tightly before her eyes grew wide.

"You are mal-nutritious, your baby needs so many more nutrients, and the stress of the situation has caused you to become slightly sick with almost something like a cold" Sakura said seriously. There wouldn't be much she could do for the man if she took him to the hospital so she thought it would have been better to help the man to bed and make him some food, forcing him to eat it if need be. If he fell asleep then she'd run to get a ton of vitamins from the hospital for him. But before she could even lift Iruka off of his knees, his apartment door was slammed open aggressively.

After a few minutes of searching for the girl, Kakashi realized she'd probably be at their apartment. All of his friends of course were searching for either Kakashi or Sakura at this point once they unfroze from the information.

When Kakashi burst in and he saw Iruka in pain and Sakura holding him trying to get him off the floor, he became murderous.

Before Sakura had time to react Kakashi was holding a vice like grip around her throat, forcing her to let go of Iruka who held out his hand to stop himself from fully collapsing onto the floor.

"What did you do to him!?" Kakashi bit out.

"He's *cough* missed you" Sakura choked out.

"Answer the god damn question!"

"N-Nothing" Sakura wheezed. She was a good half a foot off the floor at this point.

"You made it possible for him to get pregnant!"

"Y-Yes" Black spots appeared before her vision.

"Why!?"

"B-Because he w-wanted a fam-family with y-you!" More than half of her vision was going at his point. Kakashi growled before dropping Sakura to the floor in a heap who was choking and hacking. Kakashi quickly turned to Iruka seeing him in pain, weak, tear stained, pale, and very skinny.

"Oh Ruka" Kakashi whispered but Iruka hadn't heard him at all which seriously worried the man.

Kakashi took one of Iruka's arms so it was over his shoulder before practically carrying Iruka to the bedroom. He undid the man's ponytail and tucked him under the covers. Iruka let out a few strained cries only having Kakashi hush him telling him it was alright, that he loved him, that he was so sorry. Iruka was too lost in the pain before finally passing out on the bed. Kakashi was rocking the man against himself having a few tears leave him never meaning to cause Iruka so much pain mentally.

Kakashi quickly walked out needing guidance on what he should do for his…pregnant…lover. But when he went into the kitchen Sakura was gone. He quickly summoned Pakkun along with a Kakashi clone to watch Iruka while he tried to find the girl quickly.

Sakura was already down the stairs, about to go up the street vaguely realizing her friends were headed to her and Kakashi was almost behind her.

Sakura's throat was completely red and the center of her throat, where most of the pressure was, was bruising quickly. Sakura was holding her throat gently with her hand trying to regain some air back into her lungs.

"Sakura-chan (san)" All of them yelled to her.

"What happened!?" Shikamaru asked seriously. Sakura shook her head roughly needing to think and sleep.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I lost control like that!" Kakashi _did _sound sincere to Sakura, but she was going to play with him a little since he rightfully deserved it.

"You choked her!?"

"She was over Iruka who was in serious pain!"

"You should have thought that through!"

"I know! And I really am truly sorry that I attacked her!"

"Sorry isn't going to help her throat!"

"Then she can ask whatever favors she wants from me!" Kakashi said seriously startling the group. They all knew Kakashi hated owing someone anything, but to give a person unlimited reign like that was unbelievable; right then they knew Kakashi was more than sorry, he was practically begging for her to forgive him.

Sakura was even shocked for a moment before still deciding to play with the man a little even though having him owing her any amount of favors was beyond gratifying.

"Fuck that!" Sakura tried clearing her throat but remained sounding hoarse, "you and Iruka can try figuring this shit out *cough* but I'm sick of always having to deal with *cough, hack* everyone! Leave me the hell *wheeze* alone!" Sakura tried sounding pissed and apparently it worked really well seeing all of their faces shocked and Kakashi's one visible eye as round as a saucer. Sakura inwardly smirked before disappearing in a poof.

"I-I can't do this on my own" Kakashi said worriedly to the group in front of them who were still too shocked at Sakura's reply. They thought she was going to laugh and say you better keep that promise not…that.

"We'll help!" Naruto yelled out having the group agree with him.

"Thank you all so much, but, I need someone who knows what they're doing for this kind of…thing" Kakashi said seriously making them all worry as well.

"We'll ask Baa-chan! Right now stay with Iruka and do what Sakura told you to do before you knew that Iruka-sensei was…um…pregnant…okay!?" Naruto said enthusiastically. Kakashi nodded before disappearing back to his apartment worried sick about Iruka.

He practically ran back to the apartment and to their bedroom seeing Iruka shivering under the extra blanket his clone put on him. The clone disappeared once the real Kakashi came back but Pakkun sniffed up and down Iruka's body.

"Pakkun?" Kakashi asked curiously, "do you smell anything?"

"Come smell for yourself" Pakkun said trying to nudge Iruka's blanket away from his stomach. Kakashi carefully helped the dog lift the blanket slightly off the man so just his lower torso was exposed. Kakashi pushed a little chakra into his nose to increase his sense of smell tenfold. He squatted down placing his exposed nose on Iruka's shirtless stomach before falling on his ass in surprise. Pakkun kept sniffing the stomach hardly believing this was possible himself.

"He really…" Kakashi stated softly nuzzling his nose against Iruka's abdomen with care sensing a small spark of a chakra signature that wasn't Iruka's. Kakashi's heart swelled with happiness before slowly frowning when he looked up at Iruka's heartbroken and tear stained face.

"I'm so sorry love" Kakashi choked out sadly touching Iruka's hand. Iruka shivered violently, startling Kakashi, before he lumped the blankets back onto the man with care.

"He…doesn't look too good boss" Pakkun said sadly, looking up at Kakashi.

"I know" Kakashi whispered out with difficulty. He looked so fragile on the bed as if he would break into a million pieces.

"Before Sakura told me what was going on with Iruka, she said that he needed to eat a lot so I guess I'll start there" Kakashi said quietly, Pakkun giving a single head nod.

"If you need anything just summon" Pakkun said quietly before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Kakashi sighed sadly moving some loose strands of hair out of Iruka's face. Kakashi went off to the kitchen to make some soup deciding to have bread on the side so Iruka's stomach would at least fill up.

There was gentle tapping on the apartment door and Kakashi hesitantly went to it, peeking out, only to see Naruto and Tsunade standing there looking worried. Kakashi opened the door wider letting them in. They quietly discussed the situation in the living room.

"So what happened exactly?" Tsunade whispered. The news of Iruka being pregnant spread faster than wildfire. In fact it could have been a record at how fast the news spread.

"Well I came into the apartment and saw Sakura partially holding Iruka up. I kind of got angry and may have attacked her *cough* (Tsunade looked angry at this part but allowed the man to continue) but it was because Iruka looked like he was in a lot of pain. I guess I instantly worried and didn't want anyone touching him" Kakashi stated.

Tsunade heaved a sigh sort of understanding the man's reasoning as to why he attacked her pupil; not that he should have in the first place.

"Anyway I took Iruka back to the bedroom, leaving a clone and Pakkun to watch over him, considering I realized that I shouldn't have hurt Sakura. I ran after her since she left the apartment and I did apologize to her and said that she could ask whatever favors she wanted from me" Kakashi continued.

Tsunade looked shocked that Kakashi offered such a thing to Sakura but it did prove that he really was sorry.

"She kind of angrily left and now I don't know what to do about this whole thing" Kakashi said sadly. Naruto nodded at Tsunade silently saying that Kakashi's story was true who sighed again.

"I have heard of male pregnancies before, but none have been fully written on record" Tsunade said quietly.

"So I have never done this before but I will try my best to see what I can do" Tsunade said determinedly, patting Kakashi on the shoulder as she headed to the bedroom. Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other briefly before following behind her. Tsunade was fixated on his abdomen for the longest time, pure concentration on her face.

She stood up slowly, once finishing her examination of the man.

"How fascinating" Tsunade mumbled out. Naruto and Kakashi looked anxiously at the woman as she waved her hand in a 'you wouldn't understand it medically' motion.

"Well Iruka-san is sick. He has a slight cold and he is mal-nutritious. I also don't believe that he should be this skinny and I have a guess as to how old the fetus is but I may be wrong. I would suggest taking care of his cold and really concentrate on giving him nutritious foods" Tsunade said quietly making both men nod in understanding.

"I need to write some of this down and I may come back in a few days once I fully figure out a few things" Tsunade said briskly walking out of the room and apartment.

"So… I'm a big brother than right!?" Naruto asked in a hushed excitement. Kakashi smiled fondly at Naruto, giving a slight nod (making Naruto bounce up and down with energy) before Kakashi shuffled his hair telling him to leave before he disturbs the neighbors with the noise he was bound to make. Naruto pouted slightly at the man but did as he asked.

Kakashi sighed, leaving to get the soup from the kitchen, with a slice of bread on the side. He came back into the room setting the food on the nightstand. Kakashi felt worse than awful as he looked down at Iruka's exhausted and pale face.

Iruka did not feel well and was very groggy, but he let his eyes flutter open before widening in shock.

_Kakashi? What is he doing here? _Iruka thought confused.

"Hi" Kakashi whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What...are you…doing…here?" Iruka said with a slur from exhaustion.

"Don't talk. I need you to save your energy. Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked curiously but Iruka shook his head 'no.' Kakashi's face soured not liking that.

"Sakura-san and Tsunade-sama say you should eat. I made you soup and here is some bread" Kakashi said gently lifting the tray towards the man. Iruka blinked several times wondering if he was in an alternate universe somewhere.

Kakashi grabbed the spoon, dunking it into the soup, before offering it to Iruka. It did smell nice and it couldn't hurt to eat, but what was the point in eating when his husband and future father of their child hated him.

Iruka had a few tears leave him unsure of what to do. Kakashi immediately put the spoon back into the soup, holding the tray with one hand, before wiping away Iruka's tears with the other.

"I love you" Kakashi whispered quietly, "I love you both."

Iruka looked extremely taken aback, mouth slightly parted in shock. Kakashi took this opportunity to grab the spoon in the soup and gently fit it into Iruka's slightly parted mouth. Iruka very, very slowly, swallowed the soup from the spoon. Kakashi fed him another spoon, right after the other. Iruka's stomach was starting to feel better and Kakashi would rip off small pieces of bread to put in the spoon filled with soup so Iruka could eat that too. Kakashi made sure Iruka finished the entire bowl before setting it to the side. Iruka looked worriedly at Kakashi before falling asleep slowly.

"I know it'll take a while for you to believe that I do want this child, but I swear to you, I won't give up on trying to convince you. I want this family. I want you. I want this child. I love you" Kakashi whispered to the man before leaving to do the dishes. He wasn't sure if he should have slept in the same bed as Iruka before debating with himself that he should probably sleep on the couch.

The night passed slowly for the two. Kakashi woke up startled though when he heard Iruka throwing up. Kakashi practically ran to the bedroom seeing Iruka wobbly trying to make it back to the bed. Kakashi hurriedly went to him, holding him by the waist, before helping Iruka lie down again.

_He's still here _Iruka thought sleepily before passing out again once his head hit the pillow. Kakashi breathed deeply wishing he could do something to make Iruka stop throwing up. Kakashi lightly kissed Iruka on the forehead before heading back to the couch. The past three days were Kakashi taking care of Iruka to get his cold to go away which seemed to be working. He also looked a bit healthier but he was still too skinny.

Kakashi was happy that Iruka was eating though and his cold was going away. Iruka had a runny nose most of the time but it was slowly ceasing back to sniffles. Kakashi really needed to talk to Iruka though, more than anything he needed to tell Iruka how he felt.

Iruka woke up later in the midafternoon, about an hour after Kakashi left to go get groceries. Iruka slowly sat up feeling a lot better than he had been for over a week. Iruka stood up, happy there weren't any black spots in his vision, before walking to the bathroom. He was still throwing up but it wasn't so bad now that it wasn't just dry heaving. Iruka took a nice, long, hot shower until the water turned cold and decided to get out. When Iruka went to dry off he stopped noticing a very small bump distinguishing his abdomen. Iruka looked from side to side having his hands roam all around the bump.

"Akachan" Iruka breathed out, his heart fluttering in happiness. Iruka sighed happily before getting dressed. He walked to the kitchen seeing a pot on the stove. He lifted it smelling delicious soup, pouring himself a bowl. He slowly began eating, thinking.

_Kakashi has been here the entire time. He took care of me while I was sick… that must mean he cares, right? _Iruka was slightly confused considering Kakashi didn't come to see him after telling him he was pregnant. Iruka, of course, immediately thought that Kakashi hated him and didn't want this child. Iruka got up slowly, laying his bowl in the sink, before pouring himself a cup of Sakura's tea.

Iruka drank it slowly, his mind completely blank. Iruka gasped suddenly remembering that Kakashi attacked Sakura. He hoped that Sakura was alright but understood why he attacked her, even though he shouldn't have. Iruka heard Kakashi walking in deciding to just stare down at the table. He didn't know what to do or say considering he was so confused about everything.

He heard Kakashi stop in the kitchen door way before walking towards the counter to place the grocery bags down. Kakashi turned slowly to Iruka before sitting down at the table right next to him.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered, almost afraid.

"I… I want to apologize for my behavior. When you told me you were pregnant I was, well…shocked would be an understatement I guess" Kakashi laughed awkwardly. Iruka sighed quietly looking into his tea cup. Kakashi looked sadly at him for a moment before continuing.

"I was actually thinking for those five days. I would go back and forth from the park trying to just think about this whole thing. About having a family. About you. About _our _child" Kakashi said quietly. The way Kakashi said 'our' made Iruka's heart beat sporadically.

"I know I left you alone for almost a week and for that I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so much and I didn't mean for you to think that I didn't want to be with you anymore" Kakashi said seriously. Iruka gave a sniffle, rubbing his eye with his palm. Kakashi grabbed his hand kissing it softly making Iruka blush.

"I love you. I want you. I want this baby. I want you to believe me. I need you to believe me. I will do everything I can to make you believe me" Kakashi whispered out desperately to the man who was still shocked at this point.

_He-He really does? _Iruka thought unbelievably. Iruka didn't know if this was a dream, if it was a genjutsu, or some prank. He didn't care. He was going to believe Kakashi no matter what dimension he probably was in because he needed it to be real.

Iruka suddenly hugged Kakashi tightly a quiet sob escaping him.

"Y-You didn't come back" Iruka cried out.

"I know, I know. But I've been trying to make up for those five days by getting you out of your cold" Kakashi said gently, tightly hugging the man back, but not too tightly of course.

"Y-You don't think I'm a freak?"

"I'll kill anyone who does"

"Y-You want this baby?"

"I do. More than anything"

"You want me?"

"I'd give anything and everything just for you to keep _me_"

Iruka just squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to let all of his words settle in his mind as he continued hugging Kakashi. Kakashi rubbed his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Iruka slowly pulled away from Kakashi looking down into his lap. Kakashi cocked his head in question before remembering that he had a question to ask Iruka.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered. Iruka didn't say anything but Kakashi was sure the man was listening intently.

"At the park you said… you said that you didn't…." Kakashi was trying very hard to get out what he needed to ask the man. Iruka looked up at him curiously wondering what Kakashi was trying to tell him.

"You said you weren't sure if you wanted to keep the baby" Kakashi whispered out hurt. Iruka stiffened remembering his words. Iruka looked down at his lap again feeling awful for saying such a thing.

_Don't worry Akachan, Ruka-daddy won't get rid of you_ Iruka thought blushing at the nickname he just gave himself. He did feel very happy though at the concrete decision he just made.

"Iruka… I know that this is really up to you considering you have to carry it and all…but if my opinion helps you decide I'd really like to have this baby with you. I really do want our own little family" Kakashi said gently. Iruka looked deeply into Kakashi's eyes searching for (and finding) how honest Kakashi's words were. Iruka held Kakashi tightly again snuggling into the man's neck. Kakashi sighed wondering if he'd get an answer or not.

"Okay" Iruka whispered out. Kakashi gently pushed Iruka away from his body to look directly at him. Iruka started blushing, gulping before repeating what he said.

"I-I'll keep it. I just didn't want to be alone through this whole thing I guess. I-I'm scared" Iruka said seriously, worriedly looking at Kakashi.

"Don't be. I'll be right beside you all the way" Kakashi said gently before kissing Iruka passionately having the man kiss him back with the same force. After their make out session in the kitchen, Kakashi carried Iruka back to the bedroom telling the man he needed some sleep (mostly because Iruka started sneezing).

Kakashi was about to leave the bedroom again to sleep on the couch considering he was still unsure if Iruka wanted Kakashi near him at the moment.

"Kakashi" Iruka whispered out, peeking out from the covers. Kakashi turned slightly looking curiously at Iruka.

"Stay" Iruka blushed slightly. Kakashi looked more than surprised but practically dove onto the bed. Kakashi quickly snuggled into Iruka's neck, spooning the man from behind. Kakashi was still unsure as to where to place his hands, so he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders instead. Iruka sighed in comforting missing the man's company from his bed.

"You're too skinny" Kakashi said suddenly making Iruka blush before saddening.

"I know" Iruka whispered out quietly. Kakashi kissed the man's neck softly.

"We'll work on it together okay?" Kakashi said gently making Iruka smile softly.

"Okay" Iruka sighed out.

_Me and Kakashi _

Both fell asleep quickly not realizing how tired they were. But they were together again and both wondered what tomorrow held.

* * *

**I feel like that was really corny and romantic. Oh well. Those two things do share company sometimes. Anyway on to the next chapter! ^^ REVIEW!**


	5. Gossip

Iruka woke up first lying in the comfortable warmth that was Kakashi. Iruka was going to reach down to rub his stomach gently only to feel Kakashi's hands were already placed on his stomach. Iruka's blush kept growing the more the minutes ticked by.

_He's…he's holding my baby _Iruka thought suddenly feeling his heart skip a beat. Iruka couldn't help it he started to fall asleep again knowing that he and his baby were safe.

Kakashi woke up a little later snuggling further into Iruka's back. But, he needed to feed his Iruka and their baby since Iruka still wasn't big at all yet. Kakashi slowly realized that his hands were on Iruka's stomach before quickly ripping them off. He thought that Iruka would be angry at him for touching his stomach and he did _not _want Iruka mad at him.

Kakashi slowly made breakfast, his hands itching to touch Iruka's stomach again but sighed sadly. The next three days was Kakashi making sure Iruka was slowly getting away from being so skinny and to fully get out of his cold. Both were currently sitting on the couch, Iruka lying in Kakashi's lap while both read their own books. Kakashi's 'Come Come Paradise' and Iruka read a mystery romance novel.

"Kakashi-kun" Iruka asked suddenly, his hand unconsciously rubbing his stomach with Kakashi peeking out of the corner of his eyes at him whenever he did that.

"Hm?" Kakashi said, looking away from his book and down at the man.

"What happened to Sakura-san?" Iruka asked curiously. Normally by now she would have come to check up on him and was starting to get worried. Kakashi coughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I may have chocked her when I saw her holding you and I did apologize and offered her to ask me whatever favors she wanted from me" Kakashi started, making Iruka gape at him at the last part.

"But she told me to fuck off and that we were on our own" Kakashi said sadly, "I had Tsunade-sama check on you but she didn't even know what to do saying that this kind of thing hasn't even been recorded before."

Iruka looked upset at him.

"Sakura-san just left…just like that…" Iruka said sadly looking at him worriedly. Kakashi sighed placing his book down.

"I don't know what to do to convince her to help us" Kakashi said softly kissing his forehead. Both sat in silence wondering what to do.

"Do you really have to go teach tomorrow" Kakashi said suddenly. Iruka just rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes I am still teaching…but I think I'll stop once I start to…show" Iruka blushed softly touching his stomach. Kakashi looked longingly at his stomach wanting to touch it so badly but clenched his hand in restraint. Tomorrow came too soon for them as they had to part ways from the apartment. Kakashi had to check in at the mission room while Iruka went to teach his class. Kakashi couldn't stop kissing Iruka at the doorway making the man blush and stutter his way out of the apartment.

Iruka was really nervous considering everyone kept looking at him with either shock, happiness, or detest. It was weird. He didn't know what to do but breathed in a sigh as he started teaching his class. Kotetsu already told them that Iruka got another stress related cold and that they shouldn't ask Iruka questions when he comes back or the stress cold would come back. So Iruka was surprised he wasn't hounded by questions already but was kind of glad for it too. He didn't even want to know what the villagers were probably saying about him; or worse, the ninja.

Iruka had never been so glad when the bell rang ending class. Unfortunately, it had only been a little over twelve weeks now and Iruka still threw up after class. Iruka ran to the bathroom, throwing up, before swishing his mouth out with water at the sink. Iruka threw some water on his face, drying himself off with a paper towel. When Iruka went to leave the bathroom though Iruka saw Kotetsu standing behind him.

"Iruka-kun" Kotetsu said softly, looking at the man worriedly. Iruka blushed insanely considering Iruka knew for a fact that every ninja (and probably civilian) heard he was pregnant. Kakashi of course told him before that he may have yelled at Sakura in a room full of ninja about making it possible for him to get pregnant. Of course the man hid under his pillow for most of the day after that.

"Um…hi. Well, um, I guess it's goodbye" Iruka said nervously, awkwardly giving a slight bow before leaving the bathroom quickly.

"Congratulations…?" Kotetsu finished quietly.

_I hope no one said anything mean to him _Kotetsu thought worriedly before running off to find Izumo to see if he heard anything. Iruka was hurriedly scurrying to get out of the building, sighing once fresh air hit him.

Iruka was walking down the street, having awkward staring contests with civilians along the way. Iruka decided to take the more 'scenic' route to get back to his apartment so less people would see him.

It had been going well so far until Iruka spotted Sakura walking from the hospital.

_This may be my chance! _Iruka thought determinedly. He had been meaning to talk to Sakura for some time and didn't think he'd get a chance at all considering he definitely didn't want to go walking into the hospital when several nurses would probably want to examine him like an experiment.

Iruka started jogging up to the girl making Sakura turn around considering it sounded like someone was coming towards her. Sakura looked shocked to see Iruka flagging her down.

"S-Sakura-san" Iruka said, slightly out of breathe.

"Iruka-san…" Sakura said softly, "you shouldn't jog or run in your…condition."

Iruka blushed slightly before frowning.

"I wanted to talk to you. I know Kakashi-kun hurt you, but I do believe he is truly sorry about that. I mean he offered you unlimited favors from him! I also don't think I…we… can do this on our own. I'd really appreciate your help considering you're probably the only one in this village who knows what they're doing..." Iruka said softly.

Sakura's face was neutral, sighing.

_Flashback_

Sakura 'poof-ed' back to her apartment, shoving a pillow over her face. She wanted to scream so badly but her throat hurt. She was too mentally and physically exhausted to deal with her own needs at the moment so she laid down hoping to fall asleep.

Sakura suddenly felt the bed dip and knew who was there.

"Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru asked worriedly. He could see parts of her neck starting to bruise and he didn't like it in the least. He liked it even less when she didn't respond to him. He slowly took off his outfit before lying on the bed next to her.

"Are you okay" Shikamaru asked quietly. Sakura gave him a muffled 'yes' making him sigh.

"You really care too much for people sometimes" Shikamaru began in an aloof tone.

"I can't help it okay!?" Sakura said, slightly angry.

"I know" Shikamaru lazily kissed her shoulder, "but did you really mean what you said?"

Sakura peeked under her pillow at him, making him lift his eyebrow up in question at her.

"I mean leaving a pregnant man on his own along with his husband, both unknowing of what to do. I'd even guess Tsunade wouldn't know what to do considering nothing like male pregnancy has even been documented before" Shikamaru said bored but was really beyond curious about the topic.

"Shit always hits the fan when I help and even though their nice to me when it all works out, if something bad happens I get the short end of the stick" Sakura said unhappily.

"Well then don't do it by yourself and then you won't have to deal with all the negatives that could happen by yourself" Shikamaru said seriously.

"It's too much trouble" Sakura said quietly making Shikamaru snort.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" Shikamaru said quietly, shuffling his head under Sakura's pillow to join her. Sakura looked at him curiously before sighing. She kissed him softly on the lips, which he returned happily.

"You never answered my question you know" Shikamaru said sleepily.

"You'll figure it out" Sakura smiled at him, making Shikamaru smirk.

"I'd love to" Shikamaru said through a yawn before kissing her on the cheek, both falling asleep.

_End of Flashback_

"I'll walk you back to your apartment. You shouldn't even be walking by yourself anymore" Sakura said softly.

"Why?" Iruka asked curiously.

"You are carrying, Hatake Kakashi's child. A lot of people would do a lot just to kill such a child considering Kakashi-sensei's reputation" Sakura said gently. Iruka looked gravely at her, holding his abdomen gently.

"I'm scared" Iruka whispered out.

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't" Sakura said, smirking.

"I mean about this whole thing. I have no idea what's going to happen" Iruka said worriedly.

Sakura gave him a side glance before looking ahead of her once more. Both walked in silence the back way to Iruka's apartment. They were coming up to the back of the building when Sakura spoke again.

"Every time I help out one of my friends, it all goes to hell in a hand basket" Sakura said seriously. Iruka sighed this time understanding why she didn't want to help out.

"But, a promise is a promise. Besides, unlimited favors are nice, you are my friends, you all are important to me, and all of you need to be looked after by someone once in a while. Plus this type of thing hasn't ever been written down before so I'm quite curious for the official outcome myself" Sakura said, gently smiling at him.

Iruka was shocked for a moment before smiling widely at her.

"So…what do I do?" Iruka said curiously, wanting to do anything that would help his baby.

"Well, you look much better from when I last saw you, but you are still very thin. I want you to come in on Wednesday so I can give you a full head to toe examination, okay?" Sakura said happily, "I'll explain more to you when you arrive. Just do what you've been doing okay?"

Iruka nodded happily, glad that Sakura agreed to help them still.

"Can Kakashi come?" Iruka said barely above a whisper, blushing.

"If that is what you want" Sakura said gently before getting curious, "what exactly did he do when you told him anyway?"

"Well I told him a little over a week ago and then he never saw me for five days. I was so scared he hated me. But, then he took care of me when I was sick and was trying so hard to convince me that he wanted me and the baby" Iruka said quietly, trying not to burst out happily at the last part.

"Well it's good that he solved everything he needed to solve. That man needs to tell people what he is doing before he does it" Sakura said seriously.

"I don't think you're one to talk Sakura-san" Iruka chuckled. Sakura blushed slightly before smiling.

"Guess you're right" Sakura said joining in his laughing.

"Just curios, but no one was mean to you were they?" Sakura asked seriously with worry. Iruka shook his head 'no' hoping no one was going to be mean to him in the future.

"The only weird thing was the looks the civilians were giving me today. That's why I decided to walk back to my apartment the 'scenic' way so I wouldn't be having all kinds of awkward staring contests" Iruka said embarrassed.

"Whatever makes you comfortable is fine. Let me know if anyone was mean to you and I'll take care of it" Sakura said giving an evil laugh making Iruka shiver.

"Y-You do that" Iruka said with little anime tears running down.

"Anyway you better get back to your apartment before Kakashi has a fit" Sakura said, coughing slightly to hold in her laugh. Iruka blushed before waving goodbye to the girl and heading up the stairs.

Iruka quietly walked in before being pounced on by Kakashi.

"Where were you!?" Kakashi said seriously with worry.

"I-I was walking back from the school!" Iruka said embarrassed.

"You were not! I didn't see you take your normal route back from the school and I got worried! I decided to wait here for no more than an hour most likely going to form a search party to find you!" Kakashi said seriously. Iruka had no doubt in his mind he'd have formed a search party and tried not to laugh.

"I was taking the scenic route back considering…" Iruka started before stopping mid-sentence wondering how Kakashi would react to the rest of his sentence.

"Considering?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Considering… all the villagers were looking at me weird. It was so awkward I wasn't sure I could stand the stares so I tried to avoid them" Iruka said looking down at the floor. Iruka heard Kakashi sigh before bringing his chin up with his finger.

Kakashi kissed him softly, Iruka enjoying the kiss greatly, before Kakashi pulled away.

"It's okay. Just…tell me what you're doing before you do it okay?" Kakashi said seriously. Iruka nodded to him happily making Kakashi hug him.

"You're so cute!" Kakashi said happily making Iruka blush. Iruka cleared his throat glaring at Kakashi.

"Manly in a cute way… sorry… keep forgetting that" Kakashi said chuckling only to make Iruka roll his eyes at him.

"Anyway are you hungry?" Kakashi asked, dragging Iruka to the kitchen anyway.

"Uh…" Iruka began. He was hungry but he wasn't sure what he wanted at the moment.

"You are eating something whether you like it or not" Kakashi said seriously forcing Iruka to sit in a chair.

"There is some leftover meat and rice from the other day if you want it" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Sure. Anything is fine I guess" Iruka said quietly. Kakashi nodded happily considering Iruka was going to eat something again. Iruka was halfway through his bowl, along with Kakashi, before he needed to tell Kakashi about Sakura.

"Kakashi-kun?" Iruka asked softly.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked curiously, looking away from his 'Make out Paradise' book for a moment.

"I, um, talked to Sakura-san today" Iruka said quietly. Kakashi looked shocked a moment before becoming eager yet slightly worried.

"And?" Kakashi asked almost impatiently.

"Well we talked for a little, and she said she'll help me and that I'm going to see her on Wednesday. She said she'll do a full examination then" Iruka said, re telling his story.

"Good" Kakashi said, breathing out a sigh of relief, "I was so worried there about you and the baby."

Iruka looked away from him, blushing insanely.

"W-Would you like to come? You don't have to if you have other plans and stuff…" Iruka whispered out embarrassed.

Kakashi was practically beaming with happiness.

"I'd love to go… if you don't mind I mean" Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Not at all!" Iruka said loudly before covering his mouth at how loud he was. This in turn just made Kakashi laugh.

"You know" A kiss from Kakashi "I still don't think you" another lovely kiss by Kakashi, "understand how much I love you."

Iruka blushed insanely yet was still lightly kissing Kakashi back. Their kissing grew more heated as the holds they had on each other tightened significantly.

"Kashi" Iruka just barely whispered out before Kakashi's mouth attacked his.

"Hm?" Kakashi said quietly making Iruka's mouth vibrate gently.

"Want to…" Iruka led on hoping Kakashi understood what he wanted. Kakashi broke away from the kiss with worry.

"What about the baby?" Kakashi said seriously. Iruka blushed insanely at how much Kakashi was worried.

"Sakura-san said before that it was okay to do" Iruka whispered out softly, avoiding all eye contact. Kakashi ducted his head underneath Iruka's kissing the man insanely. He lifted Iruka up so Iruka had to wrap his legs around Kakashi's muscular torso.

Kakashi laid Iruka onto the bed licking up and down the man's body like a dog would on a hot summer day and a cold bowl of water was in front of him. Iruka was squirming underneath his touch which felt like fire was all around his body. Kakashi kissed Iruka's abdomen with care making Iruka blush insanely, before Kakashi started licking and nipping at the man's member.

Iruka was currently having a difficult time breathing since they hadn't done this in a long while. Iruka felt Kakashi stretching his entrance with his fingers longer than he normally did and blushed even darker at the possibility of Kakashi making sure that he wouldn't hurt him.

Iruka bucked at the man's fingers making Kakashi smirk down at the man before slowly replacing his fingers with something much bigger. Both men let out long moans as the somewhat forgotten feelings soared through their bodies once more. Kakashi slowly pulled out and then back in. He held Iruka's hips in place who was currently trying to buck harder against Kakashi.

Kakashi picked up the pace, loving the strained and pleasured look on Iruka's face. Their breathing was ragged as a sheen of sweat covered their bodies.

"Kashi!" Iruka moaned out, his hands nestled into Kakashi's hair.

"Yeah, baby. Come for me" Kakashi begged wanting to feel the man's entrance squeeze him so tightly.

Kakashi hit Iruka's prostate hard making the man's back arch as he silently screamed.

"Fuck" Kakashi breathed out. Something else was squeezing Kakashi's member too and it made it so impossibly tight inside Iruka. Kakashi released his seed inside Iruka hard never feeling that happen before; he liked the feeling too. He slumped to the side of Iruka not wanting to crush the man as his member was almost forced out of the Iruka's entrance.

Both were regaining their breathing missing that kind of comfort.

Before Iruka could say anything Kakashi was inside him again, pounding Iruka's ass into the night; not that Iruka was complaining in the least…more like cheerleading for him to continue. Iruka was passed out by 1:00 AM while Kakashi was starting to dose off. There was one thing Kakashi wanted to do and he really wanted to do it.

He very slowly and very carefully dragged his fingers down from Iruka's chest towards his stomach. He carefully shimmied down Iruka's body so his head was at the same area as Iruka's abdomen. Kakashi dragged his fingers gently over Iruka's abdomen before his whole hand got into the motion. He nuzzled his face against Iruka's stomach kissing it softly here and there.

"Hi" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's stomach.

"I'm your Tou-san*. I'll see if Iruka-kun will agree to be your Okaa-san* at home or something since asking for your Tou-san will be confusing. I'm so excited to see you akachan and I hope you like me. It's so much easier to like your Okaa-san than to like me. Don't worry I'll spoil you! Although Iruka-kun might not like that. Be good to your Okaa-san while you're in their okay?" Kakashi whispered kissing Iruka's stomach.

"Your Okaa-san probably doesn't want me to touch him right now so let's keep this between you and me. I'll prove to him I want you both, I promise" Kakashi whispered, kissing Iruka's stomach again. Kakashi let his eyes shut as he fell asleep.

Iruka though, wasn't asleep yet and heard every word Kakashi said. Good thing Kakashi didn't look up at his face or he would have seen Iruka's horribly cute reddened face.

_Oh Kashi… _Iruka thought touched. Iruka really didn't understand why Kakashi thought Iruka would be mad at him for touching his stomach. In fact he was pretty sure he'd stutter and blush.

Iruka fell asleep feeling very warm for some reason.

* * *

Iruka woke up first but kept his eyes closed. He was hoping to catch Kakashi's smile that would light up his face.

Iruka peeked open his eyes to see Kakashi stirring. Kakashi opened his eyes slowly realizing he was lying against Iruka's stomach. Kakashi smiled softly, kissing his stomach, before getting up carefully so as to not wake up Iruka.

"Kashi" Iruka whispered out caressing the man's face. Iruka was about to tell Kakashi that it was okay to touch his stomach and that he didn't mind in the least but Kakashi spoke first.

"I'll make some breakfast and then we can go see Sakura" Kakashi said quietly.

"But Kakashi I have class to teach today" Iruka said gently.

"Aw, do you have to go?" Kakashi whined like a little kid making Iruka laugh. Iruka kissed Kakashi gently before Kakashi got up to make them breakfast. Both ate quietly, enjoying each other's company. After the breakfast though, it was very hard to leave the apartment.

"You really" a kiss from Kakashi "have to go" a soft kiss by Iruka "to the school" Kakashi kissed back softly holding Iruka in a tight hug not really wanting to let go.

"Yes" Iruka whispered, kissing the man happily before undoing Kakashi's hold around him. Kakashi pouted before Iruka kissed the pout away.

_So cute_

"I'll see you after school, okay?" Iruka said softly, "If you want to I mean."

Iruka rubbed the back of his head embarrassed before Kakashi kissed all around his face.

"I told you, I'd love to come" Kakashi said happily. Iruka smiled at him before kissing him once more leaving the apartment. Kakashi decided to leave a few minutes later to catch up with Iruka at the school. Iruka was already in the classroom, ten minutes until the bell ran for class to start. What stopped Kakashi in his tracks though was the hurt look in Iruka's eyes.

"Ruka?" Kakashi asked worriedly startling the man. Iruka tried to give a fake smile and Kakashi didn't like it in the least.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked seriously making Iruka give up on trying to pretend that he was happy right now.

"Nothing" Iruka said softly wishing his class would start so he could forget about _them. _

"Something is wrong" Kakashi said quietly, holding Iruka's arms, caressing his shoulder with his thumb. Iruka just shook his head looking sad.

"You should go, class is about to start" Iruka whispered out.

"Hatake, Iruka! You tell me what is wrong right now!" Kakashi said angrily. Not really angry at Iruka, just in general. Iruka looked surprised for a moment before blushing slightly.

"Some people were just talking about me was all" Iruka whispered out not looking at Kakashi.

"What did they say?" Kakashi asked worriedly. Iruka shook his head before hugging Kakashi tightly, burying his head into the man's shoulder. Iruka clutched his hands into Kakashi's shirt shaking.

"Iruka!?" Kakashi asked startled.

"I told you they'd call me a freak" Iruka choked out, "next thing you know they'll k-kick me out of the v-village!"

Kakashi held Iruka tightly trying to soothe the man.

"You're not a freak. You never were. I won't let anyone hurt you mentally or physically. No one will ever harm you or our baby. I'll fight with everything I have before I let anyone try to kick you out" Kakashi said seriously. Iruka looked up at Kakashi, tears ready to fall. Kakashi smiled softly at the man kissing both of his eyes.

_A bit more sensitive I see _Kakashi thought amused.

_**Just don't make him angry you dolt **_Kakashi's inner warned.

The bell rang but neither man moved from their spots. Kakashi kissed Iruka on the forehead before Iruka kissed him on the cheek.

"You should start class now, neh?" Kakashi said winking at the man. Iruka nodded not really sure what emotion he was probably portraying right now.

"I'll be right here for you okay?" Kakashi whispered, kissing Iruka one more time before leaping out the window.

Iruka sighed before starting to write on the board for the class to begin. Near the end of the day though Konohamaru was about to ask Iruka something (making the entire class silent almost immediately when he said he had a question) but Konohamaru bit his tongue deciding not to ask. Iruka knew somehow that Konohamaru was going to ask something about their baby or if he really was pregnant.

"Well class you may go and don't forget the homework that's due next Tuesday!" Iruka yelled out the last part considering most of the class just ran out of the room. Konohamaru stayed behind however. Kakashi decided the kid probably wouldn't be so intimidated to ask his question to Iruka if he was in there (and Kakashi was pretty sure he knew what Konohamaru was going to ask Iruka).

"What is it Konohamaru?" Iruka asked gently to the boy, "I know you were going to ask me something earlier."

"Well I was just wondering, are you alright now? Kotetsu-sama said you got a stress cold a while back" Konohamaru asked dully as though not really interested in that particular question.

"I did but I am better now, thank you for asking" Iruka said, gulping quietly knowing that wasn't the end of the interrogation; also hoping Kakashi would pop in to interrupt.

"Are you really pregnant!?" Konohamaru burst out surprising Iruka at the loudness.

"I, um, well, it's, um" Iruka was just not doing well. Konohamaru understood somehow though.

"Well that's cool I guess, weird, but cool" Konohamaru said happily.

"Well, um, I… it's, um" Iruka really couldn't say anything still.

"Has anyone been mean to you? You didn't look very happy" Konohamaru asked lifting his eyebrow up in question.

Iruka knew he shouldn't talk at this point so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not everyone thinks it's a good thing" Iruka said sadly.

"That's not your problem. Well see you later!" Konohamaru said happily running out of the room.

"Well I know one of the ways you'll react if someone asks you" Kakashi said happily to Iruka. Iruka rolled his eyes at him, putting on his satchel.

"Hey, hey! You shouldn't carry heavy things!" Kakashi said with disapproval making Iruka blush.

"It's not heavy and I'm not that far along!" Iruka spouted in defense. Kakashi pouted in disapproval making Iruka sigh before leaving the school with Kakashi walking with him.

"Are we seeing Sakura-chan now?" Kakashi asked almost impatiently. Iruka gave a small smirk to the man before smiling.

"You really want to come with me for this?" Iruka whispered out shyly hoping no one heard him.

"Yes" Kakashi smiled softly, kissing Iruka on the cheek. Iruka blushed but remained silent as they continued their walk.

Iruka embarrassedly kept looking at the ground, noticing the stares people were giving him. Then he started to hear _them._

"That's him"

"Did you hear?"

"Is it true?"

"If it is what is he then?"

"A freak?"

"It shouldn't be possible?"

"The kid is probably going to be a freak too"

Iruka picked up his pace to the hospital, rubbing his neck in frustration. Kakashi picked up speed with him feeling awful at what Iruka probably heard.

Iruka would have been glad to have entered the hospital to get away from the gossip, but it was still there even in the hospital.

"He should be examined"

"How is it possible?"

"Do you think it's true?"

"Maybe the child shouldn't be alive"

"I'd love to do an experiment"

Iruka was seriously about to burst out in tears most likely because they were calling him things, going to hurt his child, and he probably consumed too many estrogen tea bags in one sitting.

"Ruka" Kakashi whispered out, his heart aching. Kakashi would do almost anything for his Iruka but he couldn't stop people from talking.

"You people should get back to work IMMEDIATELY!" Sakura roared at them making the entire area scatter and become empty.

"Nice to see you again Iruka-sensei, let's start okay?" Sakura said cheerfully. It did make Iruka feel a little better that someone didn't think he was a freak or his child was a freak.

All three walked to an open room with Iruka sitting on a paper covered bed while Kakashi sat in a chair next to the bed. Sakura grabbed a chart that seemed to be different from other charts they had seen.

Sakura already began scribbling on the piece of paper making both men curious as to what she was writing. Sakura set down the clipboard gently before smiling at Iruka kindly.

"Please lye on your back, Iruka-sensei" Sakura said happily. Iruka blushed before doing as she asked. She was true to her word when she said that she would examine him from his head to toe. She studied his organs first, skipping his abdomen area, moving on to mental and physical questions.

Kakashi was nervously fidgeting in his seat not liking anyone (even anyone he trusted) touch Iruka.

"You can sit up now sensei" Sakura said briskly. Iruka sat up quickly, crinkling the paper below him.

"Let's see… have you had any nightmares recently?" Sakura began.

"Not that I can remember" Iruka said quietly. Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Not anymore. He sometimes looks frustrated but it goes away" Kakashi said briskly. Iruka blushed not knowing he did that in his sleep.

"Any pain, anywhere?"

Kakashi looked worriedly at that part.

"I don't think so"

"Are you still throwing up?"

Iruka paused at that question for a moment thinking.

"Actually I didn't throw up early this morning or after school" Iruka said surprised. Sakura nodded her head continuing.

"Morning sickness can stop abruptly sometimes so don't worry. Any fatigue or recognize yourself on emotional roller coasters?" Sakura said trying to remain polite. Iruka blushed before nodding.

"How much tea are you drinking a day exactly?"

"Two cups"

"I told you to only drink one!"

"But they're so tasty!" Iruka tried protesting before Kakashi and Sakura glared at him. Iruka blushed looking at the floor.

"Any cravings?"

"Nope"

"Just wait for that one" Sakura said cheekily making both Kakashi and Iruka lift up their eyebrows in question.

"So you have been taking the vitamins correctly?"

"Yes"

"Good, good. Just cut your tea back down to one cup and you should be better on the sensitivity emotion level. Please stand up now" Sakura said scribbling all over the chart again.

"Please take off your shirt" Sakura said, still trying to calculate something on her notes.

Iruka did as she asked setting his shirt to the side. When he stood up straight there wasn't really a bump visible. He didn't have defined abs or anything anymore, but still had a pretty flat torso besides a barely visible bump. In fact someone would just brush it off as a little tummy from weight gain or something.

Kakashi started kissing Iruka along his exposed shoulder, making Iruka blush.

"Kakashi behave yourself while I am examining" Sakura said sternly. Kakashi sat down again pouting making Iruka silently laugh at him.

"He's too skinny" Kakashi said, a bit upset. Iruka frowned, saddening.

"That's what I'm worried about too" Sakura said worriedly. Sakura slowly crouched in front of Iruka's stomach placing a glowing green hand along his stomach. She studied him for a good long while getting angrier and angrier as she went. In fact Kakashi was starting to get nervous that Sakura might actually hurt his Iruka. Sakura stood up fast startling both men before shoving the supplies off her desk angrily. Kakashi was in front of Iruka immediately but Sakura's back was towards them as she hunched over her desk in anger.

"S-Sakura-san?" Iruka whispered out with worry, "what's wrong?"

Sakura very slowly sat onto the floor, her head against the cabinet, tapping a pencil into her open palm.

"I'll get back to you" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Okay" Iruka whispered out beyond worried before staying against the wall with Kakashi who was protectively in front of him exiting out of the room. Iruka sighed sadly, holding on to his stomach, head hung down, standing in front of the closed door.

"Ruka, I'm sure it's not-" Kakashi started but was interrupted.

"Just stop!" Iruka almost sobbed making Kakashi back up in surprise.

"S-Something's wrong with our b-baby, I'm just a walking circus, and you w-won't even touch our b-baby!" Iruka yelled out brokenly before running from the hospital in a hurry.

"Note to self" Kakashi thought still standing in shock, "one cup of tea a day."

Kakashi ran after him in worry needing to explain to him or at least comfort him; plus he was worried about Iruka getting hurt while running. He'd go insane if something happened to either one of them.

Iruka just ran to the apartment slamming his bathroom door, sitting on the floor. Iruka sniffled trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Note to self" Iruka mumbled out, "one cup of tea a day."

Iruka sighed wishing he hadn't yelled at Kakashi. Of course Sakura blowing up in anger while giving him a checkup and people gossiping about him negatively did mostly cause him to blow up emotionally.

Knock, knock.

"Ruka? Are you okay?" Kakashi whispered through the door.

"Just leave me alone" Iruka said sadly.

"But…" Kakashi wanted to counter him but it was probably better to just let Iruka cool down for a few minutes.

Kakashi sighed before leaving the room deciding to read and think in the kitchen for a little. Iruka was just glad he wasn't throwing up which he was actually surprised about. Iruka decided to just lie on the floor not really feeling like moving at the moment. He rubbed his stomach trying to comfort himself and his baby.

"I don't know why I said that to Kakashi-kun, Akachan. I know he wants to hold you and I just wanted to see how much he could stand without touching you" Iruka whispered, sighing. Iruka didn't even know how long he had been in there but he still wasn't that hungry.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me, no matter what they say" Iruka said softly.

_How long have I been in here… maybe I should take a nap _Iruka thought sleepily. Iruka was dozing off knowing his back would probably hurt the next day from sleeping on the tile floor; he was quiet tired though. Plus Kakashi was probably mad at him anyway.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered through the door, tapping on the wood. Iruka sighed out not really wanting to respond, just sleep.

_So sleepy _Iruka yawned actually in a light sleep. He didn't really hear Kakashi's worried voice or the door being broken or being picked up frantically or laid down in a careful yet adrenaline filled frenzy of apprehension.

In fact Iruka was too tired to care so he decided, almost unwillingly, to fall into a deep sleep for the rest of the day.

"-he was on the floor, he hasn't woken up since seven last night and as far as I know it was at seven when he fell asleep. He hasn't eaten anything, do something"

It sounded like an angry Kakashi for some reason when Iruka started to groggily wake up. Iruka groaned sitting up slowly only to feel a large warm hand on his back for support. Iruka blinked a few times before seeing Kakashi in front of him with a worried look in both of his eyes; he was wearing his mask though which sort of confused Iruka for a moment before realizing someone else was in the room.

"Ruka" Kakashi whispered out in question, "how do you feel?"

"I-I'm okay" Iruka whispered out rubbing his eyes. Kakashi visibly frowned sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You were unconscious on the floor"

"I was sleepy"

"You gave me a heart attack"

"I'm sorry" Iruka whispered out sadly, looking at his folded hands. Kakashi sighed caressing Iruka's cheek.

"Listen Iruka-sensei, I need to do a few more checks on you before I tell you anything okay?" Sakura said seriously. Iruka looked up at her worried.

"I can't tell you anything right now, but I will soon I promise" Sakura said quietly. Sakura's glowing green hands went from Iruka's head down to his abdomen. After about half an hour she sighed, standing up, and bidding them goodbye.

"Iruka" Kakashi sighed, taking off his mask. Iruka got up from the bed standing up.

"It's been almost four months and I feel like my life has gone down the drain" Iruka said coldly, looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"I feel like a walking act for the village!"

"Iruka you-"

"I can't go anywhere or do anything because I'm afraid someone will hurt our baby!"

"I'd never let-"

"I've ruined everything, for my life and yours"

"What are you-"

"If I never asked for this, we'd-" Iruka began about to punch something. Kakashi grabbed both of his arms turning him forcefully around.

"Do I not get a choice!? Do I not get a choice in having a family with the man I love!? Why do you always care more about what other people think than what I think!? You don't want this baby!? Fine! Okay!? Fine!" Kakashi yelled out at the man. He didn't mean to have a yelling match with Iruka but he was just as stressed as Iruka about this entire situation.

"No, I'd-" Iruka didn't know what to say. He never meant for it to sound like he didn't care about Kakashi's opinion. In fact Iruka would do anything and everything Kakashi asked to make him happy (with a few exceptions of course).

"Listen" Kakashi said, still slightly angry, "Tsunade is sending me on a mission for a little while. I have to go."

Kakashi still looked at Iruka angrily before walking towards the front door.

"Kashi" Iruka spoke softly as Kakashi opened the door.

"I never meant-" Iruka began, placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi shook it off exiting the apartment.

"I'm so sorry" Iruka whispered out sadly.

Iruka drank one cup of tea but that didn't stop him from crying a little. He upset one of the three people that probably cared about him and didn't think he was a freak for carrying a baby.

"I don't even know how long your Tou-san is gone for Akachan" Iruka groaned out at the table. Iruka rubbed his stomach sighing.

So far it had been two weeks and Iruka hadn't heard anything about Kakashi. Of course he had been going to school, walking the scenic route at all times, staying mostly out of the eye of everyone. He didn't even know the last time he saw his friends or even Naruto. He missed all of them and was too embarrassed and afraid to even see them.

Iruka just came back from the school thinking it was probably time he shouldn't go to the school anymore, as much as he hated it, but he was starting to show. He noticed it one morning and couldn't stop rubbing his stomach in happiness and amazement.

He literally ran into Sakura when he walked into his apartment.

"S-Sakura-san" Iruka said surprised, palming a kunai.

"I was just seeing if you were here" Sakura said quietly.

"Well I am now I guess" Iruka said quietly.

"Kakashi is on about a month long mission, I have this sugar you can put in your tea now that is for the pain in your back you are probably feeling. I noticed when you walked in you have a tummy going on" Sakura said almost with a girlish giggle at the last sentence making Iruka blush.

"It might be best if I didn't teach at the school" Iruka said sadly.

"I know how much you like working over there at the school, Iruka-sensei and I understand. Maybe just a half shift or something. Besides you don't have to tell anybody anything if you don't want to" Sakura said seriously.

Iruka looked hopefully at the half shift idea she mentioned before sighing.

"I'd like that" Iruka said.

"I wish I didn't fight with Kakashi before he left. I feel so bad" Iruka said sadly. Sakura frowned at him understanding what it was like to fight with your significant other.

"Listen, Iruka sensei, there are two things I need to tell you" Sakura said seriously getting Iruka's attention.

"A letter is being sent out to the Anbu squad later and if you like, I could see if I could sneak in a letter with it" Sakura said mischievously. Iruka really did want to send a letter to Kakashi just to clear things up.

"I think I do want to write to him" Iruka said softly, "but I'm pretty sure he's still mad at me."

"I think there may be a way to convince him" Sakura said with a glint in her eyes making Iruka really question what she was planning.

Sakura transported them to the hospital in an empty room. Sakura lifted up Iruka's shirt before putting a gel on it making Iruka fidget.

"You are about four months in so the baby should be relatively visible now" Sakura said gently. She quickly pulled up a monitor, placing a scope on Iruka's stomach. Iruka looked at the screen, seeing only a dark picture, before shapes started to form.

The torso was visible and it almost looked baby shaped. Iruka's breathe caught in his throat as the realization hit him again, hard.

"Can't tell what the gender is yet but we should be able to see it soon" Sakura said quietly, observing the picture.

She quickly pushed a few buttons before two pictures came out of the machine. She handed them to Iruka who was slightly shaking in excitement.

Sakura wiped off the gel from Iruka's stomach having the man sit up again.

"You can write your letter in here for a moment. I need to write some things down but I'll be back soon" Sakura said briskly. Iruka nodded but was still absorbing the picture she just handed him. He rubbed his slightly protruding stomach gently, a gently smile illuminating his face.

Iruka looked at the blank piece of paper Sakura had on the table along with the pen. Iruka bit his lip hoping he could say what he needed to.

_Dear White Wolf,*_

_I'm so sorry for how I've been behaving and I know the tea isn't an excuse for it. I never wanted you to think that your opinion didn't matter to me when your opinion matters the __most __to me! I guess people just talking about us negativity makes me upset. I really miss you and I hope you can forgive my outburst. I really want to have _it _with you and I hope that you believe me when I say that. I guess I just miss seeing everyone, but I'm embarrassed to see them. Stupid, huh? I think I miss Naruto the most and I didn't think he'd react so badly to my news. I understand if you just want to blow off steam when you come back so don't worry about me I guess. Please stay safe._

_Love,_

(Iruka drew a dolphin doodle here)

_P.S. I hope this will prove to you that I want _it _with you. I really do._

Iruka looked at the letter before adding the picture of his baby to the letter. He kissed the picture before folding the letter up.

"You done?" Sakura said quietly. Iruka nodded handing her the letter.

"I'll slip this in with the Anbu information being sent out today. Don't worry, he'll read it" Sakura said gently. Iruka nodded hoping his letter convinced Kakashi.

"Listen Iruka. I need to talk to you about something" Sakura said seriously.

Iruka immediately froze, his hands protectively going over his slightly protruding stomach. He was slightly shaking wishing Kakashi was there to hold him tightly in his arms.

"When I placed the make shift uterus into your abdomen, I did something by accident" Sakura said quietly looking grieved. Iruka shifted uncomfortably, feeling a cold sweat on his neck.

"The uterus is retroverted"

* * *

***Akachan- I believe means baby or child in Japanese… correct me if I'm wrong.**

***White wolf- Kakashi wears a white dog Anbu mask I believe and it's best not to mention names in a letter or major specifics.**

**Anyway there is the chapter, hope you liked it! Review and on to the next! **


	6. Sweet Letters & Problems

"Ret-Retroverted…" Iruka breathed out. Sakura nodded once, looking slightly grim.

"What does that mean?" Iruka sounded faint.

"Maybe you should sit down Iruka-sensei" Sakura whispered, motioning for him to sit.

"What does it mean!?" Iruka yelled out, on the verge of tears.

"When I placed the make-shift uterus inside you, you may have kind of moved in your sleep or maybe it was the angle of my hand" Sakura said nervously.

Iruka stomped his foot on the ground in anger silently asking her to get to the point.

"The uterus is tilted slightly back. That's why you aren't really showing right now. Usually for a woman a tilted uterus could mean a miscarriage, but you are a man so I'm not so sure it applies" Sakura said trying to comfort the man.

Iruka sat down heavily in the chair placing his head into his hands. Iruka began to shake trying to hold in his tears.

"Iruka I checked your baby and it was perfectly healthy. Kind of small, but it is still alive. I still recommend that you have someone with you at all times. You can go on nice walks anytime you like, no running or jogging. You can do target practice but no jumping or chakra use which means straight across throwing. You can keep lifting things you are already used to lifting, but if you've never picked up something before that looks heavy (like a box or something) don't lift it up" Sakura said trying to get Iruka's mind off the retroverted issue.

"So is my baby in danger?" Iruka said nervously placing his hands on his stomach protectively.

"Well it is in a little more danger than other pregnant women because the uterus is retroverted, but you're still okay" Sakura said calmly.

"How much more?" Iruka felt that he was either going to cry or jump up and down. Oh wait, no jumping.

"Well it depends on the person but let's say on average a woman's danger level is at 15%. Because you have retroverted uterus and you are a man, the danger level has probably doubled to 30-40%. So as long as you're careful and mindful of your surroundings your danger level should go down to the average percentage again" Sakura said, trying not to get the man more worried.

Iruka nodded, sighing, before leaving without a word. Sakura wasn't sure what to make of his reaction.

* * *

Iruka walked down the busy street needing to go to the supermarket considering Kakashi hadn't restocked on food when he left because of the fight they got into. Iruka no longer cared about the looks people gave him. He needed to take care of his baby and he was going to do anything to convince Kakashi that he really wanted the baby. Iruka decided to push a cart through the aisles instead of a basket considering he didn't want to risk any straining with lifting of any sort.

Iruka was halfway through shopping when he angrily started glaring at a noodle box on the top shelf. Sakura said he was completely forbidden from using chakra. He wasn't exactly tall enough to reach it either an if he stretched up, his sweatshirt would lift up revealing a protruding stomach. Iruka was almost to his fifth month in pregnancy so his stomach protruded out a few inches so he definitely had an obvious bump going on.

Iruka suddenly saw an arm reaching up to grab the pasta he so desperately wanted.

"Izumo-san" Iruka whispered out blushing.

"Hi Iruka-san" Izumo said kindly handing the man his box of pasta.

"Thank you very much" Iruka said happily before blushing looking down embarrassed.

"Uh…um…well…um…goodbye then!" Iruka said unhappily wishing he could talk to one of his friends more.

"Wait!" Izumo said quickly touching the man's shoulder. Iruka stopped looking back at him with a blush.

"Would you like company for your shopping?" Izumo asked hopefully. Iruka was very hesitant but nodded. Both walked down the aisle as Iruka placed different things into his cart.

"Are you supposed to be pushing things?" Izumo asked curiously making Iruka stiffen slightly in worry.

"Sakura-san said that I can keep lifting things that I was already lifting before considering my body is used to such weights already. If I've never picked it up before, I'm not allowed to pick it up" Iruka said quietly, rubbing the back of his head. Izumo nodded in understand before Iruka asked him politely to put some onions in a bag for him.

Iruka and Izumo left the grocery store, Izumo insisting he carry most of the bags. There were four bags in total and Izumo carried three while Iruka carried one. They made it back to Iruka's apartment as Izumo helped Iruka put the food away.

Iruka was feeling so much better that he got to talk to at least one of his friends again.

"Would you like to stay and have some tea?" Iruka asked hopefully. Izumo nodded happily as Iruka and Izumo spoke. Izumo talked to Iruka about all the interesting information Iruka had missed since his pregnancy started. Apparently Naruto and Sasuke had a fight and Sasuke looks so heartbroken right now and almost sickly. The Hokage was buried (almost literally) in paperwork, Shikamaru was up to something and no one was sure if Sakura was involved again, apparently Raidou was hiding something from Genma, Izumo knew what it was about and he also has the same idea Raidou has.

Iruka was so happy he was caught up on all the gossip about his friends.

"Izumo?" Iruka asked nervously getting the man's attention who was almost finished with his tea.

"What have you heard about me?" Iruka asked embarrassed. Izumo looked taken aback for a moment before sighing.

"I want to be honest with you Iruka. People are kind of freaked out about the whole…male pregnancy thing. Of course no one is foolish enough to mess with either of you. I think that over time they'll get used to the idea so don't worry about it too much. I know it's probably bothered you a lot since no one has actually seen you in a while. Not that I blame you or anything. I mean all this is new to everyone" Izumo said, trying to reassure the man. Iruka nodded listening closely.

"Since you brought it up Iruka… I kind of wanted to ask you some stuff if that's okay?" Izumo said, actually sounding nervous.

"What?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Well its… um… about your pregnancy" Izumo said quietly hoping he didn't offend his friend. Iruka nodded for him to continue.

"What is it like? How are you feeling? What aren't you allowed to do anymore? How did Kakashi react? Are you guys doing okay?" Before Izumo could continue, Iruka held up his hand not sure he could answer all the questions if the man kept going.

"It feels really strange but also so amazing. It's hard to describe actually. I'm doing okay. Sakura-san said because I didn't eat well in my first trimester the baby is kind of small but still healthy-" Before Iruka could continue answer questions he began to tear up.

"Iruka-san?" Izumo asked startled.

"She said the uterus was retroverted" Iruka almost burst into tears.

"Retroverted?" Izumo asked worried. All of their friends were worried dearly about Iruka and Kakashi. Everyone was too afraid or too embarrassed to talk to each other.

"She said the uterus was tilted back and because I'm a man, my danger level increased from a normal woman's danger level while pregnant" Iruka said wiping away a few tears sadly.

"How much did it go up by!?" Izumo asked startled extremely worried about his friend.

"She said it doubled so now it's at 30 or 40%" Iruka said sadly.

"It's okay Iruka, I'm sure everything will be okay" Izumo said, trying to comfort the man. Iruka nodded giving a shaky sigh, before continuing to answer Izumo's questions.

"Kakashi has been really happy I guess about the whole thing which I'm so grateful for. But we got into a fight before he left for a mission. I wrote him a letter but I wouldn't be surprised if he's still mad" Iruka said sadly. Izumo nodded not wanting to go into the man's personal life too deeply.

"Other than that I've been really missed seeing you guys but it's kind of embarrassing to go out in public. I kind of heard a lot from people lately so I'm so scared to be by myself. Sakura also said that I shouldn't go places by myself without someone with me considering a lot of Kakashi's enemies, if they found out, would come after me or the baby" Iruka said worriedly, touching his stomach protectively.

"For what it's worth, Iruka-san, I think you and Kakashi would make great parents" Izumo said sounding very sincere making Iruka blush.

"Th-Thank you" Iruka said quietly.

"Izumo-san, how are you and Kotetsu doing?" Iruka asked politely.

"We're good. Sometimes his excitement overwhelms me but I love him" Izumo said happily before looking nervous making Iruka cock his head in question.

"I was kind of thinking about his whole pregnancy thing too except I kind of want it to happen to (whisper) me" Izumo said. Iruka looked beyond surprised before full on smiling.

"Really?" Iruka asked almost excitedly. Izumo nodded his head vigorously before looking sad.

"It's just, I have no idea how or what Kotetsu would do" Izumo said quietly. Iruka nodded in understanding.

"I first told Sakura about dreams I had been having and she said it was my unconscious telling me I wanted to have a family with Kakashi. She said if I asked her, she could make it possible. Little did I know that I unintentionally asked her to do something for me. Either way I asked Kakashi about what he thought of families saying Naruto asked me about them, even though that was kind of a white lie" Iruka said as Izumo nodded.

"I would probably not go about it the way I did. Maybe actually discuss it with Kotetsu and see what happens" Iruka said. Izumo sighed knowing it was probably going to be a difficult discussion with Kotetsu, but he really wanted to have a family with him too. And if it was possible to have it from both of them, then he wanted to try it.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today" Iruka said happily realizing it was close to dinner time now.

"Yeah me too! I'll come visit you again soon okay?" Izumo said happily. Iruka nodded opening the door for the man.

"Oh and Kakashi's mission was about a month long, but something came up so they'll be gone for an extra two weeks" Izumo said quietly. Iruka nodded somewhat unhappily before bidding the man goodbye.

Izumo needed to talk to Kotetsu about what he was thinking about before.

Kakashi was already gone for two weeks for his month long mission. It was like time just kept pushing the man further away from Iruka.

_Another month. _Iruka thought morbidly. Iruka would be six months along and Kakashi and him have been a little bit rocky about the whole situation.

Iruka ate a bowl of vegetables with a small portion of fruit on the side considering that would be safest so he wouldn't destroy the kitchen; since he failed at cooking worse than a three year.

The next week went by as it normally did with people still talking quietly as he walked by them. Iruka just concentrated on the papers he would have to grade and what he would do when he got home. It still surprised him when his students just looked at him happily as if there was nothing wrong with a man carry a child.

When Iruka reached his apartment though, there was a pink envelope on his door. Iruka looked at it seeing a flower doodle on the front realizing it was from Sakura. Iruka went inside, setting the note down, deciding to drink a normal cup of tea since he normally drank his special tea in the morning before school.

Iruka opened the envelope quickly before freezing realizing it was from Kakashi. Iruka breathed deeply holding his stomach in fear.

_(Doodle of a dolphin with a straw hat on- Kakashi's way of saying Hatake Iruka considering Iruka will always be his dolphin),_

_I know that we are both pretty stressed about the situation and I guess when I saw you on the floor, I just couldn't take any more stress at the moment. I'm sorry I keep pushing you when you are already so uncomfortable with this whole situation. I could never stay mad at you, ever. I miss you so much and I wish I had kissed you before I left. Where in the world did you get that picture? How are you doing? Are you both okay? How is everything? Naruto is with me on the mission and I told him the part you told me in your letter about him. He feels really bad and is determined to see you again. He told me to write to you saying he has been having some trouble with a 'certain person,' but he will personally take you out for ramen when he gets back. Everyone here says 'hi' and hope you are doing well. I miss and love you so much! _

_(Kakashi drew a scarecrow doodle here putting XO next to it)_

Iruka held the paper to his chest in happiness that Kakashi and him were actually going to be okay. Iruka went to grab a piece of paper to write back to his husband before he stopped mid walk placing his hand on his stomach.

He felt a movement against his hand. Iruka's mouth dropped open in shock as tears began to leave him. His baby was moving.

"Akachan" Iruka said in a hushed whisper. He felt a movement against his hand a few seconds later before crying in happiness. Iruka quickly got the piece of paper, with so much to tell Kakashi.

_(Iruka drew a little scarecrow doodle with a dolphin on his shoulder)_

_Sakura-san took an ultrasound. I hope you can come with me next time so you can see it firsthand too. I'm fine here. Izumo came over actually to hang out with me for a bit. Glad one of my friends has talked to me again. I heard Naruto had a fight with Sasuke (no details though) and Izumo said that Sasuke-san looked heartbroken and sickly. I hope everything is okay between them. Tell Naruto he better come back to buy me ramen and work together with Sasuke. We're both fine and I have a surprise for you when you come home. _

Iruka felt a nudge against his hand again in the middle of his writing and smiled happily.

"Wait till your Tou-san comes home" Iruka said happily feeling as if his baby heard everything he was saying. Iruka began writing again.

_Tell all the Anbu I said hi back and you guys should really just have an Anbu party or something when you get back. _(Iruka laughed at this part). _When you come back you better do something more than kiss me. I miss you so much and love you so much. Please stay safe._

_(Iruka drew a doodle of a dolphin with a straw hat but with a little baby dolphin right next to it)_

Iruka looked happily at the letter, giving it to Sakura the next day. The past two weeks, Iruka saw a letter on his door at least once a week. It helped a little since Kakashi was gone for so long. The letters just kept getting more and more touching as both were really starting to need each other.

_(Kakashi drew a dolphin doodle here with a straw hat on and a baby dolphin next to it with a tiny straw hat on it too)_

_You can bet I'm coming with you next time! I'm sure the rest of our friends will come see you soon. For some reason things have gotten chaotic around the village. I told Naruto what you told me about Sasuke and he looks so worried. I wonder what happened? All the guys laughed but completely agreed that Anbu should just have a laid back party. Although I feel that everything will go to hell in a hand basket if we all party together (considering alcohol, weapons, and food will be involved). What is the surprise you're talking about? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but it will take at least another week to finish the mission. After that I had Tsunade swear to not place me on anymore missions until after the baby was born. You can also bet that when I come back, I'll do more than just kiss you._

_(Kakashi drew a scarecrow doodle with a dolphin next to it again)._

Iruka was starting to get surprised their doodles didn't just take up the entire letter. Iruka rubbed his stomach since the kicking was constant know. He actually had a weird craving of pomegranate yogurt with a chopped up carrot.

"Why do you like weird food, Akachan?" Iruka laughed softly feeling his hand get kicked again in response.

"You know I picked out books for Kakashi to read to you when he gets back. I bet you're excited for that, huh?" Iruka said smiling happily. Iruka sat down again to write a letter.

_(Iruka drew a scarecrow with a dolphin and a baby dolphin on the scarecrow's other side)_

_You'll just have to come back to see the surprise. My checkup is coming up soon though, but I promise I won't go without you. It's probably a bad idea for Anbu to be left alone at a party now that I think about it. I really miss you, so much. So does _it _so hurry up! Don't tell Hokage-sama I said that to you. I think I had a craving but I'm not sure if it was or not. I really wish you were here. Love you._

_(Iruka drew a dolphin with a baby dolphin both wearing straw hats again)._

The next week came quickly, which was good for Iruka. This time though, Raidou came by.

"Iruka-san!" Raidou said cheerfully to the man. Iruka was surprised and then smiled. His protruding stomach was obvious under his sweat shirt right now, but he still wasn't all that big yet.

"Come in Raidou-san" Iruka said happily. Iruka led the man to his kitchen to give him some tea.

"Thanks Iruka-san. Izumo-san said he visited you about a week ago. He's gotten a bit busy but I have some free time so I thought I'd hang out with you too" Raidou said happily.

"Th-Thank you very much. I don't want to keep you from anything though" Iruka said worriedly.

"I'm really not doing anything until about six" Raidou said. Both men drank regular ginger tea having a quiet conversation for a while. Raidou didn't even know what was going on between Naruto and Sasuke either and Genma was a big loudmouth. Raidou asked Iruka, with curiosity, about his pregnancy and Iruka told Raidou the same thing he told Izumo.

"Raidou-san, if I didn't know any better I'd think you'd want a kid too" Iruka said mischievously. Raidou immediately stiffened, blushing. Iruka started laughing at the startled man before looking shocked when Raidou headed for the door.

"Wait" Iruka said gently, standing up to place his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I know it's stupid and Genma isn't one of those people, so I just wanted to hear what it was like. I don't bother getting my hopes up because I know Genma would already say 'no'" Raidou said sadly. Iruka silently beckoned him to continue.

"Even if I wanted something like that, and I'd be more than willing, it's not Genma's forte at all. The entire village thought he was the biggest flirt in the village even while he's with me. I'm not sure what to do. I've been with Genma for so long, and I love him, but I can't help this feeling in my chest that I want more; now that I know it's possible and all" Raidou finished quietly. Iruka nodded in understanding.

"Did you try talking to him?" Iruka asked curiously. Raidou shook his head 'no' fear almost visible in his eyes.

"I already know his answer" Raidou said sadly.

"How can you know for sure without asking?" Iruka asked curiously.

"I don't want him to leave me because I want something more for us" Raidou said seriously.

"I thought the same way, but once the idea got set into motion for us, things were okay. It was kind of difficult since it all happened quiet unexpectedly and Kakashi and I never discussed such a topic, but I think if it's planned out things will go a lot better" Iruka said trying to convey confidence.

"But-" Raidou said with so much insecurity.

"If you don't try, you'll never know what could have been" Iruka said seriously. Raidou sighed, nodding once, before thanking Iruka for seeing him.

Another week passed and the letters from Kakashi were only getting sweeter.

_(A doodle of a dolphin and baby dolphin with straw hats on)_

_I'll be home soon to see you and whatever the surprise is. I don't have much time to write you this letter right now but I don't want to forget to send the letter back to you. What was your craving by the way? I miss you so much and I can't wait any longer to see you. I love you!_

_(A scarecrow doodle)_

Iruka smiled at the paper but was worried as to why Kakashi didn't have time to write the letter for him. Either way Kakashi was going to be home soon, their baby was excited to see its father again, and Iruka's heart and body were aching for the man in an almost desperate need. Iruka knew that Kakashi was having the same feeling.

_(A doodle of a scarecrow with a dolphin and baby dolphin)_

_We're waiting for you, we'll always be waiting for you. I hope you have time to read this letter! If not, you promised you'd be home soon right? My craving seems kind of embarrassing now that I think about it though… it was pomegranate yogurt with chopped up carrots in it. It was actually quite tasty. I miss you so, so, so, so much! We miss you so much. Love you always._

_(A doodle of a dolphin with a straw hat on along with a baby dolphin with a straw hat on)_

Iruka sighed ready to send the letter already.

_I wonder how everyone is doing. I think I may have actually started something _Iruka thought amazed before feeling a kick against his hand which only made Iruka's smile widen.

* * *

Izumo was having a hyperventilating fit. He wanted to tell Kotetsu so badly what he had been thinking of for a little while. Would it be kind of weird to ask? Yes. Did he care what Kotetsu's actions were? Yes. Did he want this more than anything? Yes. Izumo was actually waiting for Kotetsu in a room in the Hokage building so they could work on deciphering a few scrolls.

Izumo was able to breath normally again before Kotetsu burst in with energy and un-deciphered scrolls.

"Hey Izumo! I know this may seem like a lot but if we work together I'm sure it'll go by faster" Kotetsu said happily.

_He's always optimistic about things so why would he be negative about this? _Izumo thought worriedly.

"Izumo?" Kotetsu asked with slight worry considering Izumo seemed deep in thought. Izumo perked up, looking flustered before taking a scroll.

"Better get deciphering I guess" Izumo said with a blush.

"Yeah…" Kotetsu asked not sure if something was wrong or not. Kotetsu kept looking up and down from his scroll to look at Izumo who seemed to just be going deeper and deeper into thought.

"Izumo?" Kotetsu whispered softly, touching Izumo's hand making the man jump.

"Y-Yes?" Izumo whispered.

"What's wrong?" Kotetsu asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing" Izumo blushed realizing he stuttered twice in a row. Kotetsu's brows furrowed silently telling the man to talk to him. Izumo slid his hand out from under Kotetsu's looking worriedly down at the blank scroll in front of him. Izumo almost jumped again when he realized Kotetsu moved to sit next to him. Kotetsu looked sternly at the man only doing this once in a while when he knew his best friend/ lover was worried or hiding something from him.

"Spill" Kotetsu said seriously. Izumo looked worriedly at him before taking a deep breath. Kotetsu was about to say something thinking the man was just going to avoid his question.

"I want to have a baby with you" Izumo blurted out blushing. Kotetsu froze into a human popsicle. Izumo's embarrassed face slowly turned to one of helplessness. Izumo sighed, standing up (feeling extremely stupid) walking out of the room. He leaned against the wall right outside the door of the room.

_Great idea. He'll think I'm so stupid or he isn't enough for me or that I want to go off with a woman or something instead. He's going to hate me. _Izumo thought depressed. Izumo shoved his hands into his pockets wishing he could take back what he said but it was out in the open now and it was free to roam inside Kotetsu's head.

Izumo decided to just walk back to their apartment and awkwardly avoid the man for a while. Izumo was halfway down the hall before hearing a door burst open. But not just any door. The door that led to the room Kotetsu was in. Who was bounding towards him with sparks of energy rolling off. Izumo turned just in time to land on his back onto the floor with a heavy Kotetsu on top of him.

"Izumo!" Kotetsu said kissing the man passionately. Izumo was beyond surprised and froze at Kotetsu's reaction. Kotetsu literally lifted him off the floor, who was still in a daze, hugging the day lights out of him.

"Let's go find Sakura-san!" Kotetsu yelled happily. Izumo was going to have to discuss with the man that he wasn't quite ready yet. He just wanted to get the idea into motion. Of course the idea seemed to go past just a motion and on a full tour in under an hour. Either way, Izumo was glad for Iruka's advice and more than excited to see what happened to his own future.

* * *

Raidou on the other hand was beyond worried. Everyone knew that Genma flirted with others like it was a sport and had been with a lot of people before he and Raidou got together.

_He'd never want to settle down enough to have a kid _Raidou thought sadly. Genma was too spirited to just agree to something that took so much work and effort. Raidou was actually surprised at how much effort Genma gave their relationship and was happy for it.

_It'd be asking too much of him _Raidou bit his lip wishing that this would come true. That they could have their own little family too.

Raidou sighed before feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders. Raidou jumped before realizing it was Genma.

"Not paying attention are we?" Genma smirked at the man. Raidou just rolled his eyes at him.

"So you see Iruka-san?" Genma asked curiously.

"Yes. He misses everybody but like everyone else, he's too embarrassed to hang out" Raidou said in a 'matter of fact' sort of way. Genma huffed silently knowing Raidou was right about the 'everyone else' part. Sure everyone thought it was weird, but since it was a time of Shinobi, anything was possible. In fact Genma was sure people were starting to lighten up on the idea. Especially when Sakura overheard a group of people talking, somewhat badly, about Iruka. She blew up on them saying he wanted a family, being the medic she was made it possible, and they should just be happy for Kakashi and Iruka because they never had anything so great before.

"It is kind of a weird concept though" Genma said shrugging. Raidou stiffened slightly.

"I mean who needs a family? Just find somebody, have lots of sex, and die happy" Genma said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"What if I want a family" Raidou whispered out. Genma snorted at the man making Raidou blush in embarrassment.

"Come on Raidou-kun! It's _so _much easier to just have one person in your life" Genma said trying to make his point.

"Well what if I wanted to have a family with you. I mean it's possible and-" But Raidou's nervous speech was interrupted by Genma's laughing.

"That's really *laugh* funny! I mean you and me *still laughing* having a kid! Are you kidding me!? *he's seriously still laughing*

Raidou looked absolutely heartbroken as the man just kept laughing.

"Hi Genma-san!" Was chorused towards both men. It was a group of new Jounin women who waved and flirted at the man. Raidou looked shocked but his shock only grew.

"Hello ladies" Genma said like velvet as he leaned against a tree. The girls giggled at him batting their eye lashes at him.

"Want to come get some drinks with us" One of them said as the girls seductively tried to make him agree.

"Of course ladies! What kind of man would I be to turn down such an offer?" Genma said happily. The girls giggled walking a little ahead of him, beckoning him to follow.

"Hey wanna' come Raidou?" Genma asked happily before becoming shocked.

"Raidou?" Genma whispered out. The look on Raidou's face was of pure heart break.

"Hey, I wasn't really going to hang out with them… I-" But Genma never finished his sentence.

"We're through Genma!" Raidou burst out, on the verge of tears.

"What!? No Raidou! Please, I really won't go if-" Genma tried saying with worry feeling his heart beat quicken in fear. Genma grabbed Izumo's arm who looked like he was ready to run for it before Raidou ripped his arm out of the man's grip.

"I don't want to break up!" Genma tried feeling his breath ketch in his throat.

"Well I do! It's _far _too much effort for you Genma! I don't want to hold you back with my petty ideas of a family when you can just go freely fuck some women at the bar. That shouldn't take much effort or trying for you!" Raidou said bitterly as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Genma with his senbon hanging out of his mouth.

_Why did I do that!? I still love him so much…_Raidou thought sadly as he flopped onto a bed willing himself not to cry; his tears had other ideas though. Raidou was in a cheap apartment somewhere not wanting to stay at the apartment he shared with Genma.

_Who the hell am I kidding? I already knew what his answer was going to be…_

* * *

Iruka sighed happily loving how his baby was actively kicking away at his stomach. He was pretty sure he'd have bruises by now but the sugar in the tea Sakura gave him got rid of most of his pain so it was alright.

"Which book would you like your Tou-san to read to you first Akachan?" Iruka asked happily going to the small stack of children's books on the stand by the front door.

"Just kick for which one you want to hear first" Iruka said, picking up the first book.

"The Lost Rabbit" Iruka said quietly; no kick.

"The Missing Cookie?"

"Strange Animals?"

"The Dragon's Treasure?" Iruka felt a kick and wanted to jump happily up and down placing the book on top of the pile.

"I wonder what is keeping your Tou-san so late on his mission?" Iruka thought out loud, used to talking to his baby. Iruka rubbed his stomach constantly, his hand rarely away from it, loving to know that all this was going to happen.

"I wonder if you're a boy or a girl?" Iruka thought out loud again, reading through the children's books quickly. He was thinking of all kinds of combinations in his head, his heart fluttering at all of them.

Suddenly there was a knock on Iruka's front door, making Iruka jump up in surprise (since he was still standing by the front door). For some reason, Iruka looked nervously at the door as if caution signs were going off in his head.

Iruka cracked open the door seeing an Anbu standing in front it.

"Umino, Iruka?" the man said quietly. Iruka nodded once. There were several things wrong with the man in front of his door that made Iruka immediately palm a kunai in his hand. One, no Anbu has ever knocked on his door (Anbu just go in and out as the please using doors rarely). Two, Iruka didn't recognize the mask the Anbu was wearing and Kakashi would never have a new Anbu recruit go to their home (he rarely let any Anbu near Iruka anyway). Three, it was usually Tenzou who got Iruka if Kakashi was back and he never asked for Iruka. Finally, four, everyone in the entire village knew that his name was now Hatake, Iruka. Not Umino, Iruka.

"Kakashi-san is hurt. I'll transport you to the hospital" The "Anbu" said reaching his hand out for the man to take. Iruka gulped. He already knew for a fact that Naruto was going to come immediately back to come get him for ramen, so it should have been Naruto at his door, not whoever this was. Every Anbu called his Kakashi, Kakashi-senpai; not Kakashi-san (rarely even Kakashi's team seven called him Kakashi-san). Lastly, Anbu never offered to take someone someplace, they just did it whether the person liked it or not considering they were under orders.

"Um…sure. Let me grab my coat" Iruka said quietly. Without warning Iruka threw an explosive tag at the man, running towards his and Kakashi's room. He leaped out the window, running down the stairs. Iruka turned his head quickly seeing the man for a moment, a little ways behind him, before feeling a cut on his side. Iruka gasped out in pain before throwing weapons at the man, trying to get out of there and towards one of his friends.

Iruka couldn't even call out for help because he suddenly felt a sharp pain under his rib cage only to fall to his knees. Iruka's back hit the ground as he writhed in pain. Through the smoke Iruka saw the man's hand holding a katana. Iruka grabbed the hand as the man tried to stab it through Iruka's chest. Iruka was gasping in pain and slowly losing his strength on the man's hand.

His baby was hurting, he was about to be stabbed through and through, and he was on an empty street because it had to have been around nine o'clock by now.

Tears began leaving Iruka as the blade got closer to his chest. The man's other hand was around Iruka's throat. Iruka's other hand was not on the one around his throat but pushing a kunai deeply into the man's lung which seemed to have little effect on the man.

"I *cough* will kill you *cough* and hand the copy-nin *cough* his bloodied child" The man spit out with venom. Iruka gasped trying to strengthen both of his holds on the man.

"Please *gasping in pain* not my baby!" Iruka cried out.

The man only smiled cruelly at Iruka, straining to kill both Iruka and his unborn child. It was all just to show Kakashi, that trying to catch him was a mistake and he was going to pay for it.

* * *

**Mwahahaha cliffhanger! Didn't see that coming did you!? It'll all make sense in the next chapter and it will connect with stuff that happened in my other story, Meddling. REVIEW and keep loving my story! :)**


	7. Let's Fix This

Iruka didn't know what to do. His vision was starting to go dark, but he refused to let his grip loosen. His hopes were in vain though, feeling the blade stab through his skin.

Iruka could make no sound as the pain was starting to eat him whole. The man began to chuckle darkly as blood dripped out of his mouth.

Iruka didn't know if the blade hit his heart, all he could feel was it slowly moving painfully into his chest. Iruka couldn't take anymore, his body was going into its last reserves for strength. The last thing Iruka saw was something black and white before everything went dark.

If only Iruka knew how many people were on that one man once they saw Iruka in danger.

_Two minutes earlier_

Kakashi was running faster than he thought his legs could withstand. Anbu realized Kakashi's letters had been intercepted. Which meant the man they were looking for knew about Iruka. And their baby. It was too late.

Kakashi was in the village, headed towards his apartment fast, his team mates right on his tail. The moment he turned the corner his breath caught short. Iruka was trying with all his might to fend off the man, who was hovered over him, a blade being shoved into the man's side; the man met Iruka blade for blade though with the blade slowly being pushed in to Iruka's chest.

Iruka was being asphyxiated and slowly stabbed, trying with all his power to not let the man kill him or their baby.

_Exact time now_

All Kakashi saw was red when he attacked the man. He pushed all his body weight into the man knocking him off of Iruka; this only caused the blade in Iruka's chest to stand up straight.

One Anbu knelt down to place pressure around Iruka's wound while another went off to get Sakura immediately. Naruto and Kakashi beat the man bloody. He was no longer recognizable at this point and Kakashi was making sure every bone in his body was broken, fractured, and ripped apart leaving the man as a sack of minced meat.

Sakura and Tsunade immediately knelt down to Iruka, Tsunade taking care of his puncture wound while Sakura checked on the child (they were discussing earlier about male pregnancy considering Tsunade wanted to be a part of it).

"We need to transport him to the hospital immediately" Tsunade said seriously, Sakura nodded. All three disappeared in a puff of smoke as Kakashi used the man, unconscious on the ground right now, as a punching bag.

"Kakashi!" Tenzou yelled at him trying to pull the man away from the already mutilated body. Kakashi ripped his body away from Tenzou's grip sending punch after punch into the man until his knuckles were covered with the other man's blood.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out. He lifted the man away from the body who was breathing heavily, his Sharingan spinning widely in anger. Kakashi's fists were balled up tightly, wanting to pound the man until there was nothing left. Everyone was at a clear ten foot radius around the man, desperately needing him to calm down.

Kakashi closed his Sharingan eye tightly, before his heart beat went out of control again.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled out, disappearing in a puff of smoke. He landed right in front of the reception desk, yelling at the nurses to tell him where Iruka was. They directed him to the third floor before Kakashi ran as fast as he could; trying to find the room his love was in.

Kakashi stopped seeing nurses bustling in and out of a room.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled worriedly about to burst into the room, before having several hands stop him. Naruto, Gai, and Asuma were the ones holding him. They gruffly had him sit in a seat needing the man to calm way down. Anbu were already taking the man to the hospital in the Anbu headquarters to be questions and most likely tortured for his crimes.

_Oh Kami no! Not Iruka! Not my Iruka! Not our baby! Please not our baby! _Kakashi was pleading inside his head as his leg moved nervously up and down.

All four men had to have been sitting there for a good three hours, wondering what was going on. Kakashi was slowly going insane, he needed to see Iruka.

"Is he alright!?" Kurenai burst out running down the hall with a mob of people.

"What happened!?" Shikamaru asked loudly.

"Is the baby okay!?" Anko yelled.

"How long has he been in there for!?" Ibiki ground out (the mob of people had now circled the men).

"Who was that man!?" Lee yelled out.

"What happened to the man!?" Genma burst out.

Asuma and Gai were currently trying to explain what happened, standing up along with Naruto, only Naruto was standing guard next to Kakashi. Everyone was pretty much yelling in worry at this point causing a ruckus at least three floors up and down.

Naruto saw Sasuke amongst the group of people looking worriedly at the group. Sasuke started coughing rubbing his eye. Sasuke looked at Kakashi sadly before stiffening immediately catching Naruto's gaze. Sasuke looked away sadly rubbing his arm for warmth and nervousness.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered out. Of course he wasn't going to be heard through the crowd. Genma and Raidou were having awkward staring contests. Raidou looking like he was about to cry and Genma wanted to hug him and never let go.

"What in the seven hells is going on out here!?" Tsunade roared across the mob of people making them immediately shut up.

Kakashi stood up slowly, looking at the woman to tell him something; anything.

"Iruka will be out for a few days due to his injuries. As for the baby… you'd have to ask Sakura" Tsunade said gently making Kakashi grim. Kakashi sat down heavily into his chair again waiting for Sakura to come out next. Tsunade sighed at the man, determine to understand everything that was going on with Iruka (eventually).

A few of them sighed, wishing Kakashi and Iruka all the best and that they'd be by later to check on them. This left Genma and Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo, and Sasuke and Naruto out in the hallway with Kakashi.

"I wish you both all the best" Raidou whispered out, almost hurriedly walking down the hallway.

"It'll be okay" Genma bowed slightly to Kakashi, before following after Raidou in a hurry.

"Could you two watch him for a moment?" Naruto asked Kotetsu and Izumo quietly, who only nodded slightly.

"I need to talk to you" Naruto said sternly, grabbing Sasuke's arm tightly and dragging him to the closest empty room he could find.

"I really wonder what they're fighting about" Izumo whispered to Kotetsu only making the man shrug. Kotetsu kissed Izumo gently on the cheek making the man blush. Izumo and Kotetsu were waiting for Sakura also to ask her a few 'questions.'

Sakura sighed heavily, exiting the door with several nurses spilling out after her.

"Take these to the lab, take those to room 7A, and get me his file immediately" Sakura said to the nurses who were leaving quickly.

"Sakura" Kakashi said sadly, looking awful when standing up. Sakura looked up at him before sighing yet again.

"Iruka-sensei is fine" Sakura said sternly. That lessened Kakashi's stress halfway, but he needed to know more.

"The baby?" Kakashi asked with worry. Kakashi wasn't sure how either of them would have reacted if something happened to their baby.

"Is alive" Sakura spoke gently, "I'll do Iruka-san's full check-up when he wakes up."

Sakura left quickly with Izumo and Kotetsu following closely behind her. She vaguely heard some noises behind a supposed to be empty room, but let it go.

"Stay out of that room Kakashi!" Sakura yelled down the hall. Of course she knew that her request was ignored considering Kakashi was in too far a state of shock to listen to anyone.

Kakashi completely ignored the girl and slowly walked in to the hospital room, seeing two wires hooked up to Iruka. One that had Iruka's heart beat and one that had their baby's heartbeat.

"Oh koi" Kakashi whispered out wearily. He sat down in a chair, holding the man protectively around the stomach, falling asleep.

* * *

_A while back (about a month before Kakashi left for his one and a half long mission)_

Naruto was nervous but he was quite sure Sasuke would love the idea he had.

"Why did you call me out here Dobe? Aren't you supposed to be training with Lady Tsunade to be Hokage or something?" Sasuke asked drolly.

Naruto laughed awkwardly telling Sasuke he was on break.

"Listen Teme, I wanted to ask you a question" Naruto said softly.

"You asked me out here for a question? How much of a Dobe are you?" Sasuke scoffed. He was enjoying his tomato salad at home before he got a letter from Naruto saying he wanted to see him; which is why he was kind of anxious to get back considering he was sort of hungry.

"Want to have a family" Naruto whispered out, "with me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, wondering if he heard Naruto correctly.

"W-What?" Sasuke asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Well it's obviously possible now and I was thinking that since you've always wanted a family and I've always wanted a family we could-" But Naruto didn't get to finish his speech.

"No" was the cold reply from the stoic Uchiha who turned away from a shocked Naruto.

_How could he ask me that!? Of course I want a family but my blood line doesn't exactly have the best record. If I were to raise a child…he would probably become another killing psychopath. I'd be the worst parent on record for the entire world to laugh at and look at me like the monster I am. The world would just kill us both and Naruto would never want to be with someone who created another human being like that._

Sasuke thought sadly, wishing his family had better traits so it could minimize the chances of having a rotten child.

Naruto didn't move for a good ten minutes, still registering that Sasuke was dead serious when he said 'no.'

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to the meeting Tsunade had, Tsunade would have yelled at him but noticed the boy's worried gaze and let it go. After the meeting was over Tsunade asked Naruto to stay for a moment.

"Something's bothering you?" Tsunade asked curiously. Nartuo sighed, shaking his head yes.

"I asked Teme if he wanted to have a family" Naruto said quietly, rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade snorted at the boy rolling her eyes. Of course she thought Naruto's worried gaze was if Sasuke was going to be alright during his pregnancy.

"He said no, Baa-chan" Naruto said sadly. Tsunade suddenly became seriously before looking sadly at the boy.

"Listen Naruto, I'm sending you, Kakashi, and a few others on a mission soon. Talk to Sasuke, clear this up. It's you doing the talking so I'm sure you can convince him" Tsunade said shrugging Naruto was the one who snorted this time.

"First off, you're only saying that because you want to have all kinds of guinea pigs to experiment on since there are a few same sexed couples in the village. Second off, you know how much effort I put in to telling someone how I feel. I have to try three times harder and speak in Sasuke- text in order for him to understand. I just wish I knew his reasoning for telling me 'no'" Naruto sighed again as Tsunade just shook her head. Naruto left quickly, really needing to talk to Sasuke again.

When he got back to their apartment he found Sasuke reading a book and drinking some tea.

_Either Sasuke is really engrossed in the book or he is ignoring me _Naruto sweat dropped. Naruto went in to the kitchen to make some instant ramen, peeking out every now and again to make sure Sasuke was still in the living room area.

After about an hour of awkward silence Naruto decided that he should at least break the quiet atmosphere that was seriously starting to get on his nerves. Naruto quietly got up and sat right next to Sasuke clearing his throat. Sasuke slowly put the book down onto the coffee table looking at the blonde.

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously as though pretending Naruto never asked him about the family question. Sasuke was pretty sure his 'no' meant it was the end of the discussion.

"Can we talk?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Aren't we talking?" Sasuke decided beating around the bush. Naruto growled in frustration.

"Seriously Sasuke!" Naruto said rudely. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Stop playing the know-it-all, better-than-everyone-else, stoic bullshit, Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily making Sasuke back up slightly in surprise.

"You're acting like how you were when we were kids!" Naruto was seriously passed the point of not getting angry. He was upset. He didn't understand. Sasuke was acting like a jerk. He wanted answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sasuke said dully standing up. Naruto stood up angrily, getting to his full height.

"Why did you say 'no'!?" Naruto burst out.

"Because I could" Sasuke said, slowly getting angry too.

"You've said before that you wanted a family!"

"So what?"

"What's changed your mind exactly!?"

"Nothing has, it's just-"

"Is it because it's me!?"

"No! It has nothing to do with-"

"It has everything to do with me!"

"Not if it has to do with my reasoning!"

"Then what is _your _reasoning!?"

"It's none of _your _business!"

"It is _my_ business!"

"Just stop it!"

"I will not! I want a family, I want it to be with you, but you're being such an ass about all of this!"

"I said 'no' already!"

"Because you have shitty reasoning right!?"

"My reasoning is perfectly liable!"

"Bullshit!"

"Why can't you just leave it alone!?"

"Because I want a family!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"You want me to leave you alone!?"

"Yes! Okay!?"

"Fine! I'm gone! Happy! You've finally pushed everyone who cares about you out of your life you cold selfish bastard!" Naruto shouted slamming the front door of their apartment. He angrily stormed into the forest to train for a while; he needed to clear his head.

Sasuke paced back and forth angrily, kicking and yelling quietly to himself. Sasuke's breath shuttered at the last sentence Naruto said to him making the man sit down. Sasuke pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on top of them.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered out. That's when he felt it again. The loneliness creeping in on him. He hadn't had this feeling in several years and it almost scared him that it was coming back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out sadly, tears escaping him. Naruto was all he had left and he just let him leave. He never even told the man his reasoning.

_He must have been really mad at me to start a conversation off yelling _Sasuke thought morbidly, _I really am a Teme._

The next day, Sasuke decided to go talk to Naruto, but couldn't find him anywhere. He looked in his usual places and the bars as a last resort. Naruto was nowhere and Sasuke was starting to get seriously worried.

Sasuke decided to see Tsunade to see if she knew where he was considering she kept a close watch on the boy at all times. Sasuke was almost there until he ran into Sakura.

"Sasuke" Sakura said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

Sasuke knew that Sakura probably already heard about the fight that he had with Naruto and sighed sadly.

"I was looking for Naruto" Sasuke said seriously, "I'm guessing you heard about the fight I had with him?"

Sakura nodded her head hesitantly.

"Yes, but Naruto didn't give any details to the particular discussion" Sakura said seriously, "I have a guess as to what it's about though."

Sasuke lifted his brow up in curiosity, beckoning the girl to explain. Sakura took in a deep breath before starting.

"I'm guessing that Naruto wanted to have a child with you, and you said 'no.' As to why you said 'no' I have no idea" Sakura said gently hoping her intuition wasn't wrong.

Sasuke nodded his head making Sakura surprised before saddened.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked sadly.

"He was sent on a month long mission" Sakura said gently noticing the boy's sensitive mood. Sasuke looked angrily down at the floor, clenching his fists, before turning to walk away; or run. He was pretty sure he should just run and hide somewhere so no one would find him again. A gentle tug on his shoulder turned him back though.

"Why did you say 'no'?" Sakura asked curiously, "I'm guessing you didn't tell Naruto why or maybe you did."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head nodding. Sakura beckoned him kindly to explain. Sasuke looked at the girl for a moment. Sakura was the one after all who put their relationship in motion, he figured it out about a year later, and she was always a good friend to him even though he wasn't that kindly back to her. Sasuke thought he might as well tell her considering he did owe her something.

"It's just…" Sasuke began quietly. Sakura remained quiet hoping he'd continue.

"Of course I want a family but my blood line doesn't exactly have the best record. If I were to raise a child…he would probably become another killing psychopath. I'd be the worst parent on record for the entire world to laugh at and look at me like the monster I am. The world would just kill us both and Naruto would never want to be with someone who created another human being like that" Sasuke said seriously. Sakura looked beyond surprised.

"Because of the fight, Naruto left me. I don't really have anyone anymore" Sasuke said sadly at the girl. Sakura looked worriedly at him.

"You're reasons are understandable Sasuke-kun, but I will have to agree with Naruto on this one that the fault is kind of on you. Although he probably shouldn't have yelled during this kind of situation" Sakura said seriously.

"I know it's my fault. I didn't tell him my reason which is why he finally got fed up with me" Sasuke said sadly, feeling cold all of a sudden.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think Naruto-kun left you. Sure he's mad, but he loves you. But I don't think the fault lies with you not telling him your reasons. At least not entirely" Sakura said seriously. Sasuke looked surprised and then confused.

"I think it was the fact that you were just thinking about you being a parent. Not you _and_ Naruto. If Naruto is the other parent for the child, there is no way the kid wouldn't end up being a wonderful child. I mean this is Naruto after all we're talking about. Even if one of you screws up with something, there is still the other half. Plus I'm pretty sure psychopaths, like the one that runs in your family line, only occurs once every ten thousand years or so" Sakura said, smiling slightly.

Sasuke looked surprised.

"I guess I didn't think about it that way" Sasuke said suddenly.

"That's why I'm here" Sakura said, winking at him.

"I'm not so sure about Naruto though… he was very serious when he said he was leaving" Sasuke said sadly.

"Look I don't what Naruto will do, he is unpredictable after all, but like I said, he loves you. A lot! Let him cool down and let things take their course. I'll update you, or Tsunade-sama will, about their team, okay?" Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke nodded.

"Um, Sakura-san" Sasuke said suddenly. Sakura was about to walk away before turning back slightly, inquisitively.

Sasuke suddenly hugged her.

"We're friends right?" Sasuke asked quietly. Sakura looked surprised before smiling softly.

"Of course" Sakura said gently.

"Thanks for all your help, really" Sasuke said gently before leaving.

Sakura smiled in his direction as he left before feeling an ominous presence behind her.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked almost angrily.

"What?" Sakura said playfully.

"I'm serious" Shikamaru said, following Sakura out of the building.

_Sasuke and Naruto in the empty room right now_

"Naruto-kun, I'm pretty sure you're tired so I'll just leave okay?" Sasuke said, turning for the door before feeling his arm grabbed by Naruto's hand.

"Wait" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke turned back to the blonde, looking down. Both didn't say anything for about 10 minutes. Ten awkwardly, long, silent minutes.

"Naruto" Sasuke said quietly getting the boy's attention.

"I know it's my fault for not telling you my reasoning and why you're upset. I don't really know why I didn't tell you my reasoning but I just wanted to make it clear that it wasn't my intention to get you mad" Sasuke said softly.

"I just wanted to clear that up. I'll leave you now. Sorry I stayed at your apartment while you were gone. I did pay the month's rent though for you, but I'll be staying in my old apartment again" Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto was staying with Sasuke at least 23 hours a day when he returned to the village but both were starting to not like the morbid atmosphere that was in his apartment even if Naruto was there most of the time. They decided to just stay in Naruto's apartment once they decided to become a couple.

Naruto had too many questions running through his head at the moment he didn't know what to ask the brunet first.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled at him practically slamming Sasuke into the wall.

"W-Why are you leaving!?" Naruto asked seriously with worry.

"You said that you were leaving. I guess I pushed you away for good this time, huh?" Sasuke said, smiling sadly at the blonde.

"NO!" Naruto said seriously kissing Sasuke suddenly, passionately, desperately. Sasuke returned the kiss, not with fervor but with sadness.

"Goodbye then" Sasuke said, trying to get out of Naruto's hold.

"Don't leave" Naruto whispered out, "don't leave me."

Sasuke looked taken aback.

"You said that's what you wanted" Sasuke said sadly only causing Naruto to shake his head 'no.' Naruto kissed him again, trying to make the sad little kisses Sasuke was giving him to go away. It was slowly working where Sasuke was giving him almost just as passionate kisses.

"Naruto" Sasuke said, trying to be serious but Naruto kissed him again.

"We both said things" Naruto whispered back, kissing Sasuke.

"I know" Sasuke said sadly only to have Naruto push so much energy into the next kiss.

"You won't leave?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke shook his head 'no' cutely making Naruto chuckle.

Naruto somehow made it to where they were on a hospital bed, making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Naruto" Sasuke said breathlessly making the blonde turn his head towards him who was also trying to catch up on his breathing.

"Hm?" Naruto asked quietly.

"You still want to have a family" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto looked at the boy for a moment before giving a sad head nod.

"I do" Naruto said with determination, "but I want to hear your reasoning as to why you said 'no' first."

Sasuke blushed slightly before looking away.

"It sounds stupid" Sasuke said quietly, making Naruto snort.

"Either way I want to hear it" Naruto said seriously.

"I… Well…Of course I want a family but my blood line doesn't exactly have the best record. If I were to raise a child…he would probably become another killing psychopath. I'd be the worst parent on record for the entire world to laugh at and look at me like the monster I am. And you would regret being with someone like me" Sasuke said seriously, looking away from the blonde. He decided to tell Naruto exactly what he had told Sakura.

"Hey…" Naruto said quietly, gently pulling Sasuke's chin towards him with his fingers.

"I would never, ever, let anything happen to you or the child. We would do this together Sasuke. I'm sure the kid will turn out alright if we work together on being good parents" Naruto said seriously, kissing Sasuke lightly.

"Plus I'm sure the psychopaths that run in your family occur every 50,000 years or so" Naruto said chuckling. Sasuke snorted at the man.

"Sakura-chan said ten" Sasuke said smirking. Naruto laughed at him kissing him again.

"So you want to have a family with me then?" Naruto asked happily.

"… I'll think about it" Sasuke said drolly, secretly being playful. Naruto groaned landing on top of the man.

"Can't…breathe…Dobe!" Sasuke tried yelling out.

"Good…" Naruto said quietly earning himself a bop on the head.

"Why don't you think about it on the way to Sakura-chan's?" Naruto said smirking, bobbing his eyebrows up and down.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Sasuke said smirking, headed for the door.

"Hey!" Naruto said pouting, following after the man.

* * *

It had been three days before Iruka groggily woke up. It was painful in his chest but the pain only caused his memories to go into overdrive.

"A-Akachan?" Iruka squeaked out, tears daring to fall.

"It's okay Akachan, please tell me you're okay" Iruka whispered out, letting his tears fall.

"Akachan!" Iruka yelled out holding on to his protruding stomach desperately.

"Please Akachan. Kakashi-kun tried so hard to save us" Iruka's heart was clenching painful.

Iruka suddenly felt a kick against his hand which only made Iruka cry more, in happiness this time.

"Oh Akachan, you gave me a heart attack" Iruka breathed out shakily, rubbing his hand again to feel another kick.

Iruka sniffled looking to see the monitor of him and his baby's heart beats. Iruka smiled happily at the second heart beat, but really needed to find Kakashi. He was more than a hundred percent sure that Kakashi was the blur of white he saw.

Iruka suddenly noticed how evident his stomach was underneath his hospital gown. It looked like there was half a basketball underneath his shirt.

"Your almost seven months old now Akachan" Iruka beamed down at his stomach.

"Will you kick for your Tou-san when I find him? That was the surprise after all" Iruka asked curiously only to feel a kick against his hand.

"You must be awfully excited to say 'hi' to your Tou-san" Iruka said happily feeling the baby move constantly inside him. Iruka slowly sat up on the bed noticing a small square bandage on his chest deciding he should look outside the hospital. Iruka very carefully put on his clothes and took the heart monitor off of his finger and off his baby.

Iruka had a slightly loose shirt which unfortunately made his stomach evident anyway, and a pair of loose pants. Iruka put his hair up in his usual ponytail before leaving the hospital. He decided to go back to his apartment, he was just up to the third floor when he felt rain hit his head. Unfortunately it began to pour seconds later. He got to his apartment quickly before seeing a note on the door.

_Open Vacancy_

_Please contact the front desk on the first floor_

_If wanting Vacancy._

Iruka looked shocked at the door.

_My medical chart said I was out for three days… this can't be right_ Iruka thought worriedly. He didn't have his key on him either so he couldn't get in. He would have used chakra to get in around the back but he was already concerned about his baby as it was. Iruka began getting drenched in the rain, feeling cold. He rubbed his arms for warmth but it did little to help.

Iruka was thinking about going back on the long walk to the hospital, but Iruka needed to get out of the rain. He couldn't get sick and inevitably get his baby sick. Iruka turned suddenly feeling someone bounding right behind him.

"Iruka!" Kakashi bellowed, almost directly behind Iruka. Kakashi's own hair was dripping with water covering his Sharingan eye which was already covered by his Leaf village hiate-ate.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled out lunging out to hug the man. Kakashi caught him easily in his open arms holding him tightly.

"Easy, love" Kakashi whispered kissing Iruka passionately. Iruka returned the kiss deeply missing the contact far too much. They broke apart for a moment before latching on to each other again, needing the contact so badly. Iruka was holding Kakashi so tightly in his hold and even Kakashi didn't loosen his grip at all. Both stood kissing in front of the apartment feeling their hearts calm down slightly knowing the other was okay.

"Kashi" Iruka said softly through the kiss.

"Hm?" Kakashi said gently kissing Iruka on his nose, cheeks, and forehead.

"The apartment…what happened?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"I have a surprise for you too, koi" Kakashi winked at him before holding Iruka tightly, kissing the man. When Iruka opened his eyes he was in a building and dripping wet.

"What is this place?" Iruka asked curiously at the devious looking man.

"It's my father's house. It's fairly close to the Hokage mountain actually" Kakashi said, hoping Iruka liked it. He was cleaning it for the past three days considering Sakura literally shoved him out of Iruka's hospital room. She needed to examine the man right without Kakashi hovering over her shoulder in order to be positively sure that he was okay.

"Kakashi" Iruka said happily up at the man, both seeing the gleam in each other's eyes.

"This is *achoo*!" Iruka sneezed suddenly startling Kakashi. Kakashi suddenly lifted Iruka gently bridal style making his protruding stomach more evident.

"Kashi" Iruka blushed suddenly looking down the hallway Kakashi was leading him through before he opened a door and there was a rather large room. Kakashi gently placed Iruka on the bed before going towards what Iruka assumed was the bathroom. Kakashi filled the tub with hot water before going back to Iruka.

Kakashi looked down at Iruka who was staring cutely up at him.

"You're so cute" Kakashi said suddenly, kissing the sitting man. Kakashi undressed hoping for Iruka to do the same. Iruka blushed deeply before looking startled.

"Your hurt" Iruka whispered out seeing a few cuts on the man's shoulder; Iruka kissed his shoulder gently looking up at him worried.

"I'm fine koi" Kakashi said softly, kissing Iruka on the lips. Their kissing was soft, gentle, and very slow. It conveyed so much feeling in all its sincerity. Kakashi's wandering hands pulled off Iruka's shirt gently; he rubbed his hands all over Iruka's stomach possessively unconsciously.

Kakashi stood up, bringing Iruka with him, not wanting to break their kiss apart. Kakashi dragged his hand down Iruka's hip, pushing his pants down as he went; they fell on their own easily. Kakashi broke from the kiss first, not wanting the bath tub to over flow, allowing both of them to catch their breathes.

Iruka observed the bathroom and it was a beautiful pearl and grey color. The bath was large as well as the room itself. Kakashi stepped into the tub first helping Iruka in, undoing his already damp pony tail. Both sat down in the hot bath, Iruka leaning his back into Kakashi's chest feeling his back muscles starting to relax.

Kakashi's hands were at Iruka's sides and that's when Iruka remembered that Kakashi still thought he'd get angry. Iruka tilted his head up kissing Kakashi gently before looking back at his protruding stomach. Iruka gently took his own hands, placing one on each of Kakashi's, sliding them up to his stomach. He felt Kakashi go rigid behind him, before slowly rubbing his hands on the man's stomach.

Kakashi didn't remove his hands in the slightest. This is definitely what both had been missing. Just some time to relax and get things cleared up. Iruka felt so safe, so warm, and so loved. He assumed that Kakashi did too.

"I hope you weren't about to get a cold" Kakashi whispered softly into Iruka's ear before kissing it. Iruka chuckled softly.

"Me either. You know, you did promise you'd do more than kiss me when you came back" Iruka winked at him making Kakashi laugh.

"You know, I think you're right" Kakashi said before kissing the man. Iruka slowly turned to where he was facing Kakashi. Their hands roamed over each other needing to feel the other so desperately. Iruka gasped when he felt Kakashi's fingers inside him.

"Kashi" Iruka whispered out, feeling fire scorch through his body. Their kissing became desperate and lust filled. Iruka broke away from the kiss, looking deeply into Kakashi's eyes. He slowly leaned his body down onto Kakashi's member, to be filled once more. Kakashi gasped, not being inside Iruka for so long. Iruka lifted up slightly, before going back down. Pleasure ripped through them like a tidal wave as the water began splashing around them. Iruka leaned down, kissing Kakashi desperately, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten.

"Kashi!" Iruka was so close. His body was so much more sensitive now than what he was before.

"That's it baby, come for me" Kakashi practically begged.

"P-Pervert" Iruka gasped, the blush growing on his face. Kakashi chuckled feeling sweat roll down his back. Kakashi thrust unexpectedly into the man making Iruka see stars. Iruka came hard silently screaming. Kakashi pumped inside him a few more times before coming himself. Iruka was squeezing him almost unbearably tight and was so hot and warm it was almost too good. Both came down from their highs, slowly kissing each other. The steam rolled around their bodies, Kakashi still inside Iruka.

"Iruka-koi" Kakashi said softly against Iruka's lips.

"Hm?" Iruka asked happily, kissing Kakashi gently.

"Do I get my surprise now?" Kakashi asked like a little kid about to get a present. Iruka laughed softly looking down at the man happily. Kakashi's hands were firmly grasping Iruka's ass not wanting to let go, until Iruka reached around making his hands let go.

Iruka brought Kakashi's hands up to his stomach, covering Kakashi's hands with his.

"You really want it now?" Iruka asked playfully. Kakashi was still in a little shock that his hands were touching their baby. Kakashi slowly nodded his head before his nodding increased.

"Ha ha ha! Kakashi-kun you're getting water everywhere" Iruka said happily only to be kissed by the man. Iruka just knew that their Akachan was waiting to surprise its Tou-san too.

"Akachan" Iruka started, hoping their baby would do the rest. Kakashi tilted his head in question wondering what he was going to say. Kakashi suddenly felt a bump against his hand and his head immediately snapped down to Iruka's stomach. Kakashi's jaw dropped down in shock looking up at Iruka disbelieving.

"Iruka-kun" Kakashi whispered out.

"Akachan already knows my voice. You should try talking to it too" Iruka said gently. Kakashi looked back down to his hands nervously, gulping.

"Hi" Kakashi began softly.

"This is your Tou-san, Akachan" Iruka said kindly.

"H-Hello," Kakashi began again, not sure what he should do, "I can't wait to meet you."

Kakashi felt a bump against his hand before feeling his heart swell with pride. Kakashi began rubbing his hands all over Iruka's stomach, whispering sweet things to their baby. Iruka was kissing Kakashi's head and all over his face, feeling his heart pound happily in his chest.

"Iruka!" Kakashi said happily, kissing the man once more. They could all feel their hearts beating together as one, as the two made love that night many times.

* * *

When Iruka woke up, he was a little startled when he didn't recognizing his surroundings. He felt a weight on him and soon relaxed remembering this was Kakashi's father's house. Iruka found Kakashi's clothes, but not his own. For some reason Kakashi had a single large shirt in his closet which Iruka thought looked extraordinarily comfy; and it was. The shirt went down past Iruka's butt (if it was on Kakashi it would probably reach to his hips). He pulled on his very loose boxers (which pretty much just dangled off his hips) which weren't even visible under the shirt. Iruka's stomach was evident under the shirt but Iruka was glad that at least his baby was evident. The first three months were starting to give him little panic attacks thinking his baby was hurt or sick.

Iruka walked out of the room (considering they made love in the bathroom so Iruka didn't have to clean himself just yet; it wasn't dire or anything). Iruka wandered down the hall that he saw Kakashi take him down from before entering a large area. To the right was the entrance way, straight ahead was a door, and to the left seemed to have an open doorway which probably led to a kitchen most likely.

The large area was mostly empty besides a couch, a few armchairs, and a couple of book cases. Iruka did notice that their plants were on the center coffee table in between the couch and armchairs. Iruka walked straight ahead to the door in front of him first opening it. He noticed that it was a tatami matted room (it looked like a training room) with two other doors inside. Iruka went to the first door on his left seeing that it was just a closet with equipment in it. He went to the second door on the left opening it. He saw that it was another washroom, but there was another door inside. Iruka walked through the bathroom which seemed larger than the one in Kakashi's room, before going through the other door.

The first thing he noticed when walking through the door was that it smelled like dog. It was a short hallway, with (yes you guessed it) another door on the right. On the left, around the corner though, Iruka saw Kakashi's mass of dogs sleeping in their own little beds. Iruka quietly tip toed out the door to the right. It looked like an open area where a square deck wrapped around the edges of the building, and the open area was mostly dirt or overly tall grasses.

Iruka walked around the deck liking how open it was out here. Iruka breathed in some fresh air, feeling his baby stir and start kicking him.

"Easy Akachan, I haven't taken any tea since…" Iruka gasped realizing he hadn't taken his tea in almost four days. Iruka started to panic considering he walked around the deck, full circle, realizing he wasn't sure which door he came from. Apparently there were four other doors outside, each one evenly separated from each other.

Iruka was starting to feel pain in his lower back and where his baby was kicking him. Iruka held his lower back, frustrated. He needed to get to his tea so he could get rid of his pain. He also had to make sure that his baby was getting the nutrients that it needed.

Iruka went through the first door he saw. It led to a training area that looked like it was for dogs before accidently going through another door which led to a small study room. He also apparently went through a kitchen, laundry room, pantry, another bedroom, a third bathroom and was starting to feel his body hurt. He was also very hungry. Iruka somehow ended up back in the open area. Iruka sighed, sitting down. He felt his stomach grumble and pain ache through his body.

"Iruka!" Iruka turned suddenly seeing Kakashi headed for him. Kakashi started laughing at Iruka's bewilderment. It was cute. He looked like a lost puppy.

"I think you kept moving from room to room while I was looking for you" Kakashi said happily.

"It's not my fault this place is like a maze!" Iruka said defensively making Kakashi laugh.

"I understand. Took me a while to figure out where everything was" Kakashi said kissing the man on the cheek.

"Come. I'll make you food!" Kakashi said standing up holding his hand out to help Iruka up. Iruka took it before hunching over slightly in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kakashi said startled.

"The…tea" Iruka said wishing his pain would go away. Kakashi nodded quickly before picking Iruka up. Iruka had his eyes shut mostly but was glad he didn't have to walk right now. When he opened his eyes he was in the kitchen he walked through earlier. Kakashi walked briskly through the open doorway Iruka saw before when leaving Kakashi's room. He was carrying a box before setting it on the counter.

He pulled out Iruka's jar of tea bags and the jar of sugar that was for it.

"I'm so sorry Iruka!" Kakashi said worriedly putting water in a kettle to heat up some water.

"I hadn't unpacked any of your things because I didn't know where you wanted your stuff to be placed" Kakashi said looking back at Iruka apologetically. Iruka though didn't catch his gaze considering his head was looking at the table (his eyes shut tight), trying to concentrate on calming things. He was currently bunching up the part of the shirt that covered his lower back.

Kakashi was becoming slightly frantic unsure of what to do.

"Iruka-kun I know how to loosen muscles so can I?-" Kakashi led on getting behind Iruka anyway. Kakashi placed both of his hands onto the man's lower back (Iruka's one clenching hand between them) before pumping a very small amount of green chakra into his back, loosening the muscles, rubbing them in small circles. Iruka released his lower back feeling the pain slowly ebb away.

Kakashi was in pure concentration.

"Kashi…please…don't stop" Iruka whispered out. The pain was slowly leaving him but the pain was still lingering.

"Of course love" Kakashi whispered out never stopping his massage. Kakashi heard the kettle whistle, running to get it placing the tea bag into the hot water along with exactly two spoons of sugar he saw Iruka place into the tea before, handing it to Iruka.

Iruka practically gulped it down even though it was scolding hot. Iruka stopped gulping it down once he drank at least half of his cup.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked sorrowfully, sitting next to the man, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kakashi-kun" Iruka said giving a slight smile to the man. Kakashi frowned.

"No it's not" Kakashi said mostly angry with himself, "it's my fault you were in pain."

"No it isn't" Iruka said suddenly, "besides its going away now."

Kakashi stood up once more, making a quick breakfast for them. Iruka was eating ravenously and happily making Kakashi try so hard not to burst out laughing.

Iruka kissed Kakashi gently on the lips as Kakashi kissed him back feverously.

"Kakashi… would you do something for me?" Iruka said tilting his head slightly with a slight blush.

"So cute!" Kakashi said happily nuzzling his face against Iruka's. Iruka chuckled, slapping him playfully on the arm. Kakashi looked directly at Iruka again perking up significantly wanting to do anything to make the man happy.

"Did you grab the books on the stand near the front door in our apartment?" Iruka asked curiously having Kakashi nod 'yes' at him.

"Would you read the dragon story to Akachan? It's been waiting to hear you" Iruka gave a blushing smile. Kakashi looked taken aback before smiling at the man.

"I have something to show you" Kakashi said happily before frowning slightly.

"Are you okay to move now?" Kakashi asked with a twinge of worry. Iruka kissed him again smiling, nodding. Kakashi sighed before standing up, beckoning Iruka to follow him. Iruka stood up, grabbing Kakashi's hand gently making Kakashi smile. Kakashi led Iruka passed his bedroom making Iruka realize there was one more down the hall.

"Close your eyes" Kakashi said softly. Iruka lifted up his eyebrow in question before doing as Kakashi asked. Kakashi kissed both of Iruka's closed eyes making Iruka softly chuckle. Iruka heard the door being opened and following Kakashi inside.

He felt Kakashi move to behind him.

"Okay" Kakashi whispered into his ear, "open them."

When Iruka opened his eyes his breath audibly hitched making Kakashi chuckle.

"Kashi" Iruka said softly.

"It was just a storage room but there was really only like three things in here so I just moved them to the second storage room in the house" Kakashi said quietly, "I did say I was cleaning for the last three days didn't I?"

It was a room for the baby. The walls were painted a pastel mint green color, the floors were still hardwood like the rest of the house (excluding bathrooms), there was a light blue crib in the middle of the room. There was a wooden bookcase (with the books Iruka got for the baby on the shelves), there was a dresser that also had a changing area on top of it.

Iruka went to the dresser opening it seeing neutral colored baby clothes stuffed full in all four drawers. The closet was filled with diapers and baby necessities. There was a wooden chest against another wall which was filled with toys and stuffed animals. In the corner was a wooden rocking chair that was next to the bookcase.

"All these clothes" Iruka whispered out to the smiling Kakashi who was watching Iruka from the entrance of the door.

"They were gifts from our friends while you were in the hospital along with most of the toys" Kakashi said quietly, silently laughing seeing Iruka's blushing face again.

Iruka walked over the light blue crib. Light blue was one of Kakashi's favorite colors while green was one of Iruka's favorite colors. Iruka looked in seeing a bright yellow blanket in the crib along with a stuffed dolphin.

Iruka lifted up the stuffed animal laughing. Kakashi was memorizing everything. There was a window in the room with the sun streaking in. It light up Iruka making him glow slightly from the sun dancing on his bronze skin. His laugh was so beautiful. It was like chimes to Kakashi blowing in the wind.

Kakashi slowly walked up to the man, standing behind him, before wrapping his arms protectively around the man's stomach.

"Did you get this?" Iruka chuckled.

"Maybe…" Kakashi said mysteriously making Iruka laugh more. Iruka gently placed the dolphin back in the crib thinking he might get a stuffed animal himself that was more like a white puppy considering there were mostly teddy bears. Iruka placed his hands on the cribs feeling the smooth edges it had. Kakashi placed his head in the crook of Iruka's neck. Both were smiling down into the crib.

"I wonder what Akachan will look like" Kakashi said quietly, kissing Iruka's neck. Iruka smiled trying to imagine all the different combinations of their baby in the crib. That is until there was a flash of light. Both shifted to the door, Kakashi already pulled his mask up and was protectively in front of Iruka.

"You guys are so corny!" Naruto yelled out waving the already printed out picture from the camera in the air.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled happily running over to the boy before being caught by Kakashi.

"Easy love" Kakashi said gently making Iruka blush. Kakashi placed his hand on Iruka's stomach smiling softly at the man.

"Sorry" Iruka said apologetically up at Kakashi making Kakashi give him a cloth covered kiss.

"GROSS! Stop doing stuff in front of me!" Naruto whined out making both men laugh. Naruto ran up to Iruka hugging him around the shoulders (considering Kakashi would chop his hands off).

Naruto knelt down to Iruka's stomach after a moment of hugging Iruka.

"Hi Akachan! I'm your big brother! We'll have so much fun!" Naruto said happily. Both Kakashi and Iruka looked happily down at the boy.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, sorry I couldn't see you for a while" Naruto said sounding sincere.

"Don't worry about it" Iruka said shuffling the boy's hair making Naruto laugh.

"Want to go get ramen!?" Naruto said over excitedly.

"Sure!" Iruka said happily hearing Kakashi snort, leaving the room to go get dressed.

"You two and ramen" they heard Kakashi say down the hall making them laugh.

"Hey, so, what do you think about me and Teme having a kid" Naruto whispered to Iruka. Iruka looked shocked before smiling happily.

"Really!?" Iruka asked excitedly having Naruto happily nod.

"Yeah, I mean we're kind of nervous but we really want it to happen" Naruto said shrugging.

"I think that as long as you two think you're ready to have a baby…" Iruka led on.

"You mean you don't think we're ready for one" Naruto said kind of unhappily.

"Oh no it's not that," Iruka said worriedly putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "it's just that you two are still so young. I worry about you guys."

"Oh" Naruto said surprised. He hadn't thought about his age at all.

"Hm, well I'll ask Sasuke! Anyway hurry up and get dressed so we can get ramen!" Naruto said running out of the room with his arms waving in the air.

"Watch it!" Kakashi yelled at him almost running the man over. Iruka started laughing, walking down the hallway. Seeing Kakashi scolding Naruto in the living room like a puppy that just peed on a carpet. Iruka went to his room seeing that his clothes somehow magically were in the closet now. He put on a loose pair of pants along with a shirt going to the bathroom to put his hair up. Iruka put his hair back up in its usual pony tail before frowning at his reflection.

It was beyond obvious that he was pregnant and he didn't want people being mean to his baby. If Iruka hunched his shoulders, like Kakashi did on his walks, than it wasn't so obvious. Iruka did see that it was early fall and it looked kind of drizzly out. He put on a jacket seeing that he just looked big, but at least it wasn't so evident.

Iruka walked back out seeing Naruto and Kakashi having a playful glaring contest.

"Are you two ready to go or should I wait until you're done?" Iruka asked playfully. Both men rolled their eyes at Iruka's comment, smiling at the man before their smiles vanished.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said slightly unhappy. Iruka tilted his head in question at both Naruto and Kakashi who looked very sad for some reason.

"Are…you guys okay?" Iruka asked worriedly. Kakashi looked down at the floor rubbing the back of his head. Naruto patted him on the shoulder. Iruka was just confused. Iruka slowly walked up to them trying to get Kakashi to look at him instead of at the floor.

"Hey" Iruka said quietly, placing his fingers on Kakashi chin to lift his face up. Iruka tilted his head again wondering what was wrong.

"Iruka" Kakashi began, not sure how he wanted to say this.

"How mean have people been to you exactly!?" Naruto burst out angrily.

"W-What?" Iruka said a little dumbfounded.

"You're hiding our baby" Kakashi said sadly. Iruka looked taken aback before blushing down at the ground.

"It-It's nothing" Iruka said quietly, turning to leave. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other with worry.

"I wish I was here" Kakashi said sadly, Naruto nodding along with him. Both ran after Iruka quickly. Iruka was still looking down at the ground sadly, but didn't regret wearing his jacket. It was kind of chilly outside. Iruka suddenly felt his hand be encased in warmth. He looked up quickly seeing Kakashi next to him, holding his hand. Naruto was on his other side looking ahead on the road.

It was a quiet walk, before Iruka realized where he was now. They were passing the left side of the Hokage building by now.

_It really is pretty private over there _Iruka realized actually liking that.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said softly, his previous question still bothering him to get an answer.

"You didn't answer my question" Naruto said softly.

"Naruto it's okay" Kakashi said quietly wishing he knew the answer too, but didn't want Iruka to get upset. Naruto stiffened understanding Kakashi for a moment before sighing out.

"Sorry" Naruto said quietly. Iruka just blushed between the two before sighing himself.

"It was just gossip" Iruka said quietly to the two men. Naruto and Kakashi just looked at him wondering what the whole story was but let it go.

All of them made it to the ramen stand ordering their meals.

"Nice to see you again Iruka-san" Teuchi said politely. Iruka was going to Ichiraku's often while Kakashi was away on his mission considering Teuchi didn't care if Iruka was pregnant or not. He was a good person, a good customer, and loved his food.

All of them sat in a quiet silence, before digging into their food. Once their meal was finished, and Iruka tried to pay for it (which ended up a disaster considering it was a fight between Kakashi and Naruto to pay for the meal) the three left talking happily amongst each other. That is, until Iruka began hearing _them _again.

"Did you hear?"

"Is it still true?"

"About his baby?"

"I have no idea"

"I bet Hatake-senpai is with him by force"

"Don't say that!"

"He wasn't with Iruka-senpai for a while"

"The baby is probably not going to make it"

"The baby was forced on him"

Iruka didn't want to hear anymore. He just wanted to run out of there. He remembered Sakura saying that he wasn't allowed to run though so he just picked up speed, Kakashi and Naruto matching him.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said with so much worry and pain.

"I-I think I'm going back to your house now" Iruka squeaked out, on the verge of tears.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto whispered out sadly.

"W-We might have left the kettle on" Iruka said, trying to come up with an excuse. Iruka completely forgot to tell Kakashi. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell Kakashi. The man had to know though. It was Kakashi's baby as much as it was his. He just didn't want something like this to happen to him; to them. The baby was retroverted inside him and Kakashi had no idea about Iruka's chances of dying.

Iruka hated keeping secrets from Kakashi, but this one. He just might have to keep it.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to post! Anyway let me know what you think and the next chapter will be out soon! Also let me know if you are still liking the short stories I have going on about the other characters (:**


	8. As The Month's Go By

Iruka was having a difficult time as it was. Just getting back in a rhythm with Kakashi and then there was still a troubling issue to discuss with Kakashi. Both Naruto and Kakashi were looking at Iruka with beyond worry. Iruka was currently speed walking back to Kakashi's father's house with Naruto and Kakashi right behind him having a silent conversation of what could be wrong.

Iruka stopped suddenly feeling his stab wound sting with pain. Iruka slid his hand into his jacket putting hard pressure against the square gauze on his chest.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled out clutching the man's shoulder and waist.

"I-I'm okay" Iruka whispered out looking worriedly up at Kakashi.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said looking distraught.

Luckily there was a bench right by them and they gently sat the man down.

"Iruka…" Kakashi began nervously, "what were the villagers talking about?"

"Yeah! What did they mean by all the stuff they said!?" Naruto practically yelled attracting the attention of passerby's.

"SH!" Iruka said with distress making Naruto roll his eyes at the man.

"Please, tell me" Kakashi whispered out with worry.

"Oh no" Iruka said suddenly, his breathe hitching.

"You can tell us Iruka-sensei" Naruto said quietly hoping it would make Iruka more comfortable.

"Kashi" Iruka whispered out.

"It's okay" Kakashi said quietly trying to comfort the man. Iruka shakily took his hand out of his jacket before splotches of blood appeared on Iruka's hand. Kakashi and Naruto were frantic. Kakashi immediately lifted Iruka up running like hell to the hospital.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled out making her name echo throughout the hospital. Sakura seemed to run out to them directing them to take a room. Kakashi placed Iruka on the bed gently as Naruto and Kakashi pulled up chairs to sit on. Kakashi was nervously moving his leg up and down.

"Naruto-kun" Sasuke peeked in through the door seeing the three men in the room.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted happily dragging the boy into the room.

"Sakura-chan said you were in here so…" Sasuke led on before worriedly looking at Iruka.

"What are you doing here Sasuke-san" Iruka asked curiously only to flinch. Kakashi got up quickly to hold Iruka tightly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke asked curiously trying to avoid the man's question.

"My wound re opened" Iruka said sadly only to have Kakashi caress his face gently.

"What are_ you_ doing here Teme?" Naruto asked curiously seeing a very light tint of pink on the man's cheeks.

"I needed to ask Sakura something" Sasuke said bored.

"Ask her what?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke shrugged, bidding Iruka well, before quickly leaving.

"I'll be back Iruka-sensei" Naruto said quickly, leaving quickly after the brunet.

"Kakashi… I'm so sorry" Iruka whispered out sadly. Iruka could just see the frustrated look behind Kakashi's mask.

Sakura quickly walked in, directing Kakashi to move off of the bed. Iruka took off his jacket, along with his shirt. He caught Kakashi looking up and down his body slowly, making Iruka blush.

"Kashi" Iruka squeaked out making Kakashi visibly smirk underneath his mask and give a visible eye curve.

Sakura slowly healed his re opened wound before smiling.

"All better" Sakura said happily making Kakashi sigh out, relaxing a little.

"Since you both are here did you want to do your full exam Iruka-sensei? If you aren't busy or anything" Sakura said happily. Iruka nodded before slowly frowning looking at Kakashi with worry. Kakashi looked down. As much as he wanted Iruka to tell him what was wrong, he didn't want to push the man. After all, Iruka was having a rough time as it was. Iruka though, was feeling guilt pierce through him from keeping something like this from Kakashi.

"Sakura-san… please tell Kakashi" Iruka said looking sadly at Kakashi. Kakashi's head immediately perked up getting very worried but also a little happy that Iruka was telling him something.

Sakura looked nervous, looking less than interested in telling Kakashi.

"I'd rather not…" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"Kakashi" Iruka directed the man, holding his hand as Kakashi stood next to him. Sakura sighed, nodding. The last time she was with Iruka, when he was hurt or not feeling good, Kakashi attacked her; so she was a little wary. Of course Iruka made sure Kakashi was near him instead of Sakura.

"Remember when I was angry the day of Iruka's last full exam with you here?" Sakura said softly, having Kakashi nod and looking grim.

"Well I might have done something by mistake when placing the make-shift uterus in Iruka" Sakura said nervously. Kakashi's eyes widened before taking a menacing step around the bed. Iruka held his hand tightly though keeping the man where he was.

"It seems that the uterus is retroverted" Sakura squeaked out. Kakashi gave a puzzled look at Sakura and then Iruka. Iruka just avoided his gaze but kept his hand tightly around Kakashi's.

"It means that the uterus is tilted back slightly. That's why Iruka isn't showing very much like an average pregnant person would in their seventh month" Sakura said softly. Kakashi stiffened significantly.

"Because the uterus is tilted, Iruka's chances went up higher for…dying" Sakura squeaked out. Sakura was pretty sure that if Iruka wasn't holding Kakashi's hand at the moment, she would have been seriously hurt.

"We can assume that an average pregnant person has a 15% chance of dying or something happening during the birth. Iruka, however, his chances are at least at 30-40%. Which kind of reminds me Iruka-san" Sakura said worriedly making Iruka nervously look away from Kakashi for a moment.

"You don't exactly have a warning like a normal woman does, like when their water breaks, to know that the baby is 'ready' to come out" Sakura said quietly. Iruka stiffened, his hand almost falling out of Kakashi's, but Kakashi didn't let go of his hand this time.

"You'll know though because it will suddenly get unbearably painful. Iruka-sensei, you need to get here the second you feel that pain. It will only give us a few minutes to pull the baby out before it is unable to get any oxygen" Sakura said quietly. Iruka's made a sniffling sound putting his head into his hands.

"Iruka, koi" Kakashi whispered out, kneeling off to the side of the bed. He slowly pulled Iruka's hands down to duck his head under Iruka's kissing him gently through his mask. Kakashi gently wiped away the few tears that escaped Iruka.

Sakura felt just awful about this whole thing.

"I promised to protect you both didn't I?" Kakashi whispered to Iruka. Kakashi suddenly had the rumors hit him. That's what everyone was talking about. No wonder Iruka felt awful about all of this.

"I-I never meant" Iruka began broken heartedly as Kakashi only kissed him to soothe the man down.

"Hush" Kakashi whispered sitting to hold Iruka on the bed. Iruka sniffled a little more before Sakura cleared her throat to get their attention again.

"I suggest that Iruka-sensei have someone with him at all times if you are unable to Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said, earning a nod from Kakashi.

"Don't worry so much Iruka-sensei. Tsunade and I are currently calculating all the ways to lessen your chances. I've also made a room with all the equipment and supplies we'll need when the baby gets here so it's just as ready as your baby is" Sakura said trying to comfort the man. Iruka gave a small nod at the girl.

"Now, are you two ready?" Sakura said mysteriously. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other with curiosity before looking back at the girl.

"To see the sex of your baby of course!" Sakura said happily. Sakura quickly left the room to get the monitor.

"Kakashi" Iruka said quietly, nervous.

"I don't care what the sex of the baby is as long as it's healthy" Kakashi said solemnly making Iruka give him a watery smile. Kakashi kissed Iruka a few times around his cheeks, nose and forehead to calm the man down some more. It touched Kakashi greatly that Iruka was worried if he was particular to the sex of the baby.

"I haven't seen your picture in forever Akachan" Kakashi smiled happily into Iruka's exposed stomach earning himself a laugh from the shirtless man. Kakashi kissed Iruka's stomach everywhere, earning himself little bumps against him face. Both smiled so fondly down at Iruka's stomach.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, I need that area you know" Sakura said, rolling her eyes at the man. Kakashi pouted away from Iruka's stomach, making Iruka chuckle at him. Sakura very carefully applied the gel to Iruka's stomach, which Iruka shivered at from the cold. Kakashi was observing everything considering he wasn't here the first time Sakura took a picture of their baby.

Sakura turned on the monitor rolling the scope over Iruka's stomach in a slow circular motion before a grey outline appeared on the screen. The longer Sakura kept circling Iruka's stomach, the more the baby was becoming defined. Kakashi was kissing Iruka all over his face, Iruka kissing him just as happily back. Their hearts were beating against their rib cages at the sight of their baby.

"Let's see…" Sakura said, studying the screen for a moment. Kakashi was holding Iruka around the shoulders in anticipation, Iruka grabbing his arms just as excitedly.

"It's a mystery" Sakura said suddenly making Kakashi and Iruka confused.

"What?" Both men asked curiously.

"Well the baby's leg seems to have covered the genital area so we won't know what gender it is until he/she comes out" Sakura said smiling.

"Guess you guys will be going with neutral colors for a while" Sakura said trying not to laugh.

"Well, we can see what names we like" Kakashi said, tapping his chin.

"Maybe Akachan will kick at the one it likes" Iruka smiled up at him making Kakashi visibly smile underneath his mask. Sakura quickly wiped off the gel before examining Iruka for a few more minutes, writing things down on his chart, before bidding them fare well.

Iruka was rubbing his stomach happily Kakashi linking one arm with Iruka's as they walked back to their house.

"Kakashi" Iruka said, after a moment of him just rubbing his stomach and Kakashi watching him happily, "are you off of missions now?"

Kakashi nodded his head 'yes' kissing Iruka on the side of his forehead. Iruka breathed out a sigh of relief. What Kakashi was more than happy about was that Iruka didn't put his jacket back on. He didn't seem to care at the moment that his baby was visible for the world to see; Iruka was happy and so was Kakashi.

**The Seventh Month**

"The dragon hid in the cave to protect his treasure. The amounts of gold, silver, and stone would have made any man greedy beyond compare" Kakashi said still in his author tone.

Iruka was in the rocking chair, Kakashi sitting cross-legged in front of him, reading the dragon story to their baby. Kakashi nuzzled his head onto Iruka's thigh, so his head was right against Iruka's stomach. Iruka's hand was combing its way through Kakashi's hair while the other rested on his stomach.

They were both like this for a few days and loved it so much. Both also were practicing on putting on diapers with a few of the stuffed animals their friends got them. Iruka wasn't that great at it at first, but Kakashi helped him and Iruka was just as good as Kakashi was. Iruka got a few recipes from Kurenai for homemade baby food. Kakashi, of course, made the food with a curious Iruka watching him. The baby food lasted for at least six months so they were happily making some jars of different kinds of baby food.

It continued on like this for about three weeks. Both were so excited they could hardly stand it.

It was now Iruka's eighth month and both Kakashi and Iruka were eating at the kitchen table. Well Kakashi was. Iruka was staring at the food that was on his plate. Kakashi was looking at him with slight worry wondering what was wrong. Kakashi finished his food and Iruka never touched his.

"Iruka-koi, you need to eat" Kakashi said gently. Iruka blushed realizing Kakashi finished his food already.

"Well, it's um…" Iruka began nervously. Kakashi looked down at the man lifting up his eyebrow.

"I want ice cream" Iruka squeaked out, blushing cutely up at Kakashi.

"It's seven in the morning" Kakashi said astonished. Iruka blushed, his fingers fidgeting on the table.

"Can I have a pickle and some peanut butter and grape jelly" Iruka also asked. Kakashi looked green at this point.

"In your ice cream!?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Coffee ice cream" Iruka specified.

"Iruka-koi, I'm not so sure you should be eating all that" Kakashi just shivered at the combination.

"But Kashi" Iruka said pouting cutely up at the man, putting his hand on his stomach, "our baby is hungry."

Kakashi immediately 'poofed' out of the kitchen leaving Iruka alone. Iruka kind of wondered where the man went before doing his dishes. Iruka didn't eat anything, considering his craving didn't go away, and put on his clothes for the day.

Iruka walked back into the kitchen, drinking his special tea, before Kakashi 'poofed' back into the kitchen with a brown paper bag. He quickly filled a bowl with coffee ice cream placing it in front of Iruka. He then placed an open pickle, peanut butter, and grape jelly jar in front of the man, putting a spoon in the peanut butter and jelly and a fork in the pickle jar. He put a spoon in Iruka's ice cream bowl. Kakashi very quietly sat back across from Iruka looking at him.

Iruka's face slowly went from confused to pure excitement. He quickly put a few spoons of the peanut butter and jelly into the coffee ice cream mixing it. He took a test bite before licking his lips. He took the pickle next, putting a scoop of ice cream on it before eating it. Iruka ate it ravenously, licking his lips all the while. Iruka finished the bowl quickly feeling full.

Iruka looked up only to have Kakashi rolling on the floor. Covering his mouth with his hands.

"Kakashi are you okay!?" Iruka ran over quickly to the man, hurriedly (with some difficulty) to kneel on the ground.

"You looked so cute!" Kakashi burst out laughing making Iruka blush.

"Like a hungry little puppy!" Kakashi had tears in his eyes holding on to his stomach. Iruka's blush grew getting off of the floor or at least trying to.

Iruka slowly stood up before losing balance making a short gasping sound. He suddenly felt a hand on his lower back before another hand holding his stomach protectively.

"Take it easy tiger" Kakashi laughed. Iruka pouted down at the man only to have Kakashi kiss Iruka's stomach all over the place.

"You should know by now" Kakashi said softly, tilting his head, smiling up at Iruka, "I would do anything for you and the baby."

Iruka smiled down at the man, playing with his hair.

"And we would do anything for you Kakashi. Anything" Iruka said sweetly earning him more kisses on his stomach. Kakashi stood up, kissing Iruka passionately on the lips over and over until both were becoming breathless.

Until the end of Iruka's eighth month, he was having this continuous craving always seeing Kakashi smiling or silently laughing in the corner of his eye. Both were currently on the couch. Iruka was lying in Kakashi's lap, Kakashi's hand on Iruka's stomach. Kakashi was sitting up, silently reading a 'what to expect when you are expecting' book.

"Kashi" Iruka said softly. Kakashi made a quiet 'hm' sound continuing his reading.

"Did you want to try names again?" Iruka asked curiously. Iruka and Kakashi would try once a month, for the whole day to see what names the baby liked. So far it was unsuccessful for either boy or girl names.

Kakashi closed the book, tapping his chin thinking. They had been through at least thirty names but the baby never kicked for them. They started discussing names for a few hours until dinner but nothing seemed to peek the baby's interest besides its usual kicking. Both ate dinner happily, saying a few names during the dinner in case just hoping the baby would react. Both went to bed, Kakashi spooning Iruka tightly, holding Iruka around his shoulders and one hand protectively on their baby. Kakashi was having a good dream.

"_Daddy? Daddy?"_

"_Are you hiding here?" Kakashi heard a child's voice and little feet walking past the bush he was hiding under._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Are…you…here!?" The little child jumped somewhere before pouting. Kakashi let out a chuckle smiling. The child hurriedly ran to the chuckling bush._

"_I found you Daddy!" The child said holding Kakashi tightly._

"_Do you want to hide now and I'll try to find you?" Kakashi asked playfully. The child wiggled out of his grip running off to hide. Kakashi smiled fondly at the child._

Kakashi felt a twitch. Kakashi immediately snapped his eyes open unsheathing a katana. The blade was right at the throat of an Anbu. Kakashi growled, low and dark.

"Easy Hatake" Tenzou said quietly, removing his mask slowly. Kakashi slowly sat up, not removing his blade. Kakashi noticed that there were at least three other Anbu in the room. Particularly Naruto, Sasuke, and Ibiki.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked darkly.

"It's about the man who stabbed Iruka" Sasuke said quickly. Kakashi looked down at Iruka, before getting up leading the men to the living room.

"He was the one who set the snake on you guys at the wedding. Not Anko as I'm sure we all assumed" Ibiki said seriously. Kakashi became shocked.

"He was tracking you for a long time Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said quietly, "I guess when he broke out of prison he was going to take whatever he wanted from you. His psych was not up to par. He didn't think he deserved to go to prison after murdering all the people who got in his way."

"The only one who was in on his plan is still in the prison. If he were to ever escape he'd come here" Tenzou said quietly.

"Kill him" Kakashi said, deadly serious. All four men stiffened immediately.

"Kakashi you know we can't. If you kill him, you'll just cause trouble for Iruka and your child. Do you really want that?" Naruto asked him seriously.

Kakashi gave an unsteady sigh.

"Listen, we'll give you updates once a month saying he is still in the prison okay?" Ibiki said seriously. Kakashi nodded knowing that was the best he could probably get from them.

"I'll be over in a few days. With ramen of course!" Naruto said, trying to change the depressing mood.

"Let's go Dobe" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. All four men nodded towards Kakashi before disappearing. Kakashi sighed, running his hand through his hair. Kakashi turned back ready to go back to bed and cuddle with Iruka.

"Iruka" Kakashi said softly, seeing the man in the entrance of the hallway. Iruka looked down holding his stomach.

"Iruka" Kakashi said, taking a step towards the man. Iruka made a very sad sigh. Kakashi got to him in four long strides squeezing his forearms. Iruka just shook his head, laying his head in the crook of his neck.

"I promise love, I will not allow for anything to happen to you or our baby. I will try with everything I have to keep my family" Kakashi said seriously. Iruka slowly looked up at him. Iruka knew that Kakashi was a good man; the best. He was strong, powerful, and loved them. But even he couldn't protect their family all the time. No one could in any family.

Iruka sighed hugging Kakashi tightly who hugged him back.

"Let's go to bed, neh? The baby needs sleep you know" Kakashi chuckled making Iruka roll his eyes at him.

Iruka was in his mid-ninth month and there was a huge party consisting of their friends. All of them were in Kakashi's house being…chaotic. Kakashi completely prohibited any alcohol being at the party but that didn't stop their friends from causing hell. There was excessively loud music, dirty dancing and ninja dancing (which involves weapons and taijutsu). Food brought by everyone (like a potluck), and tons of presents for Iruka, Kakashi, and the baby. Iruka was currently sitting on the couch, exhausted. Iruka was trying to figure out where Kakashi got all of his energy to try and control his friends.

At least enough to not destroy their house. Iruka was literally bombarded by gifts and questions about their baby. It was well past two in the morning when all of their friends left. Iruka and Kakashi were currently leaning against each other on the couch about to pass out.

"Kashi" Iruka said quietly, knowing they both had headaches at this point.

"Ugh" was Kakashi's response to the man.

"Let's never agree to this ever again" Iruka said sighing exasperatedly.

"It's not like we had a choice. They were at the door barging in and starting the party" Kakashi said rubbing his temple. Iruka looked at their plants on the table, the flowers still dancing together. Kakashi's golden brown petals happily weaving its branches with Iruka's silver petal plant. Iruka slowly smiled making Kakashi lifted his eyebrow in question.

"What are you smiling about?" Kakashi asked curiously, slowly taking off his mask.

"All this, because of a will of a flower" Iruka said shaking his head. Kakashi looked at the plants on the table too. Kakashi slowly wrapped his arm around Iruka's shoulder, one hand directing the man's chin to look at him.

"Not a flower's will. Ours. We did this together. From the very beginning. I would _never _change my life, from the moment I met you" Kakashi said, looking deeply into Iruka's eyes.

"Getting romantic are we" Iruka said, snickering at the man. Kakashi smiled, kissing Iruka on the lips, only to look back into his eyes.

"I was so wary, Kakashi. The moment I first met you and even while we were dating. If I were to be honest I'd say I still am" Iruka said smiling softly, almost apologetically at the man. Kakashi tilted his head in question.

"I thought it was too good to be true. How happy I'd be if it was. That's why I like you holding me, because I know you're there. When I wake up, you weren't a hope I was looking for because you were still next to me. Not letting me go. I was so wary that you'd just take away your hand" Iruka said sadly looking down.

"It may take my entire life to convince you, but I won't let you go. You were the first good thing that ever happened to me in my life. This baby-" Kakashi said seriously, putting his hand onto Iruka's stomach as emphasis, "is the second. You gave me something no single person ever could. You gave me a family. A person, and soon to be people" Kakashi said, smiling down at Iruka's stomach, "who'll love me for all of my faults. You don't know how many times I've woken up with a pain in my chest, worried that you weren't really in my arms. But when I see you there, I can't help but smile. Because you haven't left me either" Kakashi finished quietly.

Iruka was silently crying, startling Kakashi, before Iruka hugged him tightly; burying his face into the man's neck.

"I will do everything in my power to make you believe that I would never leave you. A baby won't ever change the love I have for you. The love I have for the baby will be different from the love I have for you, true, but both will be special kinds of love" Iruka said solemnly making Kakashi smile.

"Agreed" Kakashi whispered out, kissing Iruka with a fiery kiss. Both passed out, Iruka slightly on top of Kakashi, on top of the couch.

* * *

Naruto was practically howling with laughter down the street with Sasuke quietly chuckling alongside him until they got back to their apartment. Naruto 'oofed' onto the couch having Sasuke sit next to him making sure he wasn't entirely drunk.

Anko somehow snuck a lot of alcohol into the dango but made sure none went to Iruka or Kakashi at all.

"Sasuke-kun" Naruto said softly completely surprising Sasuke since he wasn't on the floor laughing at this point.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sasuke had one or two dango but Naruto lost count after ten.

"What were you and Iruka-sensei talking about?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke fidgeted slightly making Naruto lift up his eye brow in question.

"It wasn't anything really, just small talk" Sasuke said quietly looking into his lap, shrugging. Naruto scooted closely to Sasuke, the outside of their thighs touching.

Naruto gently lifted the man's chin up beckoning Sasuke to look at him.

"You never told me what you were talking about with Sakura-chan either" Naruto smiled softly at him. Sasuke had a very light tint on his cheeks trying to look away from the blue eyes. Naruto pressed his lips lovingly against Sasuke's.

"Won't you tell me?" Naruto smirked at the man making Sasuke gulp.

Naruto smacked his lips against Sasuke's pulling the man onto his lap. Sasuke silently gasped only making Naruto deepen the kiss as tongues wrestled for dominance. Naruto bucked into Sasuke making the man groan out beautifully.

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto groaned out laying Sasuke flat onto the couch.

"Hey Dobe!" Sasuke said slightly miffed only to have his hips lifted up and his pants ripped off.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out having actual pink on his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're blushing" Naruto winked at him. Sasuke pushed his hand into the man's face trying to squirm his body out from underneath the blondes.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto laughed before holding Sasuke's body tightly to his. One hand holding Sasuke down while the other gripped Sasuke through his briefs. Sasuke jolted holding his mouth closed.

"Don't tell me your actually mad honey" Naruto started kissing Sasuke's thigh until it was getting closer to his member. Sasuke was actually able to kick him in the shin before Naruto separated Sasuke's legs, placing both of his legs in between.

Naruto sucked Sasuke through his briefs but the man didn't let any sounds escape him even though he was shaking. Naruto slowly peeled Sasuke's briefs up having Sasuke's member begging to be touched.

"You might be mad but your body sure isn't" Naruto smirked making Sasuke growl. Naruto licked Sasuke up and down his body slowly becoming covered in a sheen of sweat. Naruto took off his clothes sometime during Sasuke's squirming.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke breathed out, shuddering. Naruto immediately took his mouth away from Sasuke's member before lifting the man's legs onto his shoulders. Sasuke gasped will himself to not indulge Naruto anymore with the noises he was sure to make. Naruto slowly pushed inside of Sasuke feeling sweat roll down his back. Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore and let out a long gasping moan.

"Hell yeah" Naruto practically purred thrusting into the man at a brutal pace, Sasuke gasping and moaning all the while along with Naruto.

Sasuke's breathing hitched as he could feel the coil inside him about to explode. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's member holding it tightly unmoving.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said bucking against the man, grabbing Naruto's hand trying to get it off of his member so he could come.

"Tell me what you asked Sakura and Iruka about" Naruto huffed out, licking and sucking Sasuke's nipples only causing Sasuke's knees to almost be pressed into his own shoulders. Sasuke was on the verge of tears at this point, his prostate being constantly slammed into but he wasn't allowed to come.

"You know what I asked!" Sasuke practically sobbed, pre cum leaking from him at a dangerous pace. The squishing sounds Naruto was making while inside him becoming louder and louder. Naruto was only a few thrusts away from coming himself at this point.

"Do I now?" Naruto smirked biting Sasuke's nipple playfully. Sasuke could hardly speak, his vision was already filled with stars and his back was halfway arched.

"Yes!" Sasuke burst out sounding more desperate to come than trying to sound angry.

"Yeah!?" Naruto ground out excitedly, his thrusting hard and sporadic.

"Our future baby!" Sasuke cried out. Naruto gave a full blown smile releasing Sasuke's member. It was enough that Sasuke's voice was lost as his back fully arched. His chest smashing into Naruto's as his orgasm wrestled through him making his toes curl and body shake. Naruto was doing just as well as Sasuke, feeling heat soar through him as Sasuke's entrance tried squeezing every last drop from Naruto.

Naruto plopped onto Sasuke, both of them exhausted on the couch.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly lifting his head up to look into Sasuke's eyes (which were closed).

"You okay?" Naruto whispered out again. He knew Sasuke was awake but he wasn't answering him. Naruto wasn't sure what else to say and was thinking really hard on what he should say.

"Sakura-chan said she would need to discuss with us something important if we were to have a baby" Sasuke said quietly, looking worriedly up at Naruto. Naruto kissed him softly moving some loose strands of hair out of Sasuke's face.

"We'll see what she says, okay? Don't worry honey" Naruto said smirking making Sasuke roll his eyes at him. Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't like sweets at all and one day they were at a tea house Sasuke had found. Naruto and Sasuke were teasing each other, per usual, before Sasuke accidently spilled honey onto himself (mostly from being flustered by the blonde). After that Naruto would always call Sasuke honey due to the irony.

Both fell asleep, on the couch, happy and ready to speak with Sakura.

* * *

Iruka was having a dream.

_Iruka was out in the Hatake compound, in the small square training field with a deck surrounding it. Iruka noticed that he was back to his lean self again but in some very comfy looking clothes._

"_Okaa-san! Will you show me today!?" Iruka turned suddenly hearing a child's voice call for him. He saw himself smiling at someone, but not the actual someone._

"_Of course A****" Iruka's voice was echoing and he felt as if he almost heard what the baby's name was._ _Iruka saw himself carrying someone in his arms as they walked out of the Hatake compound and into the open field behind the house._

"_Okaa-san" the child sounded happy to Iruka. Iruka sat whoever was in his arms onto the ground. Iruka turned suddenly, hoping to see Kakashi, but only saw a man with a blade. _The last thing Iruka saw was himself, lunging for the child who he never saw.

"Akeno!" Iruka gasped loudly. There were at least five kicks in a row against Iruka's stomach. Iruka shook his head, realizing his surrounding were still on the couch, but the living room was cleaned by now (Kakashi had his pack help with the cleaning considering they were a part of the chaos of the party too).

Iruka squinted his eyes for a moment as the sun hit him through the curtains by the window. Iruka put his head into his hand, sighing, before realizing Kakashi wasn't on the couch with him.

"Morning sunshine" Kakashi smirked at the man, handing him a mug of Iruka's special tea; Kakashi drinking coffee. Iruka drank some of his tea before sighing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked gently, nudging the man slightly.

"I had a weird dream" Iruka said quietly. Kakashi chuckled, kissing him on the cheek. Of course Kakashi wanted to forget his own dream. It somehow included Gai and Naruto wearing orange dresses, waltzing, while a majority of their friends were in a hardcore metal band.

"What of?" Kakashi asked, leaning his head onto Iruka's shoulder.

"Well I was in a field, but-" Iruka began before bolting up startling Kakashi.

"The baby's name! I had it! I even said it! And the baby kicked for it! And, and, and" Iruka began as Kakashi was trying to keep up.

"Oh…!" Iruka said frustrated rubbing his temple. Iruka looked sadly up at Kakashi.

"I can't remember" Iruka said pouting. Kakashi laughed kissing Iruka happily.

"At least now we know that the baby at least _likes _a name" Kakashi said smiling making Iruka laugh.

"Come on, I promised to show you around the complex again today" Kakashi said happily, grabbing Iruka's hand. Iruka happily walked next to the man, rubbing his stomach. Kakashi was currently showing Iruka the doggy courters (with all the dogs asking for their attention and sniffing Iruka's stomach).

"So you guy's pick a name yet?" Pakkun asked bored as Iruka scratched Bosco's head.

"We were trying to pick names but Sakura-san said the baby's leg hid its gender" Iruka said smiling. Kakashi was currently feeding the dogs treats considering he accidently said the word (making Iruka laugh).

"The baby hasn't given any sign to liking a name and there wasn't really one either of us liked" Iruka said quietly. Pakkun nodded in understanding.

"What about Pakkun Junior? I like that" Pakkun said happily. Iruka was trying to cover his laughing but to no avail.

"You want a Pakkun Junior than go get a mate" Kakashi said gruffly making Pakkun stick his nose up in the air.

"Oh! Kashi!" Iruka said quickly, getting everyone's attention in the room.

"I think the baby name started with A" Iruka said thinking about it.

"A, huh?" Kakashi thought curiously, "that really doesn't narrow it down you know" Kakashi said smirking at the man only to make Iruka roll his eyes at him bumping his shoulder against Kakashi's. Iruka's stomach grumbled making all the dogs and Kakashi laugh.

"Well, I need to feed them!" Kakashi said happily pushing the man out of the room, "let me know if you think of any names that start with A!" Kakashi yelled down the hallway.

All the dogs were truly happy that their master wasn't going to turn into a cold killing person. That there was someone to make him a warm and caring person. Who gave treats, lots and lots of treats.

Kakashi and Iruka were happily enjoying lunch together before a letter 'poofed' onto the table. Iruka didn't really see the letter considering Kakashi was half in front of Iruka in a millisecond. Iruka began chuckling softly at Kakashi.

"What a dangerous looking letter. The pink could stun anybody" Iruka chuckled again noticing the letter was from Sakura. Kakashi sighed, kissing Iruka and rubbing Iruka's stomach at the same time. Kakashi just started nuzzling the side of Iruka's neck happily making Iruka smile.

"Let's see…" Iruka said, somehow freeing his arms in order to get to the letter.

_Dear Iruka and Kakashi-sensei,_

_I need you to see me in my office. _

_-Sakura_

Iruka tilted his head in question looking up at Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders being able to read the letter over Iruka's shoulder.

"Let's see what she wants, neh?" Kakashi said, kissing Iruka leading the man to the door.

"Hold on let me get your jacket" Kakashi said about to get the man his jacket. Iruka stopped the man, placing his hand onto Kakashi's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's not cold outside" Iruka blushed. It was chilly but he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. It was a late winter and it hadn't snowed yet. Iruka was hoping that their baby would be born the day it first snowed in Konoha. It would be wonderful.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered out happily. Iruka's baby bump was as clear as day and Kakashi's heart just swelled.

"You better not catch a cold, Ruka-kun" Kakashi smiled lovingly at Iruka kissing him and kissing him until both were breathless.

"We-We should go" Iruka blushed out kissing Kakashi back softly not wanting to stop.

"Mhm" Kakashi said, smiling into the kisses, holding Iruka tightly. Both left for Sakura's (after a few more minutes of gentle kissing).

"Do you think it's about the baby?" Iruka asked curiously to Kakashi, both hand in hand on their walk.

"I'm not sure" Kakashi said, shrugging. Kakashi was hoping deep down that it wasn't about their baby. At least nothing bad.

* * *

**Akeno- I think that'll be the baby's name; it means bright shining field (or in the morning).**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Review and on to the next! :)**


	9. It's Time

Iruka was currently replaying what Sakura had told them in her office that day.

_Flashback_

Iruka felt slightly chilly walking through the village hand and hand with Kakashi. Iruka didn't care though considering he was trying to prove to Kakashi that he wanted to show off their baby too. Kakashi looked as happy as ever, at least to Iruka's keen eye to the man's emotions.

Iruka was concentrating very hard not to shiver and alert Kakashi that he was indeed cold.

They made it to the hospital in about half an hour; they were enjoying their walk together. Of course Iruka's feet were starting to hurt but kept it to himself not wanting to worry Kakashi. Iruka already knew that Kakashi was actually pretty high strung when it came to him. Every little noise Iruka made, Kakashi was on his feet in a second or asking him worried questions.

Iruka was always so flattered and blushed whenever Kakashi did such things for him. Both of them went to Sakura's office, peeking in. There were eight chairs in front of a desk but no one was in the room. Both of them just shrugged at each other walking in. Kakashi flopped into a chair, trying to act like he was bored, but Iruka knew Kakashi was slightly worried.

Iruka walked slowly to the other side of Kakashi, trying to sit. It was rather difficult actually since the chairs were actually low standing; unlike their couch or kitchen chairs. Iruka's stomach was preventing him from sitting gracefully and Kakashi had to help him sit down.

He placed his hand onto Iruka's lower back, holding one of his hands in his, until Iruka was sitting comfy in the chair. Kakashi was smiling happily and mockingly at the man earning himself a smack to the arm.

"You're so cute Iruka-kun" Kakashi winked at the man making Iruka blush. Kakashi slowly peeled his mask down, kissing Iruka softly. It was a short kiss but it was definitely filled with love. Iruka squeaked looking away from Kakashi only to hear Kakashi laughing softly at him.

"We didn't even get to finish our lunch Teme!" Naruto yelled bursting into his room. Naruto's mood immediately vanished the second he saw Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled happily softly tackling the man. Of course Kakashi shoved Naruto onto the floor hugging Iruka protectively and sticking his tongue out at Naruto; which was evident through his mask.

"Jerk!" Naruto said pouting, rubbing his butt as he sat down next to Sasuke. Of course he was sitting right next to Iruka.

"Did you get a letter as well?" Sasuke asked Kakashi and Iruka curiously getting a head nod from both of them.

"I wonder what it's about, huh Teme?" Naruto smiled happily at Sasuke elbowing him playfully. Sasuke sweat dropped at the comment, shrugging.

"What are you guys doing here?" Was a question from Kotetsu who had a curious Izumo standing behind them. They sat on the other side of Kakashi and Iruka also saying they got a letter from Sakura. They were chatting quietly amongst themselves for a few minutes until Genma and Raidou walked in as well. Raidou looked a little worried, but they both looked like they were back together at least. Raidou and Genma sat on the other side of Kotetsu and Izumo filling up the eight chairs.

They were in there for a good half an hour with only slight chatter making the room silent for most of those minutes. Iruka leaned on Kakashi, both of his hands placed onto his stomach. Kakashi wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist, laying his hand on top of Iruka's. Genma and Raidou were having an awkward stare down. Kotetsu and Izumo were flirting with each other cutely while Sasuke was trying to avoid the lecherous stares Naruto was giving him.

"Sorry I'm late" Sakura walked in briskly getting everyone's attention. She sat down quickly behind her desk fishing out some papers, trying to organize them it seemed.

"What are we doing here Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously only to get a 'one second you dolt' hand wave from Sakura. Naruto sweat dropped pouting at Sasuke only making Sasuke sigh, smiling softly at Naruto.

"Now I called you all here for a reason" Sakura began, getting everyone's attention and not on their significant other for at least half a second.

"Now, not considering Iruka or Kakashi-sensei, it seems that the rest of you would like to have a child in your near future, correct?" Sakura said quickly. Everyone immediately flushed and Sasuke, Izumo, and Genma started to get flustered, not able to give a coherent answer.

"I need to explain this to you for a second so please listen" Sakura said getting very serious.

"Whether you know this or not, Iruka-sensei was able to get pregnant because of the ninja flowers they have. And as you know, none of you have ninja flowers. Those plants are specific to Kakashi and Iruka alone" Sakura said quietly. All the men looked down into their laps. Naruto held Sasuke's hand tightly as the realization hit him; as it hit them.

"So it isn't possible, is it?" Naruto said, sounding angry. Iruka looked sadly at the boy wishing there was something he could do.

"Not entirely" Sakura said, on the verge of smiling. She did like to play with them, just a little.

"You see the plants Iruka and Kakashi-sensei have, can produce a total of six seeds every ten years. Three from each plant" Sakura said precisely. They all looked at the girl curiously.

"Now ninja flowers produce invisible seeds, which of course makes them hard to obtain. However, I think I found a way to detect them, so that I can take the seeds and give one to each of you. Once the plants start sprouting fully, you should be able to have a child by then" Sakura said smiling at them.

"So there's still a chance! Yes!" Naruto said happily standing up. All the men relaxed glad there was still a chance.

"Ten years is a long time though" Sasuke said quietly, interrupting the happy moment.

"It is, but the flowers were already almost eight years old when I got them I believe. As you all know Kakashi and Iruka have been together for almost two and a half years so the seeds should be produced soon" Sakura said, smiling again.

"See Teme! Not even your pessimistic side can ruin our chances!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke looked away, depressed at what Naruto said about him.

"I-I didn't mean it Sasuke-kun" Naruto said worriedly while the others were laughing softly at them.

"Ahem. Anyway I will collect the seeds the moment they sprout and hand them to you. I'll let you know if your plants are mature enough to let you have a child. That's all I wanted to tell you" Sakura said happily.

"We left our alone time to hear that!" Kakashi said grumpily making Iruka blush and stutter.

"Then leave" Sakura huffed at him making Kakashi stand and turn his back to her making everyone sweat drop.

"Don't mind him" Iruka said happily standing up slowly only to squeak and fall backwards slightly. There were about six hands on him, stopping him from falling. Kakashi held Iruka tightly to him while Naruto and Kotetsu held Iruka up too. The reached across to get to him while everyone else stood up worriedly.

"S-Sorry" Iruka said blushing. Everyone let out a relieved sigh before bidding the two goodbye.

They made it back to the house quickly realizing how much colder it got. Iruka was visibly shivering making Kakashi wrap his arm around Iruka's shoulders. Kakashi didn't bring a coat with him either so he was worriedly fretting about Iruka. They made it quickly to the house, Kakashi directing Iruka to sit on their bed. He quickly got out a blanket, wrapping it around Iruka before leaving the room quickly.

"Kashi… you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" Iruka whispered out loud, smiling happily to himself.

"Here Iruka-kun" Kakashi said, handing the man a hot cup of tea a few minutes later.

"What about you Kakashi-kun?" Iruka asked worriedly, "aren't you cold?"

"No it's okay. I should probably tell Pakkun to go get some food or something" Kakashi said thinking.

"Don't have Pakkun do your chores!" Iruka said playfully. Iruka carefully set his cup of tea onto the night stand, opening up the blanket and directing Kakashi to come join him. Kakashi more than happily complied, holding Iruka tightly to himself. Both enjoyed the silence and the comfort.

"Still can't remember the name" Iruka said quietly making Kakashi chuckle.

"Let's just hope we know Akachan's name when their at least two okay?" Kakashi said playfully making Iruka roll his eyes at him.

"I'm sure you'd just call him or her Akachan until they're grown up" Iruka said playfully back making Kakashi pout at him.

"Would not!" Kakashi said, laughing; Iruka joining him.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked softly, rubbing his hand against Iruka's stomach.

"I'm okay" Iruka said softly, kissing Kakashi gently.

"It's almost to your due date you know" Kakashi said worriedly making Iruka smile.

It was nearing the end of Iruka's ninth month. Sakura said that the child's due date was December 10th. It was now December 4th and Kakashi was on edge more than Iruka was.

"Don't worry so much Kakashi-kun" Iruka said happily, kissing him.

"But Sakura-chan said the baby would suffocate if they didn't get it out immediately" Kakashi said worriedly. Every day, the moment Iruka and Kakashi met, Kakashi still went to Obito's grave to tell him what had been going on or to just stare absent mindedly at the grave. He currently told Obito that he was worried that if he wasn't there, their child would die.

Iruka looked down sadly into his lap, wishing he hadn't been reminded of that.

"Iruka-kun, I-I didn't mean" Kakashi began gently with worry.

Iruka sadly sighed, looking away from Kakashi for a moment.

"Sorry" Kakashi whispered out quietly.

_**Why did you say that for! Keep your negative thoughts to yourself! **_Kakashi's inner yelled out him

_It wasn't intentional! It's not like I mean to get him upset!_

_**Then say something! **_

Kakashi sighed seeing the sad look on Iruka's face.

"I promised I'd be there didn't I?" Kakashi said quietly, leaning against him.

"Yeah" Iruka whispered out, leaning back against Kakashi. It was silent between the two before Kakashi decided they should probably have dinner.

"I wonder what's going on between those three" Iruka said curiously during dinner.

"Who?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Naruto and Sasuke, Kotetsu and Izumo, and Raidou and Genma" Iruka said naming off the three couples.

"Well… I think I heard a few things" Kakashi began, thinking.

* * *

Raidou had been successfully avoiding Genma for the past week but he was slowly going crazy. He missed the jerk of a brunet but that couldn't really be helped. At first, Raidou thought that Genma just gave up and went to hang out with those women that invited him for drinks.

Boy was he wrong.

Every day he'd find a bouquet of flowers or food that could be for his lunch or dinner. Raidou wasn't all that hungry since he was still upset about the entire ordeal. He'd never thought in his wildest dreams he'd break up with Genma, ever! It was making it even more difficult considering all the stuff Genma had been sending him.

Raidou sighed for the ump-teenth time that day deciding he should finally head back from the mission desk. Raidou was pretty much dragging his feet home. He would be working double or triple shifts if that's what it took to avoid the brunet. He didn't really enjoy it, but it kept him busy enough that his mind wouldn't wander. If his mind wandered then it immediately went to thinking about Genma and he could not stand any more heart ache than he was already having.

Raidou made it slowly up the flight of stairs to get to his apartment. It was already around ten at night and Raidou was beyond exhausted at this point. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up with his new lifestyle.

Raidou looked up, already fishing out his keys before he froze in his tracks. Facing his apartment door was an upset looking Genma. He nervously fidgeted his senbon between his lips gently placing his hand on the door; as if begging to be let inside.

What shocked Raidou the most were the emotions flying across Genma's face and it struck Raidou so hard, he couldn't even move from his spot. Raidou could feel his heart beating sporadically, but he couldn't get his body to budge. To run away, to hide somewhere from the brunet. Raidou saw Genma sigh, before turning to face him and probably leave. Genma however, froze in his tracks too. It was an awkward stand still between both men for a good fifteen minutes; neither one sure of what to say to the other.

"R-Raidou-kun" Genma whispered out nervously, still in a little shock. Raidou blushed hurriedly walking past the man to get to his apartment. He opened the door, sadness filling his heart again at passing by Genma, before a hand grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving. Raidou followed the hand up until he met the face the hand belonged to.

"Can we talk?" Genma whispered so quietly, Raidou wasn't sure he heard him. Raidou looked a little taken aback, but nodded his head anyway. Even if it was a goodbye from Genma, at least Raidou got to see him one last time. Raidou sat on the couch directing Genma to sit with him, but Genma shook his head, deciding to stand instead.

_This really must be goodbye if he doesn't even want to sit next to me _Raidou thought morbidly, looking down into his lap.

"You look thin Raidou-kun" Genma said worriedly making Raidou fidget slightly. Genma only sighed in response, deciding to get straight to the point.

"I don't like the way things ended between us. In fact I was hoping that our relationship wouldn't end. I'm sorry I laughed when you were serious about having a family with me. I'm also sorry for continuously flirting with people. I know you've had to deal with that for a long time with me, but that doesn't make it okay. I really have been thinking long and hard about what it is between us and I think I've solved it" Genma said quietly, avoiding all eye contact with Raidou.

Raidou was still shocked on the couch about everything Genma just said. He was so surprised that Genma actually said something like that to him.

"I love you. You were always there for me and always put up with me. I know you love me too because there would be no way you would have stayed with me for so long if you didn't love me. I want to be with you, and if you want a family, I want one too" Genma said finally looking at Raidou.

"Let's get back together, please" Genma said crossing his arm, trying with all his might not to fidget.

"I-" Raidou began getting Genma's undivided attention, "I'm sorry for the way things ended too. I guess my behavior is awful when it comes to you doing anything with anyone else. I shouldn't have broken up with you the way that I did and for that I'm sorry. But you should want a family because _you _want one. Not because I want one. I'd never want to force you to do something you don't want to do" Raidou started twiddling his thumbs, unable to look at Genma.

He felt a dip on the couch as Genma sat next to him.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure if I want a family. I don't want you thinking that I don't love you because of that" Genma said seriously putting his hand on top of Raidous'.

"I wouldn't think that Baka! It's just…" Raidou said quietly. Genma gently pulled Raidou's face to his, beckoning him to continue.

"When you laughed, and then those women came up to you, I just thought…" Raidou was so nervous at this point but continued, "you'd leave me if you found someone who had your ideals and, and –" Raidou said flustered only to be softly kissed by Genma.

"I would never, ever, leave you because I found someone who agreed with me. People in a relationship don't always agree on something. As long as they meet each other half way, then the relationship will be okay, neh?" Genma said, trying to convince Raidou.

"But it's hard to meet in the middle if I want a baby and you don't" Raidou said quietly, sighing.

"First off, I would like to be with you again if that's okay" Genma asked hopefully. Raidou looked beyond surprised before nodding his head. Genma gave a breathtaking smile before giving the man a bear hug and kissing him all over the face.

"H-Hey!" Raidou said, off guard completely, since he missed the contact between Genma for so long.

"Sorry, sorry" Genma said happily still holding Raidou to him. Raidou sighed into Genma's chest; at least he had Genma still and could get off of his crazy schedule now.

"Raidou-kun" Genma said quietly after a few minutes.

"Hm?" Raidou said sleepily.

"I know that you would give up your dream for me, but I won't allow it. Please, give me time to think about having a family" Genma asked quietly. Raidou was beyond surprised, but smiled into the man's chest.

"Of course" Raidou whispered before his lips were attacked by Genma's.

"I really missed you" Genma said happily.

"Baka" Raidou said, rolling his eyes. He was, of course, bursting with happiness himself at having Genma back in his arms.

* * *

"A-Ano Sakura-san" Izumo said quietly as him and Kotetsu tried catching up to the girl in the hallway. Izumo wasn't heard so he tried speaking a little louder but she still didn't answer him.

"Sakura-san!" Kotetsu yelled from behind her giving both Izumo and Sakura a heart attack.

"What!" Sakura-said, still surprised.

"Ahem" Kotetsu cleared his throat, directing Izumo to tell her.

"W-Well I… I mean we… were kind of wondering if maybe you could…um… if it was possible if… um…well… if you could" Izumo tried for a good five minutes to ask Sakura his question but it wasn't working out well.

"We'd like to have a child too" Kotetsu said finally after Izumo looked like he was about to pass out from embarrassment.

"Oh" Sakura said a little surprised before looking at the two curiously.

"What?" Kotetsu asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing" Sakura said sighing. Izumo looked worriedly at Kotetsu only making the man smile and hold his hand.

"I'll get back to you" Sakura said as a matter of fact before wishing them a good day and leaving.

"That was odd" Kotetsu said confused.

"I hope everything is okay" Izumo said worriedly making Kotetsu quietly laugh at him.

"With that girl I'm pretty sure she is calculating some way as to surprise us like she did with Iruka-san" Kotetsu said smiling. Izumo just shivered in fear hoping she didn't do that to him at least.

"Let's look at baby stuff!" Kotetsu said happily, dragging Izumo out of the hospital.

"B-But, but we aren't even… I'm not even…" Izumo said flustered only making Kotetsu laugh more. They both really did love each other more and more and couldn't wait to have a family.

* * *

"Hey Teme, you ask Sakura-chan yet?" Naruto asked the boy curiously.

"I did and Sakura said she'd get back to me" Sasuke said seriously returning to his tomato salad and Naruto returned to his instant ramen.

"What do you think it means?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke just shrugged hoping it wasn't something bad.

"Sasuke… do you really want to have a family?" Naruto asked quietly, unsure of himself for a moment. Sasuke looked up, slightly taken aback by the question before nodding.

"Yes" Sasuke said seriously, cocking his head in question at the blonde.

"Good, good" Naruto said happily returning to his meal. Sasuke looked at his own meal for a second before sighing.

"You don't believe me do you" Sasuke said seriously. Naruto slowly sighed before looking back up at Sasuke.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that you still seem so unsure. I don't want to force you to make a giant life decision when you aren't ready for it" Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke just smiled at him, quietly laughing to himself. Naruto just looked confused and returned to his noodles passing off Sasuke's reaction as being just Sasuke.

Sasuke threw a tomato at Naruto making the man yell out playfully.

"Dobe, you worry too much" Sasuke said smirking.

"Teme, you don't worry enough" Naruto snorted back at the man.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Iruka was currently on house arrest. He wasn't even allowed to leave the house to go visit Sakura at the hospital or at least see his friends. Of course they just went to see Iruka at his house instead.

Iruka was either getting annoyed or touched by Kakashi's actions. Why? Because today was December 10th, Iruka's due date. Kakashi was currently fidgeting with the baby room or in the kitchen or with Iruka. It seemed like he always peeked at Iruka every ten seconds to make sure that he wasn't going to scream out in agony. There was always one of his dogs in the room watching Iruka carefully.

Iruka just lied on the couch all day or would sit in the rocking chair reading some of the books their friends got them for their baby. Iruka wasn't really bored. He was actually really nervous. He was even more nervous when nothing happened on December 10th…or 11th… and now it was the 12th.

Iruka couldn't sleep at all for some reason. It was the 12th of December and their baby still hadn't shown any signs of wanting out. Kakashi would have frantically gotten Sakura every five seconds if he didn't have his reputation to worry about with his team mates for a second.

Iruka thought he couldn't sleep for a second because it was too cold. Or maybe it was because his baby hadn't kicked at his stomach for the last five minutes. Maybe he was hungry but wasn't sure what to eat. Iruka wasn't tired at all. He was just awake and staring at their bedroom as Kakashi just snuggled into his neck.

Iruka was on his back while one of Kakashi's hands was on Iruka's protruding stomach. Iruka slowly slid out of the bed, actually proud that he didn't wake Kakashi up, before walking barefoot through the house. He was currently wearing a large long sleeve shirt and some boxers which couldn't really be seen underneath the large shirt.

Iruka waddled to the living room, smiling at his and Kakashi's plants, before something caught his eye.

"Snow?" Iruka said aloud, surprised. It was the first snowfall of Konoha; it was roughly two in the morning right now.

_No wonder it's kind of cold in the house _Iruka thought happily, seeing the bright snowflakes reflect the moonlight in the window.

"I bet there will be a sheet of snow tomorrow, huh, Akachan? It'll be like a field of bright shining white" Iruka said happily rubbing his stomach. His brow furrowed for a moment when he didn't feel a kick against his hand.

_Wait a second _Iruka thought quickly. His heart increasing in speed.

"Bright…field…shining…" Iruka thought slowly.

"Akeno?" Iruka gasped as his memory suddenly shot full force.

"Akeno" Iruka thought happily. He had to go tell Kakashi before he forgot. But that's when it happened.

The pain. Iruka never felt anything like it before. It felt like his body was on fire and hundreds of kunai and shuriken were stabbing at his back and stomach. Iruka fell onto his hands and knees hard as the pain literally knocked the wind out of him. After about thirty seconds of pain hitting him, he was finally able to get air back into his lungs. Enough to let out a blood curdling scream.

"KAAASSHHHIII!" Iruka screamed as loud as he possibly could, tears leaving him as his gripped his shirt in a deathly tight. Iruka was trying to at least breathe steadily, but his sobs and the pain were making it extremely hard.

Iruka heard three things. A pair of feet headed towards him fast, a whole lot of paws headed in his direction, and his shallow breathing.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled in terror, falling to his knees next to Iruka.

"What happened!? Are you hurt!?" Kakashi was beyond confused, probably because it was two in the morning, and he was terrified.

"What happened is he okay?" All of Kakashi's pack seemed to enter the living room too, all asking the same question.

"The-The baby!" Iruka sobbed. Kakashi was still too slow at trying to figure out what Iruka was talking about.

"It's coming!" Iruka's back hunched over in pain as he let out a silent scream. Kakashi was actually frozen for a minute as his pack tried to unfreeze him. It worked once they starting barking at him like mad to get Iruka to the hospital.

Kakashi was fast. Faster than Iruka could remember. One second he was at their house, the next they were at the hospital. In fact Iruka was in a room he hadn't seen before. Kakashi slammed open the hospital door yelling up and down the hall for Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura! Get your ass over here! The baby is coming! Someone get Sakura immediately!" Kakashi yelled frantically. Several nurses and doctors came running towards them, a few running off to get Sakura.

Sakura came running down the hallway with Tsunade right behind her. Both ran into Iruka's room. Kakashi was at Iruka's side in a second holding the man's hand tightly.

"It's okay Ruka, it's okay. Everything will be fine" Kakashi said, trying to soothe the man who was yelling from the pain.

"Kakashi, once Tsunade administers the epidural I need you out of the room" Sakura said seriously as Tsunade fished out an epidural shot from a drawer in the room.

"I'm not leaving him!" Kakashi yelled out.

"Let me do my job Hatake!" Sakura screamed at him. Kakashi was completely taken aback before angrily nodding, looking away from the girl.

"Iruka-sensei, I need you to listen and do what I say okay?" Sakura said loudly over Iruka's yells. Iruka only nodded trying to silence his screams but the pain wouldn't go away.

"I'm going to push you onto your side slighty. Please look at Kakashi okay?" Sakura directed Tsunade to give him the shot as Kakashi placed both of his hands onto the sides of Iruka's face.

Iruka desperately looked into Kakashi's eyes as tears left him.

"It's okay, it'll be okay" Kakashi said trying to tell Iruka soothing and comforting things. Iruka was breathing heavily; his body still felt painful.

"Kakashi" Sakura said softly. Kakashi gave one last look at Iruka as Tsunade slowly pushed the man out of the room. Kakashi fell to his knees in front of the door placing his head against the door in frustration and worry. His heart was beating insanely fast as his mind reeled.

Their baby was coming. Iruka was in pain. They were finally going to have a family. It was all so real.

"Kakashi!" Was yelled out by at least a dozen different people. For some reason all of their friends were running down the hall towards him. It had only been about half an hour at this point but Kakashi was slowly going insane.

"Is Iruka-sensei in labor!" Naruto yelled out worriedly. Kakashi only shook his head yes.

"How long has he been in there for?" Izumo asked worriedly.

"About thirty minutes" Kakashi said, almost sounding angry. Their friends picked Kakashi off of the floor and at least having him sit in a chair across from the door.

Sakura was currently giving Iruka a C-section in order to get the baby out, but she had to be extremely careful and precise which is why it took thirty minutes to at least cut along Iruka's stomach carefully. After that the baby easily came out of Iruka and cried when spanked by Sakura. Tsunade cut the umbilical cord and carefully took the baby to be examined. Sakura took care of Iruka's wound seeing the man had passed out do to stress and blood loss.

Kakashi and their friends were either pacing, fidgeting, or talking worriedly amongst themselves. They were too wrapped up in the situation they didn't really hear the cries of the baby and it had already been about an hour.

Kakashi had no idea what was going on and wished he had at least stayed with Iruka during the whole thing. He couldn't however, get in Sakura's way and that probably would have caused more harm than good he tried to reason with himself; tried.

Sakura knew that Kakashi would probably be angry that Iruka was out cold, but she would make it up to him and direct him to the maternity ward.

"Ahem" Sakura said to the group of people outside the door. Kakashi sprung up immediately keeping his mouth shut tightly daring himself not to interrupt Sakura.

"Congratulations!" Sakura said happily throwing her hands up in the air. Everyone whooped and high fived each other, congratulating and shaking Kakashi's hand or giving him a hug.

Kakashi breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Although…Iruka-sensei is out cold" Sakura coughed out awkwardly laughing.

"What do you mean out cold!?" Kakashi said slightly angry with worry.

"Now, now. It was to be expected. After all there was blood loss and stress involved" Sakura tried saying in order to calm the man down. It didn't really work.

"Haruno…" Kakashi said in a deadly voice making everyone shiver.

"Well I'm almost finished with Iruka-sensei so you should go find your child in the maternity ward okay?" Sakura said quickly jumping back into Iruka's room.

"Hmph" Kakashi said slightly miffed before walking down the hallway with a slouch. Of course he was walking a bit faster than was normal but didn't actually care at the moment. All of their friends left Kakashi to himself for a moment, not wanting to interrupt this moment for him; the moment he'd see his child.

Kakashi slowly made it to the maternity ward, breathing in carefully before looking in the glass window. He slowly looked up and down the white cribs that were in the maternity room. Each was wrapped in a colorful blanket. Either pink, blue, or yellow. Kakashi carefully looked at each face of each child. Kakashi heart was slowly beating faster and faster as he was nearing the end of the last column of babies.

Kakashi stopped immediately, his breathe catching in his throat. Kakashi quickly turned the glass corner to get a better look at the baby in the back of the last row in the last column. Kakashi placed his hand onto the glass recognizing the chakra signature. Tears slowly left Kakashi's eyes.

The baby had a poof of silver white hair. His skin was a bit darker than Kakashi's, but not as dark as Iruka's. The baby had a cute little button nose like Iruka, seemed to have cheeks like Kakashi did when he was a child, and his face was just adorable. The baby slowly opened its eyes to reveal golden brown ones. Iruka's eyes.

Kakashi gasped, slowly pulling down his mask to smile at the child. The baby seemed to smile back, showing its gums, wiggling in its blanket for Kakashi to hold him.

"Hi Akachan" Kakashi breathed out, his smile never wavering. The baby put his thumb in his mouth looking at Kakashi curiously before cutely yawing and falling asleep. Kakashi just wanted to jump into the maternity room and hold and cuddle their baby like there was no tomorrow.

Kakashi slowly walked back to his chair in front of Iruka's room, his smile obvious underneath his mask. Their friends congratulated him more and more as they left for the rest of the morning, stopping by the maternity ward to see if they could recognize Kakashi and Iruka's baby too.

"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei will be out for a few days. I suggest you get some rest before coming back okay?" Sakura said quietly knowing the man was going to disobey her once she turned the corner down the hallway.

Kakashi did just that too. He immediately walked into Iruka's room, seeing the man pale with a heart monitor going.

"You did it Ruka-koi. I knew you could do it" Kakashi said quietly, happy. Kakashi kissed Iruka softly around the face knowing he probably couldn't cuddle with Iruka right now since he was probably in enough pain as it was.

* * *

The past three days went by so slowly for Kakashi. Kakashi would either be at the hospital or at the memorial stone talking to Obito. Kakashi was pretty sure that if Obito was actually there he would have slapped Kakashi for annoying him so much.

He was becoming more and more antsy, especially since he couldn't decide on whether he should hold their child for the first time without Iruka or not. He slowly kept leaning to holding the child and just surprising Iruka when he woke up. It was hard because every hour it seemed, Kakashi would walk to the maternity room and watch their child sleeping.

Kakashi had slept in a chair in the room Iruka was staying in for the past few nights but they were still very light sleeps.

It was now the fourth day and Kakashi felt like he was going to explode. Kakashi slowly walked down to the maternity ward headed straight for the same crib their child was in. What stopped Kakashi though was that their child wasn't in the crib.

Kakashi was a little frantic, but thought the baby was being fed or getting its diaper changed. Kakashi sat in a chair in the waiting room right across from the glass room of the maternity ward. His leg was moving nervously up and down, peeking over his book every now and again to see if a nurse was going to go to their baby's crib.

Kakashi stuffed his nose into his book before hearing a child crying; the crying became louder as if headed towards him. Suddenly a nurse walked in looking a little worried as if she was looking around for someone.

"Hatake-senpai!" the nurse said loudly, sounding relieved even over the cries of the baby.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi tried feigning boredom but it didn't work out well.

"We can't find anything wrong with your baby, but your baby won't stop crying" the nurse said a little antsy.

Kakashi looked at the yellow bundle in her arms and froze in place. She was holding their baby.

"We think your baby has missed you guys so please hold it for a little while and see what happens, please!" the nurse almost begged. Kakashi held out his arms, a little shakily, but he had practiced it before with Iruka from reading a book and from Sakura directing them. The nurse set the crying baby into Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi instinctively held the baby closer to him, almost missing his chair when he went to sit down. Kakashi gulped before slightly unfolding the yellow blanket. Kakashi's breathe hitched again as his heart skipped a beat.

Their child's face was red from crying but he was still so adorably cute.

"Please leave" Kakashi said quietly to the nurse. The nurse looked confused before nodding slightly. She left the room, with a worried glance back at Kakashi. Kakashi sat in the back corner of the room this time before slowly taking off his mask.

"Akachan" Kakashi whispered out. The baby opened its eyes slightly before fully opening its eyes and little whimpers escaped it.

"Hi Akachan" Kakashi whispered again. The baby seemed to look curiously up at Kakashi, its breathing going back to normal and its face was becoming less red.

"I'm your Tou-san" Kakashi said quietly, his voice almost stuck in his throat. The baby cocked its head slightly before full on smiling up at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled breathlessly back at the baby, his heart beating happily in his chest.

Kakashi gently rubbed their child's cheek before a little hand grabbed his finger. The baby cooed and giggled up at Kakashi happily.

Kakashi couldn't help it. He laughed quietly with their baby, kissing their baby all over only to make their baby giggle more.

"Your Okaa-san will be so happy" Kakashi said quietly, his finger still in the grip of their child. Kakashi looked away for a moment, sadness coming over him for a moment at the fact Iruka wasn't awake yet. The baby noticed Kakashi's mood instantly and started to cry again. Kakashi immediately looked back at the baby smiling instantly making the baby happy again.

"So you can read my emotions too Akachan?" Kakashi said happily. Their baby and Iruka were probably going to be the only ones who could read him.

A thought suddenly hit Kakashi full force. What the heck was the gender of their baby? Their baby was in a yellow blanket and he didn't recall anyone telling him what gender it was. He looked into the blanket, but sweat dropped, not sure what the baby was.

"Why do you still have to be a mystery Akachan?" Kakashi sighed. The baby took his other hand touching Kakashi's face gently, as if memorizing him. Kakashi smiled at his baby before looking at the clock and seeing that it had been a few hours. Nurses would walk in, Kakashi sensing them and putting his mask on again, to change and feed the baby.

Kakashi could hear his child crying and nervously fidgeted for the child to be back in his arms again. Their child fell asleep a few times in Kakashi's arms, but would always wake up and happily smile up at him. Now after the baby's most recent diaper and feeding, which was ten minutes ago, Kakashi decided to go visit Iruka with their baby.

He walked with ease down the hallway, noticing it was a bit cold, and tucked their Akachan's blanket tighter to it. Kakashi opened Iruka's door quietly, before taking a seat next to Iruka. He quietly hummed to their baby, his mask down again, as their baby slowly fell asleep. The baby didn't notice where it was by now and Kakashi wasn't sure how the baby would have reacted if Iruka didn't do anything.

Iruka felt something; like there were people near him. Iruka lifted one of his eyelids, seeing that he was in a hospital room. Both of his eyes slowly fluttered open. He noticed his stomach was flat and the adrenaline coursed through his veins. Iruka's head snapped to the doorway before his heart stopped in shock.

Kakashi was holding a yellow bundle in his arms, smiling happily at the bundle. Iruka didn't know if it was another dream or if it was real. He really hoped it was real because he didn't know if his heart could take this sight again.

Iruka knew his voice was going to crack but tried anyway.

"A dream?" Iruka whispered out quietly. He seemed to have startled Kakashi because Kakashi snapped his head in Iruka's direction. Kakashi stood up quickly in excitement.

"You did it koi! You really did it! This is real! Our family is real! Iruka…" Kakashi said all of this in a hushed excitement admiring Iruka with so much passion making Iruka blush.

Iruka glanced to the bundle in Kakashi's arms, Iruka's own hand clutching at his chest.

"O-Our baby" Iruka said disbelievingly. Kakashi only nodded his head up and down.

Iruka happily sat up quickly before setting his head into his hands.

"Iruka!?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"I'm okay" Iruka whispered quietly. He sat up too quickly so black spots formed in front of his eyes. Kakashi looked worriedly at him but Iruka stretched out his arms to hold their baby. Kakashi smiled again, leaning in towards Iruka.

"Akachan, this is your Okaa-san" Kakashi whispered to the baby, setting the bundle into Iruka's arms. Kakashi immediately sat next to Iruka, holding him around the shoulders. Iruka couldn't even breathe properly as tears left him.

"He looks just like you Kakashi-kun" Iruka's voice quivered happily. The baby smiled widely up at Iruka, cooing at him and playing with his hair (since it was out of its normal ponytail).

Iruka quietly laughed as the child giggled and cooed at him, Iruka gently running his hands through the baby's white hair and caressing its little face and arms.

The baby quickly grabbed onto Iruka's finger as he stuck his thumb into his mouth with his other hand.

"K-Kashi" Iruka could hardly get out the man's name.

"My family" Kakashi whispered out, kissing Iruka with so much love, Iruka didn't know how he held himself together right then.

Iruka leaned against Kakashi, slowly falling asleep, but his grip never loosened from their baby. Kakashi was just memorizing everything as his heart kept swelling. A nurse walked in quietly, telling Kakashi that their baby would have to go back into the maternity ward for the night. Kakashi sadly nodded as the nurse went to grab the baby. Iruka groggily objected but Kakashi convinced him to let go. The nurse smiled happily at the two before walking off with the baby.

"But Kashi" Iruka said sadly. Kakashi just chuckled at him, kissing him over and over.

"Let's sleep. I know we're tired" Kakashi said quietly. Iruka nodded almost falling asleep immediately along with Kakashi. They really hoped this dream would never end.

* * *

The next morning, when Iruka and Kakashi woke up, it was around ten. They never had such a good night sleep before and were pretty sure they went to bed at around eight last night. Iruka was feeling a lot better along with Kakashi who actually got to sleep on a bed with Iruka now (since he couldn't for the past few days).

"Kashi" Iruka said softly after finishing a lunch together and kissing each other for the past hour. It was now around one and Iruka was anxious.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked softly, continuing to kiss Iruka who didn't object in the slightest.

"I-Is it okay to see our b-baby?" Iruka asked nervously, a blush adorning his cheeks. Kakashi looked surprised and then smiled happily at him.

"I don't see why not" Kakashi said hugging Iruka tightly who hugged him back.

"I never thought I'd actually hear those words" Kakashi whispered softly.

"I never thought I'd say those words" Iruka chuckled along with Kakashi.

"I'll be" a kiss from Kakashi "right back" another kiss from Kakashi who was slowly standing up from the bed, "with our baby" another lovely kiss from Kakashi.

"Okay" Iruka whispered out, kissing Kakashi before he left the room.

_I never thought this day would come _Iruka thought quietly to himself, looking out the window. He gasped slightly seeing that there was a light snowfall.

_Our baby was born on the first snowfall _Iruka thought proudly. Iruka could feel his heart beating happily in his chest. He had a family with the person he loved the most in the world.

"Here's Akachan!" Kakashi said happily, walking in the door with a yellow bundle. He sat right next to Iruka, both of their backs against the backboard of the bed. Iruka and Kakashi held the baby together, leaning against each other. Iruka's hand was holding the child, while Kakashi's hand was on top of Iruka's.

Their baby was sleeping quietly in their arms making both Kakashi and Iruka smile so fondly down at their child. The child they made together.

"Kakashi" Iruka said softly getting a 'hm' from the man.

"Arigato" Iruka whispered.

"I should be the one saying that" Kakashi chuckled softly only to be kissed by Iruka gently. Kakashi kissed him back just as softly never wanting this moment to end.

"How are you feeling Ruka?" Kakashi asked curiously after a few minutes of making out.

"My body feels weird, but I think I'm okay" Iruka said quietly, snuggling into the man's neck like a cat. Kakashi kissed his forehead loving every moment of this.

"Kashi" Iruka asked quietly only making Kakashi hum in response.

"What gender is the baby?" Iruka asked curiously. Kakashi seemed to freeze at the question before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Funny thing is, no one has told me the gender of the baby since it was born. Plus I kind of looked, but I couldn't really tell" Kakashi said, fidgeting.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't just steal babies from the maternity ward!" Sakura said loudly only to be shushed by both Iruka and Kakashi.

"I didn't steal it!" Kakashi whispered.

"Your baby was missing when the nurse came back from feeding it!" Sakura whispered back.

"But Iruka wanted to see Akachan!" Kakashi whispered in defense.

"Please tell Kakashi not to do something like that again" Sakura whispered at Iruka.

Iruka just looked away from them sticking his nose partially into the air. Sakura's jaw dropped along with Kakashi's before Kakashi laughed, almost evilly at Sakura.

"You two, I swear" Sakura rolled her eyes at them. Iruka didn't want to admit that as long as his baby was in his arms, he didn't care how the baby got there.

"Sakura-san" Iruka whispered after a moment of Kakashi and Sakura glaring at each other.

"What gender is the baby?" Iruka asked curiously.

"What? Didn't I tell you?" Sakura said, thinking if she recalled telling them.

"NO!" Kakashi and Iruka yelled at her quietly.

"Oh… my bad" Sakura chuckled at them before clearing her throat.

"Congratulations!" Sakura said happily throwing her arms in the air, "it's a boy!"

Kakashi and Iruka could feel their hearts pick up speed.

"I have a son" Kakashi whispered out.

"My baby boy" Iruka whispered out as well.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you" Iruka said suddenly. Kakashi and Sakura weren't sure what Iruka had forgotten to tell them.

"It's nice to meet you, Akeno" Iruka said happily. Kakashi gasped along with Sakura; he remembered the name.

"That really fits" Sakura said quietly.

"Akeno-kun" Kakashi said quietly, as the name seemed to etch its way into his brain forever. Their first child, his son, Akeno.

"He was after all born in early morning and when the first snow came to Konoha. He must really be lucky" Sakura thought about it.

"I'm actually surprised it wasn't a girl" Kakashi said thinking about it too.

"Why?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Well it seemed to kick you so much. I think I read in a magazine somewhere that if it kicks you a lot then it's probably a girl" Kakashi said repeating what he read. Sakura snorted at him rolling her eyes.

"I read actually that if you eat sweets more than you eat sour or bitter things, than it's a boy" Iruka said, rethinking where he read that somewhere.

"Don't believe everything you read!" Sakura said seriously.

"But I did eat ice cream and peanut butter and jelly for a while" Iruka said thinking about it.

"D-Did you want a girl Kakashi?" Iruka said, a little crestfallen.

"No! I mean it doesn't matter to me! I guess the article was proven wrong was all" Kakashi said nervously, hugging Iruka tightly for forgiveness.

_You two really are meant for each other _Sakura thought happily, watching the two.

"Either way it was a fifty percent chance that it would be a boy, a twenty five percent chance that it was a girl, and a twenty five percent chance it was a YY baby" Sakura said trying to recall her punnett square.

"A YY baby? What's that?" Iruka asked curiously.

"It's when a baby didn't collect an X gene meaning it probably wouldn't have been alive" Sakura said gently.

"W-Why didn't you say anything!?" Iruka said a little too loudly, upset.

"I would have told you if that's what had happened!" Sakura said seriously, not wanting to have upset the man. Iruka looked away from her trying to find comfort in the sleeping face of his child.

"Iruka-sensei…" Sakura said softly, upset. Kakashi didn't know what to say either or if he belonged in the conversation even.

"As long as this baby is healthy and alive, there shouldn't be anything to worry about, right?" Iruka asked her quietly.

"Either they are already born with the extra gene or they aren't. Your child is perfectly normal and healthy" Sakura said seriously. Iruka sighed, nodding his head in understanding.

*gurgle* *gurgle*

Iruka snapped his head down to see that their baby had woken up and was making little noises at him.

"Hi Akeno-kun" Iruka said softly. The baby seemed to smile at him; his Okaa-san finally said his name.

Kakashi sat down next to Iruka, shuffling some of their child's hair only to get a giggle from the baby.

Everyone saw a flash of light suddenly.

"HI OUTOTO-SAN!" Naruto bound into the room with a balloon that said congratulations on it.

The baby started to cry at the noise only making Naruto try and apologize and get away from Kakashi's scolding. Iruka gently hummed to the baby making their baby's cries slowly go away and hiccup cutely.

"He's just loud. Don't mind him" Iruka said softly. Naruto peeked into the yellow blanket before smiling widely down at the child, his blue eyes sparkling. The baby looked curiously up at him; at his strange new Nii-san.

"Dobe don't just burst into a room when there is a baby… it might be sleeping" Sasuke said, walking into the room slowly.

"At least somebody gets it" Kakashi said, folding his arms. Naruto just pouted at them telling them he was just excited. Sasuke peeked into the blanket as well, a very small smile on his face.

"He looks just like you both" Sasuke said seriously.

"I'm pretty sure he'd look like how Kakashi is now except the eyes" Iruka said softly.

"Make sure he doesn't wear a mask then!" Naruto blurted out getting all their attention.

"Why?" Iruka asked curiously, not that he would stop his child from wearing a mask if he really wanted to wear one or not.

"Cause then I'll finally be able to see what Kakashi-sensei looks like since you said the child has the same features!" Naruto said happily.

"Plus he's so kawaii it's impossible he wouldn't be just as handsome as Kakashi-sensei! Or as the rumors make him out to be" Naruto said happily earning himself a sweat drop from everyone and a double slap from Kakashi and Sasuke at the back of the head.

After a few minutes of idle chit chat amongst each other, a tsunami of all of their friends swarmed into the room to look at the baby. Everyone wanted to hold him and cuddle and hug him.

"So cute!"

"Kawaii!"

"Adorable"

"What a heart breaker!"

"He's such a sweat-pea!"

Iruka was pretty sure their child was confused by all the people at this point, considering he was himself. Kakashi looked just as confused as they were since everyone kept congratulating him and asking them all kinds of questions.

Another day seemed to pass that way in chaos.

"Okay Iruka-sensei, you may leave the hospital but no strenuous activity for at least a month. It would normally be about three months but you aren't a woman so it'll be okay" Sakura said happily. Iruka nodded at her, glad he was finally able to go home.

Sakura left the room, most likely going to stop Kakashi from entering the maternity ward and contaminating something.

Iruka pulled on a pair of pants and shirt before pulling on a sweatshirt over that. It was snowing after all in Konoha. He put on his boots and put his hair back up in its usual ponytail seeing himself in the mirror. His stomach area was still sensitive, but he looked back to normal.

Iruka smiled at his stomach again before leaving his hospital room. Kakashi was waiting at the door for him.

"Kakashi" Iruka said softly getting the man's attention. Kakashi himself was wearing a thick scarf, which magically covered his face still, and wore a jacket.

"Iruka" Kakashi said just as softly. Both just gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, loving what they saw. They both held each other tightly, never wanting to let go, before kissing each other feverishly.

"Where is Akachan?" Iruka whispered out, trying to catch his breathe.

"Sakura-chan wouldn't let me into the room to get him saying she needed to do another check on him before we left" Kakashi said, pouting. Iruka quietly laughed at him, shuffling some of Kakashi's hair. Kakashi took his hand quickly, kissing it, before holding his hand down the hallway. The stopped in front of the maternity ward waiting for Sakura.

Sakura came out a few minutes later carrying a heavier looking blue bundle in her arms. She carefully handed the baby to Iruka.

"Walk home carefully, but also quickly. I don't want your baby catching a cold because of the snow" Sakura said seriously. Kakashi and Iruka nodded at her before smiling down at their curious child.

Iruka carefully placed the child's face almost fully against his chest to make sure his face was warm as they left the hospital. They both walked quickly through the snow covered village beaming with pride at their new son. People were smiling or in shock seeing the two walk down the street with a bundle in their arms. Some even gave them a congratulations as well when they passed by.

They actually made it to their house in fifteen minutes this time, not stopping by for the scenery this time. They had to get home to make sure their baby was warm and Kakashi didn't want Iruka doing any more activity for a while after this walk. Kakashi quickly walked into the house, turning on the furnace.

Iruka carefully sat on the couch, revealing their child's face again which was a little red, but the child was still curious. Kakashi sat down next to Iruka, smiling fondly at both of them, holding Iruka close to him.

"This is your home Akeno" Kakashi said quietly.

"We couldn't wait to meet you" Iruka joined in, talking to their baby. The baby just cooed at them, wanting to touch their faces and hair again. Kakashi undid Iruka's ponytail, getting an eye roll from the man, before their baby started playing with his hair.

"I love you both so much" Kakashi whispered. Iruka's eyes grew wide before giving Kakashi a breathless smile and kiss.

"And we love you" Iruka said just as softly.

This was the beginning of something so very new and so very wonderful.

There are still many mysteries the silver and golden brown flowers hide, only the future will tell what they can do as they bide their time.

* * *

**There you have it! Another chapter! And the baby is beyond adorable _. Like think of a cute baby and multiply it by ten! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I think I'll make another chapter. You'll have to wait and see won't you? ;) Have a great day!**


	10. Our New Baby

Their baby was definitely curious about everything. It had been over five months and the baby was crawling around the nursery inspecting everything. He played with all his toys but his favorite was the dolphin plushy and the stuffed white puppy. He was a real smart kid too.

The baby didn't cry often and observed more. He did like all the food he was fed from either Kakashi or Iruka (the home made food they made before). Although for some reason the baby didn't like carrots, pomegranates, or grapes.

Iruka knew that Kakashi had left to go training for a few hours. Iruka himself, once his one month was over, trained by himself as well for a few hours wanting to get back into shape.

Iruka was currently bathing Akeno in the sink who was really enjoying his bath with the ninja rubber ducky Kakashi got him as a present.

"Akeno-kun, don't splash Okaa-san!" Iruka said playfully tapping a bubble covered finger onto Akeno's nose. Akeno laughed happily holding out his rubber ducky for Iruka.

"Is that for me? Why thank you, I love it!" Iruka said happily draining the water from the sink. He grabbed a duck covered towel lifting the baby up gently, quickly drying the child before it started squirming.

"Love you" Iruka whispered kissing the baby all over the head as the child hung on to Iruka's shirt tightly yawning sleepily.

"Hey" Kakashi said softly, startling Iruka who pulled out two shuriken from nowhere it seemed. Kakashi awkwardly laughed rubbing his head.

"Sorry koi" Kakashi smiled at the man. Iruka smiled back before kissing Kakashi on the cheek, headed for the nursery. Akeno was dressed quickly and placed into his crib; who was already asleep.

Kakashi quietly followed after Iruka, shuffling his child's hair. Both looked down into the crib just watching their child for a moment, feeling content.

Both walked back to their room, Kakashi quietly closing the door.

"Kashi…" Iruka whispered softly feeling his body get hot for some reason. Kakashi immediately held Iruka from behind, his hands wandering up Iruka's shirt.

"Kakashi!" Iruka blushed trying to keep his voice down.

"I did make the room sound proof" Kakashi smirked seeing Iruka's blush double.

"B-But, but" Iruka tried but failed in his argument the moment Kakashi's lips attacked his, one hand pinching his nipple.

"N-No" Iruka mumbled out between Kakashi's kissing before he took handfuls of Kakashi's hair; massaging the man's scalp.

Kakashi lifted Iruka bridal style, flopping the man onto the bed, before undressing quickly. Iruka squeaked as the blush on his face remained where it was. Iruka couldn't really object at the moment considering Kakashi was hot as hell, smirking like a deviously handsome god. Kakashi crawled on top of Iruka, kissing the daylights out of him, messaging Iruka through his pants.

Iruka let out a gasp and moan trying to keep up with Kakashi's sinful kissing.

"You don't know how long" Kakashi groaned out, his finger's slipping into Iruka's opening. Iruka's mouth dropped down as his body shivered. Kakashi slowly licked up and down Iruka's member, blowing on it to give Iruka a hot and cold sensation.

"I do" Iruka whispered out, his eyes already glazed over.

Iruka couldn't hold his voice in at his point. Moan after moan left his mouth before Kakashi removed his fingers making Iruka whimper in disagreement.

"You are _so _impatient koi" Kakashi winked at him. Iruka peeked open his eyes before smirking at Kakashi.

"Can you really say that when 'little Kakashi' is saying hi to me?" Iruka laughed softly. Kakashi's member was standing proudly, ready and excited. Iruka really started laughing when Kakashi actually had a blush on his cheeks.

"Well he hasn't said hi in a while. He's missed you" Kakashi winked at Iruka before slowly pushing his head inside Iruka's entrance. Iruka's head threw back against the pillow. Kakashi inside him sparked out lost feelings he hadn't felt in a while. Kakashi had the same feelings too it seemed when he started thrusting inside Iruka at a mild pace.

"So tight koi" Kakashi huffed out loving how warm it was. A sheen of sweat started to cover them both, Kakashi picking up speed. Iruka's ass was in Kakashi's lap, his body being shoved into the bed by the force. Kakashi leaned up kissing and sucking on Iruka's moth and tongue. Iruka could barely breathe properly while his body felt like it was in a lustful and hot fire.

"Oh Kashi!" Iruka moaned loudly hearing the bed creak as Kakashi picked up the pace.

"Just so you know, this is only round one" Kakashi nearly growled at Iruka who in return made a high pitched gasp.

"Yeah!" Iruka's breathe shuttered out.

"I'm going to get as many rounds as I can" Kakashi smirked as Iruka's blush just grew on his face. Iruka opened his eyes, lust and love showing, as their gazes clashed. Somehow an animalistic desire overwhelmed them. They needed this; the needed this more than anything.

"Do you know how?" Kakashi huskily whispered out, his hand going to Iruka's member, stroking quickly.

Iruka's mouth was just dropped at this point, unable to say anything other than moaning out Kakashi's name.

"By doing this" Kakashi slammed hard into Iruka's prostate, purposely missing it before. Iruka heaved off of the bed a sob escaping him as pleasure soared up his spine. Iruka was slamming hard back into Kakashi, nothing appeared around Iruka at this point besides Kakashi; not the room, not the sheets. They both could feel the coils inside them ready to explode.

"Oh Kami, Ruka, I love you so much" Kakashi nearly growled out thrusting hard into Iruka's prostate four more times.

"I love you, Kami!" Iruka's breathing was close to how hyperventilating sounded, "Kashi I love you!"

Iruka's back arched, pleasure soaring through his body at an alarming pace. He came long and hard, silently screaming for it to end or for it to never end. Right now, his mind was blank. His toes curled and his hands clutched the blankets making his knuckles white.

Kakashi came hard into Iruka as Iruka's entrance tried to squeeze every last drop from him. Pleasure ripped through him aggressively holding on to Iruka's hips for dear life. Kakashi fell slightly to the side of Iruka, still inside him, never wanting to come out again.

Iruka's was panting hard, Kakashi's own breathing was still quickened slightly. Kakashi started kissing Iruka over and over, starting round two.

It was around three in the morning now, and both men were passed out. Both felt so content and happy it seemed surreal. They stopped around one, taking a shower together, before redressing by two. They stopped going at it after the fifth round since they just got back to being together like that.

Iruka heard a whimper, peaking open his eyes for a moment. When the whimpering continued he got up, slightly worried, to see the baby.

"Akeno-kun?" Iruka whispered out seeing the baby standing in the crib, tear stained.

Iruka saw the white stuffed dog on the floor and smiled softly. He picked up the plushy handing it to the upset child whose tears subsided. Akeno squeezed his hands open and closed wanting to be picked up. Iruka's smile just grew holding the child with the plushy, sitting in the rocking chair. The child hung on to Iruka with one hand and the plushy with another. Iruka smiled, suddenly craving tea. He quietly got up, headed for the kitchen.

"Hey where is Iruka-san?"

"No idea"

"Hey Kakashi" Tenzou said somewhat loudly. Kakashi snapped his head up, groggily noticing Tenzou right in his face. Kakashi peeked to the side before his eyes widened, not seeing Iruka.

"Where is he" Kakashi growled lowly, hand wrapping around Tenzou's throat fast.

"He wasn't here when we arrived!" Naruto said suddenly. Kakashi looked darkly at them releasing Tenzou's throat.

"We have a mission for you"

"So get dressed"

"Not until I find Iruka" Kakashi said seriously, hopping out of the bed. He immediately went to the nursery before his eyes widened slightly.

"Akeno-outoto is gone too!" Naruto said worriedly. Kakashi walked out fast, observing the living room quickly, not seeing them, before he sighed in relief seeing Iruka drinking some tea with Akeno in his arms in the kitchen.

"Iruka" Kakashi breathed out softly. Iruka looked up quickly before smiling softly.

"Don't scare me like that" Kakashi said quietly, walking over to the man.

"He's not in the back!"

"Pakkun hasn't seen him"

"He wasn't in the guest room"

"All the bathrooms are empty"

All the Anbu walked in before stopping and seeing a blushing Iruka.

"Uh…" Iruka said confused.

"Don't just leave without telling Kakashi-sensei something!" Naruto said quietly trying to keep down his voice.

"Yeah he almost choked me to death when he didn't see you!" Tenzou said, also quietly, yet slightly annoyed.

"S-Sorry. Akeno-kun was upset" Iruka whispered out shuffling his son's hair. Their son groggily woke up looking around curiously before seeing Kakashi. He made cute little sounds, beckoning Kakashi to hold him with his little hands opening and closing. Kakashi smirked gently at the baby, before holding the baby throwing him up and down in the air, the baby started laughing for a few minutes before Anbu interrupted.

"As cute as this visit has been you have a mission Kakashi" One of the Anbu said trying not to laugh.

"A mission?" Iruka said saddened.

"It's okay Iruka-kun" Kakashi said seriously, as their baby just held on to his shirt touching his masked covered face.

"How long is it?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Three weeks" Tenzou said quietly rubbing the back of his head.

"Three weeks!" Kakashi and Iruka practically yelled at the man.

"It's just a retrieval mission!" Tenzou tried.

"Just get dressed Hatake, we leave in an hour" all the Anbu left at once, Kakashi sighing.

"Three weeks" Iruka said sadly taking Akeno from Kakashi. Akeno looked up worriedly at Iruka cocking his head in question. Akeno was starting to babble incoherently up at his parents wondering what was wrong. Kakashi sighed quickly leaving to get dressed before returning to the kitchen.

"It won't be so bad koi" Kakashi said, trying to sound convincing; although he was hardly convincing himself.

"Now you and Akeno behave and don't get into trouble" Kakashi said softly kissing Iruka long and sweet.

"I'll miss you" Iruka whispered out unable to stop kissing the man.

"Me too" Kakashi whispered. Kakashi kissed Akeno on the head bidding Iruka goodbye, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Iruka put Akeno back to bed, hoping the three weeks passed by quickly.

So far it had been one week and Iruka stopped by the school to show off Akeno as the other children awed at the baby. Another week had passed and Iruka found Sakura just staring at their plants, which almost gave him a heart attack.

It had now been two and a half weeks and Iruka was folding laundry in the nursery while Akeno crawled all around the floor observing again.

"Okaa-san misses your Tou-san Akeno" Iruka said softly smiling softly as images of Kakashi entered his head.

"Kaa-chan*" Akeno said happily. Iruka immediately froze turning slowly to the baby who was smiling happily at him. Akeno meant to say 'san' but said 'chan' instead.

"A-Akeno" Iruka choked out, tears leaving him.

"K-aa-chan" Akeno tried again seeing Iruka start to cry. Iruka immediately held Akeno tightly kissing him all over his head.

"Kaa-chan" Akeno said happily giggling.

"Wait till your Tou-san comes home" Iruka said proudly. Akeno just held the white puppy in his clutches watching his Okaa-san.

Another few days passed with Akeno saying Kaa-chan when wanting the man's attention (which was pretty much every ten minutes). It almost always made Iruka cry happily at the child.

Kakashi was supposed to be back in a day or two and Iruka was trying something. Iruka placed Akeno into his high chair feeding him.

"Can you say 'T-o-u-s-a-n" Iruka said trying to speak slowly to get every letter pronounced in the name.

"Kaa-chan" Akeno said happily. Iruka sighed feeding him another spoon of mushed apples. Iruka had been trying for about an hour until Akeno didn't want to eat anymore and was tired.

"It's been almost six months and you are already talking" Iruka said proudly, shuffling his sleeping son's poof of silver hair. Another day passed and Iruka could feel his heart ache for Kakashi. He figured Akeno did too who only cried harder seeing Iruka be the one to comfort him, sometimes.

Iruka was bouncing Akeno on his knee, looking through a scrap book he tried making of him and Kakashi. He now added pictures of Akeno to it as well although it seemed Akeno was a little camera shy.

"You're Tou-san is so handsome" Iruka said with endearment touching Kakashi's masked face in a picture. The baby was looking curiously at the pictures.

"Tou…chan*" Akeno said quietly startling Iruka who froze on the spot. The baby touched Kakashi's picture.

"That's right Akeno-kun, that's right!" Iruka said happily. He had no idea his child would be speaking so soon! Sakura said somewhere starting at two years old he would start speaking, but this was incredible.

It was the late afternoon (Iruka already put Akeno down for a nap about two hours ago) and Iruka was getting more and more depressed the longer Kakashi was gone. That is until he heard the front door slam open and swift footsteps headed for the kitchen. Iruka immediately stood up heading towards the living room fast before a blur of white tackled him to the floor.

"Kash" Iruka started before getting kissed forcefully.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you" Kakashi said hurriedly before attacking Iruka's mouth again. The lied on the floor for a good thirty minutes just making out before Kakashi got a hold of himself again. Kakashi chuckled before helping Iruka off of the floor.

"Ahem" Iruka began getting Kakashi's attention, "welcome home" Iruka said beaming a smile at the man.

"So cute!" Kakashi said loudly tackling Iruka to the floor again.

"Hey Kashi-kun" Iruka said softly. Kakashi somehow made it so they were on the couch at least instead of the floor.

"Hm?" Kakashi said quietly, combing his fingers through Iruka's hair.

"When did you first talk?" Iruka asked curiously.

"I think I was…seven or eight months old. I think my first word was doggy actually" Kakashi said thinking about it.

"An Anbu member was with my father at the time and took a picture of his face when I said that" Kakashi said smiling, seeming to remember the picture.

"Why? Can't wait?" Kakashi said smugly. Iruka rolled his eyes hearing the smirk that was probably on Kakashi's face.

"Hey Akeno-kun has been worried about you! He should be getting up from his nap by now" Iruka said happily, dragging Kakashi through the hallway, hand in hand.

Kakashi's eyes softened as he obediently followed Iruka to the nursery. When they arrived Akeno was curiously standing up in his crib before a full blown smile showed on his face. Akeno had one dimple and he was absolutely adorable when he smiled like that.

Akeno open and closed his hands for Kakashi to hold him as Kakashi slowly made it to the cradle.

"Hey kiddo" Kakashi said happily shuffling the boy's hair. Kakashi was going to tease their baby a bit by not picking him up right away. The baby looked slightly flustered opening and closing his hands still.

"Akeno-kun, Tou-san is back" Iruka said softly, hoping the baby understood. Kakashi lifted up his eyebrow in question wondering if that wasn't obvious to the baby when he walked in.

"Tou-chan!" Akeno blurted out happily. Kakashi froze, his head snapping back to Akeno. Kakashi unfortunately was far to mind blown to see a flash of light.

"H-He, he," Kakashi began unsure of what to say.

"Tou-chan" Akeno said softly looking upset at Kakashi, like he was about to cry.

"Akeno!" Kakashi said happily, lifting his son up and spinning around while kissing him. Akeno giggled at his father, holding on to his shirt tightly.

"I can't…believe" Kakashi began, his heart beating proudly.

"I know" Iruka whispered out, sharing a kiss with Kakashi.

* * *

When Akeno was two years old, that is when Iruka and Kakashi heard the news first hand from Sakura.

"Does Naruto-kun know?" Iruka asked astonished.

"Nope. Apparently he is on a mission when it started" Sakura said smiling.

"I can just see that kid going crazy" Kakashi said smirking. Akeno was on the floor playing with his toy shuriken, kunai, and ninja dog. Akeno seemed to get tired of playing with his toys and ran up to Iruka to be held.

"What did I say about your toys Akeno?" Iruka said, standing up, hands on his hips. Akeno looked back at his toys, running amusingly back to pick them up, putting them in the basket by the door where his other toys were.

"Smart kid" Sakura said amazed as Kakashi nodded his head proudly.

Akeno hurriedly ran back, which was a little funny since he wasn't used to walking yet, before falling down. Akeno started to cry before Iruka hurriedly picked him up kissing him on the nose. Akeno held on to Iruka sniffling before Iruka sat back down on the couch with Kakashi. Kakashi shuffled Akeno's hair, smiling at how cute he was.

If Akeno didn't see Kakashi in a whole day, he knew that his father left to go do something. Akeno always expected him to come back though and he did.

"I kind of want to see Naruto-kun's reaction" Iruka smiled a little, trying to imagine his face.

"Yeah well both agreed to do it a few weeks ago and Naruto was sent on a mission unexpectedly. He should be back by tomorrow though" Sakura said, smiling.

"Wow. Well congratulations to them. I'll go give them a proper greeting when Naruto returns and finds out" Iruka said happily as Kakashi just hugged him around the shoulders.

"Well Akeno seems to be learning fairly quickly" Sakura said looking at the child curiously.

"Speaking at six months, walking in one and a half years, comprehending what you're saying" Sakura said which only caused Iruka to visibly blush and for Kakashi to have a tint to his own cheeks.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that he was another Hatake, Kakashi" Sakura said winking at them. Kakashi and Iruka just mumbled at her not sure what to say.

"Well I have to get going, I was supposed to me Sasuke-kun today and discuss details with him" Sakura said quickly, bidding them farewell.

"Kakashi…" Iruka said after a moment, Akeno picking up the papers and playing with them that were on the table.

"What if he gets hurt" Iruka said sadly, watching his son play with the paper. Kakashi sighed knowing he had the same worries Iruka did.

"He showed an interest in being a ninja, koi. I know it'll be hard but I will be with him. I'll train him and teach him. I'll make sure he makes mistakes and understands" Kakashi said quietly hoping it would convince Iruka.

"And what if something happens to you!?" Iruka said loudly startling both Kakashi and Akeno. Akeno looked at Iruka with worry, hugging his Okaa-san.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said crestfallen. He hated when these things were brought up.

"I know. It's the way life is" Iruka said sadly.

"I promised to try with all my might to come back. So if something ever did happen to me, just tell Akeno that his father did everything he could to come back to his family" Kakashi said gently.

Iruka was stricken but he just had to deal with it. Kakashi kissed Iruka gently wanting to erase the man's fears, but it was hard to do when he himself had those same fears.

"Kaa-chan" Akeno whispered out, crying.

"Oh Akeno sweetie, it's okay" Iruka said gently kissing Akeno on the head. Akeno looked at Kakashi only to get his hair shuffled by the man. Akeno hiccupped, resuming his hugging. Pakkun suddenly walked into the living room with the new toy Kakashi got for him.

"Doggy!" Akeno yelled out jumping out of Iruka's lap to run funnily towards Pakkun who ran playfully away.

Kakashi kissed Iruka long and hard immediately hugging Iruka tightly.

"Don't be sad anymore" Kakashi whispered out, looking at Iruka seriously. Iruka had been kind of sad for the past week.

Iruka looked away from him sighing.

"Hey…" Kakashi said quietly, bringing the man's chin up with his finger.

"You've been like this for a week. You should tell me what's been bothering you" Kakashi said worriedly which only caused Iruka to blush.

"It… it's nothing" Iruka said solemnly only getting a frown and stern look from Kakashi.

"Uh…um… Akeno is probably dirty by now so I'll go find him" Iruka said quickly, briskly walking to the kitchen and to the dog's room where he was sure to find Akeno.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, right on his tail.

"Your annoying" Iruka said, sweat-dropping. He had to give credit to Kakashi, he didn't give up.

"Story of my life. Now what's wrong?" Kakashi said rolling his eyes, matching Iruka's speed down the hallway. Iruka didn't know why but he felt a tear leave him.

"Come on Iru… ka…?" Kakashi's looked beyond startled when he grabbed Iruka's arm, forcing the man to face him. He stopped immediately though seeing tears leave Iruka.

"Koi?" Kakashi said, deathly quiet beyond confused.

"Akeno's probably going to need a bath" Iruka said, placing a sad, water smile on. He quickly wiped his tears away walking in to the dog's room only to sweat drop. To say Akeno was dirty was an understatement. He was covered head to toe in dirt, along with most of Kakashi's squad.

"Akeno" Iruka said rolling his eyes. Akeno immediately ran up to Iruka wanting to be held again. Iruka bathed his son, Kakashi observing from afar, wondering what in the world was wrong with Iruka.

"Hey, Akeno is out of the food he likes so I was going to buy some more real quick okay?" Iruka said quickly, kissing Kakashi on the cheek.

"Sure" Kakashi said quietly.

Kakashi was holding on to Akeno, gazing off into space while most of Anbu was hanging out in his living room. Naruto came back but Anbu forced him to at least say 'hi' first.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" Naruto said curiously holding up a frog toy to Akeno who was poking at it curiously.

"Iruka has been sad lately and I don't know why" Kakashi said seriously, worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing. He's only been gone for like twenty minutes" Tenzou said quickly.

"You'd tell me right Akeno-kun?" Kakashi said smiling at the boy who smiled back up at him. Akeno understood what he was saying but didn't know how to say anything back.

"You'd tell me about your Okaa-san right?" Kakashi said, shuffling the boy's hair. Akeno began to sniffle suddenly.

"Kaa-chan, s-sad!" Akeno said starting to cry and rub his eyes. Kakashi looked completely taken aback.

"Wow your kid must be super smart" Naruto said amazed.

"Akeno-kun, why is Kaa-chan sad?" Kakashi asked curiously. Akeno hiccupped up at him, cocking his head to the side in question. All the Anbu were just watching Akeno at the moment who burst into tears again.

"Akeno it's okay" Kakashi said quietly wondering why the child was so upset.

"B-Bad m-man" Akeno said, rubbing his eyes harder. Anbu were completely taken aback at that point where Kakashi wasn't even sure what the kid was saying. After a few minutes Akeno calmed down and napped on Kakashi's lap.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said seriously.

"I'll look into it" Kakashi said. Anbu sensed Iruka coming back and immediately disappeared. They liked hanging out with Iruka, but not when he was upset, especially on a vague subject.

"I'm back" Iruka said with a brown paper bag in his hands.

Iruka froze at the doorway seeing the calculating look in Kakashi's eyes.

"Put that in the kitchen Iruka" Kakashi said quietly, carrying his son down the hall to the nursery. Iruka gulped before putting what he had bought away. Iruka turned around before 'eeping' when Kakashi was right in his face looking angry.

"Uh…um… are you okay?" Iruka asked, trying not to stutter.

"Do I look okay?" Kakashi asked quietly, trying not to raise his voice.

"Did you eat something bad?" Iruka tried playing dumb, feeling a cold sweat on his neck. Iruka squeaked when Kakashi grabbed his forearms, looking deadly serious into his eyes.

"What 'bad man' was Akeno-kun talking about, Iruka?" Kakashi said very quietly. Iruka held in his gasp but that didn't stop the motion of his body from freezing.

Iruka looked away having anime tears run down his cheeks _my own son ratted me out. _

"You're not hurt are you?" Kakashi said seriously, his hand wandering up Iruka's shirt.

"I'm fine!" Iruka said, slapping Kakashi's hand away from under his shirt. Kakashi pouted at him before sighing.

"What's going on? Why haven't you said anything to me?" Kakashi said quietly sounding bored. Iruka immediately froze again. Kakashi only tried sounding bored around him when he was actually upset. Iruka could practically hear the disappointment in Kakashi's voice.

"It's um… it was nothing to bother you with" Iruka said blushing. Kakashi crossed his arms turning away from Iruka. Iruka sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Kakashi was stubborn but Iruka wasn't really one to talk.

"It's just that… I've been having these awful nightmares lately and then I thought I saw something the other day. I didn't mean to seem so upset about it. I especially didn't think Akeno-kun would say anything" Iruka sighed knowing he should have been more careful with what he said around Akeno.

"That's why I went shopping today, to observe the place I thought I saw something by" Iruka said recalling the tree where he thought he saw a figure standing behind.

"Do you know how dangerous that was!? What if there was someone there! What if he was really dangerous!?" Kakashi said seriously turning around quickly.

"Are you saying I can't protect myself!?" Iruka said just as angrily, "whether you have forgotten it or not, I am a ninja of this village and am still a man!" Iruka practically yelled out walking angrily out of the kitchen. Kakashi heard a door slam farther away before scratching the back of his head.

"Damn it" Kakashi mumbled out.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun I'm home!" Naruto yelled out making their apartment echo.

_Man I am so dead beat tired right now _Naruto thought tiredly in his head.

Sasuke immediately froze. He just finished throwing up for the third time that day about two seconds ago. He just brushed his teeth again rubbing his head; he had an awful headache today.

Sasuke and Naruto had already planned about a month ago, when they wanted Sakura over to do whatever she did to make a man pregnant. Unfortunately, the week Sakura was going to do it was the week Naruto had to leave for a mission so he was completely unaware that Sasuke was now pregnant.

Of course Sasuke was nervous and watching everything Sakura was doing trying not to move. She did give him a heads up that she wasn't entirely sure why Iruka's make shift uterus was retroverted the last time but tried tilting her hand a little upwards this time.

Sakura was able to collect the invisible seeds from Iruka and Kakashi's plants, giving them to the couples who wanted to have children in their possible futures.

Of course Sasuke was confused as to why he threw up at least four times a day when Iruka only threw up twice a day; lucky bastard. Sasuke was kind of nervous to tell Naruto anyway that he was pregnant considering Naruto wanted to be there when Sakura placed whatever she did into him; he hoped he wouldn't be too upset about it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called about the apartment wondering where he was. It was past dusk so Sasuke wasn't usually out late unless he forgot about the time while training.

"I'm here, I'm here" Sasuke called lazily, walking into the kitchen seeing Naruto already eating an instant ramen. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the boy wondering how he made that so quickly.

"Jeez Teme I called your name like fifty times" Naruto said pouting.

"You called my name three times before you started eating ramen, Dobe" Sasuke said drolly, rolling his eyes. Naruto kind of just observed Sasuke for a moment looking up and down at him.

"You okay Teme? You look kind of sick" Naruto said, slightly worried. Sasuke immediately had a tint of pink to his cheeks fidgeting slightly.

"Well we were kind of excited so we couldn't really wait or anything" Sasuke said quietly nervously pushing his forefingers together.

"Do what? With who?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Sakura-chan…and… you know" Sasuke said quietly avoiding his gaze from Naruto completely.

"I don't get it…" Naruto said after a few minutes of awkward silence. Sasuke immediately sweat dropped.

_Why does he have to be so dense!?_ Sasuke thought sighing.

"Well I was kind of worried you'd be upset which is why Sakura-chan said the morning sickness was worse for me right now" Sasuke said quietly hoping that giant clue gave it away.

"What am I being upset about?" Naruto was just plain confused at this point. Sasuke just face palmed himself wishing the Dobe would just get it.

Sasuke immediately caught Naruto's eye, slowly sliding his hand down to his stomach resting it there. Sasuke's heart was beating sporadically at the fact he was touching his child right now.

"Do you have a stomach ache or something?" Naruto said worriedly, "do you want some soup?"

Sasuke, at this point, sighed exasperatedly thinking he might as well just say it point blank.

"I'm pregnant" Sasuke said, monotone and serious.

Sasuke just watched Naruto's face as if he could see the clockwork slowly working in his head.

_Paler than usual… morning sickness… stressed… hand on stomach… pregnant (echoing)… pregnant… pregnant… pregnant!_

Naruto's eyes slowly grew wider and wider, his mouth matching those actions, just staring up and down from Sasuke's face down to his stomach for a good five minutes. Sasuke was just really debating if he should go sit down and read for a while until Naruto actually figured it out.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly walking slowly over to the man. Sasuke just fidgeted some more. There were two ways this could go. Naruto would be super happy, or he would be upset he wasn't here.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled hugging him tightly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out as it was getting harder to breathe.

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto said immediately, "did I hurt you!? Are you okay!?" Naruto asked worriedly not sure where he should touch Sasuke at this point.

"I'm fine Dobe" Sasuke said really touched by Naruto's actions.

"Are you really… I mean…" Naruto began looking hopefully into his eyes.

"I am" Sasuke whispered out. Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately for longer than either could remember.

"Are you really okay with it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I did it without you here didn't I?" Sasuke said seriously. Naruto smiled at him, happily looking down at his stomach.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand unexpectedly, placing it onto his stomach. Naruto immediately had a blush before a full blown smile was emitted onto his face.

"Hi in their Akachan!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke smiled down at the blonde grateful that all of this actually happened to him.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting on the couch not sure what he should do. Iruka had been gone for a good hour. Kakashi didn't mean to make it sound like Iruka was incapable of doing anything, Kakashi just worried constantly about the man and their child considering he didn't want anything to happen to them.

*whimper, whimper*

Kakashi perked up walking somewhat quickly to the opened the door seeing Akeno standing in his crib with the dolphin plushy fallen out of it. Kakashi smiled at him, handing the toy back to the saddened child.

"Tou-chan!" Akeno said happily. Kakashi kissed the boy on the head, lifting him up slightly to put him under the blanket again.

"You go back to sleep Akeno. You haven't slept for very long" Kakashi said quietly. Akeno yawned at him going back to sleep. Kakashi sighed deciding to go find Iruka.

Iruka was dangling his feet off of the square porch that surrounded the slightly large open yard. He was looking at the ring Kakashi got for him, fiddling with it while it was on his finger.

_So much has happened in almost five years _Iruka thought amazed. Iruka sighed thinking he might have overreacted to Kakashi. Kakashi knew that Iruka wasn't someone to mess with any way; he learned that immediately after becoming friends with him.

"Hey" Kakashi said quietly, sitting next to the man.

"Hi" Iruka said quietly leaning against the post he was sitting next to. Kakashi gently took his hand, the one that had his wedding ring on it, fiddling with the ring himself.

"Listen… I didn't mean…" Kakashi began quietly.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything. I've been stressed lately and I took it out on you" Iruka said seriously, "I'm really sorry."

Kakashi was actually kind of surprised. Iruka hadn't been the one to apologize to him in a long time. Of course Iruka wasn't usually the one who did something to get Kakashi upset.

"I kept something from you again and got you mad at me again. I just hide things from you and hurt you" Iruka said sadly, looking away ashamed.

"Hey" Kakashi said quietly, lifting Iruka's face towards him.

"It's okay. Stop apologizing. You didn't really do anything wrong. I just worry about you" Kakashi said seriously.

"Why?" Iruka asked sadly. He could take care of himself. It wasn't like he's never been out in the world before.

"Because your my comrade, best friend, lover, husband, bearer of my child – " Kakashi began counting on his fingers about to continue before Iruka covered his mouth quickly with his hands.

"That's alright. Don't make a list…!" Iruka said, blushing.

"But you seem to forget that so I thought I'd remind you" Kakashi said happily.

"Th-There's no need!" Iruka said embarrassed.

"So cute!" Kakashi suddenly kissed Iruka passionately surprising the man.

"Ahem" Iruka said, eyebrow twitching.

"Sorry. Manly in a cute way. You should really write that on a sticky note for me so I don't forget" Kakashi said, winking at him. Iruka rolled his eyes before standing up.

Iruka arms went around Kakashi's neck as Kakashi held him at the waist.

"So what about Akeno?" Iruka asked curiously.

"What about him?" Kakashi asked back.

"Well Sakura-chan seems to think he'll be like you, so what did your father do when he found out you were…well… a genius" Iruka said seriously. He usually didn't tell Kakashi he was a genius, considering the man didn't need more of an ego boost than what he already had. Kakashi seemed to have tint to his cheeks before replying.

"Well techniqually my father thought I was a bit odd for a child, so he had Ibiki-san test me" Kakashi began.

"Ibiki!" Iruka said startled.

"Hey, hey. Ibiki may be Konoha's top torturer but he's actually very good with kids and a nice man… when you don't piss him off" Kakashi said chuckling. Iruka sweat dropped at that but let Kakashi continue.

"Anyway Ibiki told my father that my IQ was almost to 200. My father was stunned so to stay. Ibiki told him that if he started teaching me things, that it would only go up. So once I was actually able to walk and speak sentences a little better, he'd test my chakra control first before teaching me anything" Kakashi said, as if remembering everything.

Iruka just sweat dropped at him.

_200… jeez… I bet his father was beyond stunned. He probably didn't know what to do with him _Iruka thought silently _Even worse I feel sort of bad for Sakura since she is almost in the same predicament as I am what with being with Shikamaru._

_At least Kakashi seems to know what to do. I'll let him do this with our son. He'll train him and I'll take care of him so at least he's not totally awkward around people and when doing things _Iruka thought happily.

"Hey Iruka, I was wondering what your IQ was" Kakashi said curiously.

"Where is yours at now?" Iruka questioned back.

"Well… I think the last one Ibiki took of me, when I rejoined Anbu for Lady Hokage, was still over 200 or something" Kakashi said, his eyes curving happily.

"Well mine isn't close to that so let's leave it" Iruka said, sweat dropping.

"But Rukaaaaa!" Kakashi whined. Iruka just mumbled under his breath at the man.

"What was that? I didn't catch it" Kakashi said quietly.

"Around 135 okay" Iruka said looking away from him.

"You're smart too Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi said happily.

"Glad you noticed now" Iruka said sarcastically. Kakashi just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Maybe if we average our IQ's together it'll be Akeno's IQ" Kakashi thought, thinking about it.

"I highly doubt it" Iruka said, his eye twitching.

Suddenly Kakashi and Iruka heard Akeno crying loudly and immediately ran into the house to the nursery.

Kakashi burst into the room, Iruka right behind him to see Akeno crying hard and standing up in his crib.

"Akeno!" Iruka said loudly.

Akeno pointed to the window. Kakashi immediately went to the window while Iruka picked up the sobbing child. He began to rock his body side to side, hushing the child quietly.

"Kakashi" Iruka said worriedly.

"I don't see anything" Kakashi said seriously. He even opened his Sharingan eye to double check. He walked back to where Iruka was, glancing out the window again before shuffling his son's hair who was quietly crying now.

Iruka looked worriedly at Kakashi. Akeno didn't cry unless something was wrong and it would have to be very wrong for him to cry as loudly as he did.

"I'll have Pakkun and the rest sniff outside okay?" Kakashi said seriously kissing Iruka on the cheek and Akeno on the head.

"Okay. Be careful" Iruka said quietly. Kakashi nodded once before leaving the room. Akeno looked up at Iruka who smiled gently at the boy.

"You okay Akeno sweetie?" Iruka said softly, playing with the child's hair.

"B-Bad m-man" Akeno said quietly making Iruka freeze.

Iruka looked out the window seeing Kakashi directing his pack in different areas. Iruka nervously watched from the window and all the dogs, especially Pakkun who was looking around the house.

"Odd…" Pakkun said quietly to himself. Pakkun walked into the house smelling someone else's scent for a moment walking towards the nursery.

Iruka saw the dogs come trotting back to Kakashi not smelling anything in their areas. Iruka suddenly had a spike of adrenaline go up his back. Something was behind him and it felt dangerous and mean. Iruka tightened his hold on Akeno moving his arms slightly so one hand was holding him so when he turned, that hand would be the one facing away from the danger.

Iruka turned fast holding a kunai in defense as a blade sparked against his kunai. The blade was longer than Iruka had expected slicing his arm. The man in a dark red cloak kicked Iruka in the stomach making him hit the wall. At the same time Iruka threw his kunai at the man making the kunai stick out from his leg. The man made a grunting sound.

Akeno was crying loudly sobbing hysterically. Pakkun immediately ran in seeing the man although his face was covered. He jumped at the man biting his arm before the man swung his arm, flinging the dog into Iruka's direction. Pakkun began barking loudly gaining the attention of everyone outside.

Kakashi was fast, his entire pack behind him. He climbed up the building, breaking through the nursery window before seeing red smoke in front of him. Kakashi turned quickly in the room before his heart stopped practically. Pakkun was whimpering at Iruka as the man was having difficulty standing up.

Akeno was crying hard still, afraid.

"Oh Kami" Kakashi's breathed out. He gently took Akeno from Iruka placing him into the crib quickly; the child was unhurt of course. Iruka protected him well.

"Ruka" Kakashi breathed out. Iruka gave him a half lifted smile before flinching. Kakashi lifted the man up by the arm dragging him to the bathroom.

"I want all of you to remain on guard in this room!" Kakashi said angrily. All the dogs nodded at him sitting in a circle around Akeno while Pakkun tried to comfort the child.

Kakashi gently sat Iruka down on the closed toilet seat before getting out the first aid kit. He carefully cut Iruka's shirt off of him, examining the deep gash he had on his arm. He applied disinfectant, wrapping it in gauze before looking at the ugly bruise he had on his stomach. Iruka actually was very gifted when it came to herbs, so he made an ointment that healed bruises in a few hours. A giant bruise would take at least a day to fully heal.

Kakashi examined Iruka's body intensely, looking for anything else, Iruka's blush slowly getting larger.

Kakashi suddenly hugged Iruka tightly, shaking. Iruka was beyond startled but knew he would have done the same thing if this had happened to Kakashi.

"You're…you're okay right?" Kakashi whispered out.

"Of course Kashi" Iruka whispered back smoothing (trying to smooth) Kakashi's hair down.

"You sure?" Kakashi just hung on to Iruka so tightly.

"Mhm" Iruka said smiling so apologetically at the man, kissing him on the crown of his head.

"I just realized koi" Kakashi whispered, looking almost scared at Iruka.

"What?" Iruka asked worriedly trying to relax the man, rubbing his forearms in soothing circles.

"I've promised you that I'd always come back to you right?" Kakashi said seriously.

"Yes" Iruka cocked his head in question at the man.

"You never said you would" Kakashi said hurt.

"Would what?" Iruka said, slightly confused.

"You never promised _me!_" Kakashi almost yelled. Iruka was completely taken aback in surprise. He never thought he needed to make such a promise to Kakashi but now that he thought about it, Iruka did get hurt a lot because he tried so hard protecting Kakashi from whatever he possibly could.

"I'm so sorry. I should have said this from the beginning" Iruka said with so much guilt in his voice Kakashi was just watching him at this point.

"I promise, I will always come back to you" Iruka said seriously looking desperately at Kakashi. Kakashi hugged him around the torso again tightly for a good ten minutes.

"Let's go check on Akeno, I'm sure he's worried sick" Iruka said tilting Kakashi's chin up. Kakashi slowly smiled up at Iruka nodding.

"Yeah, let's go do that" Kakashi whispered, standing up, kissing the man lovingly. Iruka knew just what to say to make Kakashi feel better. He knew Kakashi was powerful, strong and a genius, perverted and socially inept. Iruka was clever, caring and honest, short tempered and emotional.

But he loved him, more than anything. He needed to erase what doubts the other had. They were a family and they needed that family more than they realized.

Iruka was soon going to learn that even though he doubted himself sometimes, there would be a time when he truly knew, that he was more than a capable ninja. That time would come when he believed Kakashi and Akeno were in danger. He shouldn't have believed in what he saw.

Kakashi would soon learn aswell, that no one, not even him, knew the anger that would burst out if anything ever happened to Iruka or Akeno.

At least, not until two years later.

* * *

**In case you didn't know:**

**Okaa-san: mother**

**Tou-san: father**

**Kaa-chan: mommy**

**Tou-chan: daddy**

**(Correct me if am am wrong with those)**

**Okay! So Akeno is adorable! Iruka and Kakashi are seriously beyond in love with each other now and forever. So I was going to do some more short stories of the other yaoi couples before we got down to the nitty gritty. When that 'nitty gritty' happens it's going to include utter chaos. But as we all know by now, I'm sure, I am a romantic so it will have a happy ending. Or will it? Mwahahahaha…...cliff hangers.**


	11. Everyone's Lives Are Complicated

**I just wanted all of you to know that the SasuxNaru and KakaxIru short stories are going to be a bit longer because there is something very important that needs to be explained. Just so you know. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"What happened Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru asked Sakura seriously, sitting down across from her; a shogi board between them.

"Well I guess there was an intruder so Iruka got a slice on his arm, it wasn't poisoned or anything thank goodness, but I worry about those two sometimes" Sakura said, staring at the board.

"You know…" Shikamaru said taking a sip of his tea, "you seem a bit different Sakura-chan" Shikamaru said taking a good look at her.

Sakura chuckled awkwardly knowing this was a bad idea. She had never played shogi against Shikamaru and it wasn't because he would beat her in probably five minutes. It was because they could actually sit down and talk. She loved talking to Shikamaru, don't get her wrong, but he always saw right through her.

"I think you're just seeing things Shikamaru-kun" Sakura said chuckling. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her.

"How about if you can get five moves in, without me beating you, then I'll tell you what I'm thinking about telling you" Shikamaru said quietly. Sakura looked at him curiously considering it seemed he had been trying to tell her something for the last week.

"And if I don't" Sakura said as if sounding like she'd already lose.

"Then at least give me a good hint as to what you are hiding from me" Shikamaru said smirking.

"You know, the last bet I made with you got me into this situation playing shogi" Sakura said lifting her eyebrow.

"Which you have failed to start as of yet" Shikamaru said, sipping his tea again.

"But Shika" Sakura said quietly, leaning over the board at him seductively.

"Oh no you don't!" Shikamaru said quickly, a light tint to his cheeks. Sakura pouted as Shikamaru breathed out a sigh knowing he wouldn't have been able to resist if she kissed him.

Of course Sakura would never tell him that she had been practicing with a shogi master in secret that lived in the village (who was actually Shikamaru's grandfather she realized later). Apparently Shikamaru's father had a fight with his own father so Shikamaru had never met the man (but she was pretty sure Shikamaru knew who he was).

Either way she couldn't let the old man down who specifically requested that she kick Shikamaru's ass in the game. She was pretty sure his grandfather liked Shikamaru anyway.

So it started. She moved her piece next moving very slowly. Both were like molasses if someone were to walk by them. They were both so into the game, both lost track of the time. Sakura was actually past twelve moves in and Shikamaru was still doing well with his pieces.

"Shikamaru-kun" Sakura said yawning.

"Hm?" Shikamaru said quietly still calculating his moves.

"I know that we are still in this game but could we take a break?" Sakura said smiling at him apologetically.

"Yeah that's fine" Shikamaru said yawning, covering the board with the box lid it came in so no one touched the pieces. Sakura hugged him happily kissing him which Shikamaru returned happily.

"You hungry? We were playing for four hours" Sakura said, sweat dropping.

"Sure" Shikamaru said walking hand in hand with Sakura down the street. Shikamaru was stunned. Not even his father played him for four hours. Two tops per game, but not even close to four. Every time he had made a move that would make him victorious, Sakura seemed to have another move up her sleeve.

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru turned along with Sakura to see Shikaku waving him down.

"Hey dad" Shikamaru said, sliding in a booth with Sakura across from his father, Kakashi, and Genma.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"He was just asking me something actually" Shikaku said smirking at the man. Kakashi just rolled his one visible eye at him.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" Genma said winking at her.

"It has a bar here?" Sakura said wondering if that was the right answer while the other men just laughed as Genma sighed.

"Anyway what were you two love birds doing? Choji said he hadn't seen either of you all day" Genma said lecherously.

"LALALALA" Shikaku and Kakashi started saying loudly covering their ears. After all it was his son and Kakashi's ex-student and teammate.

"We were playing shogi" Shikamaru said drolly at the men across from him.

"I thought you said you don't like playing Sakura-san" Shikaku said curiously.

"Well I don't but I lost a bet to Shikamaru-kun so I had to play him a game" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"So how many moves did you get to before he wiped the floor with you" Kakashi said snickering.

"Uh…" Sakura said blushing and looking down at the table.

"We're still playing. We were at it for four hours but it isn't finished yet" Shikamaru said seriously at them. At that point their mouths were dropped in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait" Genma said holding up his hands "you haven't beaten her yet!?"

"She's a really good opponent" Shikamaru said smirking looking curiously at Sakura.

"Wow" Kakashi and Shikaku said stunned.

"Well I guess we should have ended the game though" Sakura said laughing softly.

"Why? It's a good game" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Yeah but I've been cheating so it shouldn't really count" Sakura said laughing.

"How have you cheated? You were playing fair and square as far as I could see" Shikamaru said seriously, "how did you learn to play like that anyway?"

"Well… I guess that's how I cheated" Sakura whispered out, pushing her forefingers together nervously.

"Can I watch whenever you guys continue" Shikaku asked curiously.

"No!" Sakura said suddenly making the men sweat drop, "I-I mean… you would know right away how I'm cheating" Sakura said laughing awkwardly.

Shikaku and Shikamaru just looked at each other before deciding to discuss this by themselves later. They continued having dinner together enjoying the evening. Sakura left to their apartment, Shikamaru saying he needed to talk to his dad about something important.

"So…" Shikaku said, smirking at the boy, "Sakura-san, huh? You ask her yet?"

"No. I told her I'd tell her what I've been thinking lately if she got five pieces into the game. Obviously I have to tell her now" Shikamaru said bored.

"So what's the deal. It doesn't look like you've told her yet" Shikaku said smirking at the boy.

"Well, I know that she'd say yes, but there is still a chance she'd say no" Shikamaru said, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Which is the higher chance?" Shikaku asked curiously. He liked Sakura a lot. She definitely seemed to be a good match for his son and gave him a challenge which was good.

"That she'll say yes" Shikamaru said sighing.

"Then ask her" Shikaku said shrugging.

"So go hurry up. Your mom wants grandkids" Shikaku said winking at the man. Shikamaru smiled, sluggishly walking towards their apartment.

"Good luck, kiddo" Shikaku said smiling.

Sakura just sighed in the bathroom looking at the plastic stick in her hands.

"He'll either be happy, or it's over between us" Sakura said sadly, hugging her knees to her chest.

Maybe Shikaku and Yoshino were going to get grandkids sooner than they realized.

* * *

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh yet again.

"I told you I was fine ten minutes ago Dobe" Sasuke said seriously.

Sasuke, of course, felt like pulling a prank on Naruto.

"Go buy the things I told you to and I'll meet you back here okay?" Sasuke said quietly kissing him on the cheek. Naruto pecked him on the lips, nodding at him, heading off to the grocery store, Sasuke going to the Hokage tower.

So everyone knew that Sasuke was pregnant at this point, since he was at least two and a half months along now. Of course he wasn't showing at all though.

He told Naruto that he was going to see Tsunade who requested to see him immediately.

"What are you doing here brat?" Tsunade said looking up from her papers.

"I want to play a prank on Naruto" Sasuke said smirking. Now Tsunade was interested; in fact she walked quickly up to him whispering. Mostly because if Sasuke had a plan to do something to prank Naruto, it had to be good.

"What's the plan?" Tsunade asked excitedly like a little kid.

"I want you to say that you sent me on an S-class solo mission. Say it was about the two men who haven't been found yet that were from the Wolf gang" Sasuke said quietly.

"But they were captured yesterday" Tsunade said sweat dropping. Sasuke looked taken aback for a moment.

"How many people know that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Just me. I didn't inform any of the Anbu captains yet. I was going to today since I got the information late last night" Tsunade said nodding.

"Okay. Don't inform anyone yet" Sasuke said seriously.

"But he'll ask why I would send you in your condition" Tsunade said quietly.

"Tell him you weren't informed of my condition and pretend like you don't know what the condition is. Tell him Shizune was pretending to be you for the last month since there was a grand opening of a Casino somewhere" Sasuke said.

"There was a Casino that just opened up in the land of Snow" Tsunade said recalling.

"Why do you know that…?" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Anyway! I sent you on a solo S-class mission, unaware of your condition, because they all know that you had a score to settle with the Wolf gang anyway right?" Tsunade said nodding.

"Right" Sasuke said quietly.

"I'll play my part well to teach that brat a lesson for hiding my liquor don't worry. Also, where will you be hiding in the meantime?"

"I think I'll be hiding out at Ichiraku's. Like in their store room" Sasuke said nodding.

"But Naruto is sure to go there!" Tsunade said seriously.

"If we know Naruto, like we do, he'll run straight off to intercept me. Plus I'm sure everyone else will know that I would run off to take care of unfinished business right?" Sasuke said seriously.

"Yeah. Plus that works out well since everyone heard them threaten Naruto in front of you" Tsunade said excitedly jumping up and down.

"But how are you going to get to Ichiraku's without being seen by Naruto? Does Teuchi-san now your plan?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Yeah he does. He felt kind of bad for Naruto but as long as nothing happened to either of us than it was fine. Plus I want to pay Naruto back for pulling a prank on me a couple of weeks ago anyway. Also… could you transport me to Ichiraku's since I'm forbidden from using my chakra?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Yes I will" Tsunade said smiling evilly. She transported Sasuke to the ramen stand where Teuchi made a comfortable little area for him to sit at in the storeroom.

"Let the plan begin" Tsunade said deviously. Naruto would probably come into her office annoyed wondering where Sasuke was. Naruto did just that in about two hours who actually walked into her office with four members of Anbu with him and Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Baa-chan, Hawk says that Sasuke-kun's uniform was missing from our room" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Yeah…?" Tsuande said confused wondering what the problem was.

"Did you kick him off of Anbu because of his condition or something!?" Naruto said angrily.

"Why would I kick him off of Anbu? What condition are you talking about?" Tsunade said, still portraying confusion.

"What do you mean 'what's his condition'?" Naruto said flailing his arms in the air.

"You've been here for a month you should know what I'm talking about!" Naruto said angrily. Sasuke was still really uncomfortable with people saying the 'p' word about him (pregnant) so everyone just said 'condition' instead.

Tsunade awkwardly coughed shuffling her papers.

"Shizune was here replacing you wasn't she?" Shikamaru said drolly.

"Replacing is such a harsh word. Let's go with filling in" Tsunade said coughing.

"She was doing your job for a month!" All of the men roared at her.

"A new Casino opened in the land of Snow! I couldn't pass it up!" Tsunade yelled back at them.

"Now what are you talking about me kicking Uchiha-san off of Anbu for?" Tsuande said huffing.

"I haven't seen him in two hours and he said he'd meet me back at the grocery store. I went looking for him and ran into these guys who said that his uniform was missing" Naruto said recapping what happened earlier.

"First off you still haven't told me what 'condition' you're talking about brat. But I sent Sasuke on an S-class solo mission against the last two members against the Wolf gang that were spotted in rogue nin territory. I think their power was increased the last time you all were against them and I think they're torturing skills were amped up as well. Since there were only two of them left I thought he could get back at them for threatening you since he seemed eager to do that when you returned last time" Tsunade said shrugging.

Naruto was on the floor in ten seconds; he fainted. Everyone else looked like they were about to pass out too since their mouths were dropped down in shock.

"Well he was yelling something at me but I wasn't really listening cause I wasn't in the mood to hear someone complain about a mission so I used a transportation jutsu on him to the coordinates anyway even though he actually tried to hit me. I knocked him out though but he's probably already to the destination by now fighting I guess" Tsunade said shaking her head disapprovingly.

The rest of Anbu were passed out on the floor. The only ones standing were Kakashi and Shikamaru who were still in too much shock to pass out at this point (and no, Shikamaru hasn't asked Sakura anything and Sakura hasn't told Shikamaru anything).

"Why are they on the floor?" Tsunade said annoyed, "get up you lazy asses!"

"What condition was the brat talking about anyway?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"You sent my pregnant lover on an S-class solo mission into rogue nin territory you bat shit crazy old lady!" Naruto yelled jumping up and grabbing Tsunade by the collar. Tsunade's mouth was dropped down in shock, her little ghost leaving her.

Naruto shoved all the papers on her desk off searching for the mission order on her desk (Tsunade made one just in case Naruto didn't believe her).

Naruto found it before disappearing in a puff of smoke all of Anbu right after him. All of them were yelling at each other at this point hurriedly getting their things before running off fast to the coordinates.

"Wait…" Tsunade said quietly, "How will they know it was just a joke?"

* * *

"Kotetsu…" Izumo said sweat dropping, walking down the aisle with the man next to him. Well not next to him. Practically on top of him.

"Ye~s?" Kotetsu said happily.

"I'm not even pregnant why are you keeping anyone and anything away from me?" Izumo said annoyed.

"I need to make sure your body is in perfect condition" Kotetsu said as a matter a fact sort of way.

"You're an idiot" Izumo said angrily pushing the man away from him walking to the next aisle. Izumo was getting really annoyed at the man. Izumo didn't even remember the last time they had sex or even when the last time Kotetsu actually didn't yell at him for going somewhere.

Izumo accidently bumped shoulders with someone giving a quiet 'sorry' continuing his walk.

"Hey!" Izumo turned seeing an angered man.

"You just bumped my girl!" The man said angrily.

"I apologized" Izumo said, slightly frustrated before walking past the man.

"Do I look like I'm done talking to you!?" The man yelled at him.

"Do I look like I care?" Izumo muttered out still walking away from him.

"Don't!" The woman said grabbing the man's arm.

"He can't just hit you while you're pregnant!" The man said angrily.

"He didn't hit me! He bumped my shoulder slightly. He apologized and I am fine. What is your problem?" The lady yelled angrily at him.

"I'm sorry about him don't worry" The woman said kindly to Izumo patting his arm.

"Uh… yeah. Sure. Again sorry about that" Izumo said quietly moving to the produce section.

"I can't help but worry about you, you know" The man said quietly to the woman.

"I know dear. I understand" The woman said kindly.

Izumo sighed. It sounded a lot like his situation at the moment. Izumo sighed looking at the variety of apples. Izumo glanced to his side seeing Kotetsu standing next to him.

"These apples are on sale. They don't look too bad" Kotetsu said quietly.

"Yeah… do you want some?" Izumo said quietly.

"Sure" Kotetsu said nodding. Both quietly picked out the apples they wanted getting the rest of their groceries leaving. They were quietly eating at the dinner table, Izumo nervously looking back and forth from Kotetsu wondering if the man was going to yell at him or something.

"Kotetsu-kun?" Izumo whispered quietly.

"Hm?" Kotetsu replied eating his food.

"Are you okay?" Izumo asked nervously.

"Yep"

"You sure?"

"Yep"

"You seem quiet today"

"Yep"

"Is there a reason?"

"Yep"

"What is it?"

"Yep"

"Kotetsu are you listening?"

"Yep"

Izumo's mouth was shut tightly before breathing out slowly.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo said angrily removing the plate from the man's fork.

"You could at least tell me what's wrong before you get mad at me" Izumo said angrily.

"Izumo all I was doing was protecting you and you just get angry at me. I don't do anything and you still get mad at me. What do you want from me!?" Kotetsu stood up angrily.

"There is a difference between protecting someone and annoying someone!" Izumo said just as angrily, "what have you been protecting me from? The wind? A bug?"

"Don't you understand!? I don't want anything to happen to you! I just want you safe and happy! I-" Kotetsu started before being kissed by Izumo.

"I was already safe and happy when you were just you. Be this way when the baby gets here, neh?" Izumo asked kindly.

"But…" Kotetsu said sadly.

"I'll tell you if I'm not happy or if something is wrong. You'd probably be able to tell anyway right?" Izumo said smiling.

"Okay" Kotetsu sighed out kissing Izumo gently.

"You get an A for effort" Izumo said happily making Kotetsu snort.

"There is another thing I could get an A in" Kotetsu smirked lifting Izumo onto his shoulder.

"You hentai!" Izumo squeaked out being forcefully carried down the hallway.

* * *

"You know Genma-kun, that plant won't grow faster by staring at it" Raidou said from the kitchen. Genma stiffen slightly at being caught. He _was _on the couch 'reading' a book and definitely 'not' staring at the plant.

"But there are only like three flowers on it in total. How are we supposed to make a baby with three flowers?" Genma said pouting. Raidou just started choking somewhere wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Why are you so impatient for?" Raidou asked curiously sitting next to the man on the floor. Raidou rested his head on top of Genma's shoulder sighing, now staring at the plant as well.

"I want to prove to you that I want a family with you" Genma said sighing.

"You will Genma-kun, don't be so worried okay?" Raidou said smiling kissing him softly.

"But I want to make babies!" Genma yelled out tackling the man to the floor kissing the day lights out of him.

"Why do I know you!?" Raidou said loudly squirming out from under the man before freezing.

"What?" Genma said quietly kissing Raidou all over his face and neck.

"Didn't you say _three _flowers" Raidou said quietly. Genma looked confused before his mouth dropped down in shock.

"Now there are five!" Genma said loudly before kissing Raidou, looking back at the plant quickly. He kept doing that for the last five minutes getting Raidou more and more annoyed before getting pushed onto the floor.

"How dumb can you get" Raidou said mumbling down the hall.

"Let's practice making babies to test how many flowers we'll get from that!" Genma yelled after Raidou down the hall before something was thrown at him.

* * *

Akeno was just not eating today; at least by what Kakashi could tell.

"Akeno, it's really yummy" Kakashi said pretending the mushed carrots were delicious.

Akeno shook his head 'no' at the food not wanting to eat it. Kakashi gave up after a moment just having a staring contest with his son. His son suddenly perked up excitedly.

"Tou-san?" Akeno asked cutely.

"Yes?" Kakashi said yawning.

"I saw man today with child and was strange" Akeno said kicking his legs back and forth in his high chair.

"Why was it strange?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Man started counting, then child ran away" Akeno said thinking, "then man covered his eyes."

Akeno put his hands over his eyes to indicate what he saw.

"They were playing a game. It's called 'hide and seek'" Kakashi said nodding.

"Why?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Because it's fun" Kakashi said tapping the little boy on the noise making it wrinkle cutely.

"Will you play with me?" Akeno asked happily. Kakashi lifted his eyebrow before smiling.

"If you finish your carrots. _All_ of your carrots" Kakashi said seriously crossing his arms. Akeno pouted cutely before nodding; he knew it was difficult to convince Kakashi with just his cuteness like his Okaa-san. He loved them both so dearly.

Kakashi happily gave him the glass jar and spoon helping Akeno hold the spoon who was still having some difficulty with silverware.

Akeno ate the carrots ridiculously fast getting carrots all over his face smiling happily at Kakashi; Kakashi suddenly burst out laughing grabbing a wet washcloth washing the child's face off.

"Now?" Akeno asked excitedly.

"Okay, okay" Kakashi said lifting the kid out of his high chair who was excitedly following Kakashi out of the house.

"Alright. So I'll start. I'll count to thirty and you go hide. Then I'll find you and we switch, okay?" Kakashi said looking down at his son.

"What if you don't find me?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Hm… how about if I say Akachan you say Tou-san" Kakashi said smiling. Akeno looked confused for a second before smiling, nodding.

"Yes Tou-san!" Akeno said happily.

"Okay. One, two, three" Kakashi began, his son looking up at him. Akeno gently touched his father's hand looking up at him smiling cutely. Kakashi suddenly had Iruka's smile enter his head before smiling down at the child shuffling his hair.

Kakashi covered his eyes counting again, of course his senses were up very high. He finished counting pretending he couldn't find Akeno for a good five minutes. Of course Kakashi found him immediately making sure he knew where he was at all times; just because it made him nervous. Not that he would ever say that.

Kakashi was hiding under a bush watching Akeno's little feet pass by before Akeno pounced on top of him happily. They continued playing for a few hours; Iruka was in a meeting so he wasn't able to join in their fun all day.

"Akeno-kun it's time to go back to the house" Kakashi yelled out in the forest, of course Akeno didn't pop out from where he was hiding.

_Smart kid _Kakashi thought smiling.

"Akachan!" Kakashi yelled this time.

"Tou-san!" Akeno yelled out running towards his father.

"Time to go in son" Kakashi said smiling, his heart suddenly jolting at the word son.

"Yes, Tou-san" Akeno said walking next to his father hand in hand.

Akeno already knew that his father was a great man, and didn't stand up to any weaknesses of any kind. Therefore, Akeno tried his best from not behaving weakly in front of his father wanting to make him proud.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan should play with us next time" Akeno said happily.

"I think you're right" Kakashi said smiling. Of course it would probably get dangerous if Iruka and Kakashi tried playing a game together; competition wise and sexually wise. Kakashi glanced down seeing his son yawn sleepily before smiling softly.

"Ah!" Akeno said loudly when being picked up by his father. His legs dangled off of Kakashi's shoulders while his head rested on top of his father's hair.

"I like up here" Akeno said happily hearing his father chuckle. Both walked into the house like that before a semi angry Iruka stood in front of them.

"Where have you two been?" Iruka said annoyed, tapping his foot on the ground, arms crossed over his chest.

"We were playing, ano… Tou-san?" Akeno said, unable to remember the name.

"Hide and seek" Kakashi clarified.

"Yeah!" Akeno said happily.

"Kakashi, you and Akeno go wash up before dinner" Iruka said, pointing down the hall.

"But Okaa-san!" Akeno and Kakashi whined at the same time. Iruka had to look away from the double trouble before him. It was like two Kakashi's begging him cutely to stay where they were.

"N-Not another word" Iruka stuttered out pointing down the hall again. Kakashi lifted Akeno from his shoulders as the child ran down the hall, Kakashi following him.

"You're so cute" Kakashi mumbled against Iruka's lips before kissing him. Iruka kissed him happily back.

"And you're dirty, go clean up" Iruka said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm dirty in a lot of ways" Kakashi said winking at him.

"Hentai!" Iruka squeaked punching Kakashi in the arm.

"Wait… you can't cook… at all…" Kakashi said looking into the kitchen seeing it barren as ever.

"I know that, Baka, but Sakura-san came over giving us all this food that was left over from a party at the hospital" Iruka said happily, "I put it in the fridge to be heated up later."

"I see" Kakashi said smiling, "it's too dangerous for you in kitchens as it is" Kakashi said laughing.

"And you're supposed to helping Akeno clean up!" Iruka said pushing Kakashi down the hall.

"And I mean squeaky clean Kakashi!" Iruka said huffing. Kakashi gently put his hand onto Iruka's, which was on his shoulder at the moment.

"I love you" Kakashi whispered against the man's lips.

"I love you too" Iruka whispered back, sharing a gentle kiss with Kakashi.

"Now hurry up so we can finish this later" Iruka said, winking at him. _That _hurried the man up. Kakashi smiled at the Iruka, feeling very warm; Iruka felt exactly the same way.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sakura were back where they started a few days ago, the board never being touched since then. Shikaku was watching from afar (like on a rooftop away) wanting to see how Sakura was 'cheating.'

Both haven't said anything to the other in the last few days and both knew that the other was being weird. By now though they made a new bet with each other. Whoever had the most pieces left in half an hour, would keep their secret, while the person who lost had to tell their secret. It was looking dangerous for Sakura who had ten pieces while Shikamaru had twelve. It was getting down to two minutes and Sakura wasn't making any progress with that number.

At least until the last ten seconds Sakura actually got his pieces down to ten even though that risked some of her pieces; she didn't care she was too scared to say something to him still. Shikamaru scratched his head sighing.

"We're just going to continue in circles, Sakura-chan" Shikamaru said dully.

"H-Hai" Sakura agreed.

"Listen my secret is kind of in a box" Shikamaru said making Sakura tilt her head in confusion.

"Mine could be represented through an object as well" Sakura said quietly.

"Then it would be less troublesome if we exchanged objects" Shikamaru said nodding a slight tint to his cheeks.

"I-I suppose" Sakura said stuttering, embarrassed.

"Well, ano…" Shikamaru said quietly, nervous.

"How about we place the object across from the person, at the same time, without looking. Then we'll turn around at the same time and see what happens" Sakura said quietly. She knew it sounded childish but come on! She was scared!

"Okay" Shikamaru said quietly, not even complaining about how troublesome that is. Both turned away from each other.

"Got your object?" Sakura whispered out clutching the white stick in her hand which was in her pocket.

"Hai. You? Shikamaru said back.

"Hai" Sakura whispered.

Both reached across the table blindly, putting it across from them. Their hands touched briefly, both holding onto their hands for a moment, just wanting this gentle moment to stay between them before secrets were out in the open. Both slowly let go of the other's hand, before looking at their side of the table.

Both became immediately confused picking up the object on their side of the table. Sakura picked up the black velvet box curiously, while Shikamaru was figuring out the white stick for a moment.

Sakura opened the box carefully, before her hand flew to her mouth, to quiet her gasp. It was a ring; a beautiful ring. A gold ring with a perfect sized diamond gleaming out from it.

_He wanted to… marry me? Me? _Sakura thought astonished before her adrenaline skyrocketed glancing at Shikamaru.

_Did I ruin my chances of being with you? _Sakura thought worriedly seeing Shikamaru next to her unmoving.

Now Shikamaru never once thought in his life that something in his hand would take a while to register, at all. In fact he wasn't sure how long he was looking at the white object with the pink plus sign on it for.

…_ … … … … _was on Shikamaru's mind at the moment.

Sakura let out a very sad smile looking away from the man. She sat there for a moment, enjoying the breeze, watching the light shine off of the ring. Her fingers played with the ring, her heart aching for it to come true, but Shikamaru wasn't exactly having a positive reaction.

Sakura moved one more piece, checking Shikamaru's gold general. She placed the ring back into the black box placing it in the middle of the board gently. She stood up debating if she should say something to Shikamaru or not, and in the end thought against it. She walked slowly away, tears falling already.

_I really wanted to marry you _Sakura thought bitterly. She definitely knew how Iruka felt know, that was for sure. Sakura let out a bitter gasp trying to hold her cries needing to fall asleep somewhere; this was seriously stressing her out. Sakura had walked for a little longer before falling asleep under a cozy looking tree.

"Kiddo, you're almost as bad as I was when I found out about you" Shikaku said dully, poking his son in the head for a few minutes.

"W-What" Shikamaru said confused.

"Well at least you've said something now" Shikaku said sighing. Shikamaru was, at this point, combining words together and was pretty sure he was doing something close to babbling.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru said suddenly before his head snapped down to the velvet box on the shogi board.

"Where!" Shikamaru almost yelled at his father.

"She left about half an hour ago" Shikaku said actually nervous at how angry his son was for a moment.

Shikamaru got up with the box in one hand and white stick in the other, running down the street after Sakura; yes running. He needed to find her, more than anything. He couldn't lose her; he couldn't lose them. Shikamaru even used his thinking pose to figure out the ten steps he needed to find her, even though he was probably ten steps behind. He was going to solve this and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Tsunade thought that a good three hours was long enough for the group of Anbu, searching for Sasuke, to be out. She sent them a hawk saying:

_Suckers! Jokes on you! I'm not stupid enough to send Sasuke on a mission. In fact you could say Sasuke was the one who sent you on your 'mission.' You better be back here in an hour or I WILL come get you._

_-Tsunade_

Now in one hour the villagers felt an evil miasma coming towards the village. In fact the villagers ran away fast when seeing a group of Anbu walking grudgingly down the road. Sasuke was now eating a bowl of ramen, out in the open considering Naruto was _supposed _to be out of the village. Sasuke felt an evil presence coming towards him and peeked out of Ichiraku's only to freeze in shock. Headed towards him was a whole lot of Anbu.

Now Sasuke thought Naruto would have an evil smirk on his face planning on getting a nice revenge on him. What shocked Sasuke the most were all the negative emotions on Naruto's face. There was anger, sadness, disappointment, worry, fear; so many emotions Sasuke felt his heart jolt painfully.

"Sasuke-san, I never thought I'd say this to you, but you better run kid" Teuchi said nervously. Sasuke gulped before doing just that. He wasn't that far along in his pregnancy (almost three months) but he ran like hell hearing Naruto screaming at him behind him.

"Get back here you giant ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke looked behind him momentarily seeing Naruto catching up to him fast. Sasuke pushed a bit more chakra into his feet trying to search for a place to hide from the enraged blonde.

"I hope you die you bastard!" Naruto yelled at him shaking angrily. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he tripped falling fast. The only thing passing through his head was to protect the baby so he wrapped his arms around his torso thinking the blonde was probably going to run over him and stomp him into the ground.

A blur of blonde was under Sasuke before he hit the ground. Sasuke 'oofed' into a bright orange shirt feeling his side become bruised.

"Ugh" Sasuke grumbled out, crouching up to see an angered looking Naruto below him. If it was anyone but Sasuke they probably wouldn't see the flickers of worry in Naruto's eyes past the anger.

"You are a serious ass" Naruto said angrily.

"I didn't think Tsunade would send you away" Sasuke mumbled out, still crouching on top of Naruto.

"She didn't! Don't you think I would come with you! You of all people should know I wouldn't hesitate!" Naruto said sitting up slightly so Sasuke was sitting on his knees.

"Do you think I would actually risk our child's life because of some stupid threat!? My life fine! Sure! But a life that shouldn't be put at risk because of what I want! Especially our future child!" Sasuke said huffing. He didn't intend to get angry too but he hated thinking Naruto would think that way about him still.

"I understand why you would think that way about me but," Sasuke said breathing in slowly, dropping his head upset, "I tried to change a little."

"I…ano…I'm sorry for worrying you like that" Sasuke said, holding his bruised side tightly.

Sasuke froze immediately as Naruto cupped his cheek with his hand gently. Sasuke was even more surprised when Naruto kissed him lovingly, Sasuke slowly replying to the kiss before both full on started attacking each other's mouths.

"How about we don't do any more practical jokes on each other" Naruto said kindly, his blue eyes sparkling again. That's what Sasuke loved about Naruto the most; how forgiving he was (of course after he was sure you learned your lesson). Naruto softly punched Sasuke in the arm before getting up, _not _helping Sasuke up.

"You're still an ass, Teme!" Naruto said walking away from the man, stomping playfully away from Sasuke who was still kneeling on the ground. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at Naruto slowly standing up to follow the semi-fuming blonde.

"Ugh!" Sasuke gasped out landing on his knees again. Sasuke was actually shocked because he never thought he'd just fall like that with a bruised side. Sakura _did _say not to run since it was dangerous, but he had a hell of a lot of chakra so he didn't think it'd be that bad. Although he was almost three months pregnant.

_Akachan? _Sasuke thought worriedly on the verge of tears. Was their baby warning him? Was something wrong?

"Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled running back to the man. He ducked his head under Sasuke's trying to search his eyes for the answer.

"I…I want…" Sasuke started, it was suddenly painful to breathe.

"Honey? What is it? What do you want?" Naruto whispered, his voice hitching up in terror.

"Sakura" Sasuke gasped out. Naruto froze, picking Sasuke up bridal style very careful not to move him too much form his position. Naruto transported the man quickly yelling Sakura's name. Sakura already heard from a laughing Tsunade what their plan was; she was kind of glad Sasuke was becoming a little more fun.

"What's wrong!?" Sakura asked worriedly to her two best friends.

"Please look at him!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura led them to a room asking Naruto to set Sasuke down. Naruto watched closely, crossing his arms and tapping his foot worriedly. Sakura gently ran her glowing green hands down his body before stopping at his side. She lifted his shirt showing a rather large bruise on his side. They heard Naruto gasp loudly but Sakura slowly got the bruise to go away.

"It seems… your baby is okay" Sakura said smiling at them. Sasuke and Naruto breathed out in relief, Naruto walking quickly over to Sasuke, hugging him tightly around the shoulders and kissing him all over the head.

"No…worries?" Sakura said confused snapping her head back down to Sasuke's stomach.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

Sakura's breathing started to hitch and her hands were gripping Sasuke's stomach a bit too tightly.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked worriedly grabbing her hands, kind of worried about her losing her temper over something. Naruto was worriedly leaning over Sasuke slightly not liking the shocked look growing on Sakura's face.

"Uh…" Sakura squeaked out before fainting.

"Sakura!?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at her loudly. Naruto ran to her side, Sasuke getting off the bed carefully but quickly.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru said walking in because of hearing Sakura's name being yelled. Shikamaru became shocked immediately yelling at Naruto to get Sakura on the bed.

"Get Tsunade!" Shikamaru angrily said to Naruto. Naruto immediately 'poofed' away both Sasuke and Shikamaru looking worriedly at Sakura.

"She was healing a bruise I got. Then suddenly I think she saw something interesting and then fainted" Sasuke said, recalling what happened. Shikamaru looked slightly annoyed, crossing his arms. Tsunade immediately came into the room looking slightly startled at Sakura. She went to her immediately examining her. That is until Tsunade fainted.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto yelled running in circles in the room. At this point Shikamaru and Sasuke were shocked and standing there unsure of what to do.

"Wake up you old bag!" Naruto said, shaking her collar. Tsunade snapped out of her daze pushing the blonde off of her.

"Is it baby season or something!" Tsunade yelled at Shikamaru. Oh yeah, no one knows about Sakura either.

"Funny story about that" Shikamaru said smirking at the woman. It was now Naruto and Sasuke's turn to look shocked.

"Sakura-chan is…" Both said slowly.

"Congratulations!" Naruto said shaking Shikamaru's hand.

"You too" Shikamaru said smiling.

"This isn't time for that you idiots" Tsunade snapped at them. Sasuke agreed, sweat dropping at both men.

"Ugh" Sakura mumbled opening her eyes; they were definitely loud.

"What happened?" Tsunade said, hands on her hips. Sakura blushed about to say something before glancing at Sasuke and groaning again, hands over her face. Sasuke immediately stiffened looking at Tsunade.

"Would you care to explain?" Tsunade said slightly nervous.

"I suck" Sakura groaned out.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura sighed looking apologetically at Sasuke and Naruto about to cry.

"It's all my fault!" Sakura yelled loudly at them making them jump.

"I-I didn't mean to! It wasn't on purpose! How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Sakura stood up suddenly walking around the room frustrated, pacing.

"I would never do something like that but here it is" Sakura said waving at Sasuke.

"Sakura" Shikamaru said sternly, grabbing Sakura's forearms.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto whispered out. Sakura looked at them before freezing. She should have really considered their reactions before having her own reactions to the news. Both of them looked heart broken and very… scared, actually. Sakura looked down sighing, rubbing her forehead.

"It seems expected that the uterus in males will be retroverted" Sakura said sighing. Everyone slightly stiffened in the room.

"So his chances of dying are doubled correct?" Tsunade said seriously.

"Yes" Sakura said quietly.

"Well Iruka-sensei had the same issue but he was fine" Naruto said, confused.

"I know that" Sakura said sighing.

"It's very nice of you to worry like that but I'll be alright" Sasuke said quietly.

"It's not just that you're uterus is retroverted, Sasuke" Sakura said seriously.

"Is it something worse?" Naruto asked worried.

"Yes, and no" Sakura said trying not to beat herself up about this.

"What is it?" Tsunade said impatiently.

"Sasuke is carrying twins" Sakura said audibly.

THUMP

Naruto was passed out on the ground this time while Tsunade and Sasuke's jaws were dropped down in shock. Shikamaru was just worried as to what that meant and why Sakura was so angry at herself for it.

"It means that Sasuke-kun's chances of dying went up exponentially. Instead of Iruka-sensei's at an average 30-40% chance of dying, Sasuke's is now at about 50% or more" Sakura said angrily. Shikamaru hugged Sakura gently telling her it'd be okay.

Sasuke was in too far a state of shock, looking at his stomach in amazement.

_You just wanted to let me know there were two of you? _Sasuke asked himself, amazed.

"Daiisshi* and Dainishi*... my babies" Sasuke said quietly making everyone smile, except Naruto who was still on the floor.

"I'll check on you once a week until your due date" Sakura said happily at Sasuke. Somehow Sasuke felt really close to Sakura now since she understood, somewhat, of what he was going through.

"Anyway you are healed so you can kick your boyfriend and go" Sakura said rolling her eyes. Everyone just shook their head at Naruto who was still on the floor.

"I feel bad for the guy" Shikamaru said quietly while Tsunade left and Sasuke was lightly kicking Naruto to get up.

"I'm sure you would" Sakura said, rolling her eyes at him. Shikamaru looked away from her embarrassed while at the same time grabbing her hand leading her out of the room; the hand that had a diamond ring on it by the way.

Naruto was on the floor pouting up at Sasuke who was just shaking his head at the blonde.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said quietly, "you aren't upset?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto stood up slowly, kissing Sasuke passionately, holding both sides of his face to make sure he attacked the man's mouth exuberantly.

"N-Naruto" Sasuke said embarrassed.

"The more the merrier!" Naruto said happily making Sasuke have a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I suppose" Sasuke said rolling his eyes at the boy who dragged him out of the hospital excitedly.

* * *

"Kashi, where's Akeno?" Iruka asked curiously to the man, handing him a cup of tea. Both were cuddled on the couch together reading their favorite books after their dinner.

"I think Akeno, Pakkun, Ohei, and Guruko went on a search for a bug Akeno saw the other day" Kakashi said rolling his eyes. Iruka just sweat dropped but smiled a little.

"How long has he been out for?" Iruka asked curiously.

"No more than a few hours" Kakashi said again.

"Don't you like your alone time with me" Kakashi said pouting. Iruka laughed softly at him kissing his pout away.

"You're cute Kakashi" Iruka smiled getting kissed again by the silver haired man.

"I thought we agreed on manly in a cute way" Kakashi said cutely only to make Iruka laugh more.

"Well I" Iruka began getting kissed by Kakashi, "have laundry to finish" another kiss by Kakashi, "so you go get him" a crawling hand up Iruka's shirt, "and if you two go play somewhere" they were in a tongue wrestling match at this point "I will find you" Iruka whispered against his lips. Iruka poked Kakashi's chest playfully kissing Kakashi's chest, right over his heart.

"Now go hurry up!" Iruka said smirking sensually at him down the hall. Kakashi was pouting for a moment before smiling.

POOF

Pakkun appeared in front of Kakashi immediately looking worried.

"Hurry!" Was the one word out of Pakkun's mouth making Kakashi heart practically stop. He immediately followed Pakkun fast through the forest, seeing a silver head enter his view in the tall grass.

"Akeno!" Kakashi said loudly, stooping down to his son who was looking in the forest, tears quietly leaving him.

"Akeno" Kakashi said softly, kneeling down. Akeno snapped out of his stupor before hugging Kakashi around the neck. Kakashi lifted him off of the ground wondering where Ohei and Guruko were.

"Pakkun, where are Ohei and Guruko?" Kakashi said quietly to the pug who was walking alongside him. Pakkun looked away from him seriously thinking hard about something.

"Akeno saw someone with a red cloak on in the woods" Pakkun said quietly. Kakashi visibly tightened his grip around Akeno. Ohei and Guruko went in the direction Akeno saw the person, and probably found a scent which is why they aren't back yet" Pakkun said seriously. Kakashi immediately started running to the house, worried desperately about Iruka.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled in the house not getting a response, his heart going sporadic. He headed towards the laundry room fast.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled again only to almost run into the man who was running down the hall towards him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Iruka asked worriedly seeing Akeno in Kakashi's arms.

"Akeno?" Iruka asked worriedly. The boy was asleep in Kakashi's arms making both men sigh out.

Kakashi placed the boy into his bed rubbing his cheek gently. Akeno's room was a bit modified now that he was four. He had a rather large bed and the changing table was gone now. The boy was potty trained now and he was starting to get accurate when throwing his toy weapons.

Ohei and Guruko came back to the house in fifteen minutes saying they picked up a scent, but they didn't find anyone.

"Kashi" Iruka whispered out. Both Kakashi and Iruka were lying in bed together, facing each other. Iruka was doodling shapes on Kakashi's pecks kissing his neck every now and then.

"Hm?" Kakashi said softly, enjoying the comfort.

"Akeno…" Iruka led on making Kakashi sigh.

"Let's deal with the situation when it comes up. We aren't able to capture this guy so this is all we'll be able to do" Kakashi said quietly hugging Iruka tightly to him almost crushing the man.

"Okay" Iruka muffled out. It would have sounded normal if his mouth wasn't crushed against the man's chest. Both fell asleep wondering what the future held for their family.

Little did they know, the worst day of their lives was about to happen to their new family. One year had passed by and Akeno was now five years old. Iruka and Kakashi had been together for almost eight years. Sasuke was pregnant with twins, Sakura was pregnant and a fiancé with Shikamaru. Raidou, Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo were all getting ready to have their own family one day too.

It all seemed to pass by so fast for them and yet things still seemed so new to them. Everything was so wonderful they never wanted it to end. But people don't get what they want all the time so it may just end for them. Another year was about to come upon them; the worst year of their lives.

* * *

**Daiisshi*- means first child**

**Dainishi*- means second child**

**Correct me if I am wrong with those translations!**

**Alright-y! Some short stories about the other couples as promised! Some chaos and lots of love so let's see what happens! DRAMA! It's always interesting when someone else has the drama but not when you have the drama. REVIEW and on to the next chapter!**


	12. You Promised Me A Dance

**Warning! Graphic scenes of gore/ violence. Just so you know…kind of dark… other warning from the first chapter applies here still as well.**

* * *

"Come on Tou-san!" Akeno happily yelled as he ran out the door. Akeno was already enrolled in the ninja academy for almost ten months and Kakashi promised to drop him off there when Iruka wasn't working. Sakura somehow convinced Tsunade to let Iruka have at least an extra day off (besides the weekend) where he didn't have to work. Tsunade magically agreed so on Wednesdays he decided to just stay at home which were the days Kakashi walked Akeno to the school.

"Coming" Kakashi said with an aloof tone.

"I have to stop by the mission room but I'll be back soon okay?" Kakashi whispered to Iruka pulling down his mask to kiss Iruka gently.

"Okay" Iruka said smiling, kissing Kakashi back lovingly. Kakashi suddenly lifted Iruka up to spin him around making Iruka laugh.

"W-What are you doing Kashi!?" Iruka said happily through his laughter.

"I was just thinking of a really nice song I heard recently. It makes me want to twirl you!" Kakashi said happily making Iruka just shake his head at the man.

"Then how about we dance on the deck later tonight after dinner" Iruka said quietly, smiling at the man.

"It's a promise… and a date!" Kakashi said happily kissing Iruka again.

"Go before you make Akeno late!" Iruka said slapping his arm.

"What's wrong with being late?" Kakashi said pouting.

"I will not have our son have the 'timely' schedule you keep" Iruka said in a 'matter of fact' sort of way. Kakashi chuckled at him before being kissed on the cheek by Iruka and then shoved out the front door.

Kakashi caught up to a distracted Akeno who was following around an interesting looking insect.

"Akeno" Kakashi said sternly getting the boy to immediately snap his attention to his father, running up to him quickly.

"Would you like to train a little on our way to the school?" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Okay!" Akeno said excitedly making Kakashi smile gently at the boy (his mask is back up at this point but Akeno can see through it almost fully by now).

Last month was entirely on Akeno working on his aim with his kunai. He wasn't bad if he wasn't moving, but usually in a real battle, the opponent is moving. Kakashi decided he would switch between three different things first. Aim, chakra control, and strategy. His son was very good with strategy and he would drop by Shikamaru and Sakura's to play shogi with Shikamaru (since he loved his aunt and uncle a lot). He also liked to read to their daughter who seemed to happily listen to him. Kakashi would let Akeno stay there for an hour practicing and reading, before going back home.

"Ready Akeno?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Hai!" Akeno said determinedly. Both were running fast through the village using chakra in their feet. Akeno was so happy with the jutsu considering he was the best at 'hide and seek' as well as tag. The only thing that upset Akeno though was that after a while, the other kids wouldn't play with him considering they couldn't catch him. He told his Okaa-san who told him that the other kids just weren't determined to continue when they lost so much. He told him about Gai and Kakashi having their 'competitions' and that definitely made Akeno feel better.

"I've almost got you!" Akeno said happily reaching for his father's pant leg. Akeno was moving pretty fast for a five year old (even though Kakashi was going pretty slow). Kakashi moved his leg out of the way making Akeno miss and hit the ground.

"Akeno!" Kakashi said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Akeno coughed slightly before brushing himself off.

"I almost had you" Akeno said pouting cutely up at his father.

"You'll have to be faster to catch me" Kakashi said ruffling his hair. They were surprisingly a few feet away from the entrance of the ninja academy Akeno waving goodbye to his father.

"I'll pick you up at two" Kakashi said bored. He 'poof-ed' off to the mission room before being called by Shizune that Tsunade needed to see him. It was around noon by now with Kakashi just hanging around his friends for a little.

"What… is going on?" Kakashi said confused once walking in to the Hokage office to see most of Anbu in there.

"A man in a red cloak was spotted on the East side of the village" Tsunade said seriously. Kakashi stiffened immediately worrying about Akeno and Iruka.

"At the same time, one was spotted on the North side of the village" Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"There is more than one?" Kakashi said confused.

"We believe so but they could just as easily be clones. The thing is, why are they still here?" Shikamaru spoke up to the crowd.

"Exactly. I don't like it" Tsunade said slightly annoyed.

"Agreed" everyone chorused in the room.

"I need to go" Kakashi said seriously, turning to leave.

"I'm coming with you" Naruto shouted out stepping towards him.

"Me as well" Shikamaru said stepping next to him.

"Fine, fine" Tsunade said standing up, "I want at least a quarter of you to scout the village. The rest of you be on guard."

All of them bowed to Tsunade before leaving the office quickly. Kakashi immediately stopped by the school first since it was on their way to his house.

Good thing it was recess, right?

* * *

**20 minutes earlier**

They just got released to recess. Akeno was walking by himself towards the cover of the trees wanting to read the book Iruka gave him that was really interesting so far. A flash of red appeared in the corner of his eye. Akeno immediately took a step back when he looked in the direction behind the school. He saw someone in a red cloak, hooded, looking straight at him. The person lifted the cloak slightly showing a blade on his hip before dragging his finger across his throat indicating death. Akeno gasped before dropping the book he was so excited to read, running through the front area of the school headed to his house fast.

He was desperately worried about his Okaa-san. He was able to make it there in ten minutes pumping chakra into his legs.

"Okaa-san!" Akeno yelled loudly. Iruka immediately froze running to the living room, seeing Akeno out of breathe.

"Akeno! You're supposed to be in school!" Iruka said slightly angry.

"I saw the bad man! I thought he was going to hurt you!" Akeno said, tears starting to form. Iruka gasped slightly before picking Akeno up, holding him tightly. Iruka quickly walked Akeno to the back deck heading to the tall grasses in the back of the house. At least there he wouldn't be trapped in the house and Akeno could run to safety if he needed to. Iruka set Akeno down watching the boy walk a few feet ahead of him looking around.

As if in slow motion, Iruka saw a very thin blade thrown at Akeno. Iruka lunged for his son protecting the boy with his body as the blade stabbed through his shoulder.

"Kaa-chan!" Akeno cried out seeing Iruka hovering over him, his breathing labored.

"You're fast for an academy teacher" A man in a red cloak said snidely to Iruka.

"Stay the hell away from my family" Iruka said coldly standing up.

"Make me" The man said brutally, laughing manically. Iruka literally growled making the man stiffen slightly. In a blur of motion the man attacked Iruka again with a katana, but Iruka met his blade with a kunai, making the metal against metal create sparks. Iruka shoved the man away picking Akeno up fast and throwing explosive tags at the man. A smoke screen was there for a moment allowing Iruka a few seconds to get his son away from the fight.

"Akeno, do something for Kaa-chan" Iruka said putting his hands on the sides of his child's face.

"Run for me. Run and hide. Like when you play 'hide and seek' with Tou-chan" Iruka said. Akeno started to cry shaking his head stubbornly.

"I don't want to leave my Kaa-chan!" Akeno whispered tightly.

"Please sweetie, Kaa-chan doesn't want you hurt. It's the last thing I'd ever want" Iruka said honestly to the boy. Akeno sniffled nodding.

"I'll rip that kid to pieces" the man in the red cloak yelled throwing kunai at them. Iruka lifted Akeno up quickly, using his kunai to defend himself against the weapons.

Suddenly the man was behind Iruka and Iruka was not fast enough. The man cut Akeno slightly on the arm, but Iruka moved his arm up to protect the child so he got the brute force of the attack. Akeno yelled in surprise when he was dropped by Iruka but threw the one real kunai Kakashi gave him at the man; it hit him in the leg but it didn't stop the man's attack.

"How dare you touch my baby!" Iruka yelled at him attacking the man with fury. In fact enough fury that he actually killed the man in the red cloak earning himself a few more cuts, but a successful victory. That is until two more men in red cloaks were running towards Iruka fast.

"Akeno!" Iruka yelled at him. Akeno ran from Iruka in tears, running into the forest. A few seconds later a man in a red cloak was in front of Akeno nicking the boy slight on the far left of his chin dragging it down till it went straight across the boys throat. The only reason why that didn't kill Akeno immediately was Akeno moved instantly back so the weapon didn't slice far enough to behead him. Akeno hit the ground hard, his arm being broken immediately from the man stepping on it. Akeno couldn't even scream out, he was in far too state of shock.

Without any sound being made by Akeno, the man automatically thought the child was dead so left to go fight with the others. Akeno started dragging himself across the ground before hiding underneath a slightly open space underneath a tree. It took some wriggling, but he made it under the tree. He was freezing and he was in so much pain he could hardly stand it.

_Please save Kaa-chan, daddy _was the last thought Akeno had, before passing out.

* * *

**Back at the school**

"Have you children seen Hatake, Akeno?" Naruto said to the group of children. All of them shook their heads at Naruto running off. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously slowly glancing around the playground. He lifted his eyebrow noticing a book on the ground. Kakashi slouched over to the book before his breathe gasped slightly.

It was 'The Dragon' book that was similar to the story line in the children's book, but this one was an upper level read and had very few pictures.

"Akeno" Kakashi ground out sternly, slightly loud, "come here immediately" Kakashi finished looking around the playground. All the children were nervously looking around too considering Kakashi was a famous ninja and he sounded angry so they were obviously scared. Kakashi immediately summoned his pack (getting ooh's and awe's from the children).

"Find Akeno!" Kakashi said angrily. The dog's immediately started sniffing before Akino started barking furiously running back to Kakashi.

"I smelled that strange smell from before!" Akino said with worry.

"Akeno's scent leads out of the school!" Pakkun yelled by the entrance.

"Follow it!" Kakashi said furiously, his pack and Naruto and Shikamaru running fast behind him.

"It leads to the house!" Pakkun said loudly. All of them were moving fast up the road seeing the house come into view.

"Iruka!" Was yelled by all of them. They were all headed to the front door before Akino quickly swerved to the left.

"To the back!" Akino yelled out, all of them following him.

* * *

**Two minutes before they reach the house**

Iruka was slowly losing his vision. He was on the ground, four other bodies around him, dead. The last four were killed with Iruka's incredible strategy to trap each one in his Barrier Method formation. Iruka wasn't doing well though. He had a stab wound in his right shoulder, left lung, to the left of his stomach, and in the thigh. He had a cut on his arm and two on his leg. If he didn't die from the wounds he was going to die from the blood loss. His vision was going dark and he wished from the bottom of his heart to see Kakashi one last time.

_Kakashi… Akeno… are you safe? I love you both so very much _Iruka thought morbidly, his eyes closing slowly, his breathing shuttering to shallow.

* * *

**Kakashi and the rest making it to the back of the house.**

Kakashi could feel his heart pounding against his chest before the scene in front of him, froze him in his tracks. Kakashi fell on to his knees next to Iruka's body.

The scene was awful. Four bodies ripped to shreds around Iruka, the grass becoming bloodied.

"Iru-ka" Kakashi choked out, holding the man's body to his tightly. Tears left Kakashi, wetting Iruka's cold shoulder, the man started shaking violently.

"IRUKA!" Kakashi screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Please Kami no! Not my Iruka, please not my Iruka _Kakashi thought hysterically.

"I was supposed to protect you… you weren't supposed to leave me…" Kakashi started shaking violently, tears leaving him at a frightening pace.

Naruto and Shikamaru behind him were crying silently looking at the bloodied ground below them. Kakashi's pack encircled the two, all of them howling and whining burdened at the loss of the kindest man in the world.

"Kakashi" Sakura said gently placing her hand on the man's shoulder, Anbu running towards the scene. Kakashi wobbly stood up, walking blindly towards the forest. He rested his hand on a tree, placing his head into the other hand. Sakura had tears leaving her leaning down to see if Iruka had a pulse.

They all watched Sakura, but she made no move to heal the man, her hand remaining on Iruka's neck. They all looked at the ground, mourning the loss of their friend.

_Please Kami, let there be a pulse _Sakura begged, Sakura closing her eyes tightly, more tears escaping her.

Thump.

Sakura peeked open her eyes slightly looking at the man.

Thump.

Sakura's eyes opened wider. He had a pulse! It was dangerously low to death, but there was a pulse! Sakura immediately started healing the man of the wound in his lung needing him to gain as much oxygen as possible. Everyone just thought she was healing the body so he could be respectfully seen. Sakura was bent to her work in anger.

"DIE!" Sakura's head snapped to above her, seeing a red cloaked and hooded man bringing a katana down on her.

"No you don't!" Shikamaru yelled angrily, his own blade meeting the man's, expertly chopping his hand off before stabbing it through his chest.

"Sh-Shika" Sakura said stunned only to receive a smirk from the man.

"Where's Akeno?" Sakura whispered out getting the attention of everyone.

"Boss I smell Akeno-chan through the forest!" Pakkun said loudly, running up to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't even move.

"Kakashi! Save your child at least!" Sakura yelled at him from across the field. Kakashi's eyes widened before following Pakkun through the forest with Anbu following him. Pakkun and Akino started sniffing around the one area seeing as how Akeno didn't get past that point.

"He's under here!" Pakkun yelled out. Kakashi immediately shoved his hand under the tree but wasn't able to reach him.

"God damn it!" Kakashi yelled out in aggravation before expertly lifting the giant tree enough to push it over. Kakashi stopped immediately seeing his son on the ground covered in blood and his arm obviously broken. Kakashi fell to his knees, his head in his hands. Kakashi just shook his head, shaking. All the Anbu were beyond anger, tears leaving them bitterly. Kakashi lost them both. He lost his new family. That was it. He had nothing anymore.

Kakashi's breathing turned heavy. He lifted his son in his arms, his eyes hidden from view. The others looked away from Sakura seeing a head of silver headed towards them. They all audibly gasped seeing a smaller head of silver tainted with red. Kakashi gently laid the child down next to Iruka. He looked at them both his breathing picking up speed from anger, frustration, fury, depression, anguish, death.

Kakashi's senses were increased one hundred fold his hands clenched into fists. That's when he smelled it. The smell that meant there were more. Kakashi immediately ran in the direction across the field, a man in red attacking him. Kakashi ripped him to pieces in seconds running into the forest. There were ten more men and he was going to slaughter them all if it was the last thing he ever did.

Hell hath no fury like Hatake Kakashi when he lost everyone he loved. Not one of the ten men got one of their jutsu's in. Kakashi took them out, each death more brutal than the last. The last man stood before him, the partner of the man who tried to kill Iruka before. Kakashi immediately attached him to a tree slowly torturing him until the man was as cold as the dirt he was about to fall on to.

That is when Kakashi yelled. He yelled until his throat was soar, until he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Kakashi just punched and punched the ground beneath him never stopping. Not when his hands screamed for him to stop. Not when all of Anbu surrounded him not sure what to do. They all wanted revenge for the men that hurt Iruka and their child so badly. The men that took away Kakashi's family. The family he deserved so badly. The love he deserved to have. The people he deserved to have.

Kakashi was suddenly hugged by a shaking Naruto who told him he had to get up, even though the tears leaving him were filled with so much pain. Kakashi stood up shakily, leaning all of his body weight on the blonde. Tenzu took Kakashi's other arm, wrapping it around his shoulder. Tenzu and Naruto walked Kakashi back to the field, Sakura, Iruka, and Akeno now gone. Anbu were hurriedly getting rid of the bodies, even though they would all be stained into the copy-nin's brain forever.

Naruto and Tenzu set Kakashi onto the couch, most of Anbu in the house as well needing each other's company. They didn't want to leave Kakashi by himself; not now.

"I'll be back" Naruto whispered quietly to the group before disappearing in a 'puff' of smoke.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered in the house hearing wood against wood.

_He's in the rocking chair _Naruto started walking towards the nursery. When he opened the door, he didn't realize he was still crying silently.

"Naruto, I actually got them to sleep at the same –" Sasuke started to whisper, looking up from the children's book before gasping.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled/whispered. He ran to the man worriedly having Naruto walk back into the living room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said quietly, sitting the blonde on the couch, sitting next to him.

"I-Iruka!" Naruto burst out hugging Sasuke tightly who was still confused.

"Those men came back. They killed him. They killed Akeno" Naruto started sobbing. Sasuke was frozen in shock before tears started leaving him as well.

"I wanted or kids to be friends, I wanted-" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence. He lost the one person who was the closest thing he would call his foster father. Sasuke couldn't even say anything to comfort the man only to hold him tighter.

"W-What about… Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke whispered out looking into Naruto's dull blue eyes.

"He lost control. He slaughtered all of them. He's broken" Naruto whispered out the last part breathing heavily. Sasuke nodded into his shoulder before one of their babies started to cry softly. Sasuke wiped the still falling tears, hurriedly walking to the nursery.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered down the hall. Naruto looked up at him depressed and upset.

"Comfort him" Sasuke said seriously, beyond upset himself. Naruto nodded once, disappearing in a 'puff' of smoke.

Naruto was back in the living room seeing a few Anbu splayed throughout the house along with Kakashi's pack. Naruto didn't know what to do at all to comfort Kakashi before an idea struck him. He walked quietly back to the nursery seeing the white wolf and dolphin Akeno was hardly without. He took both plushies back, seeing Kakashi moved to lying on his side on the couch staring absent mindedly at the wall. Naruto sat down on the floor in front of him, lifting each plushy up to Kakashi, setting them next to his hands. Kakashi looked at the plushies for a moment, before holding them tightly to himself.

Naruto leaned against the couch just staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Sakura, however, was busy as hell trying to get both people back away from severely critical.

"Give Hatake, Iruka 30 cc's of morphine!"

"Give Hatake, Akeno 15 cc's of morphine!"

"I wanted that wound bandaged twenty minutes ago!"

"Make sure there aren't any blood clots in that child's throat!"

"Where are my supplies!?"

"Hatake, Iruka is ready for surgery! Get the Hokage immediately to take care of it!"

"I'll handle the rest of Hatake, Akeno's injuries until she gets here then I will assist her!"

"Once I go to the E.R., finish the healing process for Hatake, Akeno!"

"Is this all clear!?" Sakura yelled loudly getting a 'yes ma'am!' from the group of medic nin's around the two people. Tsunade was running down the hall towards the E.R., bursting through the door, demanding they start immediately, Sakura right behind her.

Both set to work on Iruka for several hours dragging them far along into the night.

"Tsunade-sama, I think I'll make an IV drip for Iruka out of 'tea' that I can make from their plants" Sakura said seriously. Tsunade nodded at her having the nurses push Iruka to the main room for patients. Akeno was in a different hall for critical children. Sakura stopped by his room checking on his injuries.

The small nick on his chin would heal leaving a very light scar along with the one on his neck she hoped. His arm was in a cast along with a sling to keep it from moving even just a little. Akeno was definitely out cold but he wasn't in critical condition anymore; he wasn't that healthy either though. Sakura sighed unsteadily. Iruka was damaged badly and had some heavy bandages to prove it. He was in critical condition still but Tsunade and her made sure Iruka wasn't in severe critical condition anymore.

Sakura blinked suddenly realizing she had been working through the night and most of the day to heal Iruka from his injuries. If she had to guess it was the late afternoon by now and the sky was pretty cloudy today. Akeno suddenly flinched groaning in pain making Sakura add one more milliliter to his dropper which seemed to calm him down again.

"Better go get Kakashi" Sakura breathed out considering she had to get their plants as well.

Sakura 'poof-ed' to the front of their house, gently tapping on the door. An Anbu opened the door slightly before fully opening the door seeing Sakura. Shikamaru walked up to her quickly, hugging her tightly. Sakura hugged him back just as tightly, before kissing him gently on the lips.

"You look exhausted" Shikamaru whispered quietly to her.

"So do you" Sakura said quietly walking towards Kakashi (technically towards their plants considering they were in front of Kakashi who was still lying on the couch). Sakura lifted up both of their plant pots which had dark green vines that were dragging on the floor; they were so long.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura whispered out to the man gently. Kakashi made no move as Sakura tried to talk to him; Sakura just sighed understanding completely shifting the plants in her hands.

"Ahem. If I do say so myself, I am quite clever" Sakura said in a 'matter of fact' sort of manner which actually made all the men in the room lift their eyebrow at her (except Kakashi). Kakashi was actually just sitting on the couch again holding the dolphin and white dog plushy to himself.

"Well I suppose Kakashi-sensei doesn't want to move" Sakura said drolly making all the men really question what she was doing.

"Are you asking for a death wish!?" Tenzu whispered worriedly at her.

"I don't know. I just thought Kakashi-sensei would want to see Akeno-kun who is absolutely worried about him" Sakura said sighing out turning to walk out the door.

"Nani!?" Was yelled from everyone in the room.

"Of course I'm sure Iruka will have an angry talk with you for ignoring your son" Sakura said sighing walking out the door before 'poof-ing' to the hospital.

"NANI!" Was yelled from everyone and Kakashi was standing up at this point. Kakashi didn't know what compelled him to believe the girl, but he 'poof-ed' to the hospital blocking Sakura off from down the hall. The look in his coal eye said it all. Sakura grabbed his sleeve gently tugging him down the hall. Kakashi was dragging his feet, his heart was beating dully in his chest, not wanting to give himself false hope. For all he knew Sakura was talking about Kakashi saying goodbye to them.

Kakashi barely realized that they were in the children's ward for critical patients. Both stood in front of a door, Sakura facing him (she placed their plants on a cart earlier that was being brought to Tsunade immediately).

"Kakashi-sensei, there is one thing I want to say" Sakura said gently brushing the wrinkles out of Kakashi's shirt.

"I know you've been hurt a lot just to obtain a family and rightfully, you never deserved that. But you've been so strong, right from the beginning. Don't think everyone wouldn't help you to save your family or vice versa because honestly, everyone would. We are all family and we all need each other. Some more than others, but we're a family and I hope you aren't sad anymore because everything is fine right now, so you should be fine too" Sakura said quietly, looking up at him with worry. Kakashi gave a slight nod at the girl, touched by her speech, but he was still heart broken.

Kakashi breathed in, before walking into the room with his eyes closed. He opened them slowly, his breathe hitching running over to his son.

"Akeno-kun?" Kakashi whispered out, placing his hand gently on the boy's chest, feeling a heartbeat.

"Oh Kami, thank you!" Kakashi started shaking, hugging Akeno gently. He started kissing the boy all over his head whispering what a good boy he was and he was a wonderful son and so many kind things.

Kakashi pulled up a chair, sitting next to the boy for about an hour before Naruto walked in quietly. Naruto sighed in relief, seeing the boy and that he was alive.

"Yo" Kakashi said quietly.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto whispered out, "I brought this from the school. Thought you might want it since Akeno-kun probably would still like to read it."

Naruto handed the man 'The Dragon' book patting Akeno gently on the head, before leaving to tell Sasuke the good news.

Kakashi would wait to read the book until tomorrow because today was too exhausting. He fell asleep in the chair until he woke up the next morning which was at around eight.

"Don't worry, Tou-chan is up" Kakashi yawned, kissing Akeno on the head before slouching to the cafeteria for a small snack. He wasn't really hungry but he didn't want to look bad for his son. Kakashi quickly walked back to Akeno's hospital room, his heart beating a little faster when he was away for too long from him. Kakashi sighed when seeing Akeno was still fine on the bed, sitting next to the boy again. Kakashi shuffled the child's hair, kissing him on the forehead

"Let's see where you started reading" Kakashi said quietly, flipping through the book.

"Only to page thirty? I thought you were a pretty fast reader kiddo" Kakashi said clearing his throat, starting to read to the sleeping boy. Kakashi was reading in his 'author voice' getting to about page 100 in an hour.

"T-Tou-chan" Akeno squeaked out trying to flutter his eyes open.

"I'm here Akachan" Kakashi stood up immediately, standing above the boy.

"D-Daddy" Akeno whispered out trying to get the blurriness to disappear.

"Can you see me?" Kakashi asked worriedly. Akeno shook his head 'no' making Kakashi stiffen.

"I…hurt" Akeno squeaked out, coughing.

"It'll be okay. I'll get your aunt Sakura to make you feel better okay?" Kakashi said kindly. Akeno nodded his head trying to move but it seemed to make him flinch.

"Don't move son" Kakashi said sternly getting a slight head nod from the boy. Kakashi pressed the button on the wall in order to call Sakura into the room. Kakashi was just looking down at his sleepy son, shuffling his hair every now and then until Sakura came in.

"Oh good you're awake" Sakura said relieved. She quickly went from his head to his toes, healing him here and there to make some of the pain go away. Sakura hurriedly left while Kakashi sat down in the chair again.

"Tou-chan" Akeno whispered out.

"Hm?" Kakashi said, trying to find the page he left off of.

"Is Kaa-chan okay?" Akeno asked worriedly. Kakashi stiffened. He would have never wanted to admit it, but he was afraid to ask. Afraid of the answer he would be given. But he needed to ask Sakura; he needed to see Iruka again before his heart turned cold.

"Your aunt is looking over him" Kakashi said vaguely to the boy, not knowing what the actual answer should have been.

"Can I wear a mask like you?" Akeno asked curiously, "I want to be like daddy."

Kakashi was completely touched and started to fumble with the pages of the book.

"S-Sure. But your Okaa-san doesn't want you wearing it around the house. He loves seeing your face" Kakashi said quietly. Akeno nodded to his father, smiling slightly.

"What happens to the dragon once he finds the cave?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Let's find out" Kakashi said, getting back into his 'author tone.' Kakashi kept reading until Akeno fell asleep again before standing up, leaving the boy just for a moment. He went to the reception desk asking for Hatake, Iruka. They told him the room but that no one was allowed in. Of course you should never get in the way of Hatake, Kakashi needing to be with Iruka.

Kakashi was hurriedly slouching down the hall to the critical patient's hall, breathing in a long deep and needed breathe before walking in. His eyes widened dramatically at the state Iruka was in. His heart beat was in critical condition, he was heavily bandaged, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Oh, koi" Kakashi whispered out, holding the sides of Iruka's face to gently kiss him on the lips (his face seemed to be the only thing that didn't sustain damage).

"I'm so sorry" Kakashi whispered out, trying with all his might not to hold the man crushingly against him needing comfort so badly from Iruka.

"I hope you can forgive me" Kakashi whispered out, his heart beating painfully against his chest.

"I love you so much" Kakashi kissed Iruka again, smoothing out his untamed hair.

"Akeno-kun is alive koi, you were so brave and so strong" Kakashi whispered quietly caressing the man's cheek sweetly.

"Hatake, Kakashi you get off that bed. His heart just got out of critical condition" Sakura said slightly angry. Kakashi looked at her sadly, sighing, before kissing Iruka once more leaving.

Kakashi walked back to Akeno's room somewhat quickly, before hearing whimpers behind the door.

"Akeno!?" Kakashi said worriedly before seeing his son squirming in his sheets.

"Akeno" Kakashi said gently, shaking the boy.

"T-Tou-san" Akeno said groggily.

"It was aweful!" Akeno said, tearing up, grabbing on to his father's sleeve.

"It's okay" Kakashi said quietly, sitting on the bed with the boy. He carefully moved around the wires, resting the boy on his lap while he was against the back board.

"B-But y-you and K-Kaa-chan w-were gone!" Akeno cried out.

"I'm right here. Your Okaa-san is down the hall sleeping. It was just a bad dream okay? Besides, me and your Okaa-san will do everything to keep you safe" Kakashi said gently, resting his cheek onto the boy's head.

Akeno sniffled before nodding, cuddling into Kakashi's chest, yawning.

"Go back to sleep or your aunt will be mad" Kakashi said quietly, smiling into his child's hair.

Akeno curved his neck to look at his father with worry.

"I'll be right here" Kakashi said gently. Akeno nodded, slowly falling asleep, Kakashi right behind him.

* * *

"Tou-san" Akeno said softly the next morning poking his father in the cheek.

"Hn?" Kakashi groggily started noticing his son looking up at him curiously.

"You hungry?" Kakashi said yawning. Akeno nodded his head as his father slowly got up from his bed only to have Akeno hang on to him.

"You can't come with me son. Sakura-chan will kill me" Kakashi said gently only to have Akeno pout up at him, Iruka's pout.

"Please" Akeno whispered up at him cutely. Kakashi quickly peeked out of the door looking up and down the hall. He carefully undid the two wires going into Akeno before lifting his son up in his arms resting the child on his hip.

Kakashi walked to the cafeteria, both of them picking things they wanted to eat. Kakashi kept Akeno in his lap as both of them ate together (Kakashi picked a seat in the corner so no one could see his face).

"Tou-san" Akeno said after eating the food.

"Hm?" Kakashi said quietly, resting his head onto his son's head.

"Could we see Kaa-chan?" Akeno said gently. Kakashi stiffened slightly before nodding. Kakashi was walking down the critical patients hallway, Akeno in his arms, standing in front of Iruka's door.

"Don't touch anything okay?" Kakashi said seriously, Akeno nodding. Kakashi opened the door, both of them becoming immediately sad at Iruka's state still.

"Kaa-chan" Akeno said sadly, sniffling. Kakashi bent over slightly so Akeno could touch Iruka's face gently.

"We need to go before your aunt sees that you're missing okay?" Kakashi said to Akeno who nodded. Kakashi bent down to kiss Iruka on the forehead, before leaving to Akeno's room again.

"Tou-san" Akeno said gently, halfway down the hall.

"Hm?" Kakashi said quietly, his heart still saddened.

"I want to be like you" Akeno said quietly. Kakashi stiffened remembering his son had something like that before.

"Tou-san is the best. I want to be strong like Tou-san so I can protect Kaa-chan too. Kaa-chan stays alive for Tou-san, and I want that too" Akeno said quietly. Kakashi was very touched by his son, feeling his heart swell.

"If that is what Akeno-kun wants, then Tou-san will give it to him" Kakashi said gently, looking down at his child. Akeno smiled up at him slowly falling asleep in his arms. Kakashi finally made it back to his room, re-wiring the boy back into his IV and heart monitor.

Kakashi suddenly got a very good idea. He walked out of the hospital and to the store where he got most of his ninja gear and where his father got him his own mask.

"Why Hatake-san, it has been a while" A very old man said happily.

"It has" Kakashi said, nodding to the man.

"What can I do ya' for?" the old man asked curiously.

"I would like to buy a mask for my son" Kakashi said, his heart beating a little faster when he said those words.

"Yes I heard you had a child recently. Like father like son I see! Third generation" The old man said happily. Kakashi coughed slightly in embarrassment.

"Well we have masks in all kinds of colors. Would you like black or grey?" The old man asked kindly. Kakashi started with a grey mask when his father was still alive. When his father passed away, he changed his mask to black.

"I'd like a white mask" Kakashi said to the old man.

"I think I have something" the old man said walking into the back room. Most ninja didn't get white considering it showed too much. The old man walked out, opening a flat black box. Inside there was a white mask, a centimeter silk red strip on the top part of it. So when Akeno put on the mask like Kakashi's, the silk red strip went horizontally across the bridge of his nose.

"It's perfect" Kakashi said, paying for the mask. Kakashi hoped the red on the mask would remind Akeno why he was going to be like his father. So that if people like the men in the red cloaks ever attacked their family again, he would be strong enough to help protect Iruka along with Kakashi.

Kakashi returned back to the hospital, sleeping in the chair next to Akeno's bed again, waiting for the next morning.

* * *

Akeno got out of the hospital in a month, his arm still in a sling though.

"Tou-san?" Akeno asked quietly. Kakashi came to pick Akeno up from the school, Iruka still in the hospital. Kakashi was trying not to seem completely depressed to Akeno since Iruka hadn't even wake up yet.

"Hm?" Kakashi said curiously. Akeno could already tell that his father was depressed about the situation and wished from the bottom of his heart that his Okaa-san was going to be okay.

"Where is the book Kaa-chan gave me?" Akeno asked curiously.

Kakashi did a quick jutsu popping the book into his hands, handing it to Akeno. Akeno quickly looked through the book before frowning.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi said, lifting his eyebrow in question.

"My paper was in here" Akeno said frowning.

"What paper?" Kakashi asked curiously. Akeno looked up at him nervously not saying anything only making Kakashi all the more curious.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi and Akeno turned seeing Naruto running towards them.

"Naruto-kun" Kakashi and Akeno waved at the man.

"I forgot to give this to you" Naruto said, handing Kakashi a piece of paper.

"Wow Akeno-outouto! You look like Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said amazed at the child making Akeno blush.

"I got to get back to Sasuke who said he saw you guys from the supermarket" Naruto said running back down the street.

"And congratulations!" Naruto yelled at them. Kakashi just looked confused while Akeno was just lightly blushing. That was the piece of paper he was looking for.

_Dear parents of Hatake, Akeno,_

_We would like to inform you that your child appears to have excelled at all the curriculum the Academy has to offer. Your child's teacher has informed the Fifth Hokage of the successes your child has shown and sees fit that your child participates in the chunnin exam. If you agree to these terms, both parents must sign the bottom of this sheet. Once the sheet is signed, an appointment sheet will be given to sign your child up for the chunnin exam. Congratulations to the parents of Hatake, Akeno._

_The Head of Office_

Kakashi was reading the piece of paper out loud before looking down at his son proudly. Akeno was just looking nervously up at his father hoping it was a good thing.

"Akeno!" Kakashi yelled happily lifting his son up into the air making Akeno laugh.

"Did Akeno do good Tou-chan?" Akeno asked worriedly.

"You are exactly like tou-san when I graduated from the academy" Kakashi said proudly to his son.

"Yay! I'm like daddy!" Akeno said happily making Kakashi smile.

Both started walking back to the house again before Akeno stopped walking, looking down at the ground sadly.

"Akeno? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked slightly worried, kneeling down to his son.

"I wish Kaa-san was here" Akeno whispered out looking sadly at Kakashi, "then he could be happy like Tou-san."

Kakashi visibly frowned wishing Iruka was with them too. He was still in the hospital, and it was almost the two month mark of Iruka not waking up.

"Me too" Kakashi said, ruffling Akeno's hair.

"You know," Kakashi started, sitting on the ground having Akeno match him. They were on the quiet road that led to their house.

"I was going to give this to you when we got home, but I feel like giving it now" Kakashi said only making Akeno look at him curiously.

Kakashi took out the black box, handing it to the excited boy.

"But it's not Akeno's birthday" Akeno said cutely.

"I know that kid! But I like to spoil you" Kakashi said winking at him making Akeno laugh cutely. Kakashi secretly spoiled Akeno when Iruka wasn't looking but somehow Iruka would always figure it out. Like ice cream before dinner, or toys, or real weapons which Iruka would scold both of them about later.

Akeno opened the box before shock and then pure enjoyment was on his face.

"Tou-chan!" Akeno yelled happily diving to give his father a hug.

Kakashi hugged him tightly before standing up. Akeno put on the mask immediately, looking up at his father when he was done. Kakashi's eyes softened, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Tou-chan?" Akeno said softly.

"No worries, I'll get you a ninja outfit too!" Kakashi said happily making Akeno laugh. He lifted up his arms wanting to be held, which Kakashi was glad to do.

"Let's get some food in you okay?" Kakashi said, walking into the house. Both people were eating their lunch while Kakashi was telling Akeno stories of cool fights he was in.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said in the kitchen doorway making Akeno snap his head to the doorway before running to the woman happily.

"Why you look just like him Akeno-kun!" Sakura said amazed making Akeno give his father's famous crescent eye curve with both of his eyes.

"What are you doing here Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice for Akeno.

"Iruka actually woke up for a few minutes. I think he'll wake up later if you guys want to go visit him. I also got you guys these passes so you could stay in the hospital past visitor visiting time" Sakura said, handing them the passes.

Kakashi immediately picked up Akeno, 'poof-ing' them to the hospital and Kakashi jogging down the critical patients hallway till he got to Iruka's room. Akeno and Kakashi looked at each other nervously before walking in. Both became saddened again seeing Iruka still sleeping, but Kakashi did notice that his heart monitor had a much healthier heart beat on it. Akeno turned in his father's arm so he was hugging Kakashi around the neck, sniffling. Kakashi smoothed down his son's hair, trying to comfort him.

"Sakura-chan did say he woke up right?" Kakashi said quietly to his son making Akeno look up at him nodding.

"Then your Okaa-san is strong enough to wake up again don't you think?" Kakashi said gently making Akeno nod again hugging the man around the neck.

* * *

A few more days passed and Kakashi would always visit Iruka while Akeno was in school. Kakashi was resting his head on Iruka's bedside, his heart constricting so painfully in his chest.

_My body hurts… what the hell _Iruka thought groggily, peeking open his eyes a little seeing a head of white to his side. Iruka smiled softly wishing he wasn't in so much pain and wishing he wasn't so tired.

Iruka wasn't going to close his eyes again though. He desperately, more than desperately, needed to see Kakashi. To see that he was really there and that he was okay.

"Kakashi… my love… my koi" Iruka whispered out gruffly, his throat very dry. Kakashi bolted straight around looking at Iruka with shock and disbelief. Iruka was trying to keep his eyes open but was still able to give a small smile to the man. Kakashi hugged Iruka tightly, kissing him everywhere.

"Oh Kami Ruka" kiss "my koi" kiss "you don't know" kiss "how my heart" kiss "how my mind" kiss "how our son" kiss "has dealt with this" Kakashi kept saying, his voice cracking as he kept kissing and kissing him. Iruka was slowly waking up now that Kakashi was with him. Kakashi was lying next to him just holding on to the man like a rare and lost treasure.

"S-Sorry" Iruka said sadly only to have his mouth attacked lovingly by the man.

"I've hurt you both haven't I?" Iruka said heartbrokenly only to have Kakashi shake his head stubbornly at the man.

"You've done nothing wrong. You saved our son. I did nothing" Kakashi said upset.

"You're wrong" Iruka said suddenly making Kakashi look at him in confusion.

"You saved me from the very beginning. If you hadn't even saved me when I was carrying Akeno, then we both would have died, right? If you hadn't finished off those men, like Sakura told me you did in the brief moment I was awake last time, they'd still try and kill us, right?" Iruka said gently. He so badly wanted to make Kakashi feel better.

"Yes, but" Kakashi began.

"No buts. Without you neither of us would have been alive and I am so very thankful to have you in my life" Iruka said gently, caressing the man's cheek.

Kakashi suddenly remembered what Sakura had told him about two months ago. As long as Iruka was fine, then he was fine.

"If you are fine then I am fine" Kakashi said suddenly, "If you're alive, then I am alive" Kakashi said, kissing the man gently.

"You finally got it?" Iruka said surprised, smiling softly at the man.

"Took me awhile, but Sakura kind of gave it away" Kakashi said teasingly to the man making Iruka laugh softly before gasping, grabbing his side. Kakashi didn't even hesitate to hit the bottom on the wall before worriedly wondering what he should do.

"I'm okay, Kashi. It's just kind of painful" Iruka said, squeezing one of his eyes shut. Kakashi frowned at that wishing Iruka wasn't in pain.

Sakura walked immediately in checking on Iruka's wounds and checking on Iruka's morphine levels.

"Your heart just got out of critical Iruka-sensei and has been healthy for a couple of days, bouncing back and forth. I don't want you even moving until I can get you farther away from that point okay?" Sakura said gently, getting a head nod from Kakashi. She left the room after a few more minutes, re-checking his chart.

"You should sleep love" Kakashi said gently to Iruka only getting a sob from Iruka startling Kakashi.

"B-But I've slept for so long I've h-hurt y-you!" Iruka said unhappily making Kakashi back up in surprise.

"I w-want to s-see you more!" Iruka said upset.

"Calm down Ruka! I don't want your heart beating faster than necessary!" Kakashi said worriedly kissing Iruka gently on the lips every few seconds to get the man to calm down.

"I really am s-sorry" Iruka hiccupped, "I keep hurting you."

"Iruka-koi, when you are sad, I am sad. When you are happy, I am happy. When you're scared, I am scared" Kakashi said gently, "what are you feeling right now?"

"Sad" Iruka said softly.

"Me too" Kakashi said frowning. Iruka sniffled before he started smiling at Kakashi hugging the man around the neck. Kakashi was sitting on the bed next to the man.

"I understand" Iruka sniffled into his shoulder before kissing him on the cheek.

"Good" Kakashi said relieved.

"Go to sleep now love" Kakashi said seeing Iruka trying to fight off the sleep. Iruka stubbornly shook his head 'no' making Kakashi sigh.

"I will always be here, when you wake up. No matter what" Kakashi said gently making Iruka smile.

"I will always wake up for you" Iruka whispered back, falling asleep almost immediately.

"Thank you for waking up for me" Kakashi whispered, kissing Iruka on the lips, getting Iruka to kiss him back unconsciously. Kakashi was happier that Iruka was actually awake and was able to talk to him. Kakashi looked at the clock in the room before seeing he was fifteen minutes late at picking Akeno up.

Kakashi immediately 'poof-ed' to the school looking for Akeno from the gate. He saw Akeno limping away from a mud puddle that was by a tree at the far end of the school. Kakashi ran to him, worried at what happened.

"Akeno?" Kakashi said worriedly to the boy. Akeno looked up at him sniffling.

"What happened?" Kakashi said, trying to wipe some of the mud off of Akeno.

"The kids keep saying I'm a freak cause I have two Tou-sans" Akeno said sadly. Kakashi looked extremely taken aback before his aura obviously got angry.

"Then they all pushed me in the mud saying mean things" Akeno said sniffling. Kakashi was obviously pissed and was not going to go through this again.

"I told them it didn't matter because they love me" Akeno said softly looking up at Kakashi knowing he was obviously angry. Kakashi sighed trying to get his anger to go away which worked once Akeno hugged him.

"You're a good boy Akeno" Kakashi said softly making Akeno smile up at him.

"I talked to your Okaa-san today" Kakashi said happily making Akeno gasp in excitement.

"He went to sleep again but I'll take you to see him tomorrow since it's the weekend okay?" Kakashi said to the excited boy.

"Okay!" Akeno said happily.

Akeno didn't actually sleep for very long since he was so excited; Kakashi kept catching him getting out of bed.

Morning finally came with a still over excited Akeno running around the hospital while his father was walking much more calmly down the hall.

"Akeno" Kakashi said to the boy making Akeno stop in the hall, facing his father.

"He might not be awake today, so try to calm down a little okay?" Kakashi said shuffling his son's hair.

"But Akeno is happy because Tou-san is happy. Tou-san is happy because Okaa-san is happy. If Tou-san is happy than Okaa-san is happy!" Akeno said clapping his hands together. Kakashi finally had something click in his head. Akeno had both his and Iruka's cuteness. He also had Kakashi's looks and talents, but Iruka's kind heart. Kakashi realized it might be hard for Akeno to kill someone. Kakashi sighed inwardly but knew that it was the duty of a ninja and his son would have to one day, no matter how much they all detested it.

Akeno was patiently waiting outside Iruka's door, waiting for Kakashi to finally make it to him. Kakashi opened the door, a sleeping Iruka inside. Akeno was pushing a wooden chair to Iruka's bedside, hopping on to it; his legs dangling from the edge. Kakashi shuffled his son's hair, pulling a chair up next to him. Akeno was asking different medical questions to Kakashi like what the machines were attached to Iruka and what the different things on them meant.

"Tou-san?" Akeno asked five minutes later from his last question.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked distracted. He was reading one of his make out books (which Iruka permanently covered with brown paper so the cover couldn't be seen at least).

"Where did I come from?" Akeno asked innocently to his father. Kakashi however choked on his saliva. Kakashi was just staring at Akeno, with the boy staring right back at him; awkwardly.

_Crap. I should have asked Shikaku when we were hanging out at the bar how he handled this situation _Kakashi coughed clearing his throat.

"I'll tell you later" Kakashi said, resuming his reading. Akeno nodded, returning to his thinking of different stuff.

"Why are girls weird?" Akeno asked curiously five minutes later. Kakashi was inwardly dying on the inside.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi coughed out.

"Well they would always giggle and were nice to me. But now that I wear daddy's mask, they whisper and are mean" Akeno said replaying a scene in his head.

_I understand kid. They only like you because you're adorable._

"If someone isn't nice to you with or without your mask on, just forget about them" Kakashi said. That would have to work for now.

Akeno nodded resuming his thinking again.

"How are babies made" Akeno asked curiously five minutes later.

"I'm getting food, want some?" Kakashi said standing up knowing he was sweating nervously at this point.

"Okay!" Akeno said happily, forgetting about his question. Kakashi left quickly trying to shake his head to get rid of all the questions Akeno asked him. Akeno sighed sadly at Iruka resting his head on the bed, looking up at Iruka.

Iruka was groggily waking up again. The ceiling was definitely blurry but the more he blinked the more it went away. Iruka wearily turned his head to the side, his eyes connecting with Akeno's curious ones.

"Kakashi… you shrunk" Iruka whispered out making Akeno laugh happily.

"Okaa-san!" Akeno yelled out, diving to hug Iruka who gasped slightly in pain but held Akeno tightly to him. That definitely woke him up.

"Oh Akachan! My baby, are you okay?" Iruka asked the boy worriedly who nodded his head. At this point, Akeno's arm was just covered in bandages. Iruka was just kissing him all over his head and face, checking for himself that Akeno was safe.

"You look just like your father with this" Iruka said tapping on the child's covered nose. Akeno immediately pulled down his mask giving a happy smile.

"I won't wear my mask around Okaa-san" Akeno said, remembering what his father told him.

"Thank you" Iruka said touched. Akeno yawned sleepily. It was late afternoon by now, but he didn't really sleep last night so he fell asleep on top of Iruka. Iruka played with the child's hair, holding him tightly.

"Iruka!" Kakashi walked into the room, seeing Akeno on top of him.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said happily, smiling at the man. Kakashi laid next to Iruka, his arm going over Akeno so he could wrest his hand on Iruka's side, holding both of them. His other arm went behind the man's shoulders, resting his head on top of Iruka's.

"Was I asleep for a long time again?" Iruka asked worriedly only to get a 'no' head shake from Kakashi, before being kissed by the man.

"Love you" Kakashi whispered against Iruka's lips, kissing the man almost desperately.

"I love you too" Iruka whispered back. Kakashi and Iruka kept sitting there, lightly kissing each other, before they both slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

Another month passed before Iruka was released from the hospital. He was walking hand in hand with Kakashi from the hospital. Kakashi was going to drop Iruka off at the house before he left a few hours later to go pick up Akeno from the school.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked nervously on the peacefully quiet road.

"Hm?" Kakashi said, looking at the man.

Iruka looked like he was about to say something but thought against it.

"What is it Iruka?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"N-Nothing" Iruka said quietly. There were two things going through Iruka's mind at the moment. One, he was wondering if Kakashi knew that Akeno had been requested to join in the chunnin exam. Iruka was told first considering he was good friends with the Head of Office, so he was so excited to see Akeno tell Kakashi when he came home from school that _one _day. Two, he was really horny. He couldn't help it. It had been like three months and the man just tempted him with that face of his. And body. And voice. And kindness. And cuteness. And caring.

Kakashi lifted his eyebrow at Iruka. Of course he was excited for Akeno to tell Iruka about being considered for the chunnin exam (and also a little nervous considering Iruka had to sign the paper too and he didn't want the brunet to object). He also wanted to take the man right here on the street but was trying to tame himself to the best of his willpower.

Kakashi opened the door, letting the man take a deep breathe once he walked in, who seemed to miss the place. Kakashi attacked Iruka's mouth immediately diving his tongue into the man's mouth. Both had a tongue wrestling fight that matched the humping against each other's pelvis'. Kakashi ripped off Iruka's shirt only to have Iruka practically jump on him, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's hips. Both were breathing heavily at this point, their pants gone the moment they hit the bed.

Kakashi put a slicked finger into the man's entrance only to get a moan from Iruka. Kakashi growled kissing and biting his way down Iruka's body. Iruka had his hands in Kakashi's hair, holding on tightly. Kakashi immediately attacked the man's weeping member, licking and sucking on it expertly. He would love to spend the day in between Iruka's legs as vacation time (he was pretty sure that no matter how much Iruka objected, he would love the idea).

Moan after moan left Iruka's lips who had missed this type of contact so much. Kakashi removed his three fingers from the man's entrance before slowly pushing his own member into the warmth and tight place lovingly. Kakashi couldn't wait anymore, and due to Iruka's pleasurable sob, he was impatient as well.

Kakashi started at a fast pace, already feeling his impending orgasm coming too quickly. Iruka wasn't doing much better, his member leaking dangerously. Iruka was almost matching Kakashi's thrusts, his knuckles white against the sheets. Iruka was breathing hard because he knew that Kakashi hadn't even hit his prostate yet.

"Kashi!" Iruka yelled out, his back bowing dangerously. Kakashi moved fast into Iruka, his stomach tightening. Kakashi hit Iruka's prostate hard making Iruka's back bow fully, his hands actually ripping the sheets below him do to the grip he had on them. Iruka was silently screaming, tears leaving him, as his orgasm rocked through his body making Iruka shake delightfully.

Kakashi's mouth was dropped down in pleasure letting out a long heavy moan, his head thrown back as his hands gripped Iruka's ass hard, his seed being released into the man's tight entrance, which didn't seem to want to stop at any time. After what seemed like eternity of their bodies remaining in a glowing ecstasy, they finally calmed down just a little to look at each other lovingly with so much pleasure.

"You usually don't shut up when we do it" Iruka smirked lazily at the man making Kakashi smile.

"I'm pretty sure we know why I didn't this time" Kakashi said smirking back. He attacked Iruka's mouth again, continuing his thrusting into the man slowly making Iruka moan happily.

"I can change that though. I'll talk as much as you want" Kakashi said happily making Iruka blush.

"No need!" Iruka said embarrassed before his prostate was hit again making him gasp loudly. Both continued for a few hours, their kissing never ending along with their love making. Iruka didn't even know how many orgasms he had at this point. Iruka glanced at the clock before gasping.

"Kashi! You should be going! Akeno gets out in fifteen minutes!" Iruka said to the man who was still inside him, hovering over him.

"But Ruka!" Kakashi whined, pushing himself into the man more making Iruka moan.

"N-No buts Kashi! We'll continue… later" Iruka whispered out. Kakashi pouted, pulling out of the man. Both quickly took a shower together which actually ended up as another round of steamy sex making Kakashi fifteen minutes late to picking up Akeno.

"Be" kiss from Kakashi, "right" another kiss from Kakashi, "back" another lovely kiss from Kakashi. Iruka laughed at him, pushing him out the front door. Kakashi 'poof-ed' to the school seeing Akeno waiting for him.

"Tou-san!" Akeno said happily actually climbing on to the man so he was getting a piggy back from Kakashi, his legs dangling off Kakashi's shoulders.

"Yo" Kakashi said to his son who hugged him happily around the head.

"Tou-san, do you think Kaa-chan will be happy like you if I join the chunnin exam?" Akeno asked curiously. Kakashi really hoped Iruka was happy and wouldn't disagree. It wasn't that he didn't worry about Akeno dearly, it's just that this is what Akeno wanted to do. He decided it on his own.

"I hope so" Kakashi said honestly to his son who was looking nervously down the street. They both made it to the house, Kakashi lifting the boy off of his shoulders, before smelling smoke when they walked in.

"Iruka!"

"Kaa-chan!"

Both cried out, running to the kitchen. There was smoke billowing from the kitchen. Kakashi lifted Iruka away from the kitchen to the kitchen doorway, while Akeno used chakra to climb up the counter to put a lid on the pan that was about to burst into flames.

Kakashi and Akeno were trying to get the smoke out of the house for ten minutes before turning to Iruka, their hands on their hips; poses matching.

Iruka was inwardly crying from getting a double Hatake stare down.

"What were you doing?" Kakashi and Akeno said at the same time.

"Making food?" Iruka said nervously, fiddling with the hem of his apron.

"Cute!" Kakashi and Akeno said happily.

Iruka sweat dropped at the comment. He wanted to try and make something for Akeno as a congratulations for his son passing through the Academy so quickly.

"Kaa-chan, ano, I…ano…" Akeno started nervously, looking at Kakashi for help.

"Akeno has been accepted to join in the chunnin exams because he excelled at passing through the Academy" Kakashi said. Both Kakashi and Akeno were looking nervously at Iruka at this point. Iruka was just shocked considering he didn't know that Kakashi knew about this either.

"W-What?" Iruka said quietly. He totally missed Kakashi's face when Akeno told him; darn it.

"He'd really like to, koi" Kakashi said holding Iruka's hand hopefully, looking at him worriedly.

Akeno grabbed Iruka's pant leg looking worriedly up at him too.

_Why am I getting double Hatake attacks today!? _Iruka thought dumbfounded. Iruka looked worriedly down at Akeno, before turning that worried gaze back to Kakashi.

_It's not like all parents who have children as ninjas didn't go through this too. Plus they don't have Kakashi teaching their children either _Iruka liked that comforting thought before sighing.

"Okay" Iruka said quietly. Kakashi hugged Iruka tightly, Akeno hugging Iruka's leg happily.

_Seriously? Another Hatake double attack. Am I cursed today? _Iruka thought smiling.

"It'll be okay, koi, I promise" Kakashi whispered to Iruka, kissing his ear.

"How about we go out to dinner as celebration?" Iruka said smiling down at the boy.

"Yay!" Akeno said, running to grab his coat.

"Iruka?" Kakashi said, looking worriedly at Iruka.

"Come on, we should go to dinner before it's impossible to get a table at a restaurant" Iruka said quickly, grabbing Kakashi's hand. Akeno was hopping up and down by the front door.

They had a happy dinner together, Akeno yawning on their walk back home. Iruka picked him up not wanting the kid to fall asleep and pass out on the ground. Akeno almost fell asleep instantly in Iruka's arm, Iruka's other hand being held by Kakashi who smiled kindly at his son.

They got back to their home soon, Iruka resting his son into his bed. Kakashi hugged Iruka tightly, both men looking down at their son, their hearts filling with pride when looking down at the boy.

Both walked out, sitting on the porch, gentle music playing in the background. Iruka was leaning against Kakashi liking the cool breeze outside.

"Iruka, koi?" Kakashi said gently, wrapping his hand around the man's waist.

"Hm?" Iruka sighed comfortably.

"Are you really okay with it?" Kakashi asked seriously. Iruka looked at him for a moment, knowing what he was talking about.

"I kind of have to be. It's something he wants to do. By the way, why is he wearing a mask?" Iruka said, doodling on Kakashi's leg.

"Iruka, koi…" Kakashi started, sighing. He thought it was better just to leave _that _subject alone.

"Anyway he says he wanted to wear a mask because he wants…" Kakashi started before blushing making Iruka curious.

"Because…" Iruka said curiously, slowly smiling due to the increasing cuteness on Kakashi's face because of his blush.

"He said he…uh… wanted to be like me" Kakashi whispered out embarrassed before being hugged by Iruka.

"Cute!" Iruka said kissing Kakashi all over his face.

"That's also really cute of Akeno" Iruka whispered kissing Kakashi gently on the lips.

"I wish I could have seen your face" Iruka said, somewhat upset.

"I'm pretty sure I saw a flash from somewhere since Naruto came running up the street a few minutes later" Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

Iruka smiled happily. He was secretly making a photo album that consisted of their new family. He was going to show Kakashi one day when their son had grown up.

"I really do promise to protect him to the best to my ability" Kakashi said seriously to Iruka.

"I don't know" Iruka said exasperatedly, "you haven't kept your last promise with me."

Iruka pretended to be upset standing up quickly walking down the deck, frowning back at Kakashi.

"What!?" Kakashi said surprised running to hug the man tightly.

"I mean you did promise me a dance" Iruka said smirking deviously up at the man. Kakashi was taken aback before smiling.

"I did, didn't I?" Kakashi said rocking side to side with Iruka. Iruka slowly turned his body so he was facing Kakashi. Both of their bodies matched the beat of the music, both of them dancing around the deck. Kakashi would spin Iruka out and back in making the man laugh. Both ended up slowly swaying together on the deck, holding each other closely, never breaking eye contact.

"You know" Kakashi whispered against Iruka's lips, "you didn't keep your own promise."

"Is that so?" Iruka said quietly, rubbing his lips gently against Kakashi's.

"You did say we could continue, earlier" Kakashi said bouncing his eyebrows up and down excitedly.

"Such a hentai" Iruka said winking at the man.

"Like you're one to talk" Kakashi said winking at him picking him up making Iruka wrap his legs around the man's waist.

"Love you" Iruka said kissing Kakashi passionately.

"Love you" Kakashi said, smiling happily into their kiss.

Oh the wonders that occur when you meddle.

* * *

**Sorry! Such a long chapter and it took me a while to post it. Anyway I was thinking of making another chapter of short stories consisting of the other couples and such. Yes? Anyway, Review and let me know! **


	13. Problems, Pregnancies, and People

As the months passed by during Sasuke's pregnancy, Naruto was getting more and more antsy towards his lover. Mostly because Naruto wanted to marry Sasuke, but felt that he kept pushing Sasuke to do things he didn't want to do.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto and Sasuke were currently on a walk through the park. Sasuke was in his seventh month of pregnancy, and was bigger than Iruka when he was in his seventh month. Mostly because Iruka wasn't carrying twins. Sasuke had to drink two cups a day of Sakura's special tea and as much as he hated putting in twice the amount of sugar into the tea, it did help with some of the pain he was having.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, trying to sound excited. Sasuke looked at him frustrated wondering what had been wrong with the blonde for the last two weeks.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said exasperatedly making Naruto stiffen visibly.

"I know you're lying, so just tell me what's wrong" Sasuke said seriously.

"I told you nothing is wrong, Teme" Naruto said quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Did I do something?" Sasuke asked, slightly worried.

"No" Naruto said quickly making Sasuke suspicious.

"Did one of our friends do something?" Sasuke tried again.

"No!" Naruto said, his voice getting slightly angry making Sasuke all the more curious.

"Is something wrong in Anbu?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"NO!" Naruto said loudly, stopping in his tracks.

"You just won't stop will you!?" Naruto said angrily at Sasuke making Sasuke back up in surprise. He automatically put his hand on his stomach protectively.

"I know you are just pretending to be happy about this entire thing okay! So stop pretending! You don't think I see that look on your face sometimes when you look down at your stomach!?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I need to go okay!?" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke making Sasuke look down sadly. No matter what he did, he just couldn't convince Naruto that he really did want a family with him. That he was okay with everything. He loved Naruto and he didn't want him gone from his life.

Sasuke would look down worriedly or in anger sometimes at his stomach because their babies moved a lot making him wonder if everything was okay. He was angry because even though it was painful when they moved or kicked him, he was mad because he didn't want to have any more sugar for the day to make the pain go away; it really annoyed him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said sadly. Sasuke continued his walk alone before deciding to see if Sakura was at the hospital. Sasuke knocked on the door frame to Sakura's office, seeing the girl writing feverishly on a piece of paper.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily, hugging him. It was kind of hard to hug each other considering their pregnant stomachs wouldn't allow for such a thing.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked curiously making Sasuke shrug.

"Why are you here? Didn't Shikamaru-san not want you working at the hospital?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah he doesn't like me expending so much chakra in the hospital but I told him I don't usually do that" Sakura said laughing softly, "he's kind of mad at me to be honest."

"Yeah I understand" Sasuke said quietly. Sakura offered him a seat in her office as both sat down carefully into their seats.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"No matter what I do, Naruto-kun won't believe me when I say that I wanted all of this from the very beginning. He's mad at me because he thinks I'm lying. I'm so lost" Sasuke said sadly. He felt like crying which was weird, but he did have an extra cup of tea that day considering their babies were kicking more than usual.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said gently hearing the man close to tears.

"How much tea are you drinking?" Sakura asked suspiciously seeing Sasuke stiffen obviously.

"Well I might have had an extra cup today" Sasuke whispered out embarrassed.

"Go back down to two cups and I mean it Uchiha" Sakura said frowning only getting a head nod from the man.

Both sat in Sakura's office for a while, Sakura just doing paper work while talking about different topics with Sasuke. Mostly about having twins. Sasuke wanted to go back home but was nervous to talk to an angered Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, I know it's late, but you should really be going home. I'm sure Naruto-kun is worried about you" Sakura said softly, filing away some charts.

"I doubt that" Sasuke whispered back. Sakura sighed, staring at the man for a moment.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura began curiously, getting the man's attention.

"Are you in a lot of pain? Is that why you drank an extra cup of tea?" Sakura asked, slightly worried. It had kind of been bugging her since Sasuke always followed important instructions. Sasuke would have hated to admit it but his sides were seriously killing him at the moment so he gave in and nodded his head.

Sakura went to him immediately, hands glowing green around his stomach. Sakura looked slightly frustrated before sighing.

"I'll see if I can't make something a little stronger to go into your tea okay?" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke nodded at the girl.

"Stay here as long as you like Sasuke-kun, okay?" Sakura said gently, giving him a quick hug good bye. Sasuke thanked her for everything, sitting back in the chair. Sakura left knowing that she was really late in coming back home to Shikamaru. She promised that she wouldn't spend more than ten hours at the hospital once she hit her fifth month of pregnancy. Of course she kept that promise _most _of the time. She was usually at the hospital by 5:30 AM, but she stayed until 7: 30 PM today; she would probably make it home by 8:00 PM. Today she was very busy and was so tired she kept seeing little bits of black in her vision.

Sasuke bit his lip, rubbing his stomach, hoping it would comfort him. He liked it more when Naruto rubbed his stomach rather than him though. It was already ten o'clock and Sasuke was starting to get more and more anxious. He was getting a headache and stomach ache from it but if he tried to get anything from the hospital cafeteria, they would probably quick him out since it was past visiting hours.

Sasuke decided he would rather go on a walk then just sit there once it was around eleven o'clock. Sasuke didn't know where exactly his feet were taking him, but rubbed his eye angrily. He felt like crying and he hated that; he hated how his emotions were suddenly going everywhere (of course what Sasuke thought was an emotional roller coaster, other people probably wouldn't call it one).

Just the scene that kept replaying in his head made him start to cry. He wanted so badly to be believed, and he hated how he wasn't being believed at all; especially by his lover! Of course he was reluctant to admit that the idea was proposed from the blonde, but it wasn't like Sasuke didn't have a choice. He had a choice, and using the excuse of worrying about what would become of their children (even thought that is one of the main things Sasuke is worried about) didn't make up for the fact that he was just unsure of himself as a human being. Naruto on the other hand never saw anything wrong with him except for being a person who was led astray in different ways; the ever kind man.

Sasuke suddenly stopped realizing that he was in front of the tree where both of them finally fully admitted that they were in love with each other. Sasuke didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly started to silently cry, touching the tree gently.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke heard his name being called behind him and already knew in that instant that, that voice belonged to Naruto. Sasuke's breathe shuttered as he tried to stop his tears from falling, but they refused to end anytime soon.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly, stopping behind the man a few feet wondering why Sasuke didn't turn to him.

"Look" Naruto said exasperated, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't understand why you don't just tell me the truth okay! Do I not deserve to know it or something!? You can tell me that I'm forcing you! I get it! Just don't lie to me!" Naruto said yelling loudly at the man. He didn't want to yell but this whole situation was making him frustrated with himself.

Sasuke turned around quickly, but neither an angry or snide remark left him.

"Why are you yelling at me!?" Sasuke sobbed at the man before running (trying to run) blindly through the forest. Naruto was immediately taken aback before catching up to Sasuke in a few seconds.

Sasuke didn't even make it from his fast walk to a light jog when Naruto caught up to him.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto said, slightly alarmed, gripping the man's shoulder tightly, "What's wrong?"

"Would you even believe me!?" Sasuke said upset making Naruto look away frustrated.

"I don't know what to do anymore to make you believe me!" Sasuke said trying to rub away the continuous tears.

"I can't help but feel that way, when you look at your stomach with so much detest okay!" Naruto said angrily.

"W-What are you talking about!?" Sasuke tried saying out in anger but it only sounded frustrated.

"What does it mean when you look at your stomach with worry then!? Because it just looks like regret!" Naruto said loudly.

Sasuke had a slight tint to his cheeks but it was probably best just to tell Naruto how he was feeling; which was totally weird for him but he'd try.

"I-I just wonder if our babies are okay when they move around so much" Sasuke whispered out embarrassed. Naruto looked taken aback with a slight tint on his own cheeks.

"Well… what does it mean when you look at your stomach angrily!?" Naruto said loudly back at him. Sasuke blushed, gulping, before looking at the ground.

"Well I hate sweets so it annoys me that the sugar in my tea is the only thing that gets rid of my pain" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto just looked at him in disbelief for a moment.

"I guess you don't believe that either!" Sasuke yelled at him sadly turning to leave before Naruto caught him by the arm spinning him around quickly. Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately taking the man by surprise.

"Don't cry" Naruto whispered out, wiping away one of Sasuke's tears.

"Do you even care?" Sasuke said angrily making Naruto stiffen.

"Hell yes I do" Naruto said just as angrily.

"Sasuke I would never, ever, want to force you to do something you wouldn't want to do. For this situation, I felt like I didn't even give you a choice" Naruto began seriously.

"Naruto" Sasuke said loudly, getting the man's attention.

"I would never allow myself to be forced into a situation, even if that person is you, without thinking about the consequences. I was thinking a lot the moment you asked me if I wanted to have kids with you" Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto looked down at the ground worried for a moment.

"If Sasuke-kun says it, then I believe him" Naruto whispered out gently, realizing at how dumb he had been about this situation.

"You're such a Usuratonkachi" Sasuke sniffed out making Naruto chuckle before Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly.

"I know" Naruto said smiling into Sasuke's hair.

"Why were you crying anyway?" Naruto asked curiously, pulling away from the man to look at him.

"B-Because I had t-too many cups of tea" Sasuke whispered out sniffling. Naruto stiffened, raising his eyebrow at the man, almost looking annoyed; well…playfully annoyed.

"And how many cups are we talking about?" Naruto asked clicking his tongue.

"A-A number" Sasuke said vaguely looking at the ground shyly. Naruto immediately held him before transporting them back to their apartment.

Naruto immediately began kissing Sasuke feverishly, his hands wandering down past the man's stomach to his pants.

"Naruto-kun" Sasuke said suddenly lifting the man's hands away from his body.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously, kissing Sasuke on the neck.

"Not tonight okay?" Sasuke said quietly making Naruto look at him strangely. Sasuke really didn't want to tell Naruto that his sides and entire stomach were really painful and sensitive when he moved too much.

"You okay?" Naruto asked with slight worry.

"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto nodded to him, still slightly worried, but both went to bed for the night.

Naruto woke up slowly to the morning sun feeling around for his pregnant lover before shooting up not feeling him anywhere near him. Naruto quickly walked out of the bedroom worried only to increase speed hearing Sakura in the kitchen. Naruto was completely alarmed when he walked into the kitchen.

"Just hold on a little more okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said quickly trying to multi task her green chakra against Sasuke's back while placing what appeared to be yellow sugar into a tea glass.

"Okay try this!" Sakura said pushing the glass towards the man who currently had his arms wrapped around his stomach. Sasuke immediately started drinking the tea, even though his tongue was practically burning from the heat. After a few minutes Sasuke slowly sighed, his posture relaxing. Sakura's hands remained on his back for a few minutes longer before nodding to herself that Sasuke's pain went away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said worriedly, running up to the man. He didn't want to interrupt whatever Sakura was doing even though he was worried to death.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said quietly looking at him with a mixture of embarrassment which was trying to be covered with an emotionless mask.

"What's wrong!? Is he okay!? Are you okay!? Are the babies okay!?" Naruto kept shouting questions back and forth at Sasuke and Sakura before seeing Sakura with a black eye.

"Are you okay!? What happened!? Is your baby okay!?" Naruto was kind of having a panic attack which was kind of freaking Sasuke and Sakura out.

"Calm down Dobe" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Seriously" Sakura said sweat dropping.

"But… but… Sasuke-kun…and then Sakura-chan…" Naruto said quietly.

"Listen," Sakura began seriously making sure Naruto was paying attention (which he was since he was worried).

"Sasuke-kun sent me a raven this morning from the pain he has been having. Of course when he saw me yesterday I began understanding why so I made a more enhanced sugar for his tea which should ease the pain almost entirely" Sakura said nodding. Naruto looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura for a moment before scratching the back of his head.

"So Sasuke-kun is okay?" Naruto asked curiously only to get head nods from Sasuke and Sakura. After a few minutes of a pregnant silence between them Naruto completely remembered last night.

"Is that why you didn't want to have sex last night?" Naruto said loudly making both people blush insanely.

"Stop talking Dobe!"

"I don't want to hear anything!"

Naruto was having anime tears run down his cheeks just thinking that that was the reason.

"Thank you for coming Sakura-chan but why do you have a black eye?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Naruto asked just as curiously. Sakura rolled her eyes thinking Naruto was an emotional roller coaster all on his own.

"I just fell down this morning. I didn't have time to heal it because I got Sasuke's raven which was much more urgent" Sakura said shrugging.

"Sakura-chan you could have at least healed yourself on your way here or something" Naruto said quietly.

"Wait… did you transport here!?" Naruto said hands on his hips.

"Well… maybe…" Sakura said nervously.

"At least take your own advise you give to pregnant people" Sasuke said seriously.

"Go have Baa-chan heal you up. I really appreciate you healing Sasuke, a lot! But you shouldn't waste any more chakra or Shikamaru will roast me alive" Naruto said scared.

Sakura sighed, leaving. She didn't want to bother Tsunade with such a remedial task so she was going to heal it herself when she got home.

"Oh crap! Shikamaru will wonder where I've gone! Especially after the conversation we had last night…" Sakura said worried.

"Sasuke-kun" Naruto said worriedly to the man becoming serious for a moment.

"Naruto I'm fine. Really I didn't want to bother you was all" Sasuke said looking away from the man.

"When our babies are born, and you're not angry at sugar" Naruto coughed trying not to laugh, "will you marry me?"

Sasuke froze, his glare from Naruto's previous comment gone.

"W-What?" Sasuke said as if mishearing what the blonde just said.

"Well it's just I never knew your worst enemy was sugar" Naruto said, awkwardly laughing. He was hoping to get the reaction Iruka-sensei did when Kakashi-sensei asked him. Have Sasuke jump in his arms and be overtaken by happiness.

"You want to get married?" Sasuke asked, a tint to his cheeks. Sasuke never really thought of it before considering he didn't really think of himself as marrying material.

"It was stupid" Naruto said rubbing his head looking at the ground sadly. Even though he had already picked out a silver ring for the man which Naruto saw as a much better color for him than gold.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said touched. He never actually thought he would get married to anyone who thought he was still a functional person.

"Anyway I should go take a shower so!" Naruto said turning away wishing he hadn't brought up such an awful topic.

"I'd really like to" Sasuke said quietly, touching Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke shocked.

"To marry you, I mean" Sasuke said gently, smiling at the man (a small smile).

"No, I mean, I've pushed you again" Naruto said shaking his head wishing there was something he could do.

"Won't you trust me?" Sasuke said saddened. Naruto immediately looked taken aback before, sighing, then smiling.

"Yes" Naruto said before a beaming smile was on his face, "let's get married!"

"Of course my honey will look gorgeous and his fan girls will tear him apart" Naruto said making kissy sounds at the man before getting bopped on the head.

"Stop calling me that and don't be such an idiot!" Sasuke said from down the hall undressing in the bathroom which was an invitation for the blonde to join him.

Naruto was still rubbing the sore spot on his head, the stupidest of smiles on his face before happily bouncing to the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun, are you really okay?" Naruto said quietly as his eyes roamed over Sasuke nude body.

"Yes Dobe" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Then I am going to take you right here!" Naruto said leaping at the man who squeaked. Although Sasuke would like to personally say that Uchiha's do _not _squeak; for the record.

"Don't be a bumbling idiot!" Sasuke said, the blush growing on his face.

"It's okay honey I forgive you" Naruto said with a smirk, as he turned on the water, licking Sasuke slowly down his body until he got to Sasuke's man hood. Naruto slowly licked at Sasuke's head puffing on it to give a hot and cool sensation.

"For what!" Sasuke said as he bit his lip from the pleasure.

"For saying you don't like it when I call you honey, even though you love it" Naruto said winking before taking all of Sasuke's manhood into his mouth (which he was quiet good at doing). Sasuke bucked, panting from the pleasure.

"I beg to differ!" Sasuke said before he moaned loudly when Naruto pushed a slicked finger into his entrance.

"Oh I do like it when you beg" Naruto said before sucking skillfully on Sasuke's manhood before adding a second and third finger to his ministrations.

"S-Stop!" Sasuke said loudly. Of course he wasn't sure if he was telling Naruto to stop calling him honey or to stop what he was doing. Of course he did like both of the things Naruto was doing to him but refused to admit it.

"Oh I don't think I can" Naruto said with a smirk, "honey" Naruto said with emphasis before taking all of Sasuke's manhood into his mouth again.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke cried loudly as he came hard into the blonde's mouth.

"I like Sasuke's honey the best" Naruto said winking at the panting man.

"Stop calling me that Dobe!" Sasuke yelled at him trying to hit him which didn't turn out successful at all once Naruto's lips were on his lips, or his body, or other certain parts of him. Of course Naruto just loved how feisty Sasuke was and so Sasuke started yelling for an entirely different reason for the rest of the day… and afternoon… and pretty much the rest of the night considering Sasuke's libido really wasn't finished for the day much to Sasuke's dismay (and chutzpah).

* * *

Sakura of course wasn't having all that great of a day when she was coming back home from the hospital. She was already walking quiet fast to their home knowing she was late and might have used too much chakra for the day.

It was a somewhat hard day today since a few Anbu came back from an S-class mission thinking they had been poisoned, but it was all a reuse to make the Anbu paranoid by the enemy. That took up most of her day as well as a few minor mishaps with some civilians in construction.

Sakura finally made it back to their home, closing the door quietly before sliding down the door until she was sitting on the floor. Sakura had to calm down a little considering her energy was very low, and she was so busy she didn't really have time to eat, and her vision was going in and out as it was.

_I really hope Shikamaru-kun isn't mad… _Sakura thought with slight worry.

_**No worries (Sakura's inner pops up every now and then) the guy is almost always passive at least 80-90 percent of the time! **_Sakura's inner tried reasoning with her which Sakura had to mentally agree with. Sakura suddenly peaked open her eyes to see a pair of feet standing in front of her. Sakura slowly followed the pair of feet up a pair of legs, a nice package, a lean torso, a nice neck and a very handsome face which all belonged to none other than Nara Shikamaru.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru said drolly.

"Sitting" Sakura replied.

"Why?"

"Because"

"When did you get home?"

"A while ago" (Sakura lied)

"I'm sure" (Shikamaru doesn't believe her in the slightest since he was up and waiting for her; of course Sakura was thinking that he was sleeping).

"Sakura" Shikamaru said seriously, squatting down in front of her.

"I thought you promised me that you wouldn't work for more than twelve hours once you hit your fifth month" Shikamaru said seriously.

"Well I wasn't really doing much today" Sakura laughed awkwardly knowing she should have probably stopped lying to Shikamaru by now.

"I can see that" Shikamaru said sarcastically, "I really don't like you working."

"It's my job Shikamaru" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you have to ignore your needs or the baby's needs. You do know your pregnant right?" Shikamaru said seriously.

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me" Sakura said huffing at him, "and I take care of both of our needs."

"Oh really? Than how come you are just as big as Iruka-sensei was in his pregnancy? I watch you and you don't eat much at all. Why is that?" Shikamaru asked curiously, of course he was beyond upset at the girl who wasn't taking good care of herself or the baby even though he kept trying and trying to get her to eat and do the exercises she has recommended to other pregnant people.

"Shikamaru-kun I'm tired and I don't feel like answering all your questions. Why are you asking so many questions anyway? It's troublesome" Sakura said smirking at him, loving how she teased him for using the word troublesome so much. Of course Sakura didn't miss the way Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched which wasn't a good sign at all. It only happened when Shikamaru was really troubled by something.

"I'm starting to think you don't care about this child you know" Shikamaru said slowly, trying to sound like he was still bored.

"Shikamaru…" Sakura said, taken aback. It wasn't like she wasn't fond of the child inside her that her and Shikamaru made together at all! She loved the baby dearly but she didn't always remember what was required of her to take care of the child. Especially eating. She'd forget breakfast, or lunch, and sometimes dinner because of her hospital work.

"You're expending too much chakra which puts you and the baby in danger" Shikamaru began.

"You don't eat enough which in turn causes the baby to take nutrients from you still putting you both in danger. You're too skinny, you don't eat enough, you work too much, you haven't seen Tsunade at all for checkups. The only time you saw her for a checkup was when you fainted in the hospital with Sasuke-san and Naruto-san. You keep lying to me and don't tell me anything anymore. Usually you talk to me about everything that is going on but you are vague and seem to be shutting me out. Do you really hate being pregnant so much?" Shikamaru said all of this in a soft voice before looking back at her.

Sakura was just stunned that Shikamaru said all of that.

_I… I haven't really been doing that have I? _Sakura thought shocked. She wasn't usually that careless but now that she thought about it, he was right (which was per usual).

"Shikamaru, I" Sakura began but didn't really know what to say.

"I'm going to bed" Shikamaru said suddenly standing up and walking to the bedroom.

That definitely wasn't a good sign. Sakura looked down at the ground in sadness wishing she hadn't been this way during over half of her pregnancy.

_I'll send a letter to Tsunade tonight that I'll need to take maternity leave from the hospital until the baby is born _Sakura thought quietly to herself.

_**And for her to do checkups on the baby! **_Her inner added making Sakura nod her head. Sakura stood up, a little dizzy, before writing a quick letter to Tsunade and doing a small jutsu to send her the letter. She probably shouldn't have done that. Sakura was having a really difficult time walking to the bedroom. She stopped when she saw Shikamaru facing the window, lying down with his arms crossed. Sakura would hate to admit it but she was kind of scared to sleep next to Shikamaru when he was mad.

Sakura rubbed her arms at how cold she was starting to feel. She decided to go to the couch instead and sleep there for the night. Sakura hated it. She hated how she behaved towards Shikamaru and to their baby. Starting tomorrow she was definitely going to set things straight. At least by then she hoped she could see better by then. The moment Sakura fell asleep on the couch she was out like a light.

Shikamaru was having a somewhat hard time sleeping however. He got up annoyed wondering where Sakura went. He stopped, seeing her on the couch. He leaned against the living room door frame seeing her shiver every now and then. He went up to her, touching her arm gently only making her unconsciously place her hand protectively on her stomach. Shikamaru smiled at that but sighed wishing her conscious behavior acted out when she was awake. Shikamaru went back to their room to grab a spare blanket before placing it on top of her. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, heading back to their bedroom.

Sakura peeked open her eyes slightly, smiling softly. She really did love him, so much, before falling asleep almost immediately again.

Sakura woke up the next morning realizing it was almost six. Sakura got up slowly, stretching, really not liking the idea of sleeping on the couch. Sakura headed towards the spare bathroom, brushing her teeth, washing her face, going to the bathroom and such. Sakura sighed knowing she needed to change a lot. Sakura nodded to herself deciding to see if Tsunade got her message.

Unfortunately, Sakura saw black for a moment and felt herself falling. Sakura caught herself part way, landing on her knees hard, but her head (specifically the area of her eye) hit the doorknob on the bathroom pretty hard, making Sakura gasp out from the pain. Sakura was on her hands and knees for a moment feeling as though the wind was knocked out of her. Sakura wobbly stood up seeing her eye was already bruising and winced as the feeling of helplessness came over her.

Her knees felt like they were beginning to bruise to. Sakura sort of limped to get some of her clothes on, being very careful and quiet so she didn't wake Shikamaru up. She was still kind of nervous to talk to him since he saw through her almost all the time.

Sakura was about to heal herself before a raven flew into the house and landed on her shoulder. Sakura quickly removed the letter reading it considering she knew it was from Sasuke.

_Sakura,_

_It's really painful. Please help._

_Sasuke_

Sakura already had an idea on the way home last night as to what she should do to make Sasuke's pain lessen. She immediately transported herself to Sasuke and Naruto's home seeing Sasuke in the kitchen.

"Hold on Sasuke-kun I need to make your sugar" Sakura said quickly as Sasuke nodded, holding his abdomen from the pain.

Sakura quickly took half of the sugar used for his tea, placing it into a bowl before placing that bowl onto the oven to heat it up. She ran to Naruto and Sasuke's plants, taking four petals from Naruto's bright yellow flowers placing them into the sugar. She quickly stirred the sugar which was going to be ready once it started to burn. The sugar was quickly turning a bright yellow color. Sakura poured the sugar back into a bowl, which was almost brown by now, setting it next to Sasuke. She started bowling tea for the man before placing glowing green hands onto his back to try and ease his pain.

Sasuke started breathing heavily trying to concentrate on the pain leaving him.

"Just hold on a little more okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura went to the kettle knowing it was at least hot by now and the sugar cooled down enough that it was back to being yellow, before placing the sugar into his cup.

"Okay try this!" Sakura said only to have Sasuke immediately drink it. That's when both noticed Naruto worriedly watching them from the entrance of the kitchen.

Sakura left them to their business seeing as how some of the worry still hadn't left Naruto's eyes, but she had a feeling they had made up somewhat on the topic of Sasuke being believed by Naruto.

Sakura was quickly walking back to Shikamaru, hoping he wasn't mad, and really needing to convince him. Of course a little slug popped on to her shoulder with a letter from Tsunade.

_You have maternity leave from the hospital. Also, I wouldn't mind at all if I was in charge of your pregnancy._

_-Tsunade_

Sakura sighed at the letter knowing she had probably been annoying Tsunade since she hadn't gone to see her in a while.

_I really have been shutting everyone out _Sakura thought sadly to herself. Sakura quickly asked for a piece of paper from a shop she was passing by before writing back.

_Of course you can be in charge of my pregnancy Shishou! Sorry I haven't come to see you in a while. Is there a time that's good for you? _

_-Sakura_

Sakura quickly did a jutsu, sending the letter on its way before beginning her trek back to her home. Sakura was kind of wondering why people kept looking at her strangely. Sakura had momentarily forgotten that she pretty much had a black eye and bruised knees (which could be seen since she was wearing shorts and a sweatshirt that day). Her stomach wasn't really protruding under the sweatshirt though, just a slight protrusion.

Sakura made it back to their house realizing she had only been gone for about an hour. Sakura walked through the door quietly, headed for the kitchen since she actually had an appetite today. Sakura stopped immediately though, seeing Shikamaru's back to her.

Sakura nervously fidgeted considering she was pretty sure Shikamaru knew she was in the room with him. Of course it was still a week day so he thought she was at the hospital again when he woke up and didn't see her on the couch that morning.

"Ano… sumimasen*…" Sakura said quietly, "Sasuke-kun needed my assistance so…" Sakura said knowing Shikamaru was listening to her, "I just left for a moment to help."

"I… I'm sorry for the way I've behaved. I… it wasn't my intention to shut everyone out or to ignore things. I wish I saw it sooner" Sakura said quietly. Shikamaru didn't respond or acknowledge she was there. He continued eating his breakfast.

_This is what he must have felt like when I was shutting him out _Sakura thought hurt before tears started to quietly leave her.

Sakura wiped her eye before flinching remembering her eye was still bruised.

"Ano…" Sakura tried again. She didn't really know what to say and felt so hurt by how she had been acting. Sakura left the kitchen door way, quietly crying, no longer hungry.

"I'm so stupid" Sakura said to herself headed to the guest bathroom to cry by herself and not use the bathroom in their bedroom since Shikamaru might want to sleep some time during the day again.

Shikamaru slowly looked behind him, seeing she wasn't there anymore. He sighed to himself not liking being cold to Sakura at all. He wanted to show her what it felt like, but wished he hadn't the moment she started talking.

Sakura was too emotionally drained to heal herself and her chakra level was slowly rising but wasn't full yet to her normal chakra level. Sakura just let her tears fall as she sat in the bathroom (giving up on putting her knees up so she could rest her head on them since it made her stomach uncomfortable).

"I'm so sorry Akachan. I hope you can forgive me" Sakura sad sadly to her stomach. She rubbed her stomach in apology, wishing she took a little better care of herself. Sakura didn't know how long she was in the bathroom for but she would stop crying for a moment, then the situation would come over her again, and then her tears wouldn't subside for a long while.

She didn't sob, or cry loudly to make Shikamaru aware of what she was doing. She had bothered him enough and annoyed him enough for a lifetime.

Sakura opened the bathroom mirror which held a few shelves behind it. She really just wanted to read something for a second to get her mind off of the situation. There wasn't really anything back there besides toothpaste, floss, and soap. Sakura clenched her fist in anger as more tears left her. What was she supposed to do to convince Shikamaru?

Sakura slammed the mirror closed except a bit too hard, making it shatter all over the bathroom. Sakura gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

_I destroy everything! _Sakura thought upset.

"Sakura!?" Shikamaru said loudly through the door. Sakura froze.

_How long has he been out there for? _Sakura thought worriedly. What she didn't know was that a few minutes after she left the kitchen, Shikamaru went to the guest bedroom, waiting on the bed for her to come out. He'd clench his fist in frustration considering he could hear her crying the entire time. She already knew she had been in there for quite some time and hoped it was only the afternoon. Sakura also knew she had been crying for a good long while and hoped Shikamaru didn't know that; she already felt like she annoyed him more than enough during the five months of her pregnancy.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked through the door.

"Y-Yes?" Sakura said just a little bit loud not wanting to sound like she had been crying, but it didn't really work. She sounded more like she was confused than anything. Sakura had a cut on her arm and glass had shattered all over the sink and around the floor. Shikamaru practically slammed the door open before becoming alarmed. Glass was everywhere and Sakura was looking around her worried not wanting to step on any glass. What alarmed him the most was that Sakura had a black eye and her knees were bruised and had a cut on her arm.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru said shocked walking into the bathroom, lifting Sakura up bridal style (making her squeak) before setting her on the bed.

"Stay!" Shikamaru said from down the hall before writing a letter to Tsunade that had three words on it.

_Come immediately_

_-Shikamaru_

Shikamaru walked quickly back to the bedroom standing next to Sakura. Sakura nervously looked up at him before looking quickly back down.

"Shikamaru…" Sakura whispered out quietly hoping her eyes weren't red.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru said quietly, his forefinger gently rubbed her arm.

"Shikamaru I…" Sakura started before they both heard a poof.

"Shikamaru? Sakura? Is everything okay?" Tsunade yelled through the house before sensing them in the guest bedroom.

"Sakura dear! What happened?" Tsunade said shocked at the girl. She came over immediately, healing the girl of her wounds and checking the baby to make sure it was still okay. Tsunade was going to ask what happened but the mood was sensitive as it was; at least that's what she could tell between Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Your health isn't very good so you'll definitely need to work on gaining your nutrients" Tsunade said gently not wanting to unbalance the sensitive mood as it was, "the baby seems fine though and you should come in in a few days to see what gender it is."

Sakura nodded along with Shikamaru at the information.

"You should also come visit me at least once a month from here on okay? Plus I haven't even given you a due date yet so we'll have to do that next time okay?" Tsunade said standing up fully.

"Yes Shishou, thank you" Sakura said quietly. Tsunade nodded at them leaving quickly hoping things worked out for them.

"Shikamaru-kun I…" Sakura began again before being lifted up bridal style by Shikamaru and carried to the kitchen. Shikamaru sat her down in a chair before making her a quick breakfast.

"You really don't have to…" Sakura tried again before a plate of eggs and toast was placed in front of her. Shikamaru crossed his arms lifting his eye brow up at the girl. Sakura looked away from him slowly eating the breakfast he made for her. Shikamaru was watching her all the while with Sakura making awkward eye contact every now and then with him. Sakura finished her plate which was taken away by Shikamaru who sat down again right next to her.

Sakura kind of wanted to go sit in the bathroom again. She was about to get up to go clean the mess in the bathroom so she could go do that but Shikamaru placed his hand on top of hers as if reading her mind entirely.

"I'd really like it if you stopped working for a while" Shikamaru said quietly to her.

"I did" Sakura said quietly back, looking away from him with a slight blush. Shikamaru looked slightly surprised but continued.

"How did you get those bruises?" Shikamaru asked curiously with a twinge of worry.

"W-Well I sort of fell down in the bathroom. I tried catching myself and I hit my eye on the door knob and hurt my knees" Sakura said quietly, fiddling with her fingers.

"Why did you fall? You shouldn't have lost your balance yet…" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Well it might have been because of yesterday…" Sakura whispered out.

"I knew you were tired yesterday but what exactly did you do at the hospital?" Shikamaru said trying not to sound angry.

Sakura looked startled at him becoming saddened that she had made Shikamaru upset again. Sakura looked away from him not wanting to talk anymore; it'd probably make Shikamaru mad.

Shikamaru sighed not leaving until Sakura answered him.

"An enemy of Anbu supposedly poisoned them. I checked them and it seemed to be a reuse. Either way I asked Tsunade-sama to check them as well" Sakura said quietly.

"Did she say it was a reuse too?" Shikamaru asked quietly even though he was seriously worried that if it wasn't a reuse, Sakura could have had a possible chance of getting poisoned as well.

"She said it was a reuse too" Sakura said nodding. Shikamaru sighed in relief making Sakura blush.

"I should really clean up the bathroom" Sakura said getting up, grabbing a broom and dust pan only to be followed by Shikamaru to the spare bedroom. Shikamaru grabbed the broom from her hand sweeping up before grabbing the dust pan from her to scoop of the remaining glass and to carefully pick up the glass from the sink. Shikamaru handed her the dustpan to throw away considering he didn't want to do it and leave Sakura to hide in the bathroom again. Sakura tossed away the glass, placing the broom and dustpan back, only to be trapped by Shikamaru against the wall.

"I-I should, um…" Sakura began not sure what she should say before Shikamaru kissed her gently.

"Sh-Shika" Sakura whispered looking startled up at him.

"Can't we start over?" Shikamaru said seriously.

"But I've messed up everything" Sakura said sadly looking down at the floor. Shikamaru gently lifted her chin up kissing her softly; Sakura sadly kissed him back.

"You always worry about everyone else and you always think about yourself last. It's who you are. But I really want you to think about our baby too" Shikamaru said softly, reaching his hand towards Sakura's stomach only to stall his hand and end up placing it at his side again. He had been hesitant to touch Sakura at all considering the way she had been behaving.

Sakura looked surprised at Shikamaru's reactions before frowning.

_It's all my fault _Sakura thought sadly to herself before boldly grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. She was blushing madly at this point but slowly got the courage to look up at Shikamaru.

She saw his face was covered in shock before a very happy smile crossed his face. He slowly started moving his hand all around her stomach, Sakura watching him all the while feeling her heart flutter, before looking away from him when Shikamaru's head moved up to look at her.

"Don't cry anymore" Shikamaru said gently, caressing her cheek, "it doesn't suit you."

"But…" Sakura started softly only to be kissed again by Shikamaru, thoroughly. Both broke away gasping for air, looking at each other with so much love, their hearts beat sporadically.

"What was wrong with Sasuke-san?" Shikamaru asked suddenly, his arms holding Sakura by the waist; Sakura's own arms wresting on Shikamaru's shoulders.

"He was in a lot of pain from carrying twins so I needed to make a sugar that was a bit stronger for him" Sakura said quietly. Sakura was really sleepy…really sleepy. She kept seeing black spots and she was starting to feel like she was going to pass out in a second.

Shikamaru nodded at the information, kissing Sakura on the forehead.

"I kind of have a surprise for you Shika-kun" Sakura said, trying to keep the smile off of her face.

"Oh?" Shikamaru asked surprised, "I have something for you too."

Sakura cocked her head in question wondering why Shikamaru would have gotten anything for her anyway.

"I have a clue for you if you want to find it" Sakura said bashfully making Shikamaru all the more curious.

"It lies in wait in a place where the sun never reaches. It can not be opened or closed, but a place you can hide. Be careful, for monsters are known to live here" Sakura said smiling at him.

Shikamaru lifted his eyebrow up at her, willing himself not to laugh.

"Made that up just now" Sakura said smiling.

"Really?" Shikamaru coughed, "I couldn't tell."

Sakura just huffed at him but Shikamaru walked out of the kitchen beckoning Sakura to follow him. Sakura giggled at him loving her favorite pass time; watching Shikamaru think something through. Sakura took a whole three steps before staggering as the room suddenly went dark. The last thing she heard was Shikamaru yelling her name.

Sakura woke up to realize it was now night and heard Shikamaru and Tsunade talking quietly in the hallway. She could overhear their conversation easily.

"You keep avoiding as to what is wrong with her!" Shikamaru said under his breathe.

"I told you! She is just mal nutritious!" Tsunade said again although she really wasn't telling the entire story.

"Do not take me for a fool" Shikamaru said seriously making Tsunade gulp.

"Okay, okay. Her chakra is seriously drained at the moment from working on Anbu the other day" Tsunade said frustrated, rubbing her temple.

"Will she be okay?" Shikamaru asked trying to sound bored.

"Yes but she must stay in bed for at least three days and I mean it Nara" Tsunade huffed out at him.

"And the baby?" Shikamaru asked again getting a head nod from the woman that the baby was indeed okay before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru sighed. Sakura was very difficult to keep in one place for too long considering she got antsy when she didn't do something for someone.

Sakura frowned wishing she had been more careful.

_At least I know your Tou-san will love you _Sakura thought, rubbing her stomach happily. Shikamaru walked into the room before stopping, seeing Sakura awake and looking unhappy at him.

_Will he ever forgive me, Akachan? Will you ever forgive me? _Sakura thought looking down at her stomach before feeling a dip in the bed next to her.

"You want to prove to me you care about this child, you will not leave this house for three days" Shikamaru said seriously. Sakura looked at him for a moment before nodding. She was willing to do anything to prove to Shikamaru that she did in fact care; she just wished that he knew that Sakura would do anything and he didn't have to come up with deals for Sakura to accept.

"Shikamaru-kun, really, I'm so sorry I-" Sakura began before Shikamaru kissed her softly.

"Hush. You are too hard on yourself sometimes. I've already forgiven you" Shikamaru said softly against her lips. Sakura oh so badly wanted to believe him, and somewhere in the back of her head, she had a little voice telling her that he couldn't forgive such a thing so easily. Sakura was going to try and keep that thought out of her head, for now.

"Sakura-chan, I found your gift and I think it's seriously too much" Shikamaru said with a slight blush making Sakura hold back a giggle at how cute he was. She had bought him a very expensive shogi set. Whether he wanted to play on that or not it didn't matter to her, she just loved how beautiful it was. Every piece had gold inside of it, and the general and king had jewels on themselves. Each one was made from black marble along with the board that had white marble that marked out the lines.

Sakura had a really good payday at the hospital, and a check had been delayed to her from her last A class mission. She really just wanted to buy Shikamaru something and spoil him for a bit.

"You don't like it?" Sakura said hurt only to get Shikamaru panicked.

"I love it! I mean it's amazing! I was so surprised! But I mean, you didn't have to! It's not like I needed it or anything and, and…" Shikamaru said never speaking so rushed before, before Sakura started laughing at him, gently kissing him.

"I like it when you're flustered. It's funny!" Sakura said happily making Shikamaru blush and roll his eyes at her.

"Anyway here is your surprise" Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his head as he handed Sakura a square flat object.

Sakura took off the brown paper seeing that it was a children's book. But not just any children's book. A book her mother had read to her a very long time ago and which she thought no longer existed.

"How?" Sakura asked stunned.

"It took me a few weeks to find that actually. But I had to go get it from the land of snow" Shikamaru said nodding. Sakura hugged him suddenly, kissing him everywhere.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura said happily, holding the book close to her.

"Shikamaru-kun" Sakura said suddenly, the blush growing on her face. Shikamaru cocked his head in question wondering what the pink headed girl was thinking about.

"Would…would you like to read this to the baby with me? So it knows our voices…" Sakura said bashfully, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Shikamaru blushed evidently before nodding. He hadn't gotten the chance to read the book himself, since he wasn't much into books, but his heart swelled at the question Sakura asked him.

Both sat on the bed, reading the children's book to their unborn child, excited for the months to come before their child was actually born.

* * *

Kakashi, Iruka, and Akeno were sitting at the dinner table eating chicken, rice, and broccoli. That is until Akeno asked a very curious question to his parents.

"O-Okaa-san?" Akeno asked cutely up at Iruka making Iruka immediately soften his eyes and heart at the boy.

"Yes sweetie?" Iruka said gently to the boy. Kakashi was in the middle of eating his chicken watching the adorable scene in front of him.

"Can I have a sibling!?" Akeno said rather loudly, blushing, but reaching his hands out as if to receive said sibling.

Iruka's face immediately turned crimson, his blush reaching down to his neck. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Of course that wasn't any kind of sight compared to Kakashi's reaction who choked on his chicken the moment Akeno finished his question.

Akeno sat there in complete confusion wondering if his parents were okay. Akeno wasn't sure if their reactions were a yes or no response so he tried again.

"Please Okaa-san! Tou-san! I promise to be a good nii-san!" Akeno said cutely, sniffling at his parents with puppy eyes. That just increased Iruka's blush and Kakashi's choking. Akeno huffed just confused by his parents before excusing himself to go play in his room.

Iruka peeked at Kakashi through his fingers to see Kakashi looking just as red faced as he was. Kakashi looked at Iruka, a light blush on his face, his throat killing him from coughing so much.

Iruka saw that look in Kakashi's eye that said he'd love more children, he wouldn't stop convincing Iruka that they should have more children, and if Iruka himself wanted to have more children.

Kakashi looked in Iruka's eyes and saw worry in them as well as hope perhaps that Kakashi wouldn't mind having more children. There was only one way to go about this, but if they told Sakura, there was definitely going to be more than one way. The moment it came out of their mouths and Sakura heard it, there was a 99% chance of it actually happening. Not that they minded those odds in the least.

They could only hope that the meddling that has happened so far in their lives, still led to great outcomes.

* * *

***Sumimasen- Sorry**

**Sorry about the bee jokes for the Naruto x Sasuke pairing… I couldn't help it, beelieve me! ****. **

**Oh what would we do without drama!... probably a lot of stuff. Anyway sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I had an exam this week so I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I was going to make another chapter about all the births and stuff between Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru, and see what happens between Kakashi and Iruka. Also that next chapter will have Kotetsu and Izumo, as well as a short chapter of Genma and Raidou. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, REVIEW, and let's move on to the next!**


End file.
